Alguien en quien confiar IIIª TEMPORADA
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: No soy muy bueno con los resumenes, solo decir que es un fic alterno al universo digimon, sera una miniserie llena de aventuras y emociones, para saber mas leer n.n 3ª TEMPORADA CAPITULOS 46,47 y 48 UP dejen reviews onegai T T
1. prologo

Esta historia es un fic en universo alterno a digimon

cuenta la historia de dos jovenes una japonesa y un español que son niños elegidos de como se conocieron y como vivieron grandes aventuras

sera una mini serie de accion, aventura, romance, drama y muxa diversion, por ahora llevamos 3 temoradas aunque tengamos pensado hacer 5

los capitulos seran cortitos asi la gente no se cansara en leerlos

que disfruten de la miniserie n.n

_**Prologo **_

Mi nombre es Gema y naci en Japón pero mis padres son españoles, con lo cual me enseñaron primero el idioma español, y después el japonés.

Siempre he vivido en Japón y estoy orgullosa de eso, su cultura, sus monumentos, su idioma, es fascinante.

Algunas viajo a España a ver a mis familiares y amigos que hice algunos veranos allí. A veces les hecho mucho de menos y desearía estar con ellos, pero pienso en que les veré pronto.

Algunos japoneses me toman por tonta porque mi aspecto no es el de las japonesas, y creen que soy una extranjera perdida en el gran Tokyo, y se equivocan por completo.

Mis hobbies son escuchar música, cuidar de mis mascotas y escribir fics. Los fics... escribiendo fics es como conocí a un amigo que ahora le tengo mucho cariño. Le conocí publicando un fic de digimon y él lo leyó, nos dimos nuestros correos electrónicos y empezamos a hablar. Tenemos un fic colectivo que yo apenas puedo hacer por falta de tiempo, pero aun así lo intento como puedo.

Escribo fics de digimon porque, un día conocí a SnowBotamon y esta se convirtió en mi compañera, nadie sabe que los digimons existen, excepto yo, y oculto a mi digimon como puedo sin que mis padres y amigos lo sepan.

Pero ahora todo esto me va a costar más porque el colegio ha organizado un intercambio España-Japón, y un chico de mi misma edad va a venir a mi casa durante un tiempo que aun no está claro del todo, espero poder esconder bien a Nyaromon, SnowBotamon digievolucionado

Ola mi nombre es cristobal, naci en , aunque actualmente vivo en españa. Mi madre española y mi padre americano crea confusiones en nuestra familia.

Alli en mi pais tengo amigos, aunque nunca los veo por un problema familiar, mis padres se divorciaron y mi madre no me deja viajar a mi pais, pero cuando sea mayor de edad pienso ir a visitarlos porque seguimos en contacto por la red.

Mis afficiones son escuchar musica, jugar al baloncesto , ver anime mangas y sobre todo lo que mas me gusta..escribir fics.

Un fic es una historia de ficcion que tu creas basandose en una serie anime manga que mas te gusta.

Me gustan muchos mangas y anime, pero el que mas me gusta es el de digimon.

¿Que por que me gusta mas el de digimon?

Bueno no os lo vais a creer, pero un dia desee tener uno, ya que me encantaban, y una noche mi deseo se hizo realidad, un poyomon aparecio en la mesita de mi ordenador, junto a un digivice. Se que es dificil de creer, pero asi sucedio.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabe que tengo un digimon, el escandalo seria monumental, y ademas tokomon (poyomon digievolucionado) me pidio que guardara el secreto, y asi lo hare.

no tengo muhos amigos en españa, hubo un gran lio en mi instituto y me quede sin amigos,

un dia navegando por los foros vi un fic que realmente me gusto, la autora expreso todos sus sentimientos en el, y algo hizo que la firmara.

La mañana siguiente me encontre con un mensaje suyo en el foro, me pidio el correo y hablamos.

Ahora mismo somos grandes amigos, podriamos ser los mejores si no fuera porque ella vive en japon y yo aqui en españa.

Pero prometi ir a visitarla, ya que la tengo mucho cariño, y gracias a ella no me encuentro solo.

Actualmente esa promesa se realizara, me he apuntado aproposito en un intercambio que se realizara entre españa y japon,

aun no se cuanto tiempo me quedare alli, pero are todo lo posible para ir a visitarla, y porsupuesto que tokomon me acompañara, pero lo tendre que esconder bien, ya que no puedo dejar que nadie se entere de mi amiguito.


	2. capitulo 1 el viaje

**Capitulo 1: **El viaje

Eran las 6 de la mañana, hora española, y un muchacho de unos 15 años se levantaba entusiasmado por la aventura que iba a empezar horas después.

Ya tenía todo el equipaje preparado, llevaba unas 2 maletas con ropa, cosas para el aseo, y por si acaso un pequeño diccionario de japonés que tal vez le haría falta en un futuro. Y una pequeña mochila donde llevaba escondido a Tokomon y más cosas importantes.

Sus padres le llevaron al aeropuerto donde estaban sus compañeros y profesores, facturaron las maletas y esperaron allí hasta que eran las 7 de la mañana, entonces se pudo escuchar por el megáfono:

**-**Pasajeros con destino a Japón, prepárense para embarcar, diríjanse a la puerta 12.

Los pasajeros con ese destino se despidieron de sus familiares que les habían acompañado:

-Cuídate y haz caso de lo que te digan los padres de la persona del intercambio. –le dijo el padrastro al chico moreno.

- Ten cuidado y llámanos cuando quieras. –le dijo su madre, esta le dio un abrazo.

- Lo hare cuando pueda, tranquilos que no me pasara nada. –decía el joven despidiéndose de sus padres.

El muchacho se fue con sus profesores y compañeros al avión, allí se sentó y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse por sí solos hasta quedarse dormido. Tardaron en llegar unas 5horas , cuando el joven abrió los ojos lo primero que pudo decir fue:

-Maldita luz. –dijo el muchacho tapándose los ojos, pero cuando vio algunos monumentos como el templo Sensoji, abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió esperando bajarse pronto del avión para visitarlos todos.

Se bajaron del avión, cogieron las maletas, y los profesores les indicaron el camino hacia el bus que les llevaría hasta la escuela donde se encontrarían las personas que les iban a acoger el tiempo que estuvieran allí.

El autobús se dirigía a Shinagawa, y esto le hizo recordar al chico que ahí era donde se encontraba su amiga japonesa. Llegaron al colegio y muchos adultos les esperaban impacientes por saber quién iba a ser su "protegido". El director les dio la bienvenida, y los profesores de español se lo tradujeron a la perfección, luego pasaron a llevar a cada alumno con la familia correspondiente.

Al chico le llevaron con una mujer de unos 40 años, este la saludo correctamente y se marcharon a la casa de la familia. Cuando llegaron, el chico no pensó que la casa fuera de esa manera, pues era de dos pisos, una entrada grande y decorada con adornos de madera de roble y abeto.

Entró a la casa y vio un recibidor acogedor, se quito los zapatos, y siguió a la mujer que le llevo hacia unas escaleras de parquet, como todo el suelo de la casa, llegaron arriba y el pasillo estaba oscuro, entonces la mujer dijo:

-Otra vez ha vuelto a dejar la persiana bajada. –rechisto ella. –Lo siento pero mi hija es así.

-No pasa nada. –siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una habitación con las puertas correderas blancas, entraron y la señora subió la persiana dejando que entrara luz, también abrió la ventana dejando entrar una brisa bastante agradable.

-Esta será tu habitación, deja aquí tus maletas, y si quieres pon tu ropa en el armario. En él hay futones, si no te acostumbras a dormir en ellos, también hay un colchón.

-No se preocupe, estaré bien.

- De acuerdo, si necesitas algo, estamos mi marido y yo en el local de al lado. Mi hija volverá pronto.

-OK.

La mujer se marchó, y de la mochila que el portaba una especie de muñeco rosa muy claro y con orejas largas salto poniéndose encima de la cabeza del muchacho:

-Por fin estas en Japón eee Cristóbal

- Siii. Pero recuerda que tienes que tener cuidado de que no te descubran. –dijo el joven girándose hacia la ventana.

-Ya lo sé. –los dos se quedan viendo ese hermoso paisaje hasta que escucharon pasos que provenían del pasillo, los pasos no eran calmados, sino acelerados, y también se escuchaban gritos.

-¡¡¡DAMELO!!! ¡¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDES COMERTE TODO ESO!!!

-¿Quién es Cristóbal? . –pregunto Tokomon inocentemente.

-No lo sé, metete en la mochila, voy a ver. –el joven salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y escuchó un golpe bastante fuerte, él muchacho se asusto un poco pero luego vio a una muchacha de pelo moreno tirada en el suelo a causa del golpe, esta se levantaba despacio repitiendo una misma frase:

-Maldita sea, cuando te pille te vas a enterar bicho con orejas. –decía la joven levantándose y poniendo su mano en su frente.

-Ko-konichi wa. –dijo el chico temeroso por la reacción de la joven. Ella se giro y vio a un chico moreno de mediana estatura, que la miraba un poco asustado. Inmediatamente, el "bicho con orejas" con el que se había estado peleando antes saltó a las manos de la muchacha que las tenia detrás de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres tú? . –dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente y escondiendo lo que llevaba en las manos.

-S-soy Cristóbal un estudiante de intercambio que ha venido de España. –dijo temeroso por la cara que ponía la chica que tenía delante.

- De España eee. No me acordaba que era hoy, ya sabrás donde está tu habitación ¿no? . –decía ella mientras se acercaba aun mas, poniéndole nervioso.

-H-hai. –mientras el retrocedía algunos pasos a causa de la tensión en la que le estaba poniendo la japonesa.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? . –dijo la joven apoyándose en la pared y tan cerca que el apenas podía ver lo que había detrás, el "bicho con orejas" salto de las manos de la chica y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de la colegiala.

-D-de na-nada. –decía poniéndose aun más nervioso por la corta distancia que había entre ellos. Ella desvió sus ojos hasta la escalera y vio que su pequeño animal ya no estaba visible, entonces se separo de él y le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenido a Japón Cristobal-kun!

aqui esta el primer capitulo, xfavor dejar reviews, nos gustaria saber vuestra opinion n.n

cada dia colgare uno o dos capitulos como vosotros querais n.n

cuidaros muxo y muxas gracias por leer

matta ne!


	3. capitulo 2 conociendonos

CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDONOS

La tension ya se habia ido del ambiente, ahora los dos niños se encontraban en el salon tomando un te, mientras charlaban de trivalidades.

Y ¿ que te parece japon a simple vista ?.............pregunto la muchacha

Bueno...siempre fue mi sueño visitar este pais...........mintio el muchacho

Si, es muy bonito, aunque yo en realidad no soy japonesa del todo...........dijo la chica

¿ Ah no ?.........se extraño el chico

no, yo naci aqui en japon, pero mis padres son españoles.........deducio la chica

amm, entiendo, lo mismo me pasa a mi, yo naci en al igual que mi padre, pero mi madre es española...........dijo el chico

Muy bien......dijo la chica levantandose de la mesa............gomen ne cristobal kun pero tengo que irme a mi cuarto

sin problemas, yo tambien tengo que irme a mi cuarto..........dijo el chico levantandose tambien de la mesa

muy bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, estare en el cuarto de al lado........dijo la chica marchandose

vale no te preocupes.........dijo el chico

Los dos muchachos subieron por las escaleras, el chico entro en su cuarto, mientras que la chica entraba al suyo.

Lo siento tokomon, aqui te traigo unas galletas.........dijo el chico en voz baja entragandoles un par de galletas a su amigo

no pasa nada cristobal...........dijo el pequeño digimon....¿ y que tal con la chica ?..........pregunto e ldigimon

bueno....no se como decirtelo....se ve simpatica....pero un poco callada............dijo el chico

bueno..ya os ireis conociendo.........dijo el digimon

si, ya nos iremos haciendo amigos......dijo el chico

y....¿como se llama?............pregunto el digimon

¿ehh?....pues...no me lo ha dicho............dijo el chico

"caida tipo anime" muy bien cristobal, eres un despistado.....dijo el digimon

¿yo?....la despistada es ella que no se me a presentado.........dijo el chico

¿ y porque no se lo as preguntado ?............pregunto el digimon

pues....no me he dado cuenta... estaba un poco nervioso...........dijo el chico

pues preguntaselo ahora...........grito el digimon

no grites que al final nos descubren tokomon..........pidio el chico

anda ve y preguntaselo.........dijo el digimon mas calmado

vale ire.........dijo el chico levantandose de la cama

El chico salio de su cuarto y toco la puerta del cuarto de al lado

Pero antes...........

La chica habia entrado a su cuarto, se encontro con su nyaromon encima de la cama

siento haber tardado.........se disculpo

no hay problema gema chan......dijo el pequeño digimon

esque esto de atender invitados............se empezo a quejar la chica

¿ te a caido bien ?..........pregunto el digimon

bueno a simple vista......parece majo......callado...pero majo..........dijo la chica sonriendo

de seguro que os hareis grandes amigos..........dijo el digimon

si bueno.....solo hay una cosa que me extraña...........dijo la chica

¿ cual ?...........pregunto el digimon

su nombre.....su procedencia......es igual a la del otro chico

¿te refieres a cristobal kun?........pregunto el digimon

hai, es igual, el tambien se llama cristobal, y el tambien es español..............dijo la chica

pues... a lo mejor..........empezo a decir el digimon, pero un ruido en la puerta lo alerto

rapido escondete.........dijo la chica

Actualmente el chico se dirigia a tocar la puerta de la chica

¿si?.........se oyo una voz de una chica

ehmm soy yo...ehmm....etto..ehmm.............balbuceo el chico

¿si?...¿quieres algo?........dijo la chica abriendo la puerta

pues...si no hay muchas molestias....decirme tu nombre..........dijo el chico mas calmado

ahhh, gomen ne cristobal kun no me di cuenta, soy un poco despistada............se escuso la chica

no hay problema, yo tambien soy un poco despistado a veces........dijo el chico riendose

bueno me presentare...soy gema...............dijo la chica dandole la mano

¿ gema ?.........se extraño el muchacho

si.....¿ poque lo preguntas?...........dijo la chica

bueno....esque...tengo una amiga aqui en shinagawa, que se llama como tu...........dijo el chico asombrado

¿ ehh ?...pos vaya coincidencia ¿no?.........dijo la chica nerviosa por la noticia

si...demasiada coincidencia..........dijo simplemente el chico

( sera el)...........penso la chica

(sera ella)........penso el chico

entonces........empezo a decir la chica, pero un ruido de un telefono movil sono

ahh, gomen ne, es mi madre, que suerte que mi movil sea tribanda..........dijo el chico

hmm, bueno te dejo, nos vemos a la cena, matta ne.......dijo la chica cerrando la puerta del cuarto

matta ne......Gema chan.........dijo el chico, mientras se disponia a atender la llamada

La chica habia cerrado la puerta y se habia sentado junto a su digimon

¿ Y bien ?...........pregunto el digimon

creo que es el..........dijo la chica sonriendo

por eso no se a conectado aun...........dijo el digimon

si, pero el tampoco sabe que soy yo, de hecho la foto que le envie fue antes del verano, y con el nuevo peinado ni se a dao cuenta........dijo la chica riendo

si, pero tu tampoco te as dao cuenta de el.............dijo el digimon

si, el tambien a cambiado, pero mas tarde resolveremos esa incognita...........dijo la chica mientras ponia musica en el ordenador

El chico ya habia terminado de hablar con su madre, y haciendo lo mismo que hizo la chica, se sento a hablar con su digimon

Y...¿ como se llama ?.......pregunto el digimon

pues...no te lo vas a creer....pero....se llama gema..........dijo el chico sonriendo

Gema!!!...........dijo el digimon........¿la misma que conocistes en la red?.......pregunto el digimon

bueno....eso aun no lo se....pero creo que si......mas tarde lo averiguare....ahora estoy cansado.....los viajes en avion me agotan.......dijo el chico

pues descansa cristobal.....yo cuidare deti...............dijo el digimon

arigato tokomon.........dijo el chico riendo

je je je, ya hables japones cristobal...........dijo el digimon

hai, tendre que aprender mucho...........dijo el chico

no te preocupes....seguro en la escuela aprenderas.....te tendras que defender..........dijo el digimon

hai, lo hare.........dijo el chico

Dicho esto Cristobal cerro los ojos y dejo que el sueño se apoderara de el mientras que un pequeño digimon le custodiaba


	4. capitulo 3 una extraña noche

**Capitulo 3:** Una extraña noche

Gema se quito el uniforme escolar que llevaba, y se puso una camiseta larga y blanca con unos leggins del mismo color, y ató dos cintas negras a las dos coletas bajas.

-¿Vas a ir a hacer la cena?. –dijo Nyaromon extrañada.

-Hai, nuestro invitado no se va a acostumbrar al horario tan pronto, además, tendrá hambre. –después de esas palabras se marcho a la cocina de la casa.

Mientras, el invitado dormía profundamente, hasta que un ruido le despertó un poco alertado.

-¿Q-que pasa?. –dijo Cristóbal aun con sueño.

-Gomen Cristóbal, se cayó el digivice, no quería despertarte. –decía el digimon arrepentido.

-No pasa nada Tokomon, creo que ya era hora de despertarme, además son las 10 y cuarto de la noche y… -un rugido salió de las tripas del joven. – tengo hambreeeee TT_TT.

-Pues creo que la cena esta lista, porque huelo algo delicioso. –decía Tokomon oliendo el aroma que provenía de los pasillos.

-Iré a ver, voy a intentar traerte algo de comer. –Cristóbal sale de su habitación, y ve a Gema saliendo de su propio cuarto con una bandeja, esto le extraño y la dijo:

-Gema-chan ¿ya has cenado?. –esa pregunta produjo en la muchacha una sensación de miedo, por si descubría su secreto.

-N-no, la cena está ya lista abajo. –dijo ella intentando alejarle del tema del porque acaba de salir con una bandeja de su cuarto.

-Entonces, ¿vas a cenar en tu cuarto?. –dijo inocentemente.

-Q-que va, cenare contigo, ahora voy a terminar de poner la mesa. –dijo la joven apresurándose al piso de abajo. Este la siguió y se encontró con unos manjares que parecían deliciosos. –Itadakimasu.

-S-si igualmente. –los dos empezaron a comer, y el paladar del chico recibía cada vez mas sabores nuevos y deliciosos, cuando terminaron, la muchacha se levanto y empezó a recoger, el joven quiso ayudarla pero esta quiso evitarlo.

-Yo recojo la mesa, tu vete a dormir, estarás cansado, aun tienes que adaptarte al horario japonés.

-Quiero ayudarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Vosotros me habéis ofrecido alojamiento durante un tiempo que aun no se sabe, debo ayudaros en todo lo que pueda. –decía este cargando con los boles de arroz y los vasos.

-Está bien. –dijo dándose por vencida la chica. –Pero mañana no te quejes si tienes sueño.

- Vale vale. –dijo sonriendo.

Una vez acabaron de recoger, ella empezó a fregar los platos, vasos etc, mientras el observaba por la ventana lo solicitada que estaba esa calle a esa hora de la noche.

-Ya he acabado de fregar. –pero el chico no la escucho porque se había quedado embobado viendo a la gente pasar. – Cristobal-kun, ¿te pasa algo?.

-¿Nani?. –dijo este mirándola fijamente.

- Decía que si te pasaba algo.

-No… nada. Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir, o mañana tendré mucho sueño, oyasumi Gema-chan. –decía este marchándose.

-Oyasumi. –dijo solo ella, después subió a su cuarto a por los platos con comida que había subido antes, los bajo y los lavo. Tras un rato, subió a su cuarto y se puso el pijama, extendió el futón, se sentó, abrió el ordenador portátil y se conecto, pero él no estaba conectado, entonces sus sospechas se iban aclarando cada vez mas.

-¿Pasa algo Gema? –dijo Nyaromon viendo la cara de su compañera.

-Nada importante, solo que nuestro invitado tal vez no dure mucho aquí. –dijo tristemente.

-¿Por qué?. –dijo muy interesada y preocupada Nyaromon.

-Porque creo que echa de menos a sus padres, y está muy lejos de ellos, y no sabe cuando volverá a su país.

-Seria una pena ¿no?, si el fuera el chico que conociste en la red, y por fin os vierais, seria una pena que se marchase tan pronto.

- Tal vez tengas razón, iré a ver que le pasa, espérame aquí, y ni se te ocurra espiar ¬¬. –dijo ella en un tono serio.

- Vale vale no lo hare. U^^.

Gema sale de la habitación dudosa de si hacia bien en ir y preguntarle si estaba bien, "tal vez no son asuntos míos" no dejaba de pensar ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su mano iba a tocar la madera de la puerta corredera. "_Toc Toc"._

-Cristóbal, - susurraba Tokomon. –han llamado a la puerta.

- Escóndete la mochila. –él se levanto y fue a abrir, mientras Gema estaba nerviosa, no sabía si lo que iba a decir estaba bien o era meterse en asuntos personales. Cuando abrió, el chico se sorprendió en verla, era la última persona que esperaba ver en su puerta. -¿P-pasa algo Gema-chan?

-N-no, solo que te vi un poco triste antes y quería saber si estabas bien. –dijo temerosa ella por la reacción del joven.

-Ya te dije antes, estoy bien, no es nada. –decía con una falsa sonrisa.

-No me lo pareció, tus ojos no decían lo mismo, tenían ganas de llorar, o eso parecía.

-Bueno la verdad es que…

-¿Echas de menos a tus padres?

-Un poco pero en realidad hay algo más, la amiga que conocí por la red no se ha vuelto a conectar y no me responde los mensajes que la mando, estoy preocupado, y me siento solo.

-(¡¡Es él!! No me lo puedo creer, esta delante de mí y no he sido capaz de ayudarle antes como hacía por el msn, ya se, tengo una idea, espero que no le importe). –ella se acercó y le abrazó intentado transmitirle fuerza y felicidad, para que no se sintiera ni solo ni triste. El joven no sabía qué hacer, pero luego lo entendió también la abrazó y recibió la fuerza y la felicidad que ella le mandaba, cuando se separaron, ella le dijo un poco sonrojada. –Go-gomen nasai, pensé que así podría darte fuerzas para que no te sintieras solo.

-Arigatou, me has hecho sentir mucho mejor. –dijo sonriendo ahora de verdad.

-¿En serio?. Me alegro mucho ^^. Bueno si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy.

-Vale arigatou otra vez. –este iba a cerrar, pero Gema volvió a ver esa sonrisa caída, y le llamo.

-Cristobal-kun.

-Di… - a este no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase pues ella le estaba dando un beso en la frente como símbolo de amistad.

-Nunca estarás solo porque yo estoy contigo. –luego ella se fue a su cuarto dejando a un Cristóbal confuso y un poco sonrojado.

-(¡¡Es ella!! Ella es la chica que conocí en la red, y vivo con ella, la he encontrado). Luego volvió a su futón y se durmió profundamente con una sonrisa en los labios por haber encontrado a aquella chica que le sacó de su soledad.

-¿Qué ha pasado?. –preguntaba Nyaromon impaciente.

-No hables tan alto o te descubrirán, además no ha pasado nada, solo estaba triste porque echaba de menos a sus padres. –decía la chica mirando a la ventana.

- ¿Crees que hoy vendrá?

- No lo sé, pero si es así, hay que estar prevenidas.

-Hai. –las dos se metieron en el futón y se durmieron, como Cristóbal y Tokomon. Ya eran las 2 de la mañana, y un intruso andaba por los pasillos de la casa silenciosamente, subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación de la chica, corrió la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido posible, se acercó a las dos figuras que dormían, las miro y vio en la mesa que había en debajo de la ventana un digivice, lo cogió y con una risa malvada se fue a la otra habitación a esconderlo, pero para su sorpresa, otras dos figuras descansaban, y también tenían un digivice, este lo cogió y dejo el que había robado en la habitación de al lado, cerro lentamente la puerta y puso el digivice del chico en la mesa del cuarto de la joven, luego se fue por la ventana mostrando una risa malvada pero a la vez graciosa.


	5. Capitulo 4 turismo

CAPITULO 4: TURISMO

La mañana ya habia llegado alegre al bonito barrio de shinagawa, en una casa grande un chico de unos 15 años se levantaba.

Ahh, estos futones...te dejan la espalda.....argh.............se quejaba el chico

ohaiyo, cristobal............decia el digimon con una sonrisa

ohaiyo tokomon, que haces despierto tan temprano, no es normal en ti............dijo el chico

gomen cristobal, pero estar en un ambiente nuevo.............decia el digimon

esta bien, pues bajemos a desayunar.........dijo el chico con una sonrisa

¿estara despierta ya?..........pregunto el digimon

no se, son las 10, y es domingo..............dijo el chico

El chico bajo por las escaleras sigilosamente sin hacer ningun tipo de ruido, se acerco a la cocina y vio a su amiga sentada desayunando

Ohaio Cristobal Kun, ¿ has dormido bien ?............pregunto la chica cuando le vio pasar

Ohaio Gema Chan, si arigato, he dormido como un tronco.........dijo el chico sonriendola

me alegro mucho, bueno mañana empiezan las clases para ti.............dijo la chica

si, que fastidio.........dijo el chico

esperemos que nos toque en el mismo salon ¿ no crees ?...........dijo la chica

si, eso espero, seria todo mas facil........dijo el chico riendo

ahh, vamos, cristobal, que no te van a comer, ademas hay mas chicos españoles...........dijo la chica

si, pero no conozco a muchos, son de ola como estas y adios nada mas..........dijo el chico triste

venga animate cristobal, ademas, hoy toca turismo..........dijo la chica sonriendo

si, ya lo estaba deseando.......dijo el chico mas alegre

cristobal kun.........dijo gema

si..........respondio este con una sonrisa

me alegro que cumplieras la promesa...........dijo la chica abrazandolo

si, yo tambien me alegro............dijo este sonriendo

El chico se sento en la mesa y desayuno un una sopa de miso, arroz, y un vegetal encurtido, mientras que la chica fregaba su bol y se subia arriba a darle el desayuno a su pequeño amiguito.

Toma Nyaramon, siento haber tardado................se disculpo la chica

no pasa nada gema chan, ¿ que tal con cristobal kun?.............pregunto el digimon

bien,...........dijo ella sonriendo.............ahora mismito nos vamos de turismo por Tokyo

que bien!!!, puedo ir yo tambien..........onegai.................dijo el digimon poniendola ojitos

es muy arriegado, ¿ y si nos pillase?...........pregunto la chica

no creo, me escondere bien en la mochila, te lo prometo............dijo el digimon

esta bien............dijo la chica dandose por vencida...........pero ni se te ocurra hablar, haremos como si fueras un peluche, ok

ok..........dijo el digimon feliz

Mientras el chico ya habia terminado de desayunar, y como buen invitado, recogio todo lo que habia ensuciado, lo frego, y a escondidas cogio un poco de arroz para darseloa su amiguito que le esperaba impaciente en el cuarto

Gomen Tokomon, aqui tienes el desayuno.............dijo el chico arrepentido por haberle echo esperar

no pasa nada Cristobal, no hace falta que te discculpes tanto.............dijo el digimon

ya, ja ja ja,pero sabes como soy, siempre dando las gracias y disculpandome............dijo el chico riendo

y es lo que mas me gusta de ti cristobal, eres amable, sincero, optimista............empezo a decir el digimon

ya, ya Tokomon, que me vas a sacar los colores............dijo el chico sonrojado

y sobre todo inocente........dijo el digimon riendo

te he dicho que pares!...........dijo el chico mientras cogia a su digimon y le hacia cosquillas..........eso por no parar

vale, ja jaja, vale, vale, cristobal, que estoy comiendo, ja ja ja................decia el digimon mientras se reia

¿Pasa algo?...............dijo la chica al otro lado de la puerta corredera

ehh, no,no,nada, que suelo reirme solo, habeces, ja ja ja, ves,bueno yo ya estoy listo............dijo el chico mientras ccogia su mochila y salia del cuarto..........y bueno ¿a donde vamos primero?

Vamos a Kita Shinagawa!........dijo la chica con animos

Genial!, pues en marcha, tu me guias.........dijo el chico tambien con animos

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa de la joven portando dos mochilas con camaras de fotos y carretes y bebidas y en cada mochila, habia un pequeño digimon. Estos se dirigieron a Kita Shinagawa.

Ya alli el joven se sorprendio de lo que sus ojos le mostraban, estaba encantado con esas estatuas y esas lamparas metalicas de la era Edo.

Caminaron un poco y lo primero que se encontraron fue un templo llamado Yogan Ji, el chico se asombro de lo bonito que era, decorado de un color rojizo, sus ojos se maravillaron, y el pequeño digimon que llevaba en la mochila tambien lo vio, gracias a un pequeño agujero que el joven hizo aposta para que su digimon no se perdiera las maravillas de Japon.

Hacia la mitad de la ruta Tokaido ( la calle que unia antiguamente el Tokyo antiguo con Kyoto) los jovenes pudieron observar el maravilloso templo Ebara, procedido de un precioso y magnifico puente rojizo.

Los jovenes cruzaron el puente y se pararon en la mitad para que el chico pudiera ver las increibles vistas que se veian desde ese punto, los edificios futuristas y la increible "rueda de la fortuna" mas conocida como la noria de la bahia de Tokyo.

Salieron del magnifico templo y cruzaron la calle, esta estaba decorada con banderolas de diferentes tipos de restaurantes y tiendas de utensilios de cocina, la zona Taipei o el "viejo Shinagawa".

La calle se acababa y nos encontramos con unas vias de tren, las cruzaron y el chico no pudo creerse lo que veia, ya habian entrado al modernisimo Shinagawa, solo unas vias de tren lo separaban del "viejo Shinagawa"

Entraron a un callejon que la chica conocia bien y se situaron en un pequeño restaurante de solo 4 mesas.

Las dueñas son de Taipei..........le dijo la chica al chico

Estos pidieron un menu grande que incluia gioza, ramen, arroz y ensalada, acompañado de un rico te de jazmin.

Guauuu, estoy llenisimo..........decia el chico

ja ja ja, pues ahora hay que hacer la digestion, vamos, te llevare a una zona realmente bonita...........dijo la chica tomando del brazon del chico

espera, espera.............decia el chico

Estos dos salieron del pequeño restaurante, pagaron 860 yenes por cada menu, y salieron del callejon.

Caminando un poco llegaron a un pequeño muelle con barcos que segun le decia la chica le servian de viviendas a la gente.

Bordeando el rio llegaron a un punto realmente bonito, la isla Tenozzu, una zona realmente agradable rodeada de agua con modernos edificos y puentes. Los chicos circundaron la isla por un agradable paseo de barandas.

Estos se sentaron en unos bancos que habia y disfrutaron del aroma a mar que se respiraba y un paisaje realmente bello, porsupuesto que el que mas maravillado era el chico, que con unos ojos brillantes y sin poder cerrarlos se maravillaba del paisaje, aligual que su pequeño digimon.

¿Te esta gustando la visita Cristobal?..............pregunto la chica

me encanta..........dijo el chico en un susurro.............es fenomenal, esto es genial, que suerte as tenido en nacer en un pais como este.............le decia el chico

si, me siento afortunada de conocer esta cultura y de ser japonesa, a mi tambien me gusta mucho..........decia la chica

Gema..........chistaba el pequeño digimon..........tengo hambre

shhh, calla, o nos descubre..........dijo la chica

¿pasa algo gema chan?...........pregunto el chico al ver el raro comportamiento de esta con su mochila

no, no, solo que, ven vamos a un centro comercial que hay aqui cerca, hay podemos tomar un rico te verde............dijo la chica

vale, esta bien............dijo el chico

Estos salieron de la isla y se fueron al centro comercial "River Terrace", alli se sentaron en una cafeteria, mientras que el chico ordenaba dos te verde, la chica se disculpo y se fue al baño, alli le daria de comer un par de galletas a su molesto pero agradable digimon.

Pero la chica no sabia que el chico hacia lo mismo, este le dio otro par de galletas a su amiguito

Te estas portando muy bien Tokomon, asi me gusta............felicito el chico a su compañero

¿Te esta gustando Japon, Cristobal?..........pregunto el digimon.........porque ami si

Y ami Tokomon, estoy maravillado, cuando sea mayor viviremos aqui, ¿que te parece?...........pregunte este

Genial!!!.............me encanta la idea.............dijo el digimon

Si, a mi tambien........dijo este sonriendo............shhhh, alli viene, rapido escondete

Gomen ne Cristobal Kun, por tardar.............se disculpo la chica

ja ja ja, si sera verdad que te pareces ami, no te disculpes tanto Gema Chan, no pasa nada, aun no a venido los 2 te que encargue..........dijo el chico

Arigato Cristobal, bueno, entonces que te esta gustando Japon entonces ¿no?.............volvio a preguntar la chica

Hai, si habiamos pensado en irnos a vivir en un futuro aqu...........dijo el chico

¿Habiamos?..........se extraño la chica

na na na na, ni caso, esque estoy como una cabra..........dijo el chico nervioso por el herror de antes

¿Ehh?.........se extraño la chica

Hai, recuerdas antes en el cuarto que me reia solo....esque estoy un poco atontado con todo esto de un nuevo ambiente y etto....mira ya llegan los te...............dijo el chico

Hai, alli vienen............dijo la chica no muy convencida

Mas tarde los dos salieron del centro comercial y cansados por el largo dia se dirigieron a la casa de la joven

Vaya aun mis padres estan en el bar..........dijo la chica

bueno pos cenemos nosotros, luego yo me acostare, mañana comienzan las clases............dijo el chico

ok, me ayudas a poner la mesa........pidio la chica

sera un placer..........dijo este sonriendola

Y asi los dos cenaron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos

Oyasumi, Gema Chan, arigato por este magnifico dia..........dijo el chico

Oyasumi Cristobal Kun, que descanses...........dijo esta dandole un corto beso en la mejilla al chico que hizo que se sonrojase

Hai............dijo el chico nervioso y sonrojado cerrando la puerta del cuarto

¿Pasa algo?............pregunto extrañado Tokomon

no, nada, ¿porque lo preguntas?................pregunto el chico

porque estas muy rojo, como si estuvieras enfermo............dijo el digimon

ahh, na, nada, imaginaciones tuyas, oyasumi nasai, tokomon............dijo el chico acostandose en su futon

oyasumi cristobal...........dijo el pequeño digimon

Mientras la chica estaba en su cuarto con su digimon

Y un dia agradable eee Gema chan...............dijo el digimon

hai, me lo e pasado genial, es agradable estar con el, ya era agradable hablar con el..........decia la chica sonriendo

ya me he dao cuenta...........dijo el digimon riendo

¿nani?.......¿que te estas imaginando baka?................dijo la chica cabreada

nada, nada, solo era una broma............dijo el digimon

si de segu.......................dijo la chica

Pero un ruido extraño en la que ella creia que era su dispositivo sono

¿eehh?..Nyaramon, este no es mi dispositivo.........dijo la chica asustada

ahh no....espera....es verdad....el tuyo es rosa claro....este mas bien es verde.................dijo la digimon

Y en el cuarto de Cristobal, los dos dormian como troncos despues del dia tan agotador, y no se daban cuenta que un dispositivo cerca de donde estos descansaban sonaba sin parar.


	6. Capitulo 5 confesiones

**Capitulo 5: Confusiones:**

(Aclaración: lo que pongo entre comillas es supuestamente japonés)

En el cuarto de Gema y Nyaromon…

-Maldito Ipmon, ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, y no nos hemos dado cuenta. –dijo Gema enfadada.

-Lo sé pero ahora la prioridad es encontrar nuestro dispositivo y devolver este. –decía Nyaromon intentando calmarla.

-Pero no sabemos de quien es, sabes que Ipmon viaja de un lado para otro, y el dueño de este digivice no creo que este cerca precisamente.

-Tengo una idea, mañana por la mañana, llévalo colgado de la mochila, así el dueño lo verá y te lo pedirá. Además ya ha dejado de sonar.

-Tienes razón, ahora descansemos y mañana será un nuevo día.

Las dos se van a dormir, esperando encontrar su digivice y el dueño del que ahora poseían.

Por la mañana, sobre las 7, una joven se levantaba perezosamente y se chocaba contra la puerta.

-¿Otra vez Gema? –decía una cabeza con orejas y rabo entre las mantas con una voz llena de sueño.

**-**Si… -esta se froto la cara para despejarse, y empezó a vestir su uniforme de colegio, este tenía unos zapatos negros, calcetines azul oscuro con el símbolo del colegio en los lados superiores, un cascabel dorado, la falda azul marino con otra falda por dentro que apenas de veía blanca, una camisa del mismo color, un lazo azul oscuro en el cuello y una chaqueta azul marino con el símbolo de la escuela en el pecho derecho.

Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al baño, allí se peino, se lavó la cara y los dientes, luego bajo a preparar el desayuno y la comida que ella llevaría. Una vez lo tubo preparado, vio un paquete con el nombre de su hospedado, decidió ir a dárselo y ya de paso le despertaría, subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse delante de su puerta, llamo pero nadie le respondió, asique opto por entrar.

Todo estaba oscuro, solo se veía una figura durmiendo en un futón blanco, se acerco, dejo el paquete a su lado, y le empujo suavemente un poco, pero vio en la mesa su digivice, fue a cogerlo pero este ya se despertaba:

-¿Q-que pasa? –decía el joven somnoliento.

-Vine a despertarte, son las 7 y cuarto, el tren sale a menos cuarto. –decía esta apresurándose a tapar su digivice, y cogiéndolo.

- Ok arigatou.

-Nada nada. –dijo esta marchándose. Aparentemente no se había notado que ella había cogido su digivice, pero Tokomon se dio cuenta y dijo:

-Cristóbal.

- Dime Tokomon.

-¿Y tu digivice? –dijo mirándole serio

-Pues está en la me… -el chico no siguió con la frase al no verlo. -¡¿Dónde está?!

- Lo sabía. Gema-chan te lo ha robado, acabo de verla.

-Eso es imposible, ella nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

- ¡La acabo de ver hacerlo! ¿No me crees? –dijo Tokomon triste.

-No es eso Tokomon, solo que no la veo capaz.

-Si no me crees ve a mirar su cuarto, seguro que lo encontraras.

-¡Tokomon! No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Ocurre algo? –dijo una voz femenina proveniente del pasillo.

-No nada tranquila ya voy.

- Tu uniforme esta dentro, y no tardes.

-Hai, con que uniforme ¿eee? –dijo este un poco desilusionado.

Se vistió enseguida, fue al baño e hizo lo mismo que su compañera, luego iba a bajar, pero vio la puerta de la habitación de Gema entreabierta, miro un poco y vio dos digivice, uno era el suyo, y el otro era uno rosa que no había visto nunca, "_no puede ser" _pensaba él.

-¿Te interesa algo de mi cuarto Cristobal-kun? –dijo ella mirándole seria.

-N-no, solo que me pareció ver algo que perdí. –dijo intentado disimular.

-¿Y crees que está en mi cuarto?

-Tal vez, no lo sé. –dijo el también serio.

De pronto, un ruido proveniente del cuarto de Gema corto la conversación, el chico intento entrar, pero la joven se adelantó le empujó suavemente, entro en la habitación, cerró la puerta y se puso en medio para que no la abriera. Se impresiono al ver a Ipmon cogiendo de la cola a Nyaromon y dándole golpes contra el suelo:

-Maldita rata con pelo. –dijo ella abalanzándose a Ipmon, pero este huyo por toda la habitación aun con Nyaromon agarrado de la cola. Cuando este se cansó del cuarto de la joven, abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras de un salto, esta le siguió con los dispositivos en las manos, y Cristóbal los vio. Gema fue detrás de Ipmon hasta el comedor, donde allí desapareció, ella miro por todas partes sin bajar la guardia, pero no le veía, hasta que el muchacho se acercó a ella, la cogió del brazo haciéndola voltearse hacia él y la dijo enfadado:

-¿Por qué me has robado?

-Yo no te he robado nada.

-¿Y eso que tienes en la mano? –dijo señalando los dispositivos.

-¿Es tuyo? –dijo mostrando el digivice verde.

-Sí. –dijo este cogiéndolo bruscamente. -¿Por qué lo robaste?

-Yo no te lo robé, lo encontré en mi cuarto ayer por la noche y tú…

-¡¡¡GEMAAAAA!!!- la muchacha se giro y vio a Nyaromon que venía directamente hacia su cara, hasta que "pum", el digimon se choco con la cara de la joven haciéndola caer hacia atrás, encima del invitado que no pudo prevenir la caída.

-JAJAJA que gracioso. –repetía Ipmon encima de la mesa.

- Yo te mato. –decía Gema lanzándose hacia el digimon, pero Cristóbal la cogió de la mano evitando que cogiera al digimon, esto provocó que ella volviera a caer encima del joven.

-¿Conoces a los digimons?

-S-si. - decía un poco sonrojada por la posición en la que se encontraban.

-Parece que me lo voy a pasar muy bien si sigo viniendo por aquí. –dijo Ipmon antes de irse.

- Gomen nasai Cristobal-kun. –dijo esta levantándose y disculpándose.

-N-no pasa nada, ha sido culpa mía, gomen. –decía este rascándose la cabeza.

-Gemaaaaa. –decía Nyaromon en el suelo aun mareado.

-Nyaromon, ¿estás bien? –dio esta cogiéndolo.

- Un poco mareadaaa.

-¿Este es tu digimon? –dijo le muchacho asombrado.

-(suspiro) Si, creo que nos han descubierto Nyaromon. –dijo ella un poco triste.

-¿Tu también lo guardabas en secreto?

-Hai, sería horrible si se enteran, y tú también tienes un digimon ¿no?

-Hai, lo escondí durante todo este tiempo, pero ahora ya no importa.

- Ejem… ¿no tenéis clases? –dijo el digimon aun en brazo de su compañera, los dos se miraron y después al reloj y vieron que faltaba 5 minutos para que el tren pasara, inmediatamente cogieron todo lo necesario y salieron corriendo con los digimons en brazos, llegaron a la estación por los pelos, entraron al tren un poco apretujados, pero esa era la rutina de Gema.

Cuando llegaron, metieron a los digimons en las mochilas y se encaminaron a la escuela, por el camino, algunas amigas de la japonesita aparecían y preguntaban por el nuevo estudiante, y ella les conto todo sobre que él era un estudiante de intercambio español que se quedaría con ella un tiempo indefinido.

Llegaron al colegio y Cristóbal y Gema se separaron, ella se fue a su clase, y él se quedo con los demás alumnos españoles de intercambio. Los profesores españoles, les repartieron a cada uno la clase que estaban sus guías, así sería mejor para ellos.

Cuando el muchacho llego a la clase de Gema, no vio a nadie, solo a la muchacha durmiendo en su pupitre.

-¿Y los demás? –pregunto el joven.

-¿Hay algún profesor fuera? –pregunto ella.

-No ¿Por qué?

-"Ya podéis salir chicos"

De repente, todos los alumnos salieron de su escondite dejando al recién llegado impresionado, y a la vez temeroso, pues todos se acercaron a él y empezaron a hablarle en japonés y el no entendía apenas nada, entonces solo se le ocurrió pedir ayuda:

-GEMAAA AYUDAAA. –decía el pobre Cristóbal levantando la mano para que ella le viera entre tanta gente. La chica se levanto, entro entre la multitud, cogió de la mano al chico y le saco de ese corro tan insoportable, luego se giro haciendo que el chico se pusiera detrás de ella y dijo:

-"Dejadle en paz, acaba de llegar y soy su protectora, asique no os acerquéis". –dijo ella en un tono serio.

-"Gema-chan tiene razón, no os acerquéis u os las tendréis que ver con nosotras". –dijo una chica de pelo negro y largo en tono burlón poniéndose al lado de su amiga, al igual que 5 mas.

-Domo arigatou Erika-san. –los demás alumnos se alejaron decepcionados, y Gema y su "protegido" se sentaron al lado.

- Muchas gracias Gema-chan, si no hubiera sido por ti, no sé qué seria ahora mismo de mi. –dijo aliviado.

-Nada hombre, sabía que esto iba a pasar si venias aquí.

-¿Y el profesor? –dijo Cristóbal mirando a todas partes.

-No ha venido, tenemos hora libre, y luego música.

Las clases pasaron enseguida, y el nuevo habitante había visto a su amiga tocar el piano en música y cantar para el concurso de corales. Después de 3 horas, sonó el timbre del recreo, y estos salieron al patio a que el aire fresco entrara en sus pulmones y les relajara:

-Me lo estoy pasando genial, ¿siempre es así? –pregunto sonriendo Cristóbal.

-No, algunas veces es todo más duro, exámenes, ejercicios, etc.

-Entiendo. –dijo simplemente el muchacho. Estuvieron hablando durante todo el recreo, y cuando sonó el timbre, volvieron a entrar y empezaron las clases más duras o aburridas para algunos alumnos.

Ya eran las 3, y el timbre de la comida resonó en las tripas de cada uno de los alumnos, e inmediatamente, todos cogieron sus fiambreras y salieron de clase en busca de su lugar preferido para comer.

-¿Dónde vamos a comer nosotros? –pregunto confuso el chico por ver tanto revuelo en los pasillos.

-Vamos. –dijo ella cogiéndole de la mano y llevándole escaleras arriba hacia una azotea, cuando llegaron, una brisa les recibió acogedoramente, y el joven abrió los ojos como platos al ver la hermosa vista que se podía admirar en ese sitio, avanzo un poco aun con la mano de la chica cogida, hasta situarse al borde de una pared de la altura de su cintura.

-Es hermoso. –dijo el admirando el paisaje que ofrecía la azotea de la escuela a la que a partir de ahora iba a ir.

-Por eso te traje aquí, creí que deberías verlo y que aquí podríamos comer tranquilos los cuatro.

-¿Comer? –la tripa del chico empezó a sonar, ye este sonrojado la tapo y dijo. –Gomen nasai, no traje nada para comer.

- Tu no, pero yo sí. Sabía que no ibas a traer nada, porque no te acordarías por los nervios, asique lo traje yo. Ahora siéntate y comamos los cuatro.

-Hai. –dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Vamos Tokomon, sal y a comer, domo arigatou Gema-chan.

-No es nada, vamos Nyaromon.

-¡¡Itadakimasu!! –dijeron las dos al unisonó y empezaron a comer, como sus dos compañeros, nada mas probar un bocado, sus paladares inmediatamente no reconocieron ese sabor desconocido, pero lo aprobaron y siguieron sintiendo esos dulces sabores, hasta que se acabaron y el hambre fue calmada.

-Estaba riquísimo, arigatou otra vez. –dijo el chico sonriendo, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara.

-D-de nada.

-¿Gema? ¿Estás sonrojada? –la dijo Nyaromon.

-N-no, para nada, solo que tengo calor. –dijo esta quitándose la chaqueta.

-Es verdad, hace un poco de calor. –dijo Cristóbal también quitándose la chaqueta.

-Si vosotros lo decís… -dijo Nyaromon no muy convencida.

-Ba… -de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y los digimon se escondieron detrás de sus compañeros, evitando que los vieran.

Los chicos y chicas que entraron se quedaron mirando a los dos jóvenes que habían terminado de comer.

-Takeshi. –dijo Gema enfadada.

-"Vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí. Gema-chan ¿ahora te dedicas a recoger extranjeros? Claro como es de tu país, sientes pena". –dijo este con arrogancia.

-"¡Cierra la boca estúpido! A ver si te entra en la cabeza que yo soy japonesa, y lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo". –dijo levantándose, pero escondiendo a su digimon y haciéndole señales para que se escondiera en la mochila.

-"¿Qué me has llamado?". –dijo este acercándose y cogiéndola del cuello de la camisa. –"Lo vas a pagar muy caro _Gaikokujin_ ". –al oír esto, Gema quiso pegarle pero uno de los chicos que iban con Takeshi le agarro del brazo evitando que le pegara.

Entonces…


	7. Capitulo 6 incidentes

entonces......

CAPITULO 6: INCIDENTES

ehh, tu, si tu bola de sebo, deja empaz a mi amiga "enseñando los puños_ esbozo cristobal

¿ nani ?_dijo takeshi al escuchar hablar a cristobal en español

" tu extrangero si no quieres meterte en problemas mas te vale que te vayas ahora"_ dijo el chico que sujetaba a gema

no se lo que as dicho, pero tu tono de voz me recuerda a juan de dios, y eso me cabrea_ dijo cristobal enfurecido

" cuidado que se cabrea "_ dijo un chico detras de takeshi

" no os metais con el, el no os ha hecho nada"_decia gema enfurecida

" tu te callas la boca sangre sucia, vas a pagarlo "_ decia takeshi mientras levantaba la mano para darle a gema

Pero algo paso, gema nunca recibio el golpe, ya que cristobal sujeto el puño a takeshi y con la mano libre le golpeo con todas su fuerzas en la nariz del chico, cosa que hizo que este callera al suelo

bien hecho cristobal!_ dijo el pequeño digimon en un susurro

" argh...lo pagaras niño mal nacido"_ dijo takeshi mientras se levantaba y hiba a por cristobal junto con los otro cuatro

" dejarle empaz"_decia gema mientras se interponia

apartate gema, esto lo soluciono yo_ dijo cristobal con tanto valor que ni el mismo se lo creyo_ ¿dije yo eso?

" lo pagaras maldito"_ grito mientras hiba hacia cristobal

" no dejale"_ chillo gema intentando ponerse en medio pero cristobal no la dejaba

Acausa de eso, cristobal recibio el puñetazo temerario de takeshi, haciendole perder el equilibrio y estar a su merced

" ahora lo pagaras, te devolvere el golpe multiplicado por 1000"_ decia takeshi mientras le propinaba patadas en los costados sin que el joven pudiera hacer nada

" dejale"_ chillaba gema mientras que 3 de los amigos de takeshi la sujetaban, haciendo que ella se sintiera mal y saliendo de sus ojos lagrimas de impotencia

" ja ja ja, ahora que maldito extrangero, vete a tu pais y no vuelvas nunca"_ le dijo takeshi a cristobal, este ultimo sangrando del labio y de la nariz

argh...."en el suelo" mal...mal..di....to_ le costaba decir a cristobal por lo mal que estaba

" vamonos chicos, esto ya no tiene diversion"_ dijo takeshi riendo

" maldito!!!, lo pagaras"_ dijo gema con lagrimas en lo ojos

" ahh, me olvidaba de ti, esto es por lo de antes"_ dijo takeshi mientras le intentaba abofetear, pero alguien se volvio a interponer

Aun...te...te..f...aalta...mucho...par...para...pararme._ dijo cristobal mientras sujetaba el puño de takeshi

" me sorprende que sigas de pie, pero ahora si que me as echo enf..." intento decir takeshi, pero gema le habia golpeado en sus partes

" esto es por todo maldito"_ dijo ella mientras sustituia la tristeza por ahora una sonrisa de satisfaccion al ver a takeshi en elsuelo gimiendo de dolor

" malditos, lo pagareis"_ dijeron los amigos de este mientras se dirigian a por ellos

¿ah, ahora....que?_ dijo cristobal magullado

Pero de la mochila de los chicos, se empezo a ver una luz cegadora saliendo de esta misma

"que es esa luz"_ dijeron todos

" no..no los se...perosalgamos"_ dijo takeshi mientras huia con sus amigos corriendo

eso...y.y..no volvais "callendo al suelo"_ esbozo cristobal por ultima vez mientras caia al suelo

cristobal!!!_ dijo rapidamente gema mientras se agachaba a ver el rostro del chico

tranquila...esto....estoy...bien_ dijo el chico sin fuerzas ninguna

hay que llevarte a la enfermeria_ dijo gema preocupada

¿ como esta ?_ dijo un pequeño bicho parecido a un cerdo color marron con dos orejas gigantes que les hacia volar

ahhhh ¿ tu quien eres?_ dijo gema asustada

soy patamon, tokomon evolucionado_ dijo patamon

ahh, que susto, crei que era otro digimon intentando hacer de las suyas_ se tranqulizo gema

hola gema chan.._ dijo un pequeño bichito parecido a un gato blanco

¿nyaramon?_ pregunto confusa gema

ahora soy salamon_ dijo el digimon sonriendola

que hermosa que estas_ dijo gema cogiendolo en brazos

" tosiendo" me alegro de que hayas digievolucionado_ dijo cristobal intentando sonreir, pero el dolor que tenia en las costillas no lo dejaba, y asi hizo escapar un bufido de dolor

ahh cristobal!!, espera que te llevo a la enfermeria,_dijo gema cargando con el

Estos bajaron las escaleras que conducian a la azotea, llegaron al primer piso, los sen seis que se situaban por alli al ver a gema cargada con uno de los alumnos de intercambio de inmediato ayudo a la joven a trasladar a cristobal a la enfermeria.

"¿ que le paso? "_ pregunto la enfermera conocida como yuka

"Takeshi y sus amigos"_dijo simplemente gema

"otra vez ese par!!!"_ grito el sen sei conocido como satoshi

" si satoshi sensei, le aventuraron en la azotea una paliza, y yo...yo no pude hacer nada"_ dijo gema triste por su amigo

" bien..esperar fuera"_ dijo yuka mientras les cerraba la puerta

" ¿ que son esas cosas que llevas en la mano?"_ pregunto el maestro

" ah,,etto,,,,etto son,,,son peluches...si eso, son peluches"_ dijo gema sudando la gota gorda

" evita traer este tipo de cosas a la escuela, ya no eres una niña"_ dijo el maestro_"bien, luego me informas de su estado, devo de asistir a clases, si quieres quedate aqui y azle compañia"_dijo el maestro mientras se hiba

Y asi fue lo que hizo la joven, espero a que yuka saliera de la enfermeria para darle la noticia a la joven que esperaba tranquilamente sentada en una banca junto a los dos digimons que se hacian parecer a peluches.

"Bien, por suerte no es nada grave, pero para mayor seguridad mandare que le hagan radiografias, tiene contusiones por todo el cuerpo, el labio superior partio y la nariz dislocada, pero nada grave"_ informo la enfermera_ "puedes entrar a verlo"_dijo sonriendo

" esta bien"_dijo gema entrando a verlo

En su lado derecho se encontraba la camilla donde este reposaba de la paliza que le dieron takeshi y sus amigos, se veia muy mal en ese estado, el ojo derecho hinchado, hacia parecerse a un boxeador que acababa de terminar su combate, la nariz con dos trozos de algodon dentro, hacia parecerse gracioso, los puntos reciente en el labio y unas vendas de precaucion en sus costados.

Cristobal al verla entrar intento esbozar una sonrisa de despreocupacion a su amiga, pero esta no era tonta, y aunque no se encontraba muy grave, se le notaba muy agotado.

"Os dejare solos"_ dijo yuka mientras se marchaba

¿como te encuentras?_pregunto triste gema

al menos no estoy muerto_ intento hacerse el gracioso para que no se preocupara

¿seguro que estas bien?_ pregunto tokomon al lado suya

no bromees con estas cosas cristobal, te podia haber enviado al hospital_dijo gema aun triste

pero no lo ha hecho, ademas gano esta batalla, pero la guerra la perdera_ dijo cristobal con humor

aun bromeando ehh.....bueno, asi eres tu, y pienso que nada te cambiara_ dijo esta vez sonriendo gema

asi es....sere raro...pero asi soy....ademas, estas vendas no evitara que me lleves mañana a la gran noria de la bahia de tokyo_dijo cristobal sonriendo

¿seguro que estas bien?_ pregunto tokomon al lado suya

que si....tranquilos_dijo cristobal ya un poco arto de tanta atencion

bueno...ahora solucionemos el porque habeis digievolucionado_dijo gema

bueno....vimos todo....vimos como cristobal estaba recibiendo una fuerte paliza....desee ayudarle...pero no podia ponerme delante de ellos....asi que....de repente empeze a brillar y a sentir la fuerza de cristobal....su deseo_dijo patamon

¿deseo?_ se extraño gema

si, su deseo, el poder ayudarte_dijo patamon sonriendo_fue tan fuerte, que pude digievolucionar

yo tambien senti el deseo de gema,_ dijo salamon_el poder ayudar a cristobal

asi que eso lo explica todo_ dijo gema un poco sonrojada

si, nuestros deseos se fusionaron y pudieron digievolucionar_dijo cristobal tambien un poco sonrojado

si, asi ocurrio, arigato cristobal kun, gracias a ti takeshi no pudo tocarme_dijo gema sonriendole aun un poco sonrojada

no hace falta que me des las gracias gema chan, te recuerdo que te devo un monton de cosas...y con el tiempo ire devolviendotelas_dijo cristobal sonriendola

n no, no me debes nada_ dijo gema sonrojada por la sonrisa del chico

sabes muy bien que no es asi....sin tu ayuda hubiera provado el sabor amargo de la soledad....te debo muchas cosas, y juro que te las pagare todas_ dijo cristobal decidido de si mismo

pero....._intento protestar gema, pero alguien habia entrado interrumpiendo el momento

vaya, ese humano esta como si hubiera salido de un combate de boxeo....mejor para mi_dijo un digimon


	8. capitulo 7 una tormenta de oscuridad

**Capitulo7: Una tormenta de oscuridad**

**-**Tú eres… -dijo Gema mirándole asombrada.

-Exacto, soy yo. –dijo este con orgullo.

-Ejem ¿Quién es este digimon? U¬¬. –dijo Cristóbal confundido y sin enterarse de nada.

-¿¡No sabes quién soy!? Lo vas a pagar criajo. –dijo el digimon abalanzándose hacia él, pero Gema le cogió del rabo haciendo que parara en seco.

-¿Qué haces aquí Labramon? –dijo Gema con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-¡Suéltame! He venido a acabar con vosotros, Ipmon me dijo que si venia iba a divertirme mucho.

-Asique te envía Ipmon eee. –dijo ella con una mirada peligrosa.

-¿Q-que estas mirando así? –dijo el digimon con miedo.

-¿Dónde está Ipmon? – dijo ella con un tono divertido.

-No te lo pienso decir.

-Labramon… dime donde está. –decía esta con una voz calmada.

-No me da la gana.

-Si nos disculpáis un momento. –decía ella saliendo de la sala aun con el digimon cogido por el rabo. Cuando salieron de la habitación no se escucho nada, hasta que Gema volvió con la mano roja.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto Salamon inquieta.

-Me ha mordido TT_TT. –dijo ella en la puerta, los tres presente se rieron mientras que ella miraba por la ventana con ojos distantes, el muchacho se dio cuenta pero no quiso preguntar por miedo a la contestación que podría darle la chica. El timbre de cambio de clase sonó, y Gema sabía que tenía que hacer algo muy importante:

-Disculpadme un momento, ahora vuelvo. –al chico no le dio tiempo a reaccionar e impedir que se fuera, así que se quedo esperando su vuelta.

Mientras, Gema caminaba con decisión hacia la clase de Takeshi, entro de golpe, se acerco a él, le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta y le dijo en tono amenazador:

-Te espero a la salida en la azotea, tú y yo tenemos que saldar cuentas. –le soltó y se marcho a la enfermería, pero por el camino, su amiga Erika la llamo:

-"¿Ha pasado algo con Takeshi y los suyos?" –dijo Erika preocupada.

-"Golpearon a Cristóbal-kun por intentar defenderme". –dijo algo triste.

-"¿¡Como?! Lo van a pagar caro". –dijo esta furiosa.

-"Tranquila ya lo he arreglado yo, voy a pelearme con Takeshi a la salida, pero Cristóbal-kun no se puede enterar, asique por favor llévale a mi casa"

-"Pero yo no hablo mucho español"

-"Por favor Erika-san, hare lo que me pidas, pero hazme ese favor"

-"Esta bien". –dijo dándose por vencida. –"Pero ten cuidado amiga".

-"Lo tendré tranquila". –dicho esto, las dos se separaron, y Gema volvió a la enfermería con una sonrisa falsa que hizo que las preocupaciones del muchacho desparecieran. –Le dije a los profesores que faltaríamos a las demás clases.

-Está bien. –dijo sonriéndola.

Así pasaron todas las horas, hasta que el timbre sonó y Gema acompaño a su amigo hasta la salida, donde Erika les esperaba:

-Gomen Cristobal-kun pero he de quedarme, unos profesores me llamaron para hablar de las clases perdidas, Erika-san te llevara a mi casa, volveré lo antes posible.

-Quiero quedarme contigo. –dijo el chico.

-No puedes, lo mejor será que descanses en casa, intentare llegar pronto, te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, matta ne. –dijo el muchacho marchándose con Erika mientras que Gema se adentraba en el colegio de nuevo. Cuando subió a la azotea, vio a un montón de gente reunida en círculo para ver la pelea, y el bobo de Takeshi en el centro alardeando de la ausencia de la joven:

-"Jajá, se ha rajado la muy cobarde, tiene miedo de que la hagamos daño". –dijo mofándose de la muchacha que estaba en la puerta escuchando todo.

-"¿Quién dices que se ha rajado estúpido?". –decía la chica que entraba a la azotea furiosa.

-"Vaya al final has venido, vas a pagar por lo de antes "_Gaikokujin"_. –al escuchar eso, ella se lanzó a por él con todo su enfado, y él lo esquivó, pero ella se puso a su lado y le empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo, Gema se puso encima suya y empezó a asestarle puñetazos en la cara, no tan fuerte como un chico, pero si algunos dolorosos, Takeshi se cansó y la lanzo contra la pared, haciendo que echase un hilo de sangre por la boca.

Takeshi se acercó a ella, la cogió del cuello y la elevo, ella le dio una patada en la tripa y él se agacho dejando a la chica en el suelo, luego le mordió la mano haciendo que este retrocediera, ella se acercó peligrosamente y le tiro de espaldas al suelo y le dijo muy enfadada:

-"No vuelvas a meterte con Cristobal-kun, y si lo haces, no tendré piedad y la próxima vez será peor". –dijo ella marchándose a su casa.

Cuando llegó, vio a Cristóbal esperándola en la puerta, él la miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de sangre en los labios:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué va a pasar? Nada, solo me han dicho que te recuperes pronto y que castigaran a Takeshi. –dijo ella pasando al lado del muchacho, pero este la cogió del brazo deteniéndola, después la dijo serio.

-Parece que tu ya te has encargado de eso ¿no? Tienes sangre en los labios. –ella se dio cuenta y se toco los labio y vio que era verdad. -¿Qué te ha hecho? –dijo muy serio.

-Nada, y no deberías estar levantado, ven, te preparare un baño y después la cena, dijo llevándole del brazo al piso de arriba.

Ella preparo el baño, y él se bañó mientras que ella preparaba la cena, aun le dolía un poco la espalda, pues el golpe no había sido muy suave precisamente, pero intentaba disimular el dolor para que su compañero no se preocupara.

Cristóbal salió del baño, se puso el pijama y bajo a cenar, pero mientras miraba su compañera para ver si tenía algún rasguño mas, pero no había ninguno. Acabaron la cena y ella lo recogió, pero antes obligo al muchacho a irse a la cama, pues él se empeñaba en ayudarla a recoger, cuando estuvo arriba y tumbado en el futón, escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta:

-Pasa. –dijo él sentado en el futón con Patamon. Gema y Salamon pasaron, y la primera traía una bandeja con tres vasos de leche y galletas.

-Os he traído esto, tal vez así te aliviara un poco el dolor Cristobal-kun.

-Arigatou Gema-chan.

-No es nada, aunque parece que tienes un poco hinchado el golpe, traeré hielo. –la muchacha dejo la bandeja y bajo a por hielo envuelto en un trapo, entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta, se sentó delante del joven y le puso el trapo suavemente para que no le doliera, pero fue casi imposible ya que el muchacho sintió dolor y retrocedió. –Tienes que aguantar el dolor, o si no se pondrá peor.

-Es que esta muy frio, y duele. –dijo Cristóbal rascándose la cabeza.

-Tengo una idea. –la muchacha cogió un hielo y lo empezó a mover sobre sus dedos haciendo que se enfriaran, luego tocaba la hinchazón con suavidad para que no notara apenas dolor, cuando acabó fue a dejar el hielo y volvió a subir, y observo que los digimons estaban comiendo y bebiendo lo que ella había subido minutos antes, pero el chico la estaba esperando, cuando la vio pasar comenzó a comer y a beber la leche.

Una vez habían acabado, Salamon y Gema se despidieron, esta última con un beso en la frente a los dos, se marcharon a su cuarto, después de dejar la bandeja en la cocina.

La joven abrió su futón y se metió arropándose entera, pero la almohada del futón se mancho de sangre, pues a Gema la caían gotas de sangre de los labios, inmediatamente se dio cuenta, se levantó y cambio las sabanas poniendo unas nuevas, después fue al baño y se lavó los labios esperando que no saliera más sangre.

-Maldito Takeshi, por su culpa tengo una herida en los labios, y no es pequeña, pero tampoco grande.

Tras un rato salió del baño y bajo a la cocina a por un poco de agua, iba a beber pero un trueno sonó tan fuerte que hizo que la botella cayera y esta se quedara paralizada en el sitio sin poder apartar la mirada de la ventana que la mostraba los relámpagos y alguna que otra figura demoniaca, por fin pudo recuperar la movilidad y lo único que pudo hacer fue arrodillarse y ponerse las manos en los brazos como abrazándose y derramando algunas que otras lagrimas decía en susurros casi imperceptibles.

-Solo es una tormenta, no es nada mas… no tengo porque tener miedo… el no volverá más… la oscuridad no está aquí… no vendrá mas… -pero de repente, una figura oscura se acerco a ella, la toco la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente, la chica dejo de respirar durante un instante y sintió como si le quitaran la vida en un momento.

Ella cayó de espaldas con los ojos ennegrecidos, y la figura que estaba con ella mostro una sonrisa de orgullo y arrogancia viendo como la muchacha yacía en el suelo con la mirada perdida y oscura con lágrimas que le caían aun.

La sombra desapareció y la joven se quedo allí toda la noche de tormenta, tirada en el suelo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.


	9. capitulo 8 el secuestro

CAPITULO 8: EL SECUESTRO

La mañana llego a shinagawa, en una casa un joven de 15 años se despertaba, y como siempre algo reprimido

_ahh, mi espalda_dijo el chico

_ohaiyo cristobal, ¿otra vez mal?_dijo el pequeño digimon alado

_ aun no me he acostumbrado, ademas con estas heridas, me ha sido imposible pegar ojo_ dijo cristobal cansado

_ a mi me ha parecido escuchar algo anoche, como si alguien estuviera llorando_dijo el digimon

_ yo tambien e escuchado algo, crees que algun digimon...._dijo cristobal

_bajemos a comprobar_dijo el digimon

Los dos salieron del cuarto, pero se chocaron con alguien

_auch!_ se quejo un pequeño digimon

_salamon, ¿que pasa?_pregunto exausto cristobal

_gema, ¿donde esta?_ pregunto el digimon asustado

_aqui no esta_dijo patamon

_entonces ¿donde esta?, no a dormido en el cuarto_dijo el digimon mas asustado

_ COMO!!!_ dijo cristobal bajando las escaleras deprisa, cosa que ocasiono que perdiera el equilibrio y rodara por ellas misma

_ cristobal!!!_ gritaron los digimons

Pero fue imposible hacer nada, devido a sus heridas rodo por las escaleras y callo al duro suelo de parket del piso de abajo.

Por su cara salia un hilo de sangre proveniente de la cabeza, a partir de hay lo vio todo negro.

_cristobal, cristobal!_ gritaron los digimons al bajar, pero estos no obtuvieron respuesta alguna

Antes de todo esto......

La chica estaba sentada de rodillas, por el aspecto que aparentaba, esta no habia pegado ojo en toda la noche.

_porque, porque ami, porque yo_ se repitia continuamente mientras por su cara corrian lagrimas

_ es tu destino, es lo que te toca_ se escuchaba en su cabeza una voz fria

_ noo, no, yo puedo eligir mi destino_ gritaba ella

_no querida, no puedes, y por eso, has llevado a tu amigo ala muerte_ dijo la voz escalofriante riendose

_ ehh_ dijo ella aterrorizada

De repente un fuerte golpe se escucho, seguido de lamentos de digimons al lado de un cuerpo que estaba tumbado en el frio parquet

_no...no puede ser...no_ dijo la joven aterrorizada mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del chico

_ gema, se cayo por la escalera, y no responde_dijo salamon llorando

_cristobal, hablame_pidio eldigimon alado del joven, pero no obtenia respuesta

La joven se acerco temerosa, acaricio la cabellera del muchacho mientras corrian lagrimas por su cara, observo una fea herida en la cabeza del joven, cosa que hizo que esta se estremeciera y llorara mas fuerte, toco el cuello del joven asustada, y al fin pudo respirar aliviada al notar que aun tenia pulso.

_menos mal, esta vivo, pero....el pulso es muy devil_dijo aun triste

_que hacemos, necesita ayuda_dijo patamon

_hay que llamar al medico_ dijo salamon

_hai_ dijo gema cogiendo su telefono moovil y marcando el numero del hospital mas cercano

Unos minutos despues una ambulancia se estaciono en la puerta de la casa y unos hombres vestidos de blanco entraron por esa misma rapidamente

_"¿donde esta el paciente?"_ pregunto un medico

_"hize lo que me pidisteis por el telefono, lo lleve a la cocina y lo tumbe en la mesa mientras con una toalla le secaba la herida"_dijo gema

_"esta bien buen trabajo"_ dijo el hombre cargando a cristobal en la camilla_ "no se preocupe se pondra bien"_dijo lo ultima para tranquilizarla

Cuando los hombres se marcharon los digimons pudieron salir de su escondite y observar a una gema sentada con la cabeza entre sus rodillas y lamentandose

_gema.....no ha sido culpa tuya_dijo salamon

_ es verdad, intento bajar las escaleras rapido cuando noto que no estabas, causa de eso perdio el equilibrio_dijo patamon

_ fue por mi culpa, si yo hubiera estado, esto no habia pasado_dijo gema llorando_el tenia razon, al conocernos le he llevado al desastre

_ eso es mentira!_ le grito patamon_ yo conozco a cristobal desde hace 2 años, y cuando el te conocio, cambio por completo, ya no lloraba por las noches a causa de su soledad, se sentia mucho mejor, y siempre deseo conocerte en persona, el cambio, sinti el hubiera caido en la oscuridad, ni yo lo hubiera podido evitar_ dijo el digimon

_vamos gema, animate, vistete y le iremos a visitar al hospital_ dijo salamon sonriendola

A causas de esas palabras de patamon y esa sonrisa sincera de salamon, gema logro emitir una calida sonrisa a los digimons, y restregandose con la manga las lagrimas, dijo porfin

_ teneis razon, el destino se puede cambiar

Mientras en la ambulancia......

_ Ha sido facil verdad....arukerimon_ dijo una momia en el puesto del conductor

_ si, demasiado facil, crei que esa niña nos lo iba a poner mas dificil_ dijo una mujer con el gorro rojo y pelo blanco

_ bien llevemosle con el amo, el lo podra curar, y luego insertarle esa semilla_dijo la momia

_ el plan sale a la perfeccion mummymon_ dijo la mujer

_ me encanta cuando sonries...te ves tan guapa_ dijo mummymon

_ calla y conduce_ dijo la mujer mientras le daba una colleja

_ incluso cuando me pegas, no noto dolor_ penso para si mismo mummymon


	10. capitulo 9 el amo de la oscuridad

**Capitulo 9: El amo de la oscuridad, "Quiero protegerte"**

Gema y los dos digimons se fueron al hospital, aunque ella tenía clases, opto por no ir, pero luego explicaría su ausencia.

Cuando llegaron preguntaron por el chico, pero no había ningún muchacho con ese nombre, entonces el pánico se apodero de la chica y apenas podía levantar la vista del suelo ni hablar, unos desconocidos se habían llevado a su amigo a saber donde, y ella se sentía tan impotente ante aquella situación que se sentía culpable y se arrepentía de haberse apuntado al intercambio para recibir a gente de España. Hasta que su dispositivo empezó a brillar, los tres lo miraron fijamente y vieron un punto verde que se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, Patamon sintió la presencia de su compañero también muy cerca, tan cerca como si se encontrase detrás suya, y de repente una ambulancia familiar para los 3 pasó por detrás de ellos:

-Esa ambulancia… -dijo Gema.

-¡¡Ahí va Cristóbal!! –dijo Patamon.

Gema y los digimons salieron corriendo detrás de la ambulancia pero esta les vio y acelero todo lo que pudo, pero ellos no se rendían, cogieron un taxi y mando seguir a la ambulancia, cuando esta paro, Gema pagó al taxista y se escondió para que los "enfermeros" no le vieran.

Ellos observaron como dos digimon salían de la ambulancia con el joven en brazos, y le llevaban a una mansión donde la luz parecía no existir, los digimons se adentraron, y los "espías" también entraron, pero por una ventana que había abierta. (Que casualidad no?? XD) Siguieron a los secuestradores y estos les llevaron hasta un digimon oscuro que a Gema le resultaba muy familiar.

-Esta sensación… otra vez… él es aquella figura que vi… -susurraba ella asustada.

-Hay que ayudarle. –dijo Patamon.

-Pero ¿Cómo? –pregunto Salamon.

-No lo sé. –dijo Patamon enfadado por no poder hacer nada. -¿Qué hacemos Gema?

Ella no contesto, estaba asustada, no quería volver a sentir como si su vida fuera arrebatada, pero tampoco quería ver a su amigo en ese estado. Debía actuar cuanto antes, o si no perdería a alguien importante. Intento calmarse, miro a los digimons y dijo:

-Llevaos mi dispositivo, y esconderos fuera de aquí, yo intentare sacar a Cristóbal-kun de aquí.

-Estás loca, no podrás tu sola, nosotros te ayudaremos. –dijo Salamon.

-Chicas tengo un plan, escuchad. –Patamon es cuenta su plan e inmediatamente se ponen en marcha.

Salamon y Gatomon salen para que les vieran, los dos secuestradores les atacaron pero estos intentaron esquivarlo, mientras que Gema se colaba por huecos vacios, e intentaba llegar a su amigo, cuando tuvo su mano cogida, noto que su temperatura estaba bajando muy deprisa, intento cargarle, pero la sombra oscura tan familiar para la chica se puso en medio del camino de esta y dijo:

-¿A dónde te crees que vas pequeña? –ella retrocedió unos pasos al sentir lo mismo que la noche anterior. –Ya veo que aun no te has recuperado de tus miedos a la oscuridad.

Ella no respondió, solo intentaba mantenerse en pie y controlar sus sentimientos, la sombra la miraba con orgullo y malicia, levantó un brazo en dirección a ella y lanzo viento oscuro que la tiro hacia atrás, ella protegió el cuerpo de su amigo y recibió el golpe, ahora tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre en la cabeza que corría por sus mejillas.

Intentó levantarse, pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie, solo con ayuda de la pared que tenía al lado.

La figura oscura se acerco a ella despacio pero peligrosamente, la cogió de la barbilla, sus caras casi estaban juntas, ella le miro a los ojos y sintió como si su energía se agotara rápidamente, ella cayó al suelo con su amigo, pero en ningún momento le soltó la mano, quería protegerle, pagarle por haberle hecho daño, quería limpiarse del mal que había causado.

Salamon y Patamon habían sido vencidos, y estaban débiles en el suelo, aun conscientes y veían como Gema estaba inconsciente en el suelo a causa de un ataque potente de la sombra.

-Llevaos a los digimons a una celda aparte, a esta chica llevadla a una de las habitaciones, pero atadla bien y que no se escape. Y en cuanto al chico, también llevadle a otra habitación, no hace falta que le aprisionéis. –dijo la sombra un poco cansada.

Los digimons obedecieron las ordenes del su amo oscuro, encerraron a los digimon, ataron a la chica a la cama de una habitación, y llevaron al joven a una habitación donde pudiera descansar.

Pasaron 2 horas y Cristóbal pudo despertar, no recordaba nada, solo que estaba buscando a su amiga por toda la casa hasta que cayó por las escaleras, lo demás era borroso, le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero la herida ya no estaba, aunque tampoco es que él fuera consciente de que la hubiera tenido en algún momento.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de aquel oscuro cuarto, empezó a caminar por los largos y negros pasillos, hasta que escucho voces que provenían de una habitación cercana a donde él se encontraba:

-¿Qué crees que va a hacer el amo con ella? –dijo una mujer en forma de araña.

-No lo sé y tampoco creo que nos importe. –dijo una momia con una metralleta.

-Tienes razón Mummymon, vamos a ver cómo está el chico. –los dos digimons salen del cuarto y el muchacho se esconde para no ser visto, cuando estos se habían marchado, el entra en la habitación silenciosamente y ve a su compañera atada con una telaraña y con sangre en la cara, se acerca ella e intenta despertarla, pero casi era imposible, estaba temblando y su cara iba palideciendo por cada momento, intento quitarla la telaraña pero esta se pegaba cada vez más, entonces ella empezó a despertar poco a poco.

-¿Q-que ha pasado? –decía con una voz pagada y frágil.

-Estás despierta, me alegro de que estés bien. –dijo este con una sonrisa, pero ella no le pudo corresponder ya que apenas tenía energía. –Voy a sacarte de aquí te lo prometo. –él seguía insistiendo en quitar las telarañas, pasaron 5 minutos y por fin las había quitado, ayudó a su compañera a levantarse, pero esta apenas podía caminar.

-Gomen Cristobal-kun, no me encuentro muy bien, siento ser un estorbo. –dijo ella desde el suelo.

-No eres un estorbo, ven, te ayudare. –el joven le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a caminar, salen como pueden de la habitación y caminan un poco por los largos pasillos, hasta que Gema vuelve a caer al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo él preocupado.

-Viene alguien, busca a los digimon y márchate, no te preocupes por mí. –dijo ella con la voz débil pero segura. –pero ella sintió como si alguien la cargase a la espalda, abrió los ojos como platos y vio a su amigo cargándola y huyendo. -¿Q-que haces?

-¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar aquí sola? –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Arigatou Cristobal-kun, arigatou. –ella se aferro a su espalda y rezo para que no sucediera nada malo.

Llegaron a una especie de sala parecida a un comedor, entraron despacio, pero de repente, un montón de gente, apareció de la nada y tiro a la muchacha de la espalda del joven, luego les separaron como si fuera un accidente, ella se levantó como pudo e intento caminar, paso a paso intento buscar a su amigo, pero la música y las voces de los espejismos bastante reales impedían que se escuchara su voz, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombre, se giro y…


	11. capitulo 10 el nacimiento de los angeles

CAPITULO 10: EL NACIMIENTO DE UN ANGEL

Gema se dio la vuelta y vio al que le habia tocado el hombro...

-TU!!!- grito gema

"risa tipo sasuke" nos volvemos a encontrar- le dijo un digimon oscuro

-¿que haces aqui? - pregunto gema extrañada

-bueno....si os pasara algo a ti y a tu novio....¿con quien me meteria entonces ? - dijo el digimon sonriendo

- ipmon...arigato- dijo gema con lagrimas en los ojos

- ohh venga vete ya....corre y salva a tu novio antes de que esos guardromons se lo lleven

- no....el no es mi novio - dijo gema un poco sonrojada

- si y yo no soy un digimon no te digo - dijo el digimon sarcasticamente

- alli estan señor...les tenemos - aviso un guardromon

- corre gema...rapido....yo me encargo de el - dijo ipmon encarando al guardromon - ola amigo....aqui estoy yo....spiral fire

- arigato ipmon....esto nunca lo olvidare - dijo gema levantandose y corriendo a la otra parte del cuarto donde se encontraba el otro joven luchando por no ser secuestrado

- dejarme....no me toqueis con vuestros sucios brazos - decia el joven mientras intentaba safarse de ellos

- dejale en paz!!! - dijo gema mientras se avalanzaba sobre el guardromon y esta caia encima de el - ¿estas bien cristobal kun?

- ahora si, arigato gema chan - dijo el joven sonriendola y ayudandola a levantarse

- mas tarde me lo agradeces, ahora hay que acabar con estos robots - dijo gema poniendose seria

Mientras en otra parte de lo que era la morada del amo oscuro......

-mi señor, tenemos problemas - aviso un digimon alado oscuro parecido a un murcielago

- me estais diciendo que no podeis coger a ese niño - grito el amo oscuro a su sirviente

- son astutos señor, ademas no estan solos - dijo el pajaro digimon señalando la pantalla

- con que el desertor esta aqui ehh...mmm...jajajaja...sus dias acabaran - dijo el amo oscuro colocandose la capa y saliendo - demidevimon, nos vamos

- si amo myotismon - contesto el alado a su amo

Volvemos a la sala.....

- spiral fire, ja ja ja, esto es divertido - dijo ipmon mientras se cargaba unos cuantos guardromons

- telaraña mortal - grito arukerimon mientras lanzaba su ataque

- ahh soltarme, maldito seas mujer araña, me las pagaras - amenazo ipmon

- como lo vas ha hacer e devilucho - dijo la mujer a ipmon

- no esta solo, disparo de aire - ataco patamon

- argh..molesto digimon, toma rayos - dijo la momia digimon atacando a patamon

- PATAMON!!! - grito cristobal mientras se acercaba a su digimon

-telaraña mortal - ataco arukerimon a cristobal

- CRISTOBAL!!! - grito gema mientras intentaba soltarle

- atras niñita, o acabaremos contigo - advirtio mummymon

- maldito "apretando su puño" salamon, ¿no puedes hacer algo? - pidio gema a su digimon

- lo siento gema, soy un estorbo - dijo el digimon triste

- pues moriras - dijo mummymon mientras atacaba al digimon

- GEMA CHAN!!! - grito el joven desde la tela de araña al ver que su amiga se interpuso en el ataque - NOOO

- estupida chica, bueno un estorbo menos - dijo arukerimon

-me las pagaras "apretando su puño" OS VOY A MATAR!!!! - grito cristobal desde la tela

- ¿y como lo haras? - rio mummymon

De repente una luz invadio la tela de araña

-pero que es esa luz - se pregunto arukerimon

- no os perdonare que hayais atacado a mi amiga...a mi mejor amiga...a la persona que mas amo...NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!!!

- esta brillando - se asusto arukerimon

- imposible - dijo mummymon

- pero.... ¿que es ese muchacho? - se pregunto ipmon herido en el suelo

Y de repente......

- Patamon digievoluciona en......Angemon

- la luz es mas fuerte - dijo arukerimon

- ¿que esta pasando? - volvio a preguntar mummymon tapandose la cara por la luz cegadora

- no os perdonare lo que habeis hecho a gema chan....NUNCA!, lo vais a pagar, con vuestras vidas - grito el digimon alado

- es...es un angel - dijo ipmon

- es angemon - se asusto arukerimon

- vamonos enseguida - dijo mummymon huyendo

- NO TAN DEPRISA!!!, mano del destino - ataco angemon a mummymon

- argh....- la momia digimon callo al suelo herida

- mummymon - grito arukerimon

- tu seras la siguiente, mano del destino - volvio atacar angemon a arukerimon

- argh.....- cayo cerca de mummymon - cristobal - dijo el angel mientras iba a por su protegido que estaba inconsciente en el suelo - ¿estas bien ? - pregunto el angel

- ehh, ¿que a pasado?, pero..si...si....eres una angel - dijo extrañado cristobal

- soy patamon, pero gracias a ti, e digievolucionado - dijo el angel sonriendo

- GEMA!!, ¿donde esta ella? - pregunto asustado cristobal

- ella.....esta ahi - dijo el angel triste señalando el cuerpo de ella tirado cerca de salamon que la llamaba sin exito

- gema chan.... espero que no.... - dijo cristobal mientras se acercaba a ella - gema chan, responde, por favor, responde, no me dejes...porfavor....no me dejes "llorando", responde maldita sea....RESPONDE!!!, no puedees estar muerta...no...no puedes

- ¿como esta? - pregunto ipmon llegando a ella

- no...no "llorando" no responde - dijo cristobal llorando

- no puede ser...no, no otra vez- dijo ipmon aguantando las lagrimas

- gema chan...no puedes morir....no puedes....yo...yo....yo te quiero - dijo cristobal sujetandola las manos - y yo me hize la promesa de cuidarte....y de pagar todo lo que tu has hecho por mi...vamos respondeme

- que eternecedor - dijo un digimon apareciendo de la nada

- no puede....no puede ser....tu...tu otra vez - dijo ipmon asustado

- vaya...nos volvemos a encontrar ipmon - le dijo el digimon oscuro

- myotismon - alcanzo a decir ipmon

- ¿tu quien eres? - pregunto enojado cristobal

- tu vendras conmigo...por las buenas o por las malas - dijo myotismon

- yo soy del que no le dan el trabajo facil....angemon, mata a ese desgraciado - ordeno cristobal

- esta bien, ya me estaba cansando...mano del destino - ataco angemon, pero como si nada myotismon lo atrapo con su mano

- corriente sangrienta - ataco ahora myotismon derivando al angel

- angemon!!! - grito cristobal al ver como su digimon era derivado como si nada

- ahora tu...vienes o tengo que matar a mas gente - aviso myotismon

- maldito..- expreso cristobal

- cristobal....yo - llamo gema con voz devil

- gema!!! - se alegro cristobal

- yo...devo protegerte - dijo gema intentando levantarse

- gema onegai...descansa - le pidio salamon

- no puedo...yo devo proteger a cristobal kun...no puedo permitir que le ocurra nada - dijo gema levantandose con esfuerzo

- vaya osea que aun sigues con vida e niñita...mira lo que voy a hacer con tu protegido.....corriente sangrienta - ataco myotismon a cristobal sujetandolo con su latigo del cuello y atrayendolo a el

- ahrggg...- se quejaba cristobal del dolor

- nooo!!!, sueltale - grito gema

- que te lo crees tu...todo esto es por tu culpa niña de la luz....si tu te hubieras entregado esto no sucederia..ahora el hara el trabajo que tu no quisistes hacer "enseñando una semilla"

- NOO, no se la implantes - pidio gema acercandose a el

- no te acerques niñita...devi dardos - ataco demidevimon

- gema no! - se interpuso entre el dardo salamon

- salamon...¿porque lo has echo? . dijo gema tristemente sacandole el dardo

- porque...yo soy un estorbo para ti - dijo salamon

- eso es mentira...tu eres mi amiga..y se que eres fuerte "brillando" se que puedo confiar en ti...lo se "brillando mas" por eso "apretando su puño" tu y yo salvaremos a cristobal kun - dijo gema

y paso lo de antes...la joven brillo con fuerza al igual que el digimon...eso ocasiono que

- salamon digievoluciona en.......gatomon - digievoluciono salamon

- ¿salamon? - pregunto gema sorprendida

- ahora no amiga "sonriendo" ahora soy...gatomon - dijo la felina con rabia - myotismon sueltale si no quieres morir

- "risa diavolica" no me hagas reir - se rio el digimon

- no tuvistes que haberme echo enojar - salto la gata con agilidad - patada de gato - derivo a demidevimon

- bien hecho gatomon - animo gema pero.... - no sueltale!! - grito gema al notar que su amigo estaba en sus ultimos

-seria una pena acabar con el....pero...si asi lo prefieres...tienes una ultima oportunidad....entregate a la semilla...o ve como mato a este chico - pidio myotismon amenazando al joven

- esta bien....lo hare - dijo gema avanzando hacia el

- no no lo hagas gema - grito sin fuerzas cristobal

- gema no - grito la felina

- tu calla molestia, pesadilla nocturna - ataco a gatomon myotismon

- gatomon!!! - grito gema al verla en mal estado - maldito

- o avanzas...o la mato esta vez - dijo myotismon

- esta bien - volvio a decir gema avanzando

- no lo permitire...spiral fire - ataco ipmon sin que se diera cuenta myotismon

- mierda!!! - grito este

- cristobal !!!! - grito gema al ver como su amigo sangraba en el suelo tirado - nooo maldito!!!!

- muere molestia, pesadilla nocturna - ataco myotismon a ipmon

- MALDITO!!! - grito gema -

- gema..... - dijo gatamon volviendose a levantar - me encuentro...me encuentro....con muchas energias.....esto es...esto es......

- acabare contigo myotismon....no permitire que vuelvas a hacer daño a mis seres queridos....te matare!!!!

Gema empezo a brillar con fuerzas otra vez.....la luz era tan cegadora que cegaba hasta el propio myotismon

- que es esta luz!!! - se quejaba myotismon - no puede ser..no veo nada

- gema...que....que ocurre....que esta pasando....¿donde esta gema? - decia cristobal en el suelo herido

y ocurrio........

- gatomon superdigievoluciona en.......angewomon

- que pare laluz!!!! - pedia myotismon

- myotismon..tu hora final a llegado - dijo el angel


	12. capitulo 11 vencemos a myotismon

CAPITULO 11: VENCEMOS A MYOTISMON "quiero olvidar"

Angewomon empezó a acumular energía e una flecha que flotaba por encima de su cabeza, un arco de luz apareció delante de ella, apuntó a Miotysmon y lanzó la flecha:

-¡Flecha del destino! -la flecha fue disparada hacia Miotysmon, pero este utilizó a su sirviente DemiDevimon como escudo, este fue destruido y el malvado digimon aun seguía con vida, al ver esto, Gema sentía asco por el digimon.

-Has utilizado a tu propio sirviente como escudo, tú… tú no tienes corazón. –dijo la joven asqueada por el acto que acababa de cometer el enemigo.

-No eres la más indicada para hablar de quien tiene o no tiene corazón, Dama Negra. –dijo Miotysmon con risa malévola.

-¡¡¡Cállate!!! –dijo ella sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

-Aún lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

-¿Recordar el que? –dijo Cristóbal confuso por lo que acababan de decir

-Hace un año, tú amiga…

-¡¡¡He dicho que te calles!!! –decía furiosa

-Lo que pasó se queda en el pasado y no lo queremos en el presente. –dijo Angewomon.

-Ese pasado volverá, a no ser que ella quiera ver morir a la gente que quiere, empezando por él. –dijo señalando a Cristóbal. –Para evitarlo, solo tienes que venir conmigo y volver a ser la de antes. –dijo ofreciéndola la mano.

Ella miró a su espalda y no pudo soportar la idea de perder a las personas que quería, a las que la habían ayudado tanto, volvió a mirar al frente y se fue acercando poco a poco a Miotysmon, apunto de rozar su mano se encontraba cuando Angewomon reacciono y lanzó una última flecha destruyendo al malvado para siempre.

El ángel desdigievolucionó convirtiéndose en SnowBotamon y cayendo en las piernas de su compañera, que estaba sentaba en el suelo asombrada por lo ocurrido recientemente.

-Lo hemos logrado Gema. –dijo la pequeña digimon (YO: con esa voz que tienen de pitufo XD) hundiéndose en su vientre felizmente, pero la reacción de la muchacha no se esperaba. -¿No te alegras? –pregunto la digimon preocupada.

-Gomen nasai a todos, os he puesto en peligro. –decía triste, pues no dejaba de pensar en lo que hubiera hecho si les hubiera pasado algo. Luego se levanto, fue hacia ellos aún con su digimon en las manos, se arrodillo ante ellos y les abrazo diciendo. –No sé que hubiera sido de mí si os hubiera pasado algo.

-Gema-chan… bah, no seas empalagosa –dijo Ipmon soltándose de su abrazo. –no me ha servido ni como calentamiento la lucha. –decía orgulloso.

-No nos has puesto en peligro, si no hubiera sido por ti, ahora estaríamos muertos. –decía el joven intentado calmarla.

-Gracias a Angewomon y a ti estamos vivos. -decía Patamon con el mismo fin.

La joven se separo de ellos, les miro, bajó la cabeza y dijo un poco triste.

-Gracias. –Cristóbal, la subió la cara poco a poco y la dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-No te preocupes, además no tienes porque darlas. –esto provoco que Gema se sonrojara levemente, pero lo disimuló levantándose para irse.

Todos se marcharon de allí, pero no sabían que la madre de la muchacha se encontraba esperándolos en la puerta de su casa enfadada.

-¿Por qué no habéis ido a clase? –dijo mirando a Gema que escondía a Ipmon y a SnowBotamon.

-Ha sido culpa mía mama, Cristobal-kun no tiene la culpa. Sube arriba Cristobal-kun dijo dándole a los digimon como si fueran peluches.

El muchacho sube a su cuarto con los digimon y la espera impaciente, mientras la madre de la chica esperaba una explicación, y ella se la dio.

Tras 15 minutos, Gema llego al cuarto del chico, entro y se sentó, todos la miraban impaciente porque dijera algo.

-¿Por qué me miráis así? Solo ha sido una regañina nada más.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Gema? –preguntó SnowBotamon.

-Nada importante, un pequeño castigo, como otro cualquiera.

-¿Cuál? –preguntaron todos ansiosos.

-Limpiar la casa entera yo sola.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso es mucho. –dijo Patamon.

-Pero debo cumplirlo, lo hare el domingo que no hay clases, pero por ahora me iré a dar un baño. –dijo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose al baño.

Entro, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y de inmediato el cuarto se llenó de vapor, ella se quitó la ropa tirándola en el cesto de la ropa sucia, se recogió el pelo con una pinza y se metió en la bañera disfrutando de aquel baño.

Pasaron 15 minutos y ella aun no salía del baño, Ipmon fue a ver si la pasaba algo, abrió la puerta un poco y la vio encogida de piernas, mirando al cielo y tocándose la nuca, inmediatamente sabía que estaba recordando su pasado, el de la Dama Negra. Cerró la puerta y se marchó otra vez al cuarto. Ella salió y se puso su albornoz, fue directa a su cuarto y se vistió con su pijama, luego salió y fue a preparar la cena.

Cuando estuvo lista, llamo a sus amigos, incluido Ipmon, y cenaron todos juntos. Una vez hubieron acabado, ella recogió los platos con ayuda de los demás, los limpio y recogió la cocina. Luego subieron a sus habitaciones, iban a jugar al UNO, pero Gema prefirió no jugar y se marchó a su habitación con la escusa de estar cansada.

Apagó las luces de su cuarto y se sentó en la ventana viendo Shinagawa de noche, pero a la vez volviéndose a tocar la nuca donde tenía una cicatriz y recordando el pasado que la habían vuelto a recordar.

Quería olvidarse de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, pero parecía como si la persiguieran sin descanso, Miotysmon sabía que ella era vulnerable ante tales palabras, y por eso las utilizó, pero ahora no quería pensar en Miotysmon, sino en lo que iba a venir.

Si él había ido a por ellos, significaba que otros digimons oscuros iban a hacer lo mismo para poder implantarle la semilla a alguno de los dos y poder volver a sembrar el terror y la oscuridad en el mundo digital. La idea de volver a causar mal a otros seres le daba escalofríos, aunque no sabía si era por pensar eso o porque entraba corriente por la ventana.

Siguió mirando aquel cielo tan estrellado que se podía observar en aquel barrio, aunque el alboroto que formaban los clientes del bar distraía un poco a la muchacha, pero llegó un momento en que no su mente no pensaba, solo observaba el cielo sin darse cuenta de nada, si alguien entraba y la hablaba ella no se daría ni la más mínima cuenta, aunque un digimon atacase ella no se percataría de nada, pues su mente ahora estaba en otro sitio, lejos de toda preocupación y temor, allí solo importaba el presente, el pasado era pasado y se lo llevaba el viento.

Cristóbal, estaba un poco preocupado por lo que Miotysmon dijo en la mansión, la reacción de Gema no fue muy explícita, quería saber porque se puso así después de las palabras de Miotysmon, se levanto y fue a verla, entró sin llamar, pues pensaba que estaba dormida, pero se sorprendió al verla sentada en la ventana mirando al cielo. Se acercó a ella, y esta parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia del chico, hasta que él la tocó el hombro, y esta se giro sorprendida:

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó el joven.

-No… nada. –dijo ella volviendo a mirar al cielo.

-No creo que sea cierto, es por lo de Dama…

-Esta bieeeen, me has pillado, estaba pensando en lo que dijiste antes, pero no consigo recordar nada. –dijo ella cambiando de tema

-¿Lo que dije antes? –decía él intentando recordar…

*Flashback*

_**De repente una luz invadió la tela de araña**_

_**-pero que es esa luz - se pregunto arukerimon**_

_**- no os perdonare que hayáis atacado a mi amiga...a mi mejor amiga...a la persona que más amo...NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!!!**_

_******************************_

**- ¿como esta? - pregunto Ipmon llegando a ella**

**- no...No "llorando" no responde - dijo Cristóbal llorando**

**- no puede ser...no, no otra vez- dijo Ipmon aguantando las lagrimas**

**- gema chan...no puedes morir....no puedes....yo...yo....yo te quiero - dijo Cristóbal sujetándola las manos - y yo me hice la promesa de cuidarte....y de pagar todo lo que tú has hecho por mi...vamos respóndeme**

*Fin del Flashback*

-Eso. –dijo él un poco sonrojado.

-¿El qué? –dijo ella impaciente por saber la respuesta, pero él estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si decirlo o no.

-Pues… yo… yo… dije…

-¿Si? –dijo ella impaciente.

-Yo… yo…


	13. capitulo 12 evadiendo el amor

**CAPITULO 12: EVADIENDO EL AMOR**

**-yo...yo...**

**- si - dijo ansiosa gema**

**Pero el chico estaba bloqueado, por un lado decírselo seria un alivio, que la quería, que la amaba, pero tenía miedo de no corresponderle y estropear su amistad, una amistad perfecta.**

**Yo....no sé qué....yo.....yo me voy a dormir que tengo sueño....oyasumi nasai gema chan- dijo el chico abandonando el cuarto**

**Oyasumi......Cristóbal kun - dijo gema en un suspiro que el chico no alcanzo a escuchar**

**Ahora gema estaba bloqueada....por un lado ella sabía lo que el chico sentía por ella, no obstante ella lo escucho y aunque al principio le parecía un sueño, con el tiempo el chico se lo ha ido transmitiendo, pero ahora no estaba segura, no quería hacerse castillos en el aire, ya ella había pasado por malos romances, tres veces la habían engañado, y ella no quería volver a pasar por ahí.**

**Confusa por todo la chica opto por tumbarse en la cama y dormirse, ya mañana seria otro día.**

**Por otro lado, en la habitación donde el chico residía**

**-uno!!! - canto el alado patamon**

**- ja, se que tienes el color verde, toma roba cuatro ja ja ja - dijo el digimon negro**

**- ¿y este antes era malo? - pregunto patamon a Cristóbal - Cristóbal, ¿estas ahí? - volvió a intentar sin éxito**

**-¿ehh? - despertó Cristóbal**

**- te habías quedado en Babia - dijo Ipmon**

**- lo siento chicos estoy cansado, me acostare - dijo Cristóbal levantándose y dirigiéndose a su futón**

**- ¿qué le habrá pasado? - pregunto SnowBotamon**

**- habrá peleado con gema chan - dijo Ipmon**

**- no creo...lo último que haría gema es pelear con el - dijo SnowBotamon**

**- y Cristóbal jamás se metería con gema - dijo patamon**

**- ¿y no os extraña que no sean pareja? - pregunto Ipmon**

**Los dos digimons ante tal pregunta se quedaron callados y pensativos un buen rato**

**- pues..... - empezó a decir SnowBotamon**

**- la verdad es que......... - continuo patamon**

**- tienen cosas en común y........... - siguió SnowBotamon**

**- se llevan muy bien y tal visto lo de hoy arriesgarían su propia vida por ellos - acabo patamon**

**- o sea que la conclusión es......... - empezó SnowBotamon**

**- que lo raro es que aun no estén saliendo - dijeron los dos digimons al unisonó**

**- si...y lo raro es que vosotros tampoco - dijo Ipmon riendo - bueno me abro, es la hora de asustar a las parejas del parque...nos vemos mañana, adiós - dijo Ipmon abandonando la casa y dejando a los dos digimons mas rojos que tomates**

**- ehh, me voy ya… oyasumi patamon - dijo SnowBotamon saliendo sigilosamente y sonrojada**

**- si...oyasumi salamon - contesto el alado que estaba sonrojado**

**Mientras Cristóbal se hacia el dormido, y sin querer escucho la conversación que tuvo el digimon demonio con su amigo y la otra digimon de su amiga, ante tal revelación se seguía haciendo un lio en la cabeza**

**Aun seguía con esa pregunta de la chica **

**-¿que habrá escuchado?, **

**Se preguntaba, si escucho lo que dijo en el castillo de Miotysmon **

**- ¿porque no me lo dice?, **

**Pero el mismo se respondió,**

**Porque estará tan confusa como yo, o porque no la correspondo, esto del amor es tan duro.....**

**Ante tal pensamiento el chico se quedo profundamente dormido.**

**A la mañana siguiente.....**

**- ohaiyo Cristóbal - despertó patamon a su compañero**

**- ohaiyo patamon "bostezo" ¿qué hora es? - pregunto Cristóbal**

**- son las 6:45 enseguida se levantara gema, debes de estar preparado - aviso su digimon**

**- entendido..., me vestiré - dijo el chico mientras se vestía con su uniforme**

**Después de eso se fue al baño y se lavo la cara, se peino un poco y bajo abajo. **

**Para su sorpresa gema ya estaba levantada y vestida, esta se encontraba con ojeras, síntoma de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche.**

**la chica se dio la vuelta cuando noto a alguien detrás suya y para su sorpresa allí estaba, el chico que le había quitado el sueño, este le mostraba una cálida sonrisa que volvió a sonrojarla, pero esta vez no pudo ocultarlo, cosa que se dio cuenta el joven.**

**-ohaiyo gema chan... ¿cómo amaneciste? - pregunto el chico sin cambiar la sonrisa**

**-b-bien....alg-gooo, cansada - dijo dándose la vuelta ocultando el sonrojo**

**El chico sabiendo por donde iban los tiros solo suspiro y tomo aire**

**- gema chan... ¿podemos hablar luego? - pregunto el joven**

**- claro Cristóbal, o ahora si quieres - contesto ella aun sin mirarle**

**- arigatou - dijo el más tranquilo**

**Cristóbal se sentó, se tomo su desayuno y espero a que gema estuviera lista, luego de eso cogieron sus cosas, sus digimons y se encaminaron a la estación. Cogieron el tren y en 20 min ya estaban en el colegio**

**- vale, me iré a mi clase, quedamos en el descanso donde ya sabes, allí podremos hablar - dijo gema sonriéndole y después de un rato pudo mirarle a los ojos, a esos ojos verdes, que lo único que le transmitían a la chica era paz y esperanza.**

**- está bien, hasta luego gema chan - dijo este devolviéndole la sonrisa y yendo se a su aula asignada**

**Después de 6 horas los chicos volvieron a verse...este la esperaba a la salida de su aula**

**- ¿no habíamos quedado en la azotea? - pregunto gema al verle en la puerta de su aula**

**- gomen....pero....no me acuerdo de cómo se va....solo tengo malos recuerdos de ese lugar - dijo riéndose**

**- me imagino, espera un segundo, "Erika san nos vemos luego, voy a almorzar con Cristóbal...y me gustaría hacerlo a solas" - pidió la chica a su amiga**

**- "ningún problema....suerte" - dijo Erika guiñándole un ojo cosa que hizo que gema se sonrojara**

**- bueno vamos Cristóbal - dijo tomándole del brazo y con la cabeza agacha comenzaron a andar**

**Después de un rato de subir a la azotea, al fin llegaron**

**- se me había olvidado lo precioso que se ve desde aquí el instituto - dijo Cristóbal nada más pisar el suelo**

**- si se ve hermoso, bueno....d-de. Que. Querías hablarme - dijo gema nerviosa por la respuesta**

**- b-bueno. , yo. Esto, yo....tengo hambre - dijo riendo el chico**

**-(genial, buena respuesta) - pensó irónicamente - (bueno las cosas de palacio van despacio) toma esta es tu fiambrera - dijo dándole la fiambrera**

**- arigatou gema chan - dijo este recibiéndola y sonriéndola**

**-n-nada, nada - dijo ella ocultando su ya notable sonrojo**

**Después del almuerzo...donde también comieron los digimons**

**- y...no por ser pesada Cristóbal-kun...pero... ¿de que querías hablarme? - volvió a preguntar gema**

**- bueno....es que es algo "se da la vuelta" difícil para mí....yo "apretando su puño" yo creo que........ Creo que me...**

**- achus "estornudo el digimon" gomen....creo que me he resfriado - dijo patamon apenado**

**- no pasa nada patamon....solo que "mirando a gema" - empezó a decir Cristóbal**

**- tengo que irme - dijo gema de sopetón - nos vemos más tarde...adiós - dijo cogiendo a SnowBotamon y marchándose.**

**- pero.... - se apeno Cristóbal**

**- ¿nos vamos? - pregunto patamon **

**- no déjalo....no tengo ganas de ir a clases...aquí puedo pensar tranquilo - dijo Cristóbal recostándose en la pared**

**- ¿en gema? - pregunto el digimon**

**- ¿cómo sabes....? bah déjalo...Ipmon ayer os hablo de esto así que..... - dijo Cristóbal**

**- sabes....haríais buena pareja...además.....creo que ella siente lo mismo - animo patamon a su deprimido compañero**

**- sí pero......yo....cuando se lo voy a decir algo pasa que me hace cambiar de opinión...o por ejemplo algo interrumpe....soy un cobarde....el destino no quiere que estemos juntos....además dentro de cinco días nos vamos de vuelta a España.....y un romance a distancia....es algo complicado - se quejo Cristóbal**

**- yo se que podríais....os conozco bien....por intentarlo no perdéis nada - dijo el digimon**

**-no se patamon...ahora déjame pensar por favor - pidió el chico mientras cerraba los ojos**

**En otro lugar....**

**-¿no deberías de estar en clases? - pregunto SnowBotamon**

**- SnowBotamon.... ¿porque las estrellas brillan tanto? - pregunto gema**

**- gema chan onegai, no me hagas preguntas tan complicadas - respondió el digimon**

**-gomen nasai, es que...me pregunto...si hay tantas estrellas, como amores en el mundo, cuando crees haber encontrado a tu estrella......de repente desaparece, tal y como lo hace una estrella, y luego las confundes todas debido a que son iguales, pero más tarde conoces a la luna, única, no hay ninguna como ella, y es imposible perderla de vista, pero tiene sus dos caras, la cara oscura y la cara iluminada - hablo gema mientras que el digimon sudaba la gota**

**- demasiado raro, no entiendo nada - dijo el digimon**

**- te lo explicare, pero es un secreto ehh - dijo gema**

**- sabes que puedes confiar en mí - le dijo la digimon**

**- bien pues las estrellas se reflejarían a mis antiguos romances, y como sabes todos acabaron mal, y la luna es el mejor amigo que tengo ahora, en el que sé que puedo contar con él para todo, y que me ha demostrado que nunca me abandonara - dijo gema**

**- entiendo - dijo salamon sonriendo**

**-pero tiene 2 caras, y no sé si son todas buenas, todas malas, no lo sé - dijo confundida gema**

**- creo entenderte - dijo la digimon - te has dado cuenta que quieres a Cristóbal como mas que una amigo..... ¿Verdad? - pregunto SnowBotamon**

**- es cierto amiga - sonrió gema - y no sé lo que piensa el - dijo tristemente**

**- pues yo creo que él piensa igual - dijo SnowBotamon - háblalo con él, antes ibais a hablar, intentarlo de nuevo - pidió salamon**

**- sí pero...ay algo que lo estropea...o es el o es una interrupción.....pero el evade el tema....es como si le temiera...como si no estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos....y eso me aterra.....sé que no es como los otros chicos....pero.....me aterra - dijo abrazándose así misma**

**- tranquila gema....estoy contigo y lo sabes - le dijo SnowBotamon**

**- gracias amiga....sé que siempre voy a poder contar contigo**

**Dicho esto la chica se dirigió a clases, pero algo en su pecho la decía que tenía que subir a la azotea**

**-antes de ir a clases..."tocándose el pecho" vamos a la azotea - dijo gema**

**- está bien - contesto salamon**

**Y así las dos se dirigieron a la azotea, donde algo las esperaba**


	14. Capitulo 13 algo dificil de decirsukite

**Capitulo 13: Algo difícil de decir; te quiero**

Estaba frente a la puerta de la azotea, su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía controlarlo, y tampoco sus palabras, no sabía si entrar y soltárselo o guardárselo y verle marchar 5 días después.

-Ánimo Gema, tu puedes. –la animaba SnowBotamon.

-Yo… si puedo. –dijo ella girando el picaporte, pero una voz la frenó de golpe.

-"¿Gema-chan?" –preguntó un chico un poco más alta que ella y con los mismos ojos de la muchacha.

-"Y tú eres…" –dijo ella soltando el picaporte.

-Gomen, atashi Yuuki. –dijo él mirándola con cariño

-"¿Y que querías?" –dijo ella con impaciencia, pues tenía algo importante que hacer.

-"Llevo observándote desde hace mucho tiempo y la verdad es que me gustas mucho". –dijo él sin ninguna preocupación ni temor.

El silencio se apodero del momento, ella estaba impresionada por la facilidad que tenia de confesar sus sentimientos, y lo difícil que la resultaba a ella decir un simple te quiero a la persona con la que tenía mucha confianza.

-"Quisiera que salieras conmigo Gema-chan". –dijo él aun más seguro de sí mismo, lo que hizo que a la joven se le esfumara el valor que había reunido y se entristeciera por completo.

-"Eso es imposible porque no puedo corresponderte". –dijo ella con la mirada en el suelo.

-"Aun no me conoces bien, es normal, pero si sales conmigo me conocerás mejor y tu y yo…".

-"¡¡NO!!". –dijo ella saliendo corriendo de allí y alejándose todo lo que pudo. Llegó a clase tarde pero ella inventó alguna excusa para no recibir ninguna reprimenda.

Las clases de la tarde pasaron, y cuando era el momento de regresar a casa, la lluvia empezó a aflorar del oscuro cielo del cual antes brillaba el sol, ninguno de los estudiantes tenía paraguas, con lo cual tuvieron que echar a correr lo más rápido posible. Situémonos en la entrada del colegio, allí había dos jóvenes esperando a que la lluvia aminara, pero parecía no tener intenciones de tal.

-No creo que pare de llover hasta mañana. –dijo el chico mirando al cielo que se teñía de negro, pero ella no escuchó nada, estaba pensando en lo cobarde que era ante tales palabras tan importantes como un simple "Te Quiero". –Gema-chan ¿me has escuchado? –repitió él mirándola ahora a ella.

-Creo que no te escucha. –dijo Patamon. -¿La ocurre algo SnowBotamon?

-Bueno… -dijo mirándola tristemente. –Gema, Gema… -dijo la digimon hasta que por fin reaccionó.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo ella mirando a su digimon y después al joven que estaba con ella.

-¿Estás bien? –la dijo él.

-Claro que si, será mejor que nos vayamos o nos tendremos que quedar a dormir aquí. –dijo agarrando al muchacho del brazo y saliendo corriendo hacia la estación.

Cogieron el tren y este les llevó más cerca de la casa de la chica, volvieron a salir corriendo, pero esta vez un coche se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, y cuando pasó por al lado de los chicos les empapó, pero el chico agarro de la mano a su compañera y la llevó frente al muro que había a su izquierda para evitar que se mojara, y él acabo chorreando.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –dijo ella con gotas de lluvia cayéndola por la cara.

-No quería que te mojaras. –dijo acompañando como siempre con su cálida sonrisa.

-Cristobal-kun… no debías de haberlo hecho, mírate, estas empapado. –dijo ella observando sus mojadas ropas.

-Pero tú no, y eso es lo importante para mí, y si seguimos aquí llegaremos a casa aun mas mojados, vamos. –dijo cogiéndola de la mano y corriendo a la casa de la chica.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue quitarse la ropa y dejarla para secarse en la secadora, se pusieron sus pijamas y bajaron al salón, donde se tomarían un chocolate caliente para quitarse el frio, pero dos personas no llegaron a bajar para tal cita. Esas personas se encontraban pensando en sus respectivos cuartos sobre qué hacer, cómo y cuándo.

-Soy una cobarde, soy capaz de enfrentarme a Miotysmon y no a esto, ¿qué clase de persona soy? –se repetía la chica una y otra vez sentada en un rincón de su habitación.

-¿Cómo se lo digo? Pero ¿debo decírselo? Me voy dentro de 5 días y no la volveré a ver más, no sé si está bien decírselo o guardármelo. –otra persona cuestionando si estaba bien o no.

Pasaron 30 minutos y ninguno salía de su cuarto, entonces, los digimons optaron por entrar en el cuarto del otro; Patamon en el de Gema, y SnowBotamon en el de Cristóbal.

-¿Cristobal-kun? –dijo la digimon acercándose a él.

-¿Pasa algo SnowBotamon?

-¿Por qué no se lo dices ya a Gema? –dijo sin andarse por las ramas, y esto provoco que él se sonrojara, aunque no se veía pues, la oscuridad allí abundaba.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga? –dijo haciéndose el loco.

-No te hagas el tonto Cristóbal-kun, ¿no le dirás a Gema lo que sientes por ella antes de irte a España?

-No lo sé. No volveré a verla, no serviría de nada decírselo.

-Si serviría, os dejaríais de torturar y… -la pequeña digimon se cayó al darse cuenta de su error.

-¿Dejaríais? –repitió el confuso.

-Nada nada, bueno me voy, adiós Cristóbal-kun. –dijo SnowBotamon marchándose, pero él no se quedo convencido y salió detrás de ella hasta el pasillo donde se encontró a Gema persiguiendo a Patamon.

-Nosotros nos vamos, os dejamos hablar tranquilos. –dijo Patamon guiñándolos un ojo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y vieron en el del otro confusión e inseguridad, lo mismo que sentían ellos mismos, ella desvió la mirada para intentar evitar que sus sentimientos tomaran las riendas de su cuerpo, pues en su interior se estaba librando una batalla entre sus corazón y su mente, igual que en el del chico.

Pasó un rato y ninguno decía nada, hasta que ella, por fin se decidió y dijo harta de tanta espera.

-Cristóbal-kun yo… -dijo un poco roja.

-No hace falta que digas nada, creo que…

-Si hace falta, no puedo más con esto, aunque luego me duela perderte, pero debo decirlo.

-Gema-chan…

Ella se giró dándole la espalda, estaba mal pero así se sentía más segura y con fuerzas para decirlo.

-Yo te quiero decir… te quiero. –dijo esto último en un susurro pero que el joven llegó a escuchar. –No quiero estropear nuestra amistad por esto. –decía caminado a su habitación, pero él la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano con cariño, esta se paró pero seguía de espaldas y quiso escuchar lo que la iba a decir.

-Nuestra amistad no se va a romper nunca y lo sabes. –ahora la cogía con más intensidad la mano, y esta lo notaba y hacia que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba. –Porque yo… -tragó saliva. -… también te quiero.

El corazón de la chica pareció parase cuando escuchó esas palabras de sus labios, luego recupero las palpitaciones y sintió como alguien la daba la vuelta y la abrazaba, ella también le abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, se sentía libre como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Se miraron fijamente y…


	15. capitulo 14 una triste despedida

**CAPITULO 14: UNA TRISTE PARTIDA**

**Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, la chica se perdía en los ojos del chico, veía esperanza en ellos, tal como su nombre indica, esos ojos verdes que la quitaron el sueño noches atrás, la declaración de sentimientos ya estaba hecha teóricamente, ahora vendría la práctica.**

**Y como si el chico leyera los pensamientos de la joven, este la cogió suavemente del mentón y la atrajo hacia el despacio, hasta que sus labios se juntaron, primero fue un simple roce, pero con el tiempo se fueron cogiendo confianza y el beso se hizo más intenso y más apasionado.**

**Cuando se separaron se volvieron a mirar fijamente a los ojos, ya no había temor ni confusión, ahora estaba todo dicho y hecho, se amaban que era lo importante, ahora no pensaban en los días que le quedaban al chico, ahora querían disfrutarlos, ventaja que viven en la misma casa y asisten al mismo instituto, el tiempo para ellos debería de ser de oro, pero se lo tomarían con calma.**

**- Ai Shitteru Gema chan - dijo el chico en el idioma de la chica**

**- watashi yahari Ai shitteru - dijo la chica volviéndole a besar**

**Cuando se volvieron a separar decidieron bajar y mientras que la chica preparaba la cena y el chico le ayudaba a poner la mesa.**

**La chica acabo ya de hacer la cena, la puso en la mesa y digimons y humanos atacaron al instante.**

**Luego de un rato, un invitado especial se apareció.**

**- hola a todos - saludo el digimon color oscuro**

**- Ipmon, ¿has venido para que te vuelva a ganar? - pregunto divertido patamon**

**- he venido para que te comas esas palabras - amenazo el digimon - esta vez ganare yo - dijo el digimon con una sonrisa triunfante**

**Y así los digimons se fueron al cuarto del chico mientras los recién enamorados estaban en el cuarto de la joven**

**-me gusta estar así- dijo la joven que estaba apoyada en el hombro del chico**

**- sí, se está bien - dijo el chico sonriendo mientras abrazaba a la chica en la oscuridad**

**Después de unos minutos en silencio, con una atmosfera mágica en el lugar, ninguno estaba incomodo, los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y cada uno estaba en su mundo, uno recordando viejas heridas y cerrando su mente a ellas, y otros pensando en un futuro indeciso**

**La vida romántica de la joven no ha sido para tirar cohetes, nada menos que tres veces la rompieron el corazón, pero eso es agua pasada.**

**"Amor que dormía, oscuro recuerdo**

**Tristeza abatida donde te puedo encontrar"**

**Ahora la chica cerrara esos recuerdos para siempre y hará un hueco en el corazón para el joven ojiverde, lo de sufrir acabo**

**Para siempre.**

"**surge en la noche la luz que ilumina mi corazón**

**Serás mi luz siempre"**

**Al día siguiente los jóvenes con sus digimons decidieron ir después de clases al cine, la chica le llevo a ver una película por primera vez en japonés, hay que decir que al chico le hizo mucha gracia ver El reino prohibido en un idioma que aun no domina bien del todo.**

**El resto de los días fue solamente para ellos, se tomaron en serio lo de disfrutar hasta el último segundo, pero ninguno se cansaba**

**Todo lo contrario.**

**El día de la partida del chico llego como agua de mayo, en la casa todo era silencio, la que se convirtió en madre del muchacho esos 15 días se despedía de el, el taxi ya había llegado, patamon escondido en la maleta del chico y el joven partirían enseguida**

"**vuelve a ocurrir, me desperté,**

**Dormir sin ti ya no podre"**

**La chica se encontraba en la puerta de la casa, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, Nyaromon, intentaba animarla**

**- gema chan, ya sabias que este día llegaría, no te deprimas mas onegai - la decía Nyaromon**

**- lo siento Nyaromon, pero.... - decía tristemente gema**

**- lo sé gema chan - consolaba Nyaromon**

"**será que solo tengo acumulado**

**Los momentos que viví en el pasado"**

**En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo se encontraba un joven deprimido abordando el avión que le llevaría de regreso a España**

**- anímate Cristóbal, volverás a verla - le animaba patamon **

**- no hable patamon, te podrían escuchar - le decía el joven tristemente**

**- vale, me callo, solo intentaba....- decía patamon**

**-perdóname patamon, se que tus intenciones eran buenas - sonreía Cristóbal por primera vez**

**"tanto espere, que siento que es algo**

**Tan frágil e irrealidad"**

**-El avión procedente de Tokyo (Japón) realizara su aterrizaje en la pista 7**

**- es el de el...por fin - decía un joven rubio al lado de lo que parecía su madre**

**- te dije que con el tiempo le echarías de menos adrian, en el fondo no puedes estar sin el - le sonreía una mujer adulta de unos 40 años**

**- que va...es que el maldito se fue sin darme la contraseña del ordenador - dijo sonriente el niño**

**Ante eso la madre del muchacho prefirió no contestar, sabía que lo decía en broma el niño, había esperado el regreso de su hermano desde hacia días atrás, no obstante cuando le vio llegar no aguanto más y salió corriendo saltando a sus brazos, haciendo que el joven perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo. La madre del joven se alegro ante tal escena**

**Ya en el coche el hermano del joven le bombardeaba a preguntas, algunas sin sentido, pero él no estaba en ese coche, no su mente, su mente se quedo allí, en Japón.**

**"siempre te sentía tan cerca de mi**

**Solo no me dejes, hoy vamos a descubrir**

**Cada momento que estoy junto a ti, me haces tan feliz"**

**El solo podía pensar en ella, pero ella.........**

**Japón, (Shinagawa)**

**- gema chan, ¿estás despierta? - pregunto su digimon**

**Pero la chica estaba despierta, pero no respondió, su mente ahora estaba en recuerdos que había pasado con el chico**

**"conocerás mi alrededor, y te unirás a mi lo se**

**No quiero que esto pase tan deprisa, quiero saborear cada momento**

**Junto a ti buscando que el tiempo se pare para los dos"**

**- ¿dijiste algo Nyaromon? - pregunto la chica**

**- no nada, duérmete, mañana tienes que ir al instituto - le dijo la digimon**

**Pero la chica no durmió, solo se quedo callada con los ojos cerrados, pensando en esos momentos**

**"tú y yo seremos hoy la luz que nunca se agota"**

**Todos esos recuerdos que aunque ellos no lo supieran se estaban sincronizando en sus mentes, ahora los dos en países distintos pensaban a la vez sus momentos, hasta que....**

**- Hola - dijo un chico al otro lado del teléfono - ¿me echaste de menos? - pregunto inocentemente**

**- no sabes cuánto - contesto la chica dulcemente**

**"Es decir, toda esta historia hablara de ti, promesa que nació**

**Y cuando dos almas se vuelven un solo corazón.....eso es AMOR"**

**FIN.**


	16. capitulo 15 un encuentro deseado

**konichi wa**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animaron a seguir de veras, gracias**

**deidara y etera-chan**

**me alegro que os este gustando este fic y aun mas que os este gustando mis otros fics^^**

**bueno muchas gracias de veras n.n**

**Temporada 2 de "Alguien en quien confiar"**

**Capitulo 15: Encuentro casual; algo deseado**

Todo estaba oscuro y solo se escuchaba los pasos de una joven recién levantada que solo bostezaba y le caían lagrimas a causa de los numerosos bostezos.

-Ohaio Gema. –dijo una pequeña digimon saliendo de entre las sabanas.

-Ohaio Nyaromon. –dijo volviendo a bostezar.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche? –dijo un poco preocupada.

-Lo de siempre, estuve hablando con Cristobal-kun hasta tarde, él me decía que me fuera a dormir pero yo quería seguir hablando con él. –dijo esto último con una sonrisa que hacía mucho que no mostraba.

-Me alegro de que vuelvas a sonreír. –dijo Nyaromon sonriendo también, pero cuando Gema la miro le recordó mucho a como le sonreía Cristóbal y su cara mostro su acostumbrada sonrisa caída, su digimon se arrepintió de haberla sonreído de esa forma.

Habían pasado 5 meses desde la partida del joven, y los dos enamorados hablaban cuando podían pero aun así eso no era suficiente para ellos, necesitaban estar juntos, abrazarse y besarse.

El colegio informo a los alumnos de un intercambio con España, pero sería dentro de un año y eso era mucho. Y la joven no tenía ningún asunto familiar para ir a territorio español.

Un día que estaba recogiendo su habitación, encontró una foto de antes de la declaración. La miró atentamente y se vio a si misma sonriendo felizmente y sin preocupaciones y a su amigo abrazándola por la espalda y poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. La apretó fuerte contra su pecho, se acercó a la ventana y miró el cielo azul y despejado que sus ojos la dejaban ver. Luego en un susurro casi imperceptible dijo:

-Te quiero… -y en ese momento pero en otro sitio, un joven miraba hacia todos lados del pasillo por el cual caminaba, pero no veía a nadie.

-¿Pasa algo Cristóbal? –pregunto un digimon rosa en su mochila.

-No… solo que me pareció escuchar la voz de Gema-chan. –dijo confundido.

-Jeje el amor provoca esos síntomas. –dijo Tokomon con diversión, pero el chico no lo llego escuchar a causa de que su mente estaba pensando en lo que había oído.

Los dos iban por los pasillos, bastante solicitados, hacia la sala de informática, pues el profesor había solicitado a los alumnos de su clase, pero él había llegado el primero. Se sentó en una silla y de repente el ordenador que tenía delante suya, se encendió y una luz cegadora les envolvió a él y a su digimon.

Mientras, en la casa de Gema, una chica y un digimon jugaban a las damas, hasta que un mensaje en su ordenador las interrumpió. Las dos se acercaron y lo abrieron, y una luz blanca e intensa las atrapo y las llevó a un lugar inesperado.

El sol pegaba fuerte en el desierto, y un joven se despertaba con calor y tapándose los ojos a causa de la luz que les rodeaba.

-Tokomon ¿Dónde estamos? –dijo el chico levantándose y remangándose la mangas de la camiseta. -¿Y esta ropa? No es la que llevaba antes. –dijo asombrado.

-Estamos en el mundo digital Cristóbal, y tus ropas han cambiado porque los tres Ángeles sagrados lo han querido. –dijo Tokomon ahora convertido en Patamon.

-Me gustan. –dijo sonriendo.

-Debemos ir a su castillo. –le dijo Patamon guiándole al castillo.

Caminaron durante 15 minutos y los dos estaban exhaustos y pararon a descansar bajo el ardiente sol, pero un yate apareció de la nada y los dos aventureros empezaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron, hasta que un acantilado apareció delante suya, ellos cayeron sin darse cuenta a un mar que había y a partir de ahí todo era oscuro.

En un bosque lleno de arboles se despertaba una joven algo confusa, se levanto y se miro a sí misma, ahora llevaba una falda y no estaba en su cuarto, sino en un bosque que nunca había visto.

-¿D-donde estoy? –dijo mirando a todos los lados.

-Estamos en mi hogar. –Gema se giró hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz y vio a Salamon. –Bienvenida al mundo digital Gema. –dijo sonriéndola.

-¿El mundo digital? –dijo Gema asombrada por lo que la acaban de decir.

-Sí, y ahora debemos de ir al castillo de los tres Ángeles digimon, sígueme. –dijo Salamon andando por un camino.

Llevaban caminando 10 minutos y un digimon en forma de babosa verde se las apareció con un color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Vosotras sois… hermosas. –dijo este con una sonrisa y ofreciéndolas una flor. –Salid conmigo.

-Esto… no nos gustas, lo sentimos. –dijeron las dos a la vez.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me despreciáis? Os vais a enterar, hermanos Numemons, a por ellas. –dijo el digimon llamando a sus hermanos digimon, y estos aparecieron de inmediato y las empezaron a atacar y ellas solo podían huir de ellos, ya que sus ataques eran algo asquerosos. Los pudieron despistar aunque estaban muy cansadas ya que la carrera había sido tremenda, pero habían llegado a su destino, las puertas de inmenso cristal se abrieron y llegaron a una sala donde la luz y la calidez abundaban, y en el centro había 3 digimons; dos Ángeles y una especie de conejo rosa.

-Nos alegramos de poder conocerte por fin Gema-chan. –dijo el conejo rosa.

-Nosotros somos los tres Ángeles del mundo digital, y te hemos llamado porque necesitamos tu ayuda. –dijo un Ángel con una jabalina.

-Un enemigo nació del dolor de los corazones de mucha gente y pretende apoderarse del mundo digital y del real. –dijo el otro Ángel.

-Lo impediremos como sea ¿verdad Salamon? –dijo ella llena de energía.

-Por supuesto.

-Os daremos alojamiento hasta que lleguen los otros llamados. –dijo el conejo rosado.

-¿Otros llamados? –dijo asombrada.

-Sí, pero algunos no van a poder venir, por ejemplo de Francia no pueden venir 3, de Irlanda no vendrán 5, de España 12 y de…

-¿España? –pregunto ella impaciente. -¿Vendrán niños de España?

-De todas partes del mundo, pero algunos no pueden venir. –dijo el Ángel con jabalina.

-Y ahora id a descansar, esta noche os conoceréis todos en la cena, y os daremos detalles del mal que acecha. –dijo el otro Ángel y mostrándolas el camino hacia su habitación.

Las dos se marcharon a descansar, pues se lo tenían merecido ya que habían corrido huyendo de los Numemons a pesar de los ataques que lanzaban.

Se tumbaron en la mullida cama que tenían en la habitación y descansaron, aunque ahora lo único que Gema quería era ver a su amado Cristóbal y explorar el mundo digital.

La hora de la cena llegó, y todos los niños elegidos estaban en el comedor del castillo con los Ángeles sagrados digimons, esperando a los que faltaban, y un Wizarmon blanco fue a buscar a las invitadas que descansaban tranquilamente, ellas asintieron y se prepararon para ir, Salamon se adelantó y ella se quedó admirando ese hermoso cielo estrellado que le mostraba el mundo digital, volvió a mirarlo una vez más y se marcho al salón.

Mientras un joven de unos 16 años despertaba de un sueño bastante apacible, y un digimon al lado le intentaba despertar más deprisa.

-Vamos despierta Cristóbal, nos están esperando. –dijo Patamon moviéndole suavemente para espabilarle.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó el chico confuso.

-En el castillo de los tres Ángeles sagrados digimon, ahora vamos ya tendrás tiempo de explorar el digi-mundo. –decía el digimon tirando de la manga de su camisa.

-Estaba soñando con Gema-chan, la volvía a ver y…

-Es imposible, me voy adelantando, luego ve tú, el camino está marcado. –dijo su digimon marchándose. Al cabo de un rato, salió de su habitación y siguió lo marcado, y fue a parar al jardín, donde la luz de la luna mostraba su resplandor sobre el agua que había allí, se quedo mirando el reflejo inconscientemente y este le llevó a ver una figura conocida sentada en un banco cerca del reflejo de la luna sobre el agua.

Ella se giró inconscientemente y también pudo ver una figura familiar y que deseaba tener entre sus brazos, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentían esa sensación de felicidad y a la vez de tristeza, que no sabían qué hacer. Por un lado pensaban en que se estaban equivocando de persona, pero por otra, el corazón les decía que la persona que estaban viendo era la persona que deseaban ver**.**


	17. capitulo 16 preparandose para la mision

**CAPITULO 16: PREPARANDOSE PARA LA MISION...UNA NUEVA AVENTURA COMIENZA**

**La chica seguía sentada en el banco, poco a poco fue girando su cabeza, movimiento suave, a la medida que sus ojos iban visualizando una figura masculina a lo lejos acercándose.**

**Su corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa....las pulsaciones se le subieron........un leve sonrojo se le hacía visible, esa figura que ahora estaba quieta, sentada en la fuente, mirando hacia el reflejo de la luna, todo parece indicar que no la ha reconocido.**

**La chica se levanto poco a poco y se fue acercando a ese chico, cuando estaba cerca de él y iba hablarle, el chico se dio la vuelta y con una amplia sonrisa esbozo palabra.**

**- Te he echado de menos....Gema-chan - dijo el chico sonriendo a la chica**

**- Yo también......Cristobal-kun - sonrió la joven**

**Pero cuando iban e expresarse sus sentimientos, alguien interrumpió**

**- con que estabais aquí…venga vamos os están esperando en la gran sala - dijo un digimon brujo con vestimentas blancas**

**- sí, ahora iremos - contesto el joven un poco brusco**

**- luego habrá tiempo - recordó la chica sonriente**

**- hai - contesto el chico poniendo una de sus sonrisas**

**Los enamorados se encaminaron seguidos del digimon al gran salón, allí 3 digimons respetuosos les esperaban junto a una cantidad de chicos y digimons de otra parte del mundo.**

**- vaya no sabía que había tanta gente con digimons - dijo atónito el chico**

**- Cristóbal, ¿dónde te metiste? - dijo patamon saltando a sus brazos**

**- lo siento patamon pero... - contesto Cristóbal mirando a la chica que estaba al lado suya**

**-entiendo - dijo el sonriéndole - yo también he encontrado a salamon - afirmo señalándola en los brazos de la chica**

**- bien...podéis sentaros todos - pidió un digimon con aspecto robótico haciéndose llamar Seraphimon - mi nombre es seraphimon, ellos aquí a mi derecha son Ophanimon y Kerpymon**

**- encantada estoy de conocer a los niños elegidos - dijo la dama Ophanimon**

**- lo mismo puedo decir yo - esbozo Kerpymon**

**Después de presentarse, seraphimon inicio el discurso**

**-bien niños elegidos, os preguntareis porque os hemos reunido aquí a todos al mismo tiempo, pues la respuesta es muy sencilla, un digimon ha nacido por culpa de la tristeza de los corazones de las personas de vuestro mundo, se hace llamar Arcademon, no lo subestiméis, ni siquiera nosotros podemos hacer algo contra él, pero estoy seguro que vosotros si podréis.**

**-confiamos ciegamente en vuestro poder niños elegidos - dijo un Ángel muy hermoso llamado Ophanimon**

**- por eso vuestra misión será derrotarlo a toda costa antes que se apodere de este mundo y del vuestro - dijo una especie de conejo grande rosado**

**Al acabar de hablar Kerpymon una persona que estaba sentada cerca de ellos y portaba una capa blanca hablo**

**- por eso os hemos llamado a venir, necesitamos vuestro poder, y necesitamos los emblemas pilares - dijo eso ultimo mirando a dos personas sentadas al final de la mesa**

**No cabe de esperar la cara de esos dos jóvenes, confusa, y aterrada, ya que el resto de chicos se dio la vuelta para observar a los dos pilares del digimundo.**

**- ¿hablas de nosotros? - dijo con voz confusa Cristóbal**

**- así es, vosotros dos sois los pilares de este mundo, vuestros emblemas son los pilares, y eso el enemigo lo sabe muy bien, andaros con cuidado por favor.**

**- no entiendo.... ¿porque nuestros emblemas son los más importantes? - hablo ahora gema - **

**- porque tu emblema es el de la luz - hablo Seraphimon a gema - y el tuyo es el de la esperanza - ahora hablo a Cristóbal **

**- luz - susurro gema**

**- esperanza - ahora lo hizo Cristóbal**

**- así es...vuestros emblemas son la clave.....deberéis de protegerlos a costa de vuestras vidas**

**- lo aremos ¿verdad? - dijo Cristóbal sonriendo a la chica**

**- claro que si - ahora sonrió ella**

**Después de esa charla un chico les hablo**

**- bien...pues si estos son a los que tenemos que proteger......lo aremos - dijo un chico con anteojos pelirrojo y robusto**

**- estoy contigo Andrés - le dijo una chica algo rellenita al chico**

**- y los demás......- dijo un chico alto y bastante fuerte - ¿estáis con nosotros?**

**- i dont speak spanish - dijo un niño que no tendría ni 13 años**

**- more or less.... - contesto un rubio alto con tatuajes en su brazo**

**- ¿Steven? - pregunto el niño**

**- " ohh tu eres Charlie ¿verdad?" - pregunto en ingles Steven**

**- " así es...vaya no sabía que eras un niño elegido" - contesto también en ingles Charlie**

**- " y ahora tenemos que proteger a estos chicos y acabar con ese tal Arcademon...puf que aburrido" - hablo ahora una chica**

**- ¿Karen? - se preguntaron los dos chicos**

**- "vaya eres Karen ¿verdad? la mexicana obsesionada con el daiken" - dijo irónico Steven**

**- "Steven, idiota te vas a enterar...veemon atácale" - ordeno Karen**

**- chicos, chicos....parar...no queremos pelear entre nosotros - calmo Cristóbal como pudo**

**- " dijiste algo" - pregunto Steven **

**- "que os calméis" - dijo ahora Cristóbal en su idioma natal**

**Ahora el que se disponía a hablar era Kerpymon**

**- bien niños elegidos, iréis por grupo, un grupo ira al oeste y el otro al este, os encontrareis con Azulongmon en el este, el os dirá lo que tenéis que hacer para vencerle y os dará una bola de energía para que vuestro compañero digital pueda llegar al máximo nivel**

**- ¿máximo nivel? - pregunto gema**

**- así es - contesto Seraphimon**

**- bien pues... - se dispuso a continuar Kerpymon**

**-" lo que no entiendo es porque todos les entendemos si hablamos idiomas distintos" - hablo Charlie**

**- " es verdad, yo lo llevo notando desde hace tiempo" - dijo una chica rubia, muy guapa, que hizo que todos los chicos la miraran con la boca abierta**

**- Ejem ejem - se aclaro la garganta gema al notar a su novio como desnudaba a la chica con la mirada**

**- solo eche un vistazo nada mas - dijo así de simple Cristóbal**

**- "es verdad, eso es porque vosotros tenéis ese poder ¿verdad?" - pregunto un chico castaño ojos azules y bastante guapo, cosa que hizo que las 3 chicas que habían lo desnudaran con la mirada**

**- ejem ejem - ahora fue Cristóbal quien repitió el gesto de antes de la chica**

**- Un vistazo - dijo sonriente triunfante gema**

**- vosotros debéis de ser...... - hablo seraphimon**

**- son Catalina y franchesco, ambos de Francia - dijo Ophanimon**

**Después de que Ophanimon hablara Kerpymon se puso de pie y con la mano fue señalando a los niños y separándolos por grupos**

**- los grupos son los siguiente......**

**GRUPO 1:**

**- franchesco la more**

**- Cristóbal vanderhoef**

**- gema rodríguez**

**- catalina de la Font**

**GRUPO 2:**

**- Steven Parkinson**

**- Charlie tomason**

**- Karen Rodríguez**

**- Alice mackoy**

**Bien esos eran los grupos...el grupo 1 ira al este...se encontrara con azulongmon y recibirá la bola, cuando la recibáis deberéis de volver aquí al castillo, mientras que el grupo 2 se dispondrá a ir al oeste y se encontrara con Zuaquiaomon, este os dará un arma potente....pero en los dos casos deberéis de pasar antes una prueba.....si no la pasáis.....os mataran**

**No cabe de esperar la cara de los niños.....cara temerosa pero a la vez llena de valentía....los dioses digimons habían elegido a los mejores....y estos no los defraudarían...**

**-Bien partiréis de inmediato.....pero antes.....mirar vuestros bolsillos**

**Los niños miraron sus bolsillos y encontraron algo que los sorprendió**

**- ¿qué es esto? - pregunto gema**

**- son D terminales...sirve para que estéis en contacto en todo momento con vosotros mismos**

**- Guauuu, esta kawaii - dijo gema asombrada - tiene internet y todo**

**- perfecto así sabremos cómo van los otros - dijo Cristóbal**

**-Bien pues partir de inmediato**

**- buena suerte niños elegidos…nos volveremos a ver - anuncio seraphimon**

**Los niños abandonaron la sala con sus respectivos digimons y ya afuera**

**- "dándole la mano" good luck my friend - dijo Steven a Cristóbal**

**- good luck my friend "dándole la mano y sonriendo" - correspondió Cristóbal**

**Y así el grupo se separaron y los dos caminaron a por objetivos distintos, pero que más tarde compartirían.**

**Ninguno sabía las aventuras que le esperaban y los riesgos de las mismas, pero todos iban pensando en la victoria, ninguno se deprimía, todos con buena esperanza y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.**

**- Bien pues en marcha - dijo Cristóbal**

**- ¿quién te apuesto en mando? - dijo franchesco**

**- ¿me entendiste? - pregunto Cristóbal**

**- esta máquina traduce todo, hablas y luego esta habla, ¿no oyes? - dijo franchesco**

**- es verdad - se alegro catalina**

**- puf menos mal - expreso gema**

**- si si pero ahora a lo que íbamos...el líder tengo que ser yo...no veis...soy guapo, listo y dorumon me apoya ¿verdad amigo? - se alago franchesco**

**- si, franchesco es el mejor - dijo el digimon**

**Con lo que gema, catalina y Cristóbal se quedaron con la boca abierta de lo presumido que era su compañero de viaje**

**- ¿lo realizamos por votación? - pregunto gema**

**- pero a mí me da igual que sea franchesco el líder - dijo Cristóbal**

**- yo voto por Cristóbal - dijo patamon**

**- y yo - dijo salamon**

**- y por supuesto que yo también - dijo gema sonriendo a su novio**

**- que!!!!, no es justo - se enfado franchesco - bueno si catalina y floramon votan por mí....habrá un empate "pensó este"**

**- yo también voto por Cristóbal - dijo esta sonriendo al digielegido de la esperanza**

**- NO PUEDE SER!!! - se altero franchesco**

**- oye tu - se enojo catalina - no eres el centro del mundo entendiste **

**- "peinándose con un peine...xd" claro que lo soy...Mira mi belleza "sacando un espejo....xd" soy hermoso… ¿Verdad dorumon?" - pregunto este**

**- claro que sí señor - le sonrió el digimon**

**Con que los demás tenían una gota en la cabeza bien gorda**

**- en fin....por mayoría absoluta gana mi niño!!! - se alegro gema abrazando a su novio**

**- bueno....está bien seré vuestro líder - se dio por vencido Cristóbal por los cariños de su amada**

**- bueno....vamos - dijo catalina con la mirada gacha y voz triste**

**- ohh ohh - dijo salamon que lo vio todo - aquí tenemos un problema grande - le dijo a patamon**

**- ya me di cuenta... - dijo patamon mirando a la chica**

**- soy hermoso "seguía mirándose al espejo" ninguna chica se resiste a mis encantos - dijo franchesco**

**El panorama era el siguiente…por una parte se veía a franchesco tocándose el pelo y mirándose al espejo mientras su digimon le miraba con admiración.**

**Por otra parte se veía a una catalina deprimida mirando al horizonte y a su digimon al lado de ella dándole ánimos, y por otra parte se veía a una pareja de enamorados besándose sin importarles nada, mientras que sus digimons miraban a esa chica extraña.**

**bueno y asta aqui, cuidaros mucho**

**y dejar reviews si no me deprimire T.T**

**cuidaros mucho**

**nos vemos**

**ja ne^^**

**atte: kibou91hikari**


	18. capitulo 17 acercamientos a costa

**Capitulo 17: Acercamientos a coste de algún sacrificio**

-¿No te parece extraña la reacción de Catalina? – preguntó Salamon.

-Muy extraña, es como si estuviera triste por no tener oportunidad con Cristóbal. –dijo Patamon mirándola extrañado.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero si es así no podemos hacer nada al respecto. –dijo Salamon pensando en cuanto le dolería a su compañera si la separasen otra vez de su amado Cristóbal.

Mientras, el francés se percató del ambiente que había alrededor de los poseedores de los emblemas pilares del mundo digital, y quería hacer algo para demostrar al actual líder del grupo que él era el mejor en todo, no le agradaba estar por debajo de nadie y menos de un chico que ya era superior a él solo por poseer el emblema de la esperanza, uno de los pilares del mundo digital.

Se acercó lentamente a ellos y los separó "accidentalmente", pues la muchacha iba cogida al brazo de su novio e iban hablando y divirtiéndose juntos, pero el francés les separo y se giró a la chica y con una sonrisa la dijo.

-Bonjour madmoiselle, creo que no nos han presentado correctamente ¿no? – dijo guiñándola uno de sus hermosos ojos azules, esto produjo que ella se sonrojara pero su novio interrumpió.

-Ella es Gema-chan, y tú y yo tampoco nos han presentado. –dijo mirándole con instinto asesino.

-Me lo puede decir ella, además ya sé cómo te llamas, no hace falta que nos volvamos a presentar. Asique te llamas Gema ¿no? –preguntó el muchacho sonriendo, pero ella ya no estaba allí, sino mas adelante con Dorumon, Patamon y Salamon. –No me lo puedo creer ha…

-Ha pasado de ti. –dijo el líder con las dos manos en su cabeza y riéndose orgullosamente.

-Serás… -dijo el francés enfadado.

Pero mientras, Gema se presentaba a Dorumon e intentaba acercarse a la francesa Catalina y a su digimon floramon, pero ella se hacía la distante con Gema, ya que prácticamente no la caía muy bien:

-Bonjour Catalina. –la dijo Gema en su idioma, ya que ella sabía hablar francés.

-Bonjour. –dijo secamente y sin apartar la mirada del horizonte.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Para nada, y ahora sigamos, no podemos perder tiempo. –dijo aumentando su ritmo, esto hizo que Gema se parara y la mirada extrañada, pero una persona la cogió de la mano y la llevó a un ritmo un poco más rápido que al que llevaban antes, ella le miro y vio que era el presumido francés:

-¿Qué haces?

-Catalina tiene razón, démonos prisa o un digimon te atacara, y debo protegerte.

-Para. –dijo ella parándose en seco y soltándose de la mano del francés.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No hace falta que vayamos tan deprisa, el mundo digital está en peligro, pero no seremos de gran utilidad si estamos cansados. Además es nuestro líder quien decide el ritmo que debemos llevar. –dijo sonriendo a la persona que se acercaba a ella.

-Decide tu Cristóbal. –dijo Catalina intentado camelarle con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Pues… yo… -dijo algo nervioso por la sonrisa recibida de la hermosa francesa. –Creo que debemos ir con calma, si vamos muy deprisa nos cansaremos y si nos atacan estaremos perdidos.

-Tienes razón Cristóbal, eres muy listo. –volvió a decir Catalina, pero esta vez aferrándose al brazo del muchacho y llevándole más adelante y dejando a los demás atrás. –Sigamos con el viaje o seremos un tiro fácil.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, vamos o se nos hará más de noche. –y esta siguió llevando al líder del brazo todo el camino, mientras que Gema lo observaba desde atrás, pero no se enfado, aunque le dolió un poco, pero lo quiso disimular para no causar problemas al grupo. Al ver esto, Franchesco aprovechó para acercarse más a la joven japonesa.

Caminaron durante 30 minutos, Catalina y Cristóbal delante con Floramon, Patamon y Salamon, y Gema y Franchesco atrás con Dorumon. Hasta que Catalina consiguió convencer a su acompañante para parar allí y dormir hasta el día siguiente, y este no se pudo resistir y aceptó.

-Acamparemos aquí hasta mañana, pero habrá que buscar leña, agua, comida y hojas para dormir.

-Nos deberíamos repartir y volver aquí en 15 o 30 minutos. –dijo Gema un poco apenada.

-Yo iré a por el agua. –dijo Franchesco.

-Yo a por la leña, pesa mucho para que vayáis vosotras. –dijo Cristóbal mirando a las dos chicas.

-Entonces yo…

-Yo iré a por las hojas contigo. –interrumpió Catalina a Gema.

-Y yo a por la comida. –dijo marchándose sola, pero Salamon la siguió.

Una vez todos estuvieron repartidos por el oscuro bosque, los enemigos les observaban y esperaban el momento ideal para atacar.

Franchesco buscaba agua y a la vez a Gema para poder acercarse más, y Catalina iba con Cristóbal hablando y recogiendo leña y hojas para dormir, aunque él no prestaba mucha atención a lo que le decía la francesa, estaba pensando en si Gema estaría bien, pues se había ido un poco triste y no había tenido el momento para estar con ella y preguntárselo.

Mientras Gema estaba metida en un rio donde pasaban peces, e intentaba cogerlos con las manos, aunque era difícil, ya que la luz escaseaba, y el agua estaba bastante fría, con lo cual, el movimiento de la chica era limitado. Cuando por fin consiguió coger suficientes peces como para poder cenar, le dio los peces a Salamon y ella iba a salir, pero resbaló y cayó al rio donde se empapo entera, pero no la importó, se levantó se sacudió un poco, cogió los peces y fue a buscar frutas:

-Deberías secarte la ropa o enfermaras. –no hacía más que decirla Salamon.

-Estoy bien Salamon, además no tengo más ropa. –la decía ella con una mirada triste y un tono de voz seco.

-Pero…

-¡Salamon! ¡Gema-chan! –gritaba Patamon desde atrás volando hacia ellas. –Ya es hora de volver con los demás.

-Creo que he visto un árbol frutal más adelante, id vosotros, yo iré en cuanto acabe. –dijo Gema dándoles los peces y marchándose con una falsa sonrisa.

Cogió bastantes frutas, las puso en una hoja que estaba en el suelo, se empezó a quitar la ropa para poder secarla, pero ella tenía frio, asique se tapo con una hoja del árbol donde se resguardaba.

Mientras, en el lugar donde estaban los demás, Cristóbal estaba preocupado por la tardanza de su novia, ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos desde que Patamon y Salamon habían vuelto de estar con ella.

-Voy a buscarla, quedaos aquí. –dijo Cristóbal avisando al resto de su partida.

-No te vayas Cristóbal. –le dijo Catalina agarrándole del brazo y poniéndole ojitos para evitar que se fuera. –Ya volverá.

-Iré yo, quédate tú con Catalina. –dijo el francés sonriendo heroicamente.

-No hace falta, ya estoy aquí. Lo lamento si tarde mucho, pero traje comida y… - pero Cristóbal la interrumpió abrazándola.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto así, creí que te había pasado algo.

-No te tienes porque preocupar por mí, se defenderme sola.

-Es verdad jeje U^^.

Después de eso, pusieron la comida a calentar, en concreto el pescado, y después comieron agradecidos por tal manjar. Luego se durmieron en las hojas que había traído Catalina, pero había una persona que no podía dormir mientras que los demás descansaban plácidamente al calor de la hoguera.

Los demás dormían profundamente, pero la persona que no dormía se levanto y se recostó en el tronco de un árbol y miró las estrellas esperando que ellas la calmaran la tempestad que había dentro de ella, pero una voz la distrajo:

-Tú tampoco puedes dormir ¿verdad?


	19. capitulo 18 el ataque de las fuerzas

**CAPITULO 18: El ataque de las fuerzas de Arcademon, el temible Devimon**

**-Tú tampoco puedes dormir ¿verdad? - le dijo el chico presumido a la chica**

**- (suspirando) no, es muy difícil dormir en un sitio que no conoces de nada y con tantos digimons malignos sueltos esperando que nos descuidemos para "haciendo señal de descuartización", hay que estar preparados, por eso a la vez que me desvelo monto guardia**

**- ya veo, bueno, te hare compañía - dijo el chico sonriéndola**

**- c-claro, adelante - acepto amistosamente la propuesta, mientras seguía mirando el fantástico cielo del digimundo**

**En las tiendas de campaña un chico moreno estaba soñando........**

**Estaba todo oscuro, el chico no veía nada, no hacía más que llamar a sus amigos, pero en esa dimensión no había nadie más**

**- ¿A quién buscas chico? - se escucho una voz fría que helo los huesos del muchacho por completo**

**- yo creo...yo creo que me he perdido - dijo el chico tímidamente**

**- no tengas miedo.....yo soy tu amigo "risa malvada" - dijo la voz fría**

**- no te acerques a mi... - se puso nervioso el niño**

**- venga vamos....lo único que tienes que hacer es deshacerte de ese digimon molesto y tenerme como tu digimon…juntos dominaremos los dos mundos…y nadie nos podrá vencer - dijo la voz subiendo el tono**

**- yo no quiero conquistar este mundo…yo quiero salvarlo, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión - dijo el chico ahora con más valor**

**- "risa malvada" ¿estás seguro? - pregunto el digimon con una risa malvada**

**- s-si - contesto el chico asustado**

**- entonces.....muere!!! - se acerco el digimon hacia el mostrándose**

**- Ahhh!!!! - grito el chico**

**- Cristóbal!, Cristóbal! - llamaba un digimon **

**- "despertando" Ahh!!! - grito el chico mientras se levantaba**

**- estabas soñando nada mas..... ¿Estás bien? - pregunto el digimon**

**- he tenido un sueño muy raro "sofocado" - dijo el chico sofocado**

**- wuajajajajaja - se escucho una risa fría y llena de odio**

**- esa voz....- se asusto Cristóbal**

**- ¿qué es esa voz? - pregunto patamon**

**En el árbol de antes…**

**- esa voz me pone los pelos de punta - dijo franchesco mientras se ocultaba detrás de gema**

**- esa voz......no puede ser......lo matamos.....estoy segura de ello - dijo gema también asustada**

**- gema!, por fin te encuentro, vamos abajo los demás estamos todos juntos...esa voz me da escalofríos - le decía su digimon mientras saltaba a sus brazos**

**- hai, bajemos abajo - dijo mientras bajaba**

**En el campamento....**

**- ¿donde está gema? - pregunto Cristóbal un tanto asustado, y es que esa risa se escuchaba cada vez más cerca**

**- no lo sé...- dijo catalina también asustada**

**- salamon tampoco esta - dijo patamon asustado**

**- wuajajajajaja- volvió a reírse esta vez más cerca**

**- la voz se acerca cada vez mas.... - se empezaban a poner nerviosos los digimons**

**- lo importante es calmarse...en caso de batalla Angemon lo resolverá - dijo Cristóbal seguro de su digimon**

**- claro que si Cristóbal...puedes contar conmigo**

**- mientras los demás os ocultareis por el bosque, con tanto árbol por medio no os encontrara fácil en caso de que caigamos**

**- que dices...no te dejare solo - le dijo catalina agarrándole del brazo**

**- "sonriendo" no estoy solo "mirando al frente" - dijo Cristóbal**

**- exactamente....está conmigo - le dijo gema que estaba enfrente suya - siento el retraso**

**- estaba muy preocupado, pero sé que te las arreglas, y encima si tienes a angewomon -le dijo el chico sonriendo**

**- yo… ¿yo que hago? - pregunto franchesco con un toque de valor**

**- tu será mejor que te escondas y cuides a catalina - le ordeno Cristóbal**

**- que dices....y dejarte el trabajo a ti - dijo el chico molesto**

**- wuajajajjajaajaajja - se volvió a escuchar esa risa, pero esta vez encima de un árbol cercano**

**- Ahh!!!! - se cubrió la cabeza franchesco - mama!!! **

**- y tú eras el que querías ayudarnos - dijo gema con una gotita en la cabeza**

**- catalina hazme el favor de coger a este tío y a su digimon y cuidarlo - le dijo Cristóbal**

**- sí, está bien - dijo la chica cogiéndolo y floramon a su dorumon que también estaba con la cabeza gacha**

**-wuajajajjajaajaajja, hola Cristóbal, ¿te acuerdas de mí? - pregunto el digimon oscuro**

**- T-tu, t-tu ere-eres… tu eres el del sueño de antes - dijo Cristóbal dando un paso hacia atrás**

**- wuajajajjajaajaajja, te ofrecí los dos mundos, me los rechazaste y encima te reíste de mí, eso lo pagaras bien claro - se enfado el digimon oscuro**

**-n-no, no, yo, yo tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo - decía el chico dando pasos hacia atrás - ¿porque tengo tanto miedo?**

**- Cristóbal..... - susurro gema - es normal que tengas miedo, si quieres vete, yo me encargo de el - dijo gema un tanto asustadiza también**

**- wuajajajajaja, tu, una chiquilla del tres al cuarto, wuajajajajaja, no me hagas reír, yo soy el temible Devimon, uno de los esbirros del señor arcademon, wuajajajjajaajaajja, unos humanos como vosotros jamás acabareis conmigo - dijo el digimon**

**- ellos no podrán, pero nosotros sí, ahora gema - dijo salamon mientras brillaba**

**- claro que si amiga - sonrió ella**

**- salamon digievoluciona en.......Gatomon - digievoluciono salamon**

**- vamos Gatomon, cuento contigo - se animo gema de ver a su gran gato luchador**

**Mientras unos pasos más atrás...**

**- porque tengo miedo....porque ese digimon me da tanto miedo.....porque.....debería de estar ayudando a gema...y no aquí como un cobarde....pero...ese digimon me da mucho miedo....no sé porque...pero le temo.... - decía Cristóbal en sus pensamientos**

**- Cristóbal, vamos, Gatomon me necesita, vamos Cristóbal, vamos - le movía de la manga patamon - no seas un cobarde "dándole un aletazo en la cara"**

**- pa-patamon - dijo el**

**- eres un idiota, gema está luchando con todas sus fuerzas para salvar este mundo...y tu estas aquí como un cobarde, ya no te reconozco Cristóbal, tú no eres así, jamás dejarías que ella luchara sola, vamos despierta de una vez!!! - le pedía el digimon enojado**

**- tienes razón, lo he olvidado por completo, ya no estoy solo, ya no tengo que tener miedo a la soledad, y debo luchar para que siga así "apretando su puño" vamos patamon, venzamos a este tipejo "sonriendo" - dijo Cristóbal**

**- claro que si "sonriendo" - sonrió patamon**

**- gracias...amigo - susurro Cristóbal - no te defraudare nunca más "brillando"**

**- patamon digievoluciona en......Angemon - digievoluciono patamon**

**En la batalla.....**

**- garra oscura - atrapo Devimon a Gatomon en su garra**

**- argh... - se quejaba Gatomon**

**- Gatomon!!! - grito gema**

**- mano del destino - disparo Angemon a la garra de Devimon**

**- ehh? - se extraño gema de ver a Angemon**

**- sabes que no estás sola amor - le dijo Cristóbal al oído de esta dulcemente**

**- es verdad...no estoy sola - sonrió ella - pero tu tampoco estas solo**

**- lo se...alguien me lo hizo ver - dijo Cristóbal - ahora juntos acabaremos con esta oscuridad, porque somos los pilares de este mundo**

**- claro que sí....Gatomon...la luz siempre vencerá - grito ella**

**- eso sin dudarlo "brillando"**

**- Gatomon superdigievoluciona en.....angewomon - digievoluciono Gatomon**

**- COMO!!!!, IMPOSIBLE!!!! - se asusto Devimon**

**- tu hora final a llegado, prepárate "empuñando su batuco" - dijo Angemon**

**- flecha del cielo - ataco angewomon a Devimon**

**- mano del destino - ataco Angemon a Devimon**

**- wuajajajajaja - se reía mientras se iba convirtiendo en datos - yo no soy el único, en este bosque os encontrareis con mas peligros que yo… wuajajjajajjajaja, acabareis muertos....muert...os - dijo por última vez Devimon**

**- eso ni en broma - dijo Cristóbal**

**- vaya acabasteis con él mientras yo calentaba verdad - dijo franchesco haciéndose el duro - porque tenía que calentar sino...**

**- cállate ya - dijeron todos con una gran gota en la cabeza**

**- ya es de día - susurro catalina**

**- pues en marcha - dijo Cristóbal como buen líder - tenemos que llegar a donde esta azulongmon**

**Pero sus D Terminales sonaron…**

**- un mensaje del otro grupo - dijeron al unisonó**


	20. Capitulo 19 el regreso de la hermana

**Capitulo 19: El regreso de la hermana mayor y de los problemas**

-¿Qué pone? –dijo SnowBotamon impaciente.

-Aquí dice que se han encontrado con un digimon que les ha atacado y que decía que nosotros estábamos en poder de la oscuridad y para asegurarse nos han escrito para saber nuestro estado. –leyó Cristóbal.

-Les han engañado para que se sintieran inseguros y así capturarlos. –dijo Catalina triste.

-Les diré que estamos bien y que no tienen porque preocuparse. –dijo Cristóbal sonriendo para quitar las inseguridades y tristezas del grupo.

-No perdamos más tiempo y vayamos al punto de encuentro con ese tal Azulongmon. –Dijo Franchesco agarrando de la mano a Gema y llevándola más delante- Vamos madmoiselle.

Al principio Cristóbal se sintió un poco abandonado pero cuando vio que su novia se apartaba de él y caminaba en solitario quitó la idea que le venía a la cabeza desde que Franchesco se acercaba a ella en el principio del viaje.

-Caminare sola. –dijo ella soltándose del francés y avanzando ella sola.

-¿Qué la has hecho? –dijo él acercándose enfadado hacia Cristóbal.

-El que pase de ti no tiene nada que ver con que yo la haya hecho nada. –decía avanzando.

-Algo la has hecho, ayer no estaba así.

-Ayer también pasaba de ti asique no ha cambiado nada.

-Digo por la noche, estúpido, estuvimos hablando casi toda la noche, y no estaba así. Asique…

-¿Por la noche? –le pregunto extrañado Cristóbal.

-Oui, no podía dormir y la hice compañía, y tú la has hecho o dicho algo para que no me hable como ayer.

Pero Cristóbal no le escuchaba, estaba pensando en porque no había dormido y en porque no le había despertado si la pasaba algo. Se adelanto un poco, casi a punto de de alcanzar su hombro, pero alguien le tiró del brazo, él miro y vio a Catalina que le cogía del brazo entero y le sonreía.

-¿Q-que haces? –dijo confuso el chico.

-Vayamos juntos, además me tienes que contar lo que sucedió en la lucha.-le dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero yo tengo que…

-No le hagas el feo a la chica, encima que estuvo todo el rato preocupándose por ti. –le dijo Franchesco aprovechando para evitar que fuera a hablar con la chica que iba delante de ellos.

Mientras Gema iba caminando sola delante de los demás, pues iba pensando en que el bosque donde habían estado la parecía familiar, pero no sabía de qué ya que ella nunca había estado allí nunca.

Iban por un camino sin dificultades, a ambos lados había una vista hermosa, con árboles, campos verdes y extensas hileras de flores de todos los colores.

-Es precioso. –decía Catalina aun cogida del brazo del líder del grupo.

-Si… -dijo él pensando en el momento ideal para poder acercarse a su amada sin que nada ni nadie les interrumpiese, levantó la vista para observarla y la vio parada viendo el paisaje con ojos fríos y tristes, cuando estaban a su altura, este la toco el hombro y al dijo. -¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué esta todo tan triste aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el francés.

-¿No lo veis? No hay vegetación todo está destruido, pero no sé porque los digimons oscuros lo han destruido. –dijo ella con la misma voz distante.

-Gema-chan, hay vegetación y no lo han destruido. –le dijo Cristóbal divertido. –Está bien hacer bromas de vez en cuando.

-¡No es una broma! ¿Acaso no lo ve…? –dijo ella mirándolos pero cuando se giro vio todo lleno de vegetación y un paisaje hermoso. –Estaba aquí, lo prometo, no era una broma…

-No gastes ese tipo de bromas, harás que nos asustemos. –dijo Catalina enfadada. –Vamos Cristóbal. –volvió a decir pero esta vez llevándose al nombrado.

-Pero… -dijo ella mirándoles triste, pero luego cambio su mirada a enfado, volvió a observar el paisaje, esta vez el verdadero y detecto a una sombra entre los árboles que se ocultaba de ellos. –Adelantaros vosotros, luego os alcanzare. –le dijo a Franchesco que era el único, a parte de su digimon, que se había quedado.

Ella salió corriendo hacia aquella sombra que se ocultaba de ella, Cristóbal al verla salir corriendo, quiso salir detrás de ella, pero Franchesco le paró.

-No vayas.

-¿Por qué? La pueden atacar.

-No la creíste en lo que dijo, además creo que ella quería ir sola.

-Me da igual, la pueden atacar y robarle su emblema. –dijo el muchacho corriendo por la misma dirección que ella, pero no llegó a encontrarla.

Mientras, entre los árboles, una chica corría todo lo rápido que podía para alcanzar una sombra familiar, una vez la alcanzo, pudo observar quien era, retrocedió algunos pasos mientras intentaba recuperaba su respiración normal.

-Tu… -solo pudo decir ella.

-Me alegro de volver a verte Gema. –la dijo la sombra.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí, tu estas muerta. –dijo aterrorizada.

**-**Recuerda esto, si yo muero, tu también morirás, las dos somos una misma persona.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ella es muy diferente a ti! –la dijo SnowBotamon en los brazo de la muchacha.

-Aun sigues con vida, me sorprende. Y lo que viste antes, es lo que llegaste a causar cuando éramos una, tienes mucho poder para aprovechar, vuelve a unirte a mí y seremos invencibles. –la dijo ofreciéndola la mano.

-¡NO! No voy a unirme a ti nunca.

-¡Lo hiciste una vez y lo harás de nuevo!

-¡No es verdad, digimons oscuros la capturaron y crearon con la semilla oscura a Dama Negra!

-¡CALLATE! –dijo lanzando una aguja al pequeños digimon, pero su compañera se interpuso y esta la hizo una herida en la mejilla.

-Argh. –dijo ella quejándose por la herida.

-Gema, no deberías de haberlo hecho. –la dijo Salamon, pero ella no contesto, miraba a la chica que había delante de ella y que sonreía orgullosamente. –Gema…

-Si te unes a mi no hare daño a tus compañeros, y…

-Les protegeré con mi vida Dama Negra. –dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

-Sigues siendo igual de cabezota que hace unos años, te dejare un pequeño regalo para que no te olvides de mí. –Dama Negra desaprecio volviendo a aparecer detrás de la muchacha e introduciéndole en la nuca una semilla oscura, esto provocó que ella gritara de dolor y cayera al suelo con los ojos ennegrecidos. –Pronto nos volveremos a ver hermanita, pero por ahora no te acordaras de que tienes la semilla oscura, y tu tampoco estorbo. –le dijo al digimon que las acompañaba, y luego se marchó.

Después de 10 minutos, las dos despertaban e intentaban recordar, pero Gema recibía una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y el corazón cada vez que intentaba recordar que había sucedido cuando su "hermana mayor" había desaparecido, y su compañera digimon no era capaz de recordarlo.

-Será mejor que volvamos con los demás o nos puede atacar un digimon. –la dijo SnowBotamon.

-Si… -ella cogió en brazos a la pequeña digimon y se marcharon por el mismo camino que habían recorrido antes.

Divisaron a Franchesco y a Catalina pero no a Cristóbal, ella llegó y les pregunto un poco cansada.

-¿Dónde está Cristóbal?

-Se fue a buscarte. –dijo Catalina enfadada.

-¡No se qué te pasa conmigo desde que llegaste pero no me gusta nada! –la gritó a Catalina.

-¡Tu tampoco me gustas nada y me tengo que aguantar! –la replico ella.

- Calmaos chicas. –intentaba tranquilizarlas el francés.

-¡Siempre te estás poniendo en medio de Cristóbal-kun y yo! –la dijo Gema.

-¡No me pongo en medio, soy más rápida que tú! –al oír eso Gema se quiso abalanzar encima de ella, pero la sujetaron el brazo con fuerza, ella se giró y vio a Cristóbal también enfadado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo mirando a las dos chicas.

-Nada. –dijo Gema soltándose del muchacho.

-¡Empezó ella! –dijo Catalina señalando a la otra chica, la nombrada apretó sus puños y la miro con odio.

-No me importa quien haya empezado, solo quiero saber que ha pasado. –repitió el joven aun mas enfadado.

- Que más da, es mejor seguir el camino antes de que anochezca. –dijo Gema caminando.

-Espera Gema-chan hay que…

-¿Quieres que vuelva a pasar lo de anoche? –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Cristóbal. –Será mejor que sigamos.

Todos siguieron el camino hasta que anocheció, por supuesto pararon a comer y a descansar. La noche llegó y cubrió el cielo de negro y de nuevo iban a volver a dormir en el suelo.

Buscaron comida, leña y algo blando para dormir, luego se reunieron en el sitio acordado para pasar la noche todos juntos, pero los roces entre las chicas no cesaron.

-¡Ese sitio es mío! –gritó Catalina a la que estaba sentada. –Ahí cenare con Cristóbal. –Gema le miro, luego se levantó se sacudió y la dijo en bajo con el mismo humor que antes.

-Ahógate. – luego se introdujo en el oscuro bosque.

Al cabo de un rato, Cristóbal fue en busca de su novia, y la encontró sentada a la orilla de un lago que había cerca, se acerco a ella y la toco el hombro, pero ella quito la mano violentamente.

-¿Q-que te pasa Gema-chan? –dijo él asombrado por la reacción de la chica a la que amaba.


	21. capitulo 20 vuelve dama negra

**CAPITULO 20: VUELVE DAMA NEGRA**

**-¿Qué te pasa Gema Chan? - le pregunto Cristóbal**

**- no me pasa nada, solo quiero estar sola - la dijo la chica en un tono bastante frio**

**- pero.... - empezó a decir Cristóbal pero vio que la chica se levantaba y se iba**

**- ¿a dónde vas? - la volvió a preguntar**

**- no te importa - le dijo en un tono serio la chica**

**- claro que me importa, te recuerdo que somos pareja y todo lo que venga de ti me importa entiendes - le grito el también**

**- si..... Pues a partir de ahora no somos nada!!! - le grito ella, pero esta vez llena de ira**

**El chico se quedo sin palabras, lo único que pudo hacer es apretar su puño hasta el punto en que se estaba haciendo sangre con sus uñas, y quedarse parado mientras miraba como perdía a la chica que amaba.**

**- tranquilo Cristóbal, está enfadada, ya se le pasara - le dijo patamon al ver como de la cara de su amigo le corrían lagrimas**

**Pasaron varias horas y en el campamento los chicos estaban bastante preocupados**

**- ¿donde está Cristóbal? - pregunto la francesa asustada y preocupada**

**- gema se fue hace varias horas - susurro el francés también preocupado**

**- de seguro que está bien, tranquilo - le animo su digimon**

**- no te preocupes cata, estará bien - le animaba floramon a su compañera**

**Unos minutos después apareció Cristóbal, este venia con la cabeza agachada y con un patamon en su cabeza bastante triste**

**- Nos vamos - les dijo a sus amigos con voz bastante fría**

**- pero si acaba... - empezó a decir catalina**

**- he dicho que nos vamos - grito este - quien no quiera venir se puede quedar aquí**

**- muy bien yo me quedare aquí a esperar a gema- dijo decidido franchesco - así que.....**

**Pero no pudo terminar ya que se llevo un puñetazo de Cristóbal en toda la cara**

**- pero que haces tú - le regaño dorumon - deja en paz a franchesco si no quieres recibir**

**- no amenaces a Cristóbal - dijo bien decidido patamon**

**- chicos por favor, no peléis - dijo catalina - venga Cristóbal relájate "cogiéndole de la manga" venga por favor "sonriéndole"**

**- mi cara!!!, mi hermosa cara, me la has destrozado "llorando" mi hermosa cara - decía Franchesco mientras veía su cara golpeada**

**Sin embargo Cristóbal seguía sin palabras, ahora estaba retumbado en el árbol con la mirada perdida, al principio quería marcharse, por culpa de su genio había iniciado una pelea sin sentido, ahora lo único que quería era dormir, así que cerrando sus ojos durmió, esperando que a la mañana se encontrara con gema chan, y que lo de hoy solo era un mal sueño**

**Por otra parte la nombrada se encontraba a un par de kilómetros del campamento, esta tenía la mirada completamente perdida, su digimon estaba al lado de esta, pero también con la mirada perdida.**

**Ella era consciente de lo que había hecho, pero no se encontraba triste, tampoco abatida, se encontraba mucho mejor, no quería poner en peligro a Cristóbal, ya que ella lo amaba, pero ella sabía bien lo que en su cuerpo pasaba, la semilla del mal volvía a nacer y lo último que quería hacer la nombrada era poner en peligro la vida del chico que ella amaba. A salamon no tenía elección, ella la necesitaba y la digimon lo sabía y lo entendía, aun había una oportunidad de destruir la semilla y esa era acabar con su hermana gemela, por eso ella se dirigía al reino oscuro, donde su hermana descansaba.**

**- esta noche descansaremos aquí salamon - la dijo con voz fría**

**- entiendo - contesto la digimon igual que su compañera**

**En el campamento se podía ver un panorama igual al de antes, por un lado franchesco seguía deprimido viendo como le había dejado la cara Cristóbal, tenía la nariz sangrando y el labio superior golpeado, por otro lado se veía a Catalina un tanto embobada viendo a Cristóbal dormir apoyado en el árbol, la francesa podía observar como del rostro de Cristóbal caían unas cuantas lagrimas algo involuntarias, y como su digimon se las limpiaba con mucho cuidado, patamon velaba en sus sueños.**

**A la mañana siguiente**

**- Cristóbal, Cristóbal, despierta - llamaba el digimon**

**- ¿qué pasa? - pregunte este al despertarse, su rostro seguía triste**

**- gema chan aun no ha vuelto, además.... - empezó a decir patamon**

**- además que... - pregunto Cristóbal asustado mientras miraba la cara de patamon y la de las demás que estaban bien tristes**

**- hemos recibido un mensaje del otro grupo, han perdido un miembro - dijo catalina triste**

**- COMO!! - dijo Cristóbal**

**- el chico rudo, el que tenia tatuajes, Steven, ¿sabes quién es no? - preguntaba franchesco**

**- sé quién es imbécil!!!! - le grito Cristóbal - el...era mi amigo - dijo Cristóbal triste de nuevo**

**- lo siento mucho Cristóbal, lee el mensaje - pidió catalina**

**Cristóbal leyó el mensaje escrito por Charlie, otro amigo suyo**

**HEMOS SIDO ATACADO POR UN DIGIMON ANOCHE, HEMOS PERDIDO A STEVEN YA NO TENEMOS ANIMOS Y AHORA YO UN NIÑO DE 14 AÑOS TENGO QUE ENCARGARME DE ESTAS DOS CHICAS, CONTINUAREMOS CON LA MISION, PERO.......**

**-falta un cacho aquí - dijo Cristóbal**

**- creemos que allí han sido atacados nuevamente y el chico rápidamente nos envió esa parte**

**- ¿donde están ahora? - pregunto Cristóbal con rabia**

**- están lejos si es lo que te refieres, tardaríamos un día en llegar, además nosotros tenemos que llegar a donde azulongmon - dijo franchesco**

**- Cristóbal tienen razón, no podemos hacer nada - dijo patamon impotente a ver a su amigo así**

**- y gema aun no ha regresado - dijo franchesco**

**- no va a venir - dijo Cristóbal triste**

**- COMO!!! - se extrañaron todos**

**- ella, ha optado por otro camino distinto, no quiere nada de nosotros - dijo Cristóbal otra vez cayéndole lagrimas**

**- y entonces.... - empezó a hablar patamon**

**- seguiremos nosotros, encontraremos a azulongmon, nos dará esa bola rara, encontraremos a los demás y salvaremos este mundo, eso es lo que aremos - dijo Cristóbal levantándose del suelo - así que en marcha**

**En otro lado**

**- ¿cómo van? - pregunto un señor de bata blanca a un digimon**

**- con problemas, luz ha sido perdida - dijo el digimon**

**- luz, entonces tenemos problemas - dijo el señor**

**- Gennai, ya le dije que esto era muy arriesgado - dijo el digimon**

**- que esperabas seraphimon, que nos quedáramos de brazos cruzados mientras veíamos nuestro mundo desaparecer, eso no es propio de los ángeles del digimundo - dijo el señor Gennai**

**- mis disculpas, tiene razón, pero es que además hay otro problema - dijo seraphimon**

**- ¿cuál? - pregunto Gennai**

**- creen que han perdido a un aliado, y el otro grupo ha sido secuestrado, solo uno a salido de allí - dijo el digimon**

**- ¿quién? - pregunto el señor**

**- ese chico - le enseño la ficha al señor**

**- Charlie... - leyó el señor Gennai**

**- sí, el porta el emblema del valor - dijo el digimon**

**- ¿y quién ha sido el que ha caído? - pregunto Gennai**

**- amistad - susurro seraphimon**

**- ¿qué le ha pasado? - volvió a preguntar Gennai**

**- en la batalla contra ladydevimon cayó por un barranco - dijo seraphimon - pero está vivo, ahora mismo descansa en buenas manos**

**- ¿quiénes? - pregunto con curiosidad Gennai**

**- está en la ciudad del inicio, protegido por elecmon y leomon, no le pasara nada - dijo seraphimon**

**- esperemos a ver cómo cambian las cosas - dijo Gennai**

**En las profundidades del bosque**

**- nos movemos salamon, despierta - dijo gema**

**- está bien - despertó salamon bruscamente**

**- nuestras personalidades están cambiando, esto va más deprisa delo habitual - pensaba gema**

**- su personalidad ha cambiado aun mas, yo también me siento llena de ira, Dama Negra resurgirá hoy - pensaba salamon**


	22. capitulo 21 el poder de los emblemas

**Capitulo 21: El poder de los emblemas; "no quiero que te pase nada"**

Las dos empezaron a caminar, más deprisa que la anterior vez ya que el peligro era inminente si no se daban prisa y destruían a Dama Negra el mundo digital estaría hundido en la oscuridad, y con los demás digimons oscuros sería el fin, ni los Ángeles digimon podrían detenerlos.

Llegaron a la entrada del bosque oscuro donde residía la hermana mayor de Gema, un viento oscuro las golpeo de frente pero ellas no se achantaron siguieron para adelante, pero Gema se paró en seco y dijo con la mirada fija en el interior del bosque.

-Salamon, si no quieres venir no hace falta que me acompañes, ya has hecho bastante acompañándome hasta aquí.

-Quiero seguir adelante contigo, somos amigas hasta el fin.

Las dos entraron decididas a luchar contra Dama Negra, se aproximaron al centro del bosque donde la oscuridad era más intensa. El emblema de la luz iba perdiendo brillo hasta que dejo de brilla por completo, ella se dio cuenta, se lo quito de alrededor del cuello se agacho a la altura de salamon, se lo puso alrededor del cuello y la dijo sonriendo:

-Vete y llévale esto a Cristóbal, dile de mi parte que vaya a por la esfera de Azulongmon y salve el mundo digital sea cual sea su enemigo. –después la dio su dispositivo y D-3. –Cuida de él por mí, se que lo harás bien. –luego siguió caminando dejando que su compañera digimon se marchara libre de cualquier culpa.

Mientras los demás caminaban en silencio hacia el lugar donde Azulongmon les esperaba. Catalina iba pensando en que podría haber pasado entre Gema y su querido Cristóbal, Franchesco estaba preocupado por su "hermosa" cara, y Cristóbal no sabía que sentir, si odio por haber sido rechazado por la chica que amaba o tristeza por haberla perdido. Todo era silencioso solo se escuchaban sus pasos, hasta que sus D-3 empezaron a sonar, lo miraron e inmediatamente supieron que era la señal de Gema, y se acercaba cada vez más, estaba detrás de Cristóbal, este se giro y vio a Salamon bastante cansado.

-¿Qué ha pasado Salamon, y Gema? –pregunto si darla tiempo a respirar.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Cristóbal. –la dijo muy seria y con dificultad para respirar ya que había corrido lo más rápido que había podido y no había sido un viaje corto precisamente. Este la cogió en brazos y le llevo un poco más adelante para hablar tranquilos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ella me dijo que te diera esto. –dijo dándole el emblema y el dispositivo junto con el D-3.

-¿Por qué te dijo eso?

-Porque ella va a enfrentarse con su hermana gemela. –dijo tristemente.

-¿Hermana gemela? –dijo entre confuso y asombrado.

-Hai, pero no es de sangre, sino… (Suspiró) ella ya había estado aquí antes, pero no lo recuerda porque parte de su espíritu se convirtió en un digimon oscuro, y causo el caos, los tres Ángeles la separaron en cuerpo y alma; el cuerpo y la parte de luz del alma de Gema y la otra parte oscura que paso a llamarse Dama Negra, y Gema va a enfrentarse a ella, y si no lo consigue su otra alma oscura se apoderara de su cuerpo y el mundo digital estará perdido.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarla.

-No podemos, esto debe hacerlo sola. Por eso te dijo eso ayer, no quería ponerte en peligro, y también porque no era ella, la semilla de oscuridad se apodero de su mente, pero no de su corazón, no aun.

-Pero no puedo dejarla sola. Podría…

-¡¡SI PIENSAS ASI NO LO CONSEGUIRA!! –dijo Salamon gritando, cosa que hizo que los demás les miraran asombrados. –Cree en ella y la podrá vencer.

-Está bien. Vamos chicos. –les dijo a los demás, y volvieron a encaminarse hacia el lugar donde les esperaba Azulongmon.

En el bosque oscuro…

-Ya casi estoy, falta poco, lo siento, se que está cerca. -dijo Gema adentrándose cada vez más en el oscuro bosque de su hermana. Una vez estuvo en el centro no podía percatar ningún sonido. Pero una sombra apareció detrás suya y la dijo susurrando en su oído, cosa que la provoco un escalofrió.

-Veo que te has decidido, empecemos. –la sombra desapareció riendo malvadamente y confundiendo a la chica que luchaba por sobrevivir.

Una batalla había empezado y estaba siendo presente en casi todo el mundo digital, ya que el cielo se estaba nublando y empezando a llover, los muchachos por fin habían llegado al lugar donde Azulongmon les estaba esperando, este les dio las esferas de luz y dijo:

-¿Y la muchacha de la luz?

-Señor Azulongmon, ella está luchando por salvar este mundo. –dijo Salamon.

-Lo entiendo, muchacho tú tienes su emblema ¿no es cierto? –dijo mirando a Cristóbal.

-Sí señor.

-Toma. –le dijo este dándole una esfera de un color rosado cálido, que luego se introdujo en el emblema de Gema. –No olvides dárselo.

-Gracias señor.

-Y ahora id a salvar a vuestra amiga.

-Pero los Ángeles sangrados nos dijeron que volviéramos al castillo. –dijo Catalina.

-No os preocupéis, yo os cubriré, y ahora cerrar los ojos. –los chicos y los digimon hicieron lo pedido y cuando los abrieron se vieron en una entrada que Salamon reconoció inmediatamente.

-Esta es… -pero un grito la corto, y la voz la pudieron reconocer.

-¡Gema-chan! –dijo Cristóbal echando a correr hacia el lugar donde provenía el grito, una vez estuvo en el centro del bosque con los demás, miro a todos los lados, pero no vio a nadie, hasta que diviso a alguien en un árbol en frente de él. –Gema-chan. –susurro él lleno de felicidad de que estuviera bien, pero su rostro cambio al ver bien su rostro, este era pálido y su sonrisa era diabólica, de ella emanaba oscuridad y frio, y se empezó a acercar poco a poco.

-Llegamos tarde, la Dama Negra ha vuelto. –dijo Salamon triste al ver a su compañera.

-Parece que tenemos compañía, y nada menos que al chico de uno de los emblemas pilares, y siento que traes contigo también el de la luz, mi pobre hermana pequeña se lo debió dar a ese estorbo de digimon para que yo no me apoderase de él, pero ahora es tarde, te lo arrebatare.

-¡No se te ocurra tocar a Cristóbal o las pagaras! –dijo Patamon poniéndose delante de su compañero.

-Jaja no me hagas reír, enano, ¿tú y quien más? –pregunto riéndose orgullosamente.

-¡Y nosotros! –dijeron a la vez Floramon y Dorumon colocándose delante con Patamon.

-Os destruiré en cuestión de segundos. –dijo alzando una mano al oscuro cielo que minutos antes había empezado a llover.

Tanto Cristóbal como Salamon sintieron aquel poder tan peligroso y oscuro, por eso cogieron a los digimon e intentaron huir, pero los ataques de la Dama Negra no les dejaban escapar.

Fue rápidamente y astutamente hacia Cristóbal y cuando lo tenía casi al alcance, una bola de fuego la detuvo y la tiro hacia atrás con algunas quemaduras.

-Argh. –dijo ella un poco dolorida. -¿Qué demonios?

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto una chica rubia con ojos azules y ofreciéndole la mano, este la acepto y la dijo.

-sí, gracias.

-¡Estúpidos, todo lo que me hagáis a mi también se lo haréis a vuestra compañera, y si yo muero, ella también morirá! –dijo la Dama Negra.

-Hay que purificar su alma oscura, así Gema volverá y no la pasara nada. –dijo Salamon.

-Pero ¿Cómo? –preguntó Franchesco.

-Debéis unir todos los emblemas y la luz la purificara.

-Pero Steve no está aquí. –dijo Charlie.

-Aunque él no este, tenemos su emblema y la bola de luz que nos dio Zuaquiaomon. – dijo Karen.

-¡Pues vamos allá! –dijo Cristóbal.

Todos los niños se agarraron de las manos cerraron los ojos y sus emblemas mas el de sus dos compañeros empezaron a brillar.

-Si creéis que me venceréis así estáis muy equivocados, acabare con la esperanza y nada os salvara. –dijo la oscura hermana mayor de Gema abalanzándose al portador del emblema de la esperanza, cuando estaba a punto de matarle, un grito en su cabeza la paró en seco a unos centímetros de la cara de Cristóbal, que también se pudo escuchar fuera.

-Gema-chan… -dijo el joven sorprendido por lo poco que faltaba para que el muriera, tenía la cara de Dama Negra no muy lejos de él y en sus ojos veía los de su amada, estaban tristes y deseaban escapar de allí.

-¿Por qué… porque este chico me produce esta sensación? –decía Dama Negra retrocediendo poniendo sus manos en su cabeza a causa del dolor que su hermana pequeña la causaba. –Maldita hermanita…

-¡Ahora es el momento chicos! –gritó Cristóbal dándoles la señal para concentrar su poder en los emblemas.


	23. capitulo 22 el milagro que une 2 almas

**OLA A TODOS^^**

**BUENO AQUI OS TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 22 Y EL 23**

**SIENTO LA DEMORA, PERO AORA TENGO UN BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR Y JUNTO CON LOS EXAMENES SE ME ARA DIFICIL ACTUALIZAR**

**PERO NO E DEJADO NINGUN FIC OK**

**ADEMAS PARA VERANO, PARA CUANDO TENGA TIEMPO TENGO PENSADO YA OTRA MINI SERIE PARECIDA A ESTA PERO CROSSOVER CON FINAL FANTASY**

**YA LO VEREIS^^**

**BUENO SIN MAS OS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO**

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**CAPITULO 22: EL MILAGRO QUE UNE DOS ALMAS GEMELAS**

**AHORA ES EL MOMENTO!!!!**

**Se escucho un grito por todo el bosque oscuro, la oscuridad de ese bosque fue transformada por una luz brillante que cegaba a todo aquel que se encontraba en un radio de 2km.**

**- ¿qué ha pasado? - se preguntaban los chicos entre si**

**- lo hemos conseguido!!! - gritaba un chico más pequeño - Steven estará orgulloso de nosotros - dijo con voz nostálgica**

**- y por supuesto que lo estoy - dijo un chico robusto apareciendo detrás de los arboles junto a su digimon acompañante**

**- gabumon!, Steven! - gritaron en corro terriermon y Charlie**

**- Steven, estás bien - dijo Karen abrazándolo - me alegro**

**- ka-karen...yo…estoy bien - dijo el chico sonrojado y nervioso**

**- a todo esto.... ¿donde se encuentra Cristóbal? - pregunto catalina**

**- tampoco esta gema - dijo franchesco asustado**

**- ¿dónde estarán? - pregunto Steve frustrado por las nuevas noticias**

**En el otro lado del bosque oscuro y frondoso un chico caminaba desconcertado, cerca suya estaba su digimon alado, al igual que el chico los dos estaban desconcertados, no sabían bien que había pasado, lo único que sabían era lo que vieron y escucharon.**

**.................FLASHBAK..............**

**La luz era muy potente, pero una luz lo era aun mayor, está brillaba muy fuerte, se trataba del emblema de la luz.**

**- ¿qué pasa? - pregunto Cristóbal cuando vio que el emblema de la luz estaba dejando de brillar**

**- se supone que esto solo la purifica, pero está acabando con ella - dijo patamon cerca suya**

**- si yo muero, ella muere - dijo la "Dama Negra"**

**- no lo puedo permitir, no - dijo el chico bajando el emblema, haciendo este gesto el resto de emblemas dejo de brillar**

**Aprovechando la confusión de los demás chicos, Cristóbal y su digimon se adentraron en el bosque por donde la "Dama Negra " había desaparecido segundos después de que los emblemas dejaran de brillar**

**..........FIN FLASHBAK....................**

**- tranquilo Cristóbal, la encontraremos - le decía su digimon**

**- eso espero, no me lo perdonaría si algo malo la pasara - dijo el chico triste**

**Continuaron caminando, el chico ya se le notaba síntomas de agotamiento, su digimon descansaba en su cabeza.**

**Cuando parecía que el bosque se acababa, este se encontró con una cascada grande, con un acantilado y sin salida.**

**- genial, ¿ahora qué hacemos? - pregunto el digimon**

**- tú sabes volar ¿no? - le pregunto Cristóbal**

**- no puedo contigo en esta forma - dijo triste el digimon**

**- ok, pues, Digievoluciona!!! - grito Cristóbal**

**- patamon digievoluciona en.......patamon - fracaso el digimon**

**- no puedo Cristóbal, algo pasa - dijo el digimon**

**- ¿Que sucederá?- dijo extrañado el chico**

**Dentro del bosque oscuro.....**

**- donde esta gema - dijo tristemente salamon**

**- se fue, escapo con la confusión de la luz - dijo kaorubi**

**- ¿y Cristóbal? - pregunto catalina**

**- de seguro que ha salido a buscarla - dijo Charlie**

**- puede ser - pensó franchesco - se quiere llevar todo el merito él solo, no lo permitiré, andando dorumon**

**- vamos allá - dijo el digimon mientras echaban a correr por el lugar donde fue Cristóbal**

**- vamos nosotros también, algo me huele a que le han tendido una trampa a Cristóbal - dijo Steven**

**En el acantilado.....**

**- ¿y no podemos bajar por esas rocas? - le pregunto patamon**

**- no, son muy resbaladizas por el agua - dijo Cristóbal observando el terreno**

**- entonces.... - dijo patamon pensando otra solución**

**- la única opción que tenemos es rodear la catarata por el bosque - dijo Cristóbal**

**- nos llevara días - dijo patamon**

**- no hay otra opción - afirmo Cristóbal mientras se ponía a andar**

**- ¿crees que ella también lo ha rodeado? - pregunto patamon**

**- sí, la única forma de bajar y sobrevivir es volando, salamon está con los demás asique..... Tuvo que rodear el bosque - dijo Cristóbal**

**- buena observación Cristóbal - le sonrió patamon**

**En las profundidades del bosque oscuro.....**

**- ¿hueles el rastro gabumon? - pregunto Steven**

**- están cerca, pero ahora se mueven - dijo gabumon**

**- gema.... - suspiro salamon**

**- andando chicos, nos tenemos que mover más deprisa - dijo Charlie**

**- lo que no huelo bien es el rastro de franchesco - dijo gabumon**

**- normal, con toda la colonia que se echa - dijo catalina, a lo que a todos se le pusieron una gran gota en la cabeza**

**- ese hace lo que le dé la gana con tal de llamar la atención - dijo Charlie**

**- jejeje- rieron todos**

**En el acantilado..........**

**-Gema!!! - gritaba franchesco**

**- no te va a escuchar con el ruido de la cascada - le dijo dorumon**

**- todas las chicas escuchan mi hermosa voz - dijo alegre franchesco - Gema!!! Coff Coff - tosió grave franchesco**

**- nunca cambiara - dijo dorumon mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza**

**Rodeando la cascada.......**

**- su emblema da señal patamon - dijo alegre Cristóbal - sabía que rodearía la cascada**

**- ya estamos cerca Cristóbal, animo - animo patamon a su compañero**

**- la alcanzaremos antes del anochecer, démonos más prisa patamon - dijo Cristóbal volviendo a correr**

**- vamos! - animo patamon**

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**SIGUEL EL CAPITULO 23**


	24. capitulo 23 algo inesperado los problema

**Capitulo 23: Algo inesperado; los problemas aun no han empezado**

Cristóbal y Patamon se apresuraron al ver que el emblema de la muchacha estaba reaccionando, y eso solo podía significar que ella estaba cerca.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de donde provenía la señal, se extrañaron ya que venía de detrás de la cascada, entraron por un pasadizo y empezaron a escuchar gritos, inmediatamente los dos reconocieron una de las voces, y se apresuraron. Cuando ya estaba dentro observaron el panorama que había, una muchacha de mediana altura, de piel pálida y vestida con las mismas ropas que la otra chica, que era igual que ella solo que no tan pálida como la primera.

-Por culpa de tus estúpidos amigos, ahora estamos así. –dijo la chica de la piel pálida sentada en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en la pared de la cueva.

-No me importa si estoy encadenada a ti para siempre, al menos no les podrás hacer nada, y a mí tampoco. –dijo la otra chica apoyando su espalda en la pared pero esta estaba de pie.

Las dos discutían hasta que el ruido de una piedra caer las distrajo y vieron a los que las espiaban, inmediatamente la chica pálida se lanzo a él intentando matarle, pero la otra chica pareció haber cogido alguna cuerda ya que cuando tiro hacia atrás la muchacha pálida se paró en seco.

**-**Maldita seas hermanita. –dijo mirándola con odio.

-Como te atrevas a tocarle un pelo, despídete de tu vida. –dijo la otra mirándola incluso con más odio. -¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te dije que no éramos nada, ¡lárgate! –le dijo esta vez al muchacho que las miraba asombrado.

-¿No la has oído? Lárgate. –dijo Dama Negra con orgullo.

-¡Cierra la boca! –la grito a su hermana mayor

-Yo… vine a buscarte, no me perdonaría que te pasase algo malo. –dijo muy decidido, a lo que Gema sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Vete…aquí estas en peligro… ¡Márchate! –volvió a repetir con el mismo enfado.

-Gema-chan onegai, onegai ven con nosotros, tenemos que regresar al castillo de los Ángeles digimon. –la dijo Patamon.

-¿Aun no lo entendéis? Estoy atada a ella, y la cadena que nos une se romperá en cuanto Arcademon venga, y cuando esto suceda, irán al castillo y lo destruirán. Si voy con vosotros, ella sabrá dónde está y se lo dirá a Arcademon y entonces será el fin para todos.

-Vosotras dos… -dijo una voz siniestra que provenía de todas partes.

-Mierda. –dijo Gema enfadada. -¡CORRED MARCHAOS O SERA MUY TARDE! –les advirtió la chica.

-Por fin, amo Arcademon. –dijo Dama Negra mirando a todos lados.

De repente, la cadena que las unía se rompió formando una niebla negra que no permitió ver nada a ninguno de los 4, pero Gema aprovecho y aunque parcialmente no veía nada, corrió en dirección a Cristóbal, le cogió de la mano y salieron de la cueva, donde se introdujeron al agua sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

Cuando la niebla se dispersó, Dama Negra salió en busca de los 3 desertores que habían escapado, se introdujo en el bosque y los 3 que estaban debajo del agua no pudieron aguantar más y salieron buscando oxigeno.

-Cof cof cof… os dije que os fuerais. –dijo la chica recuperando el aire.

-Sabes que no te dejaría sola. –la dijo Cristóbal sonriéndola, cosa que hizo que se pusiera roja. Los 3 salieron del pequeño lago de la cascada y se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde habían quedado con los demás, ya que minutos antes, el joven había mandado un mensaje donde les decía que iban a ir al castillo de los Ángeles digimon.

Los 3 caminaban en silencio, y ninguno tenía la intención de hablar, entonces Patamon se apoyo en la cabeza de la joven y la dijo:

-¿Estás cansada Gema-chan?

-Estoy bien. –dijo con un tono frio.

-¿Estás enfadada con nosotros?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Porque no nos marchamos cuando nos dijiste que lo hiciéramos. –dijo Patamon un poco triste.

-No importa, pero la próxima vez por favor iros.

-Pero yo…

-Luz… Esperanza… -dijo una voz familiar para los dos. –Volveréis al castillo ahora sin que nadie os siga, cerrad los ojos. –los dos chicos y el digimon los cerraron y una luz les envolvió llevándoles al castillo de los Ángeles sin que nadie pudiera seguirles. Una vez estuvieron allí, el muchacho vio a su amigo que había sido secuestrado, este estaba bien y su digimon también.

-Luz… ve hacia la puerta que tienes delante. –dijo Kerpymon. La joven fue hacia la puerta y esta se abrió luego entro y se cerró.

Pasaron 20 minutos y aun no salía nadie de la sala donde se había dirigido la joven, pero luego se abrió viendo a la chica salir con la misma mirada que había llevado al entrar.

-¿Qué ha pasado Gema? –la pregunto Salamon.

-Niños elegidos, descansad toda la noche, mañana iréis a luchar contra Arcademon y sus sirvientes. – dijo Seraphimon.

-Os ayudaran más digimons de todas partes. –acabo Ophanimon.

-Esta noche descansareis, los baños están listos y la cena no tardara mucho. –dijo Kerpymon con una sonrisa.

Los niños elegidos fueron directamente a darse el baño que Kerpymon había nombrado. Los chicos entraron y no paraban de jugar, salpicarse etc, mientras que las chicas eran más tranquilas y disfrutaban del baño, aunque no hablaban mucho, ya que miraban raro a Gema por haberse ido y no querer saber nada de los demás. Ella se dio cuenta, se levantó y salió de allí, se paro en la puerta por fuera y unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus mejillas, salió corriendo de allí hacia su habitación, donde se puso el kimono que los 3 Ángeles la habían dado, como a cada uno de los niños elegidos. Se lo puso y fue dar un paseo para olvidarse de todo, no quería recordar nada. Se sentó en el banco de al lado del pequeño lago que tenía aquel maravilloso castillo y miro el cielo oscuro pero repleto de estrellas y ahí estaba la luna, tan hermosa y única, brillante por si sola y repleta de luz…

-Luz… -susurro Gema. –Yo… no sé si podre…

-Te veo abatida Gema-chan, ¿te ocurre algo? –la dijo Ophanimon acercándose a ella.

-No es nada Ophanimon-sama.

-Tus ojos no parecen decir lo mismo. –la joven la miro y noto como sus mejillas se llenaban de lagrimas, se las limpio pero no dejaban de brotar.

-Gomen nasai Ophanimon-sama, no sé qué me pasa. –dijo intentando parar las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir.

-No te tienes porque disculpar, tú has sufrido mucho desde que eras muy pequeña, y llorar es bueno, te quita la pesadez de llevarlo tu sola y te puedes desahogar. –dijo sabiamente.

-Arigatou, lo tendré en cuenta, pero no es momento de llorar, mañana lucharemos contra Arcademon y no puedo distraerme con nada. –dijo parando de llorar.

-Eso está bien, pero creo que lo mejor sería que todo volviera a ser como antes entre la Esperanza y la Luz ¿no? –dijo sonriéndola tiernamente.

-Hai, iré ahora mismo y me disculpare, no estuvo bien la forma en la que le traté. –dijo levantándose. –Arigatou Ophanimon-sama. –luego se marcho corriendo a buscar al chico que quería.

Los busco por toda la casa, pero este no estaba por ninguna parte, asique volvió a revisar todo el castillo, mientras…

-¿De qué me querías hablar Catalina? –decía un muchacha confuso y llevado por una chica bastante hermosa y con dorados cabellos.

-Yo quería decirte algo muy importante. –dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Dime. –dijo inocentemente sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-Yo… estoy enamorada de ti Cristóbal. –esto dejo atónito.

-Pero… -no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase ya que Catalina le estaba besando, cerca de allí, una chica contemplaba la escena y algunas lagrimas recorrían su cara para luego caer en su kimono, el muchacho se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, se separo de Catalina y quiso detener a la otra chica, pero ya no era posible pues esta se había marchado corriendo hacia algún lugar donde pudiera estar tranquila y desahogarse sin nadie alrededor.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

SIGUE EL CAPITULO 24


	25. capitulo 24 descubriendo la verdad

**CAPITULO 24: Descubriendo la verdad**

**La chica corrió por todo el castillo, se paro en la puerta de la entrada y por un momento decidió salir del castillo, pero algo la imperio**

**- ¿a dónde ibas? - le pregunto una figura familiar para la chica**

**- hazme un favor franchesco...vete - le dijo la chica lo más educada posible**

**- madmoiselle, no puedo dejar a una belleza como tu aquí sola, porque no entramos y nos tomamos un chocolate caliente mientras hablamos de nuestro futuro**

**La chica en ese momento se quedo callada, lo que vio antes la destrozo por dentro, seguramente solo fue la francesa quien le obligo, y él no tenía nada que ver, pero eso ahora ella no lo podía pensar bien.....y la propuesta de un chocolate caliente era tentadora, pero se arriesgaría a entrar con él, eso aun lo estaba pensando.**

**- y bien, ¿entramos? - le dijo el chico tomando su brazo gentilmente**

**- bueno......**

**- pues entremos - dijo el chico guiándola hasta el castillo**

**Mientras tanto.....**

**- ¿porque lo has hecho catalina? - le decía el chico triste - ahora se creerá cualquier cosa**

**- y eso que mas da - le dijo sonriendo - ¿no habías terminado ya? - pregunto**

**- si...pero....yo aun la amo, lo siento catalina pero tú y yo nunca podremos ser nada - la dijo lo mas gentil posible**

**- pero... - intento buscar algo la francesa - hmm, mira, ¿esa no es la mujer que amas? - le pregunto con una sonrisa**

**- ehh...pero....entiendo - dijo tristemente - me voy, buenas noches - dijo mientras se marchaba**

**- pero no la vas a decir nada - dijo la chica - dila algo, grítala, insúltala., pero no huyas como un cobarde - esta vez le grito**

**- huir no es de cobardes......sino de sabios - dicho eso entro al castillo**

**El chico subió a su cuarto, se tumbo en la cama sin despertar a su digimon que ya yacía complaciente en su cómoda, y agarrando la almohada por ambos lados se l apuso en la cara y comenzó a llorar, el mismo ritual que hacia todas las noches antes de que el chico conociera a gema.**

**Minutos después el chico yacía en su cama durmiendo, con una sonrisa triste y con lágrimas que le brotaban de sus ojos aun.**

**Mientras en el bosque oscuro....**

**- lo siento maestro… no volverá a suceder**

**- eso espero....la próxima vez que me falles.....no habrá amanecer para ti**

**- le prometo que se la traeré**

**- también tráeme a ese chico...esperanza....puede sernos útiles**

**- está bien**

**- muajajajajaja, pronto el digimundo será mío**

**La mañana ya había llegado al castillo de seraphimon, los chicos ya estaban levantados y degustaban un buen desayuno, excepto dos de ellos.**

**- ¿donde esta luz y esperanza? - pregunto seraphimon**

**- luz salió hace un rato sin desayunar al jardín de afuera, y esperanza sigue en su cuarto durmiendo**

**- está bien, dejémosle.....**

**- Emergencia!!!!, esperanza no se encuentra en su cuarto!!!**

**- que has dicho Kerpymon**

**- no esta**

**- ¿donde se habrá metido Cristóbal? - pregunto franchesco**

**- a lo mejor está con ella... - susurro tristemente catalina**

**- No - respondió secamente Steve- no está con ella- dijo mirando a alguien que acababa de entrar**

**- ¿porque me miráis así? - pregunto la chica**

**- ¿sabes donde esta Cristóbal? - le pregunto Charlie**

**- ehh....no tengo ni idea donde esta ese...pero tampoco me importa…**

**- Luz!!!! - le grito Ophanimon - esperanza puede estar en peligro**

**- ehh....pero....yo...a mí no...**

**- rápidamente....salir inmediatamente a buscarle - ordeno seraphimon**

**- ¿donde se ha metido? - pregunto Kerpymon**

**- creo que fue a descubrir la verdad de alguien importante para él - contesto seraphimon**

**- entonces.....chicos...ir al bosque oscuro.....pero ir con cuidado - dijo Ophanimon**

**- crees... ¿crees que ese idiota ha vuelto a ir allí? - dijo franchesco**

**- no...No puede ser - negó gema - no puede haber vuelto**

**- luz....esperanza fue a salvarte - dijo seraphimon**

**- pero… ¿porque?, yo creí... - dijo mirando a catalina**

**- te equivocas...fui yo, el no tuvo nada que ver anoche**

**Rápidamente la cara de la chica cambio a una más....**

**- entonces toma!!! - dijo pegándola en la cara - eso por haberte puesto en el camino de Cristóbal-kun y yo**

**- parece que ya reacciono - dijo Ophanimon**

**- espero que lleguen a tiempo...he sentido la presencia de arcademon en ese bosque...esperanza va directo a la boca del lobo**

**Lejos de allí, en las cercanías del bosque oscuro**

**- crees que hacemos bien en ir nosotros solos**

**- claro que si patamon, esto es nuestra misión**

**- ¿y porque la mía?**

**- ¿tú no amas a salamon?**

**- hee...yo...etto...yo**

**- no hace falta que contestes, jejeje**

**- y tu amas a gema-chan **

**- por supuesto, por eso quiero descubrir que tanto tiene que ver con esa otra mitad suya**

**- según he escuchado...es su hermana gemela**

**- ¿de sangre? **

**- no lo sé....pero recuerda....si ella muere...**

**- lo sé, iremos con cuidado**

**Digimon y humano se metieron mas a dentro del bosque oscuro, de repente una onda maligna los empujo para atrás, pero estos no se rindieron y siguieron avanzando más, hasta encontrarse con esa misteriosa cueva.**

**Cerca de allí**

**- muajajajajaja, ese niño es un idiota, ha venido directo a nosotros**

**- amo, acabo con el**

**- déjalo, quiero divertirme un poco, además… si él está aquí, luz andará cerca**

**- entonces dejo que se ocupe oscuridad**

**- sí, deja que se ocupe ella**

**Cristóbal y patamon llegaron a la cueva, entraron sigilosamente, cerca de allí se encontraron con una gran puerta, pero antes de abrirla**

**- tienes valor para venir aquí chico de la esperanza**

**- tú!!!, contigo quería hablar yo**

**- jajaja, no me hagas reír, has venido solo para hablar**

**- así es...quiero saber que tanto tienes que ver con gema-chan**

**- jejeje, muy fácil, ella es mi hermana de sangre**

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**BUENO LO PROMETIDO, ME TARDE ASI QUE OS SUBI 3 CAPITULOS**

**ESPERO QUE VAYAIS ENTENDIENDO LA HISTORIA**

**SE QUE SE HACE DIFICIL LEERLA, Y QUE ALGUNAS COSAS NO ENCAJAN**

**PERO YA SE IRA HACIENDO MAS AMENA Y DESCUBRIREIS EL PORQUE DE MUCHAS COSAS^^**

**BUENO CUIDAROS MUCHO**

**RECUERDEN....UN FIC SIN REVIEWS....ES UN MALESTAR PARA EL AUTOR u.u**

**UN FIC CON REVIEWS.....SON ANIMOS PARA EL AUTOR^^**

**ATTE: kibou91hikari**


	26. capitulo 25 recuerdos que cambian el

**GOMEN NASAI GOZAIMASU POR LA TARDANZA, PERO ESQUE CON LOS ESTUDIOS Y TODO ES IMPOSIBLE UNO CONCENTRARSE Y INTENTAR AL MENOS CREAR Y DARLE VIDA A ESTA HISTORIA**

**ME GUSTARIA TENER MAS REVIEWS O AL MENOS TENER UN REVIEW POR CAPITULO, YA QUE ME DEPRIMO AL VER QUE ESCRIBO A LA NADA U.U**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO^^**

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Capitulo 25: Un secreto al descubierto; recuerdos que salvan el presente**

-¿¡Hermana de sangre?! Salamon nos dijo que no erais hermanas de sangre, sino…

-Ese insignificante bichillo no sabe nada, Gema y yo somos hermanas de sangre, somos una misma persona, una misma alma en diferentes cuerpos, en conclusión, somos un mismo ser. –dijo ella repugnada por sus propias palabras.

-¿Cómo podéis ser una misma personas si sois totalmente diferentes? –dijo un poco confuso y asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Parece que no lo has entendido humano, puede que seamos una misma alma pero cada alma tiene su parte de luz, ella, y su parte de oscuridad, yo, solo podremos vivir si una absorbe a la otra o una vive por una parte y la otra por la parte diferente, que eso es imposible. –dijo con una risa malvada al final.

-Entonces… solo queda una opción para que ella se quede y no la pase nada. –dijo con la cabeza baja. -¡Ella te debe absorber! –dijo esta vez con seguridad y valor.

-Jaja me haces mucho de reír. Ella nunca me podrá absorber, es muy débil, y antes de que os deis cuenta, ella habrá desaparecido.

-Eso no sucederá nunca.

-Pero de momento, te tendremos a ti de rehén. –dijo lanzándole una bola de oscuridad que atrapo a Patamon y al joven. –Con esto, mi hermanita pronto aparecerá.

Mientras, en el bosque, un grupo de niños caminaban indicados por una joven de mediana estatura y con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí? – dijo Karen un poco molesta por los kilómetros que llevaban andados.

- Perdón por haceros venir, si queréis podéis volver al castillo. –dijo Gema sonriendo para aliviarles.

-Yo iré contigo, Cristóbal también es mi amigo. –dijo Steve.

-Gracias Steve-kun. – los demás afirmaron con la cabeza y siguieron con el poco trayecto que les quedaba.

En la cueva con Dama Negra, Cristóbal y Patamon…

-Mi hermanita tarda demasiado, tal vez no quiera saber nada más de ti. –dijo la joven pálida esperando que su plan resultase.

-Ella no vendrá a por mí si es lo que estas esperando. –dijo el chico triste recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-"Jeje mi plan está dando sus resultados, el pequeño humano está perdiendo la esperanza y su corazón caerá en la oscuridad". Lo más seguro, pues me tendrás que servir de algo tu. –dijo acercándose a la bola de oscuridad y cogiendo al muchacho del cuello de la camisa y dándole la vuelta con la nuca descubierta a la joven. –Ahora tú harás que ella page por todo el dolor que ha causado. –dijo introduciéndole la semilla oscura que años atrás estaba en Gema y causo que Dama Negra naciera.

Los ojos del joven se oscurecieron y su rostro cambio, ya no era triste, sino orgulloso y una sonrisa malvada se reflejaba en sus labios.

-Vas a ir y encontraras a aquella persona que te ha causado esta tristeza, y cuando la encuentres, acabaras con ella. –dijo la chica pálida al joven poseído por la oscuridad.

-Acabare con ella, y quien se interponga en mi camino lo destruiré. –dijo mirando con odio a Patamon que estaba paralizado por la mirada de su compañero.

El chico salió en busca de la chica que una vez amó pero que ahora solo sentía odio y rencor por ella, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era acabar con su vida para poder dejar de sentir aquella soledad que le quemaba por dentro.

-Aquí era donde luchamos contra Dama Negra. –dijo Catalina observando que no había cambiado nada.

-La cueva debe de estar cerca, sigamos. –dijo Gema cada vez con más esperanza de volver a verle sano y salvo. Miro hacia el frente y vio una figura conocida, que deseaba ver. –Cristóbal-kun… -dijo ella mientras la rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas, empezó a caminar hacia él, pero llegó un momento en el que le costaba respirar, se paró y cayó de rodillas con sus manos en el cuello e intentando encontrar oxigeno a la vez que miraba a el chico que estaba delante y se acercaba a ella despacio, aunque su visión era borrosa a causa de las lagrimas. Cuando ya estaba delante de ella, la miro con superioridad, odio y rencor. Ella se dio cuenta y sintió como si el aire que estaba recuperando, se volviera a ir poco a poco y la quitaran la vida, y es que, el joven la estaba estrangulando. –Cristóbal-kun… -conseguía decir ella a causa de la falta de oxigeno.

-Yo te quise, prometiste no dejarme solo nunca, y por tu culpa mi corazón sufre, no mereces vivir, YO TE ODIOY TE MATARE AQUÍ Y AHORA. –al escuchar eso, a la chica se le rompió el corazón por completo y sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco dando paso al sueño eterno, pero también mostraba su dulce sonrisa que hacía que el muchacho se sintiera feliz.

-Aunque tú me odies… yo siempre te querré… -luego se acercó poco a poco a él con la poca fuerza que la quedaba y le besó con lágrimas en los ojos que la resbalaban por la cara, él apretó más su cuello y la joven calló acabada en sus brazos.

Los demás observaban esa escena atónitos por lo que acababa de suceder, y en cambio, ellos no podían hacer nada al respecto. Mientras, el chico aun la miraba con odio le cuando la toco la cara y mojo sus dedos en sus lagrimas, muchas imágenes volaron hacia su mente haciéndole recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con la que ahora yacía a sus pies.

**Flash Back**

_-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? –le preguntaba una muchacha morena al chico que se encontraba tumbado en su futón, pero este no respondía, entonces la chica se acercó a él, se arrodilló al lado suyo le destapó la cara y el chico se lanzó abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la joven._

_-Quiero quedarme contigo. –dijo en un tono cariñoso, a lo que ella se sonrojo pero este no lo llegó a ver, luego la chica le dio un beso en la frente._

_*****************************_

_Eran las 8 de la tarde y dos jóvenes iban caminando por una calle ancha y llena de tiendas muy solicitada tanto por colegiales como por adultos._

_-¿Esto siempre esta así de lleno? –preguntaba un chico de ojos verdes asombrado por la cantidad de gente que había._

_-Hai, a esta hora siempre hay muchísima gente por aquí. –dijo la joven que le acompañaba con una sonrisa, que luego cambio a sonrojo ya que el joven la había cogió de la mano, pero después la chica se aferro al brazo del chico apoyando su cabeza en él._

_********************************_

_El sol entraba por los huecos que la persiana había dejado abiertos e iluminaba la cara de los dos jóvenes que dormían en un futón abrazados, pero solo uno se despertó, miro a su acompañante y dijo sonriendo._

_-Parece un ángel. –dijo divertido el muchacho acariciando la cara de la chica, luego se acerco a ella y la despertó con un dulce beso. Ella empezó a despertar perezosamente y buscaba algo que parecía haberse ido, pero estaba allí, buscaba el cuerpo del chico que dormía con ella, se aferró a él y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del joven, luego le miró y dijo sonriendo._

_-Ohaio Cristóbal-kun. –luego le devolvió el beso y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del joven._

_-¿Cómo has dormido? –dijo este acariciando el pelo de esta._

_-Genial ¿y tú? –dijo Gema cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de aquel momento._

_-También porque dormí con la persona que más amo. –dijo besándole los cabellos, esto le dio la señal a la joven para rozar sus labios como la noche anterior, y se fundieron en un tierno beso._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y un punzante dolor se apodero de su corazón e hizo que este se retorciera de dolor, siguió mirando a la joven que yacía a sus pies y de repente…

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	27. capitulos 26 el amor que une 2 almas

**CAPITULO 26: EL AMOR QUE UNE DOS ALMAS GEMELAS**

**De repente el dispositivo de la chica empezó a pitar hasta que paro. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al muchacho mientras una joven de misma apariencia pero rostro pálido se reía detrás del mismo joven**

**- jajajaja, buen trabajo chico, yo no lo habría hecho mejor - dijo Dama negra riéndose de la situación**

**- gema-chan - suspiraron todos al verla muerta en los pies del chico**

**- esto no puede estar pasando - dijo Charlie**

**- la ha matado - se quedo atónito Steve**

**- no puede ser verdad - dijo Karen de rodillas en el suelo**

**Pero así era, Gatomon había desaparecido en datos y el dispositivo digital ya no emitía señal ninguna, el joven acabo con la vida de la persona a la que más quería.**

**Mientras tanto, en el castillo de seraphimon, los 3 ángeles guardianes no daban crédito a lo que acababan de sentir, la oscuridad del digimundo se estaba concentrando cada vez más, tanto que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento.**

**- luz...ha caído - dijo Kerpymon tristemente**

**- esperanza también - siguió seraphimon**

**- el digimundo....esta perdido - agrego Ophanimon tristemente**

**- fue un placer trabajar con vosotros amigos - dijo Kerpymon en tono de despedida**

**- aun hay alguna esperanza, esperemos - pidió seraphimon**

**- esperanza.....ya no hay....esa palabra ya no existe en este lugar seraphimon - dijo Ophanimon**

**- tiene razón, seraphimon no entiendes, esperanza está sumido en la oscuridad, luz está muerta y de seguro que los otros estarán muertos de miedo, arcademon....ha vencido - dijo por ultimo Kerpymon creando tensión en el ambiente**

**Las palabras de Kerpymon crearon tensión en el ambiente, seraphimon no se atrevió a volver a hablar, todo rastro de esperanza que antes permanecía en su rostro fue borrado de inmediato, mientras que Ophanimon se sintió más triste que antes.**

**Ahora estos tres estaban sentados en sus tronos con la mirada perdida y esperando a un invitado**

**- me llamabais - entro un hombre con capucha blanca**

**- señor Gennai, se ha enterado de las nuevas - pregunto tristemente seraphimon**

**- no, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿lo han conseguido? - pregunto nervioso Gennai**

**Pero la única respuesta que consiguió fue una negativa con la cabeza de parte de los 3 ángeles guardianes y un sollozo de Ophanimon**

**- no me digáis...que....- empezó a hablar dudoso Gennai**

**- así es señor Gennai, esperanza a acabado con la vida de luz - dijo seraphimon **

**- no, no, no, me niego a creerlo, el jamás haría eso, no lo entendéis, el ama a luz, nunca se atrevería a tocarla - defendió Gennai**

**- Gennai, no cuestiones nuestras palabras, es lo que hemos sentido - dijo Ophanimon**

**- pues os equivocáis - volvió a defender Gennai**

**- amigo, sé que es difícil de tragar, pero así ha ocurrido, ya no hay esperanza ni luz para este mundo, tarde o temprano arcademon aparecerá por esa puerta y nos absorberá - dijo Kerpymon**

**- y os quedareis allí sentados sin hacer nada, esperando vuestro fin - agrego Gennai con sarcasmo**

**Los 3 ángeles se quedaron callados al oír esas palabras, bien no tenían más esperanzas en la lucha, pero escuchar esas palabras viniendo de su amigo Gennai los reconforto, si había que morir, se moría con orgullo y nobleza, luchando por su mundo.**

**- tienes razón - dijo seraphimon levantándose de la silla - si hay que morir, que sea en el campo de batalla**

**- seraphimon...- susurro Ophanimon - bien, yo luchare contigo**

**- seraphimon, amigo, sabes que conmigo siempre puedes contar, hasta la muerte - dijo Kerpymon también levantándose de la silla**

**- así me gusta más - dijo Gennai - yo me uniré también a la batalla**

**- bien pues partamos hacia el bosque oscuro - grito seraphimon**

**Y así los 3 ángeles digimon partieron junto a Gennai hacia el bosque oscuro, donde se encontrarían con más de una sorpresa**

**Mientras tanto en ese mismo lugar ya dicho no había cambiado nada, dama negra seguía riéndose de su hermanita ya difunta mientras el otro chico seguía con la mirada perdida sin quitar de vista su ya objetivo cumplido.**

**- "¿porque me siento tan mal?, ¿porque me siento vacio?, ¿porque me siento como si yo también hubiera perecido? ¿Hice mal? , ella me odió, ella se lo busco, prometió estar conmigo siempre, me engaño, por su culpa la oscuridad esta dentro de mí, esto no es justo, ¿porque me siento así?, debería de estar saltando de felicidad, pisando su cuerpo, riéndome junto a esa chica, un momento..... (Girando la cabeza) esa chica, esa chica, es parecida a ella, ahhh mi cabeza, porque me duele tanto la cabeza**

**FLASHBACK**

_**Los niños se encontraban en la habitación de la joven, ya era algo tarde y el chico aun seguía en su cuarto recordando sucesos graciosos de la tarde que habían pasado juntos.**_

_**- jejeje, ¿qué te hace tanta gracia? - pregunto Cristóbal**_

_**- la manera que tuviste de pedir la comida, jejeje, me hizo mucha gracia - dijo gema sin poder parar de reír**_

_**- jooo, no es justo, sé que mi japonés es horrendo, pero intento aprender - se hacia el ofendido el chico**_

_**- gomen nasai, solo estaba bromeando - se lo creyó la chica**_

_**- jajaja, igual que yo - dijo ahora el chico riendo**_

_**- te vas a enterar - dijo la chica tirando una almohada - jajaja, eso sí hizo gracia**_

_**- sí, pues esto hará más gracia - dijo el chico cogiendo a la chica y haciéndola cosquillas**_

_**- no, para, para onegai, no ja jaja, no onegai para odio las cosquillas, jajaja - pedía clemencia la chica**_

_**- solo por una cosa - chantajeo el chico**_

_**- ¿cuál? - pregunto la chica**_

_**- que duermas hoy conmigo - dijo el chico dulcemente**_

_**- hmmm, eso..... - se hacia la interesante la chica**_

_**- eso o ya sabes - amenazo el chico**_

_**- está bien - dijo la chica besándolo dulcemente - sabes que me encantaría dormir junto a ti, abrazaditos, sin pasar frio**_

_**- si a mí también me gusta la idea, más que nada porque es mía - dijo el chico riendo**_

_**- tú siempre tienes buenas ideas, una de las razones por las que te quiero tanto - dijo volviendo a besarlo**_

_**- y ¿las otras? - pregunto el chico**_

_**- tardaría días en decirte todas - dijo la chica**_

_**- bueno..... ¿Y los digimons? - pregunto Cristóbal**_

_**- dormirán en el otro cuarto - dijo la chica**_

_**- sabes que te amo mucho, mucho, mucho - dijo el chico tumbándola en el futón**_

_**- ahh, pues no, no lo sabía - dijo la chica riéndose - pero yo si se que te amo, y que nunca te voy a dejar, eres mío**_

_**- y tu eres mía - dijo el chico besándola dulcemente**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**- ¿que fueron esas imágenes?, ¿porque he recordado todo eso?, que está pasando!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- mirar, que le pasa a Cristóbal - dijo Steve mientras veía brillar al chico**

**- jajaja, eehh, que pasa - pregunto dama negra viendo brillar al chico**

**- su dispositivo brilla, su emblema, su corazón, ha vuelto a ser el que era - decía patamon orgulloso**

**- nooo, no, no puede ser, nooo, te matare entonces - dijo dama negra mientras veía lucir al chico**

**- eso no te lo permitiré, ahora recuerdo todo, por tu culpa - dijo Cristóbal mientras apretaba sus puños - he matado a la chica a la que más quería, eso no te lo perdonare nunca, mi esperanza no morirá, si te mato...ella vivirá, lo se**

**Y entonces el dispositivo de gema empezó a emitir señal**

**- esto es un milagro - decía Karen**

**- no olvidéis que estamos en el digimundo, aquí todo es posible - dijo Charlie**

**- pero esto tiene explicación lógica - agrego catalina - es el amor que siente Cristóbal hacia gema - dijo tristemente - el amor que une a dos almas gemelas, ella murió diciendo que lo amaba, entonces su alma se quedo con ese recuerdo, ahora Cristóbal a vuelto a amarla y su alma igual, es el amor que une a dos almas gemelas**

**- TE MATARE!!!! - dijo Cristóbal furioso**

**El cuerpo empezó a brillar aun mas y con su dispositivo y con el de la chica en la otra mano grito**

**- fusión de almas!!!**

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	28. capitulo 27 un sacrificio y una victoria

**Capitulo 27: Un sacrificio a cambio de una victoria**

El joven emitió una luz cegadora para todos, y cuando esta se esfumo vio un Ángel delante de él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo el joven confuso.

-Cristóbal, gracias a tu valor y esperanza, hemos podido digievolucionar a un nivel supremos Gatomon y yo.

-Pero Gatomon se convirtió en datos.

-Gracias al poder de Azulongmon pudo volver y fundirse conmigo en este cuerpo, y no solo Gatomon. –dijo sonriendo cálidamente. –El alma de Gema-chan también se fundió, no tiene cuerpo para volver asique se unió para luchar contra Dama Negra.

-Gema-chan… yo… -decía el chico arrepentido.

-¡¡Acabare con ella y esta vez no volverá!! – dijo la chica pálida furiosa preparando un ataque a la vez que muchos digimons oscuros se iban reuniendo allí para empezar una lucha que aun no estaba decantada por cual bando ganara. Y detrás de todos aquellos digimons, estaba el poderoso y tirano Arcademon observando interesante la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar. Veía a muchos digimons de su bando, pero también había muchos digimons del lado de la luz, ya que se habían ido acercando y detrás del todo aparecieron los tres Ángeles sagrados digimon con Gennai, los niños elegidos estaban preparados para luchar, como sus digimons lo cuales ya habían digievolucionado.

La batalla comenzó y al principio todo estaba nivelado, pero tras pasar un rato, la oscuridad parecía ganar terreno respecto a la luz, pero esta no se daba por vencida, tenía que evitar que Arcademon se adueñara del mundo digital, el cual había sentido en su propio núcleo la perdida de la Esperanza y de la Luz, pero luego también había sentido una fuerte sensación de Esperanza y por ello estaban allí luchando y protegiendo lo que ellos querían; su mundo.

Cuando la mitad de los digimons de los dos bandos ya había caído y apenas quedaban digimons en buenas condiciones luchando al 100%, Arcademon empleo su ataque más poderoso, alzó las manos y muchos relámpagos empezaron a aparecer y truenos a sonar, lo cual derribo a muchos digimons, tanto de la oscuridad como de la luz, los tres Ángeles sagrados de cogieron de las manos y lanzaron uno de sus ataques más poderosos y menos utilizados ya que consumía muchísima energía. Una espada de luz salió del círculo que formaban y se dirigió al Ángel resultante de la fusión de almas.

-Utilízala para vencer a la oscuridad. –dijo Seraphimon.

El Ángel la cogió y se dirigió hacia Arcademon pero Dama Negra se lo impidió, aunque Gennai se adelantó y se enfrento a ella duramente, pues los dos ya estaban cansados y sus energías se agotaban por momentos, en un solo ataque alguno de los dos caería y seria vencido.

-¿Crees que me puedes vencer? No eres ni un digimon ni un humano, solo eres datos unido que formaron ese cuerpo, se de lo que eres capaz y conozco tus limites Gennai. –dijo esta con dificultad respiratorio a causa del cansancio.

-Yo también conozco tus límites, y sin el alma de luz en ti no estás completa, este es tu último ataque. –dijo Gennai preparando una bola de luz dorada en sus dos manos, como la chica que la preparaba oscura.

Los dos se abalanzaron al otro y el impacto fue inminente, lo que hizo que los demás digimons, oscuros y de luz, se detuvieran y observaran lo que acaba de ocurrir, Gennai y Dama Negra estaban en el suelo, pero solo uno se llegó a levantar mientras el otro se convertía en datos.

-Parece que aún sigues estando en forma Señor Gennai. –dijo Ophanimon sonriente.

-Ahora solo podemos confiar en Angelmon (Aclaración: es la fusión de almas, el nombre no es muy original pero es lo único que se me ocurrió) el destino del mundo digital esta en sus manos. –dijo Gennai un poco herido por el impacto de la explosión causada por el ataque de Dama Negra y el suyo.

Angelmon estaba delante de Arcademon, y los dos mantenían firmes sus intenciones; acabar con el otro. El Ángel apunto con su espada al malvado de la oscuridad y este se puso en guardia pero a la vez preparaba un ataque oculto que pensaba utilizar en cualquier momento en el que se encontrase mal herido o a punto de ser absorbido. Los dos se abalanzaron en busca de la victoria, pero solo uno lo conseguiría y de momento aun no estaba decidido quién iba ser el vencido y el vencedor.

Un destello de luz aparecía cuando la espada del Ángel y la lanza de Arcademon se golpeaban, llevaban por lo menos 20 golpes con sus armas, hasta que una de las armas empezó a romperse a causa de la cantidad de la energía contraria a la suya.

-Vaya vaya, parece ser que la energía de los tres Ángeles sagrados digimon tiene un límite, y lo ha alcanzado. –dijo Arcademon orgulloso de su poder.

Dentro de Angelmon, Patamon, Gatomon y Gema estaban nerviosos y discutiendo sobre qué hacer.

-La energía de los tres Ángeles sagrados esta agotándose a causa de la oscuridad. –dijo Patamon.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –dijo Gatomon algo nerviosa.

-Solo hay una manera de conseguirlo, -dijo Gema muy segura, se giró hacia los dos digimons y los expulsó del cuerpo de Angelmon, y de este salieron unas mariposas blancas uniéndose a la espada del digimon alado. Gatomon ya no estaba allí, esta había vuelto a la ciudad del comienzo para renacer de nuevo.

-Gema-chan ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –dijo Patamon.

-Si el plan falla, y Angelmon es destruido, los que estabais dentro moriréis y no volveréis a renacer, y ahora vamos a vencer a la oscuridad.

Angelmon lanzó un ataque que dio de lleno a Arcademon, y este no pudo utilizar su ataque sorpresa ya que fue desintegrado al instante.

Todo había acabado, la oscuridad había sido vencida y el mundo digital volvía a recuperar el equilibrio anterior, ahora los niños deberían descansar en el castillo y celebrar su victoria, aunque dos personas no lo celebraban.

-Vamos Cristóbal, alégrate, hemos vencido y ella está viva de nuevo. –le decía Poyomon intentando animarle.

-Pero yo la maté, yo acabe con su vida no me lo puedo perdonar, la dije que nunca la haría daño, y falte a mi promesa.

-Esperanza. –dijo Ophanimon, y este levanto la cabeza. –Ella volverá a vivir, pero su alma se sacrificó para salvar este mundo.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –dijo el chico un poco confuso con el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos.

-Quiere decir que tal vez no te recuerde, ni recuerde que os conocíais ni nada de ti. –dijo un poco triste, él lo pensó pero luego dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-No pasa nada, si ella vuelve a la vida está todo bien. –dijo con una falsa pero convincente sonrisa.

El joven le dio el cuerpo de la chica y desaparecieron de aquel lugar volviendo a aparecer en el castillo de los tres Ángeles. Estos llevaron el cuerpo de luz a una sala especial donde se recuperaría y volvería a ser la de antes, aunque tal vez no recordase nada del chico al que amaba, y eso era lo que más inquietaba al joven; que no le recordase.

Paso la tarde y todos descansaban, comían o jugaban, pero Cristóbal estaba sentado en el banco donde la vio aquella noche de luna llena, estaba recordando todos los momentos que paso con ella, pero siempre le venía a la mente ese oscuro recuerdo que le estremecía, veía como la estrangulaba sin piedad y ella sonreía e intentaba besarle para demostrarle su amor y disculparse por su comportamiento, y esto siempre le hacía sentirse más culpable de la situación actual.

Ya era de noche, y todos estaban cenando en una mesa gigante celebrando su gran victoria contra la oscuridad, pero un chico no se encontraba allí, él seguía en el banco culpándose por haber acabado con la vida de la chica a la que amaba.

Mientras, en la sala especial de luz, una joven despertaba confusa por el lugar donde se encontraba:

-¿Do-donde estoy? –decía ella poniéndose de pie.

-Veo que ya estas mejor luz. –dijo Gennai sonriéndola.

-Si ^^ arigatou Gennai-sama.

-Esperanza te está esperando en el jardín. –dijo un poco serio por la reacción que la chica iba a mostrar.

-¿Esperanza? ¿Un niño elegido? –dijo ella algo confusa.

-¿No te acuerdas?

-¿Debería?

-(suspiro por parte de Gennai) Ve al salón con los demás niños elegidos, yo iré enseguida. –dijo este bastante triste.

La chica salió de la sala y se dirigió al salón, pero se perdió y acabó en el jardín, aquel jardín que le traía algunos recuerdos olvidados, se fijo en el muchacho que había sentado en el banco y unas lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus oscuros ojos.

-¿Por qué estoy llorando? –dijo ella limpiándose los ojos, y de pronto muchos recuerdos invadieron su mente y las lagrimas empezaron a salir con más intensidad y ella dijo muy triste y culpable. –Ahora lo recuerdo todo, yo… yo… ¿Cómo le he podido olvidar? –dijo esta vez tapándose los ojos intentando parar su llanto, no lo pudo soportar más y salió corriendo hacia el joven que estaba sentado y mirando a la luna.

La chica le abrazo y a la vez lloraba esperando que la perdonara.

-¡¡Gomen nasai Cristóbal-kun!!

**................................................................................................................................................................................**

**BUENO ESTO ES UN AVISO PARA MIS "PRESUNTOS" LECTORES**

**SI NO VEO AL MENOS UN REVIEW RENUNCIARE AL FIC O PROBARE SUERTE EN OTRO SITIO, YA QUE ME DEPRIME VER QUE ESCRIBO A LA NADA YA LO DIJE EN UN CAPITULO DE ADVERTENCIA**

**PERO PARECE SER QUE NO ME HABEIS ECHO CASO**

**TANTO CUESTA DECIR " ME GUSTO QUIERO VER MAS" O " DEJA DE ESCRIBIR PAQUETE" O CRITICAS QUE ME AYUDEN A MEJORAR MI MANERA DE ESCRIBIR**

**BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO VER ALGUN COMENTARIO**

**JA NA^^**


	29. capitulo 28 una reconciliacion y 3 amors

**Ola a todos, lo siento por el retraso, el instituto te quita mucho tiempo u.u bueno aqui os traigo otro capitulo mas^^**

**CAPITULO 28: RECONCILIACION Y NUEVOS AMORES**

**- gomen nasai Cristóbal kun**

**El chico la miro por un segundo, para ver que sus oídos no le fallaban y la mujer que estaba detrás suya abrazándolo era su amada**

**- no...No tienes que pedir perdón gema chan - dijo el chico con voz apagada siguiendo mirando la luna intensamente**

**- me comporte como una idiota...gomen nasai Cristóbal kun - seguía diciendo la chica mientras escondía su rostro en la varonil espalda del chico - yo te amo Cristóbal kun, no quiero que nos separemos nunca, onegai Cristóbal kun**

**El chico se dio la vuelta y con su mano subió el mentón de la chica obligando a esta que le mirara, por unos segundos la chica se quedo hipnotizada con sus ojos, esos ojos verdes llenos de esperanzas, se sintió más tranquila cuando este le emitió una sonrisa y unas palabras que la chica recordó habérselas oído**

**- yo nunca te dejare gema chan, nunca, aunque me pase algo en el día de mañana siempre estaré allí - tocándola el pecho - y jamás te dejare sola, pues hice una promesa, y yo jamás incumplo una promesa - acabo diciendo el chico con una sonrisa**

**Y es verdad, el chico se lo prometió ya hace tiempo, pero ella no supo cumplir la promesa y lo dejo solo unos cuantos días, que para el chico le parecieron años.**

**Ese intento de acabar el solo con dama negra sin importarle su vida, solo la de ella, fue un acto de verdadero amor. La chica estaba arrepentida, tanto que aun seguía llorando, mientras que el chico la abrazaba y la besaba el cabello.**

**En otra parte se encontraba franchesco y catalina observando a la pareja.**

**- se les ve muy bien juntos - hablo franchesco con unas lagrimas**

**- sí.... - dijo la chica triste**

**- y yo que creí que tenía alguna oportunidad **

**- ohh venga, no llores, veras como encontramos a alguien**

**- sí, pero mejor que gema chan no creo**

**- y mejor que Cristóbal....yo tampoco creo**

**- nos moriremos solos sin haber encontrado a nuestro verdadero amor**

**- yo quiero encontrarlo**

**- y yo...**

**Unos digimon que andaban cerca vieron la charla entre franchesco y catalina, y decidieron intervenir a su manera, cogiendo carrerilla y empujando a los dos chicos, haciendo que se besaran.**

**- yo… lo siento, yo no he.... - empezó a hablar franchesco, pero catalina le cayó con otro beso, pero esta vez más dulce y más suave**

**-Ves Dorumon, te dije que mi tamer y el tuyo acabarían juntos- dijo un digimon de aspecto de flor**

**- sí, fue una buena idea darles un empujoncito - agrego el otro digimon**

**- bueno ¿te apetece dar una vuelta por el castillo? - pregunto floramon**

**- si claro, ¿porque no? - contesto alegre el otro digimon**

**Y así de la mano salieron los digimon a dar una vuelta, mientras sus tamers estaban a lo suyo**

**En una de las habitaciones del castillo, un chico robusto y con tatuajes en ambas manos charlaba con su digimon**

**- ¿recuerdas lo que dijo leomon? - pregunto el chico**

**- sí, cada uno tenemos una cualidad distinta que hará que ganemos la última batalla, ¿porque me lo preguntas? - pregunto gabumon**

**- estoy algo inquieto, dijo que mi cualidad era la de la amistad, pero....yo jamás he tenido muchos amigos, siempre he sido algo frio con los demás, mi único verdadero amigo es Cristóbal, pero con este solo puedo hablar por msn**

**- ya lo sé Steve, recuerda que soy tu compañero**

**- sí, perdona gabumon, tú también eres mi amigo - dijo sonriendo al digimon**

**- gracias Steve, recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos**

**- puff, pues que se prepare mi futura esposa**

**- ¿qué has querido decir con eso? - pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido**

**- nada nada, solo que espero que estés en tsunomon - dijo riendo**

**- lo mejor es que te cases con una niña elegida, sería más fácil**

**- ¿quién podría aguantar mi mal humor? - pregunto graciosamente**

**En esto que Steve hablaba, se oyó un gran golpe procedente del pasillo**

**- serás rata, ven acá veemon, esa es mi merienda - gritaba una chica**

**- órale, ahora es mía**

**- ven acá- le grito**

**- jajaja, me encantas cuando te enfadas**

**Steve salió al pasillo y se encontró con este panorama, una chica morena pelo largo sujetando a un veemon del cuello mientras con la otra mano le quitaba un sándwich**

**- ¿qué te parece con esa? - pregunto gracioso gabumon al ver el rostro del chico, algo sonrojado u con la boca abierta**

**- ehh - dijo el chico volviendo en sí - ni aunque me pagaran - expreso muy seguro**

**- ¿qué dices tú? - le pregunto la chica**

**- ehh, no nada - contesto nervioso el chico**

**- no tengo tiempo para chiquilladas así que vos hablara ahora mismo - dijo muy segura cruzándose de brazos**

**- yo que usted lo aria - dijo el pequeño digimon azulado, pero ahora morado**

**- etto...yo...me preguntaba si quería tomar un café en el comedor, solos - dijo nervioso el chico**

**- hmmm, no sé, es mi hora de merendar, pero......un sándwich entra mejor con algo de beber - dijo emitiendo una sonrisa, -acepto - acabo diciendo**

**- muy bien - dijo alegre el chico - pues....tú eras....**

**- Karen, llámame Karen, fui la que intento agarrarte cuando caíste por el precipicio**

**Flashback**

_**Una ladydevimon atacaba sin piedad a unos chicos que estaban atrapados en un precipicio**_

_**- gabumon!!! - grito Steve al ver como gabumon perdía contra el ataque de melodía mortal de ladydevimon**_

_**- Steve vuelve aquí - le grito Karen al ver como Steve corría a por su digimon mal herido**_

_**- pues muere tu también - grito ladydevimon mientras ataca nuevamente, pero esta vez a Steve que protegiendo el cuerpo de su amigo fue expulsado del precipicio.**_

_**- Steve!!! - gritaron todos**_

_**- dame la mano - pidió Karen al ver a Steve sujeto a una roca, pero esta cedía con su peso y con el de gabumon que estaba medio sujeto a una de las manos libres de Steve**_

_**- noo, caerá gabumon**_

_**- suéltate Steve, sálvate - decía gabumon**_

_**- es nunca!! - dijo decidido - antes muero yo**_

_**Karen se sorprendió, había tomado a Steve como una persona antisocial, que no le importaba la amistad, pero el suceso que estaba viendo le decía lo contrario**_

_**- Steve!!!! - grito con lagrimas en los ojos al ver como Steve caía por el precipicio**_

**Fin flashback**

**- cierto, como pudo olvidar a una chica tan bonita-dijo Steve con aires de galán**

**- cállate tonto, vamos a merendar - dijo la chica sonrojada**

**- jejeje, como gustes **

**En los jardines del castillo, Cristóbal y gema disfrutaban viendo el cielo estrellado, estos estaban tumbados, abrazándose y disfrutando del firmamento**

**- me relaja ver este cielo, no sabía que en el digimundo se veía algo tan bonito - dijo Cristóbal en un susurro**

**- hai, es precioso, pero yo prefiero ver algo más bonito - dijo gema con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro**

**- ahh si, ¿cuál? - pregunto inocente el chico**

**- pues.... - dibuteaba gema mientras giraba su rostro - esto - dijo mirándolo**

**- ¿me leíste el pensamiento? - pregunto Cristóbal**

**- hai, y sé que lo que piensas ahora **

**- entonces...para que esperar - dijo el chico tumbando a la chica al césped y besándola**

**- a veces creo que nos leemos los pensamientos - hablo la chica después de que el chico cortara el beso**

**- ¿conexión de almas? - pregunto el chico**

**- creo que si - aclaro la chica - solo que.....**

**En esos momentos Charlie y Alice llegaban tomados de la mano**

**- esos son... - empezó a hablar el chico**

**- Charlie y Alice - dijo la chica sonriendo**

**Charlie y Alice se sentaron en el mismo banco donde minutos antes Cristóbal y gema se reconciliaron**

**- ese banco ha presenciado escenas que no se podrán olvidar fácilmente - dijo la chica**

**- y también a presenciado momentos preciosos - agrego el chico**

**- ¿crees que ese banco es mágico?**

**- no lo sé....pero no me importa, porque la magia ya la tengo**

**- ¿ahh si?**

**- tu amor para mi es magia pura**

**- y tu amor para mí es como un sueño**

**- pues que nunca se acabe**

**- así es… nunca me despertare**

**Ya había pasado un día, ahora todas las parejas estaban reunidas en el comedor esperando a que los 3 ángeles sagrados empezaran a hablar**

**- bien, ha llegado el momento de vuestra última misión - hablo Kerpymon**

**- y la más dura - dijo seraphimon**

**- limpiar los destrozos que han hecho los digimons oscuros**

**- así que **

**- todos a reconstruir el digimundo - dijeron los 3 ángeles sagrados al mismo tiempo.**

**siguiente capitulo **


	30. capitulo 29 1 noche extraña y divertida

**Capitulo 29: Una noche algo extraña pero divertida**

-Os dividiréis por todo el mundo digital y lo ayudareis a reconstruir las zonas que os toquen. –dio Ophanimon.

-A cada uno os tocaran 2 zonas. –dijo Seraphimon

-Partiréis mañana temprano en varios traimon que os llevaran a vuestras áreas. –explico Kerpymon. –Pero por hoy, podéis descansar y disfrutar. –acabó con una gratificante sonrisa.

Los niños y digimons disfrutaron de toda la tarde juntos, pero siempre había una mirada distante y triste.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –decía un chico cogiendo por la cintura a una muchacha que observaba el cielo desde un balcón.

-No es nada. –decía ella con una sonrisa falsa e intentado hacer que no se preocupara.

-A mi no me engañas, se que te pasa algo, sino estarías con los demás divirtiéndote. – decía el joven apoyándose en la barandilla del balcón al lado de la chica.

-(suspiro por parte de la chica) Siempre te das cuenta de todo. –miro al cielo y dijo algo triste. –Echo de menos a Gatomon.

**-**Gomen… -dijo él con la cabeza baja.

-No es culpa tuya, ya lo hablamos y quedamos en que la culpa fue de mi hermana. –dijo poniéndose en frente del chico y cogiéndole de las manos.

-Pero al fin y al cabo yo hice que desapareciera.

-No fuiste tú, y olvídate de eso ya, la veré pronto, asique ahora lo mejor será divertirnos. –dijo Gema llevándole al jardín con los demás.

Estuvieron jugando toda la tarde, y la noche llegó pronto pero con unas vistas maravillosas, mostraba las tres lunas y millones de brillantes estrellas luciendo con todo su fulgor.

Cenaron los mangares que los digimons invitados habían cocinado para los héroes que habían salvado su mundo. Terminaron y los jóvenes y sus digimons acompañantes les felicitaron por tan rica comida. Luego se fueron a dar un baño, cada uno al suyo (baño femenino y masculino). Esta vez las chicas no despreciaron a la joven que estaba con ellas, se hicieron amigas y hablaron durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el aquel agradable baño.

Y los chicos jugaban, como era de esperar, se salpicaban, hacían aguadillas etc. (Aclaración: es lo que vi una vez en un baño masculino eee y no de niños precisamente ^///^)

-Una apuesta chicos. –dijo Steven con mirada picara.

-¿Cuál? –dijo Charle, la pregunta que todos se hacían.

-Esta noche cada uno elegirá a una chica como víctima y la asustara, quien no lo consiga mañana no desayunara. –dijo con la misma sonrisa que antes.

-Me parece bien. –dijo Charlie riendo.

-¿No se lo tomaran mal? –pregunto Patamon inocentemente.

-Que va, solo es una pequeña bromilla para despedirnos. –dijo Franchesco. -¿verdad Cristóbal?

-No se… -dijo un poco indeciso. –está bien. –dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Las chicas salieron del baño y se pusieron su kimono, luego se separaron cada una por un lado, este era el momento perfecto para asustarlas. Cada uno siguió a su víctima y esperó el momento ideal para asustarla.

Las tres chicas si habían salido del baño, pero solo una se había quedado dentro disfrutando a solas de aquel baño que tanto necesitaba. Se quitó la toalla con la que se había estado bañando con las demás y se tumbo dejando solo su cabeza fuera del agua, cerró los ojos y se relajo como nunca se había relajado, pero un sonido la distrajo y ella abrió los ojos de par en par esperando ver el causante del ruido.

-¿Hay alguien? –pregunto ella desde el agua tapándose con las manos, pero nadie contestó, entonces, cogió la toalla y se la enrolló alrededor del cuerpo, salió del agua y fue a ver si había alguien, pero no consiguió ver a nadie, por eso, volvió al agua, pero alguien la inmovilizo los brazos y la tapó la boca llevándola a un sitio oscuro donde no podría ver quien la había capturado.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo ella un poco asustada, pero no obtuvo respuesta, andaba por aquella oscuridad que no acababa en ningún sitio, hasta que una mano le cogió del brazo dándola la vuelta y besándola, inmediatamente supo quién era, una vez se hubieron separado una bofetada sonó.

-¡¡¿¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar cuando estoy bañándome??!! ¡¡Me asustaste!! –le gritó la chica.

-Jaja gomen nasai, pero si no te asustaba mañana no desayunaba. –decía el chico frotándose donde la chica le había abofeteado, pero no le dolía, solo le había hecho gracia.

-Y encima yo estaba… -dijo ella sonrojada pero que con la oscuridad no se podía percibir.

-¿Ein? –dijo él confuso.

-Voy a vestirme, creo que será lo mejor. –dijo ella aún mas sonrojada saliendo de allí, y luego el chico se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería su amada.

Una vez se había puesto su kimono, salió al jardín donde estaba el chico sentado en el césped y con su espalda apoyada en un árbol.

Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado, el chico la miro y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica y esta se recostó en él, luego se quedaron viendo el cielo estrellado juntos, como siempre habían deseado, y por fin ahora se hacía realidad. Pasó un rato y ella dijo después de un bostezo:

-¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde? –dijo ella con Patamon en sus piernas tumbado y durmiendo.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Un poco, y mañana tenemos que levantarnos pronto. –siguió diciendo ella.

-Está bien, vamos a dormir.

Los dos se levantaron y ella cogió a Patamon en sus brazos y se lo dio a su compañero, luego se despidieron en la puerta del cuarto de la chica, pero el joven la llamó casi cuando iba a cerrar la puerta.

-Gema-chan.

-Dime. –dijo un poco extrañada.

-¿Quieres venir a dormir con nosotros? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿No molestare? –dijo dudosa.

-Para nada. –dijo con su convincente sonrisa. –Vamos. –la cogió de la mano y la guio hasta su cuarto, luego se tumbaron y durmieron abrazados ya que el chico sabia que ella lo necesitaba, pues se sentía sola sin su compañera digimon, y aunque ella le dijera que no era su culpa, él se sentía culpable y quería hacer todo lo posible por consolarla.

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana, y una figura femenina se levantaba de una cama con un chico dormido y un digimon con la misma acción, ella les miró, se acercó al chico y le besó dulcemente, luego le tocó suavemente la cara y le dijo en un susurro:

-Arigatou. –salió de la habitación y empezó a dar un paseo por aquel jardín que le traía tantos buenos recuerdos. Sonrió a sí misma y siguió caminando admirando la vista que tenia del jardín bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas.

Pasaron 10 minutos y ella volvió a la cama, se tumbó y le miró sonriendo, luego se abrazó a él y se quedó dormida, pero el chico despertó 20 minutos después un poco abatido, y su digimon también despertó preocupado por su compañero humano.

-¿Ocurre algo Cristóbal?

-No nada, solo tuve una pesadilla, pensé que ella se iba. –dijo acariciando su cara.

-Eso no pasara nunca más. –dijo volviendo a dormirse.

-Tienes razón, dormiré, falta aun para empezar la misión.

Y los dos volvieron a quedarse dormidos, esperando poder descansar para rendir lo máximo al día siguiente y no ser un estorbo a los demás digimons.

Al día siguiente por la mañana…

siguiente capitulo


	31. capitulo 30 de vuelta a la aventura

**CAPITULO 30: De vuelta a la aventura " reconstruyamos el digimundo"**

**Ya en la mañana siguiente un chico se levantaba perezosamente de su cama, estirando los brazos y soltando un sonoro bostezo que rápidamente fue callado por su mano, pues al lado de dicho chico una figura femenina descansaba dulcemente**

**- parece un ángel cuando duerme - se dijo para sí mismo**

**Luego levantándose de la cama cogió la ropa para cambiarse y se metió en el baño. Antes de cambiarse se dio una ducha rápida, mas para despejarse que aun andaba un poco soñoliento, cuando salió de la ducha se vistió sus jeans, con una camiseta blanca y una sudadera naranja. Salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto.**

**- seguro que ya estará despierta - se dijo para sí mismo**

**Abrió la puerta del cuarto y se alarmo al no verla allí tumbada, mas se alarmo cuando su pequeño compañero alado también estaba ausente.**

**-Gema-chan, ¿donde estas? - pregunto nervioso**

**De repente alguien le coge del brazo y le tapa la boca con una mano, luego le voltea y le besa en los labios**

**- eso por lo de ayer - dijo un poco enfadada - ohaio amor, ¿dormiste bien? - ahora dijo sonriendo**

**- eee, si claro, dormí como un niño, al tener a mi niña cerca - dijo cogiéndola de la cintura y volviendo a besarla**

**Pero Cristóbal no se dio cuenta que se dejo la puerta abierta y que dos personas hacían de público en la entrada**

**- ejem, ¿os importa? - pregunto Cristóbal**

**- en absoluto, perdonar, solo pasábamos por aquí - dijo simplemente Steve - ¿verdad Charlie?**

**- ee, si claro, pasábamos por aquí - repitió Charlie la frase**

**- seguro que si - dijo sarcásticamente Cristóbal - bueno chicos os veo abajo - dijo cerrando la puerta**

**- vaya, así que no hemos sido los únicos que hemos dormido solos Charlie - dijo Steve**

**- jajaja, bueno bajemos a desayunar, no lo merecimos por lo de ayer - dijo Charlie**

**Mientras dos chicas hablaban de cosas.....bueno de cosas**

**- ¿de verdad? - pregunto asombrada Karen**

**- así es...se ve pequeño...pero matón - dijo sonriente Alice**

**- ¿ósea que es un experto? - volvió a preguntar Karen**

**- así es - dijo triunfante Alice**

**Bueno para cualquiera que pasara por allí y lo escuchara pues malinterpretaría las cosas**

**- jooo a mi Steve no me hizo eso - se quejo Karen**

**- bueno ya tendrás tu primera vez - dijo triunfante nuevamente Alice**

**Y si se queda a escuchar y escucha eso....pues mas mal lo interpretara**

**- tiene unas manos....dios, llegue a lo máximo - seguía explicando Alice, mientras Karen ya casi lloraba**

**- no es justo, yo quiero que me lo hagan también - saltaba y pateaba el suelo Karen como una niña chica**

**- ya tranquila, pídeselo a Steve - dijo Alice**

**- si - dijo cruzándose de brazos - se lo pediré**

**Quien lo escuchara ya se creería cosas muy raras y trataría a Karen como una...bueno como una**

**Pero si se queda un poco mas y escucha esto...**

**- dios aun puedo sentir sus dedos en mis pies, ahhh, el masaje fue tan especial, manos de oro tiene Charlie - decía triunfante Alice**

**- prometo que Steve me hará uno de esos masajes, claro si no quiere dormir con gabumon en su cuarto**

**- jejeje, si se lo pides bien, con cariño - dijo guiñándole el ojo - ara lo que sea**

**- buena idea - dijo riendo**

**Ahora quien hubiera pasado por allí respiraría aliviado al saber de qué iba realmente el tema, pues las chicas escucharon un suspiro proveniente del pasillo**

**-¿quien anda ahí? - preguntaron**

**Pero no hubo respuesta, entonces las chicas siguieron hablando de lo suyo.**

**Mientras los 2 ángeles digimon, seraphimon y Ophanimon esperaban impacientes en el gran comedor**

**- ¿dónde estará? - volvió a preguntar cabreado seraphimon**

**- relájate, estará dando una vuelta - contesto insegura Ophanimon**

**Unos segundos más tarde Kerpymon apareció **

**- ¿dónde estabas? - pregunto seraphimon enojado**

**- perdonar, estaba....en el baño - contesto Kerpymon**

**- ignoraba que pudieras caber en el baño - dijo Ophanimon con una gota en la cabeza**

**Pero su conversación tuvo que ser interrumpida ya que por el gran comedor iban apareciéndose los invitados, primero apareció Steve y Charlie, estos portaban una gran sonrisa, y Kerpymon en ese momento se sonrojo a recordar la charla que mantuvieron Karen y Alice minutos antes.**

**Luego apareció Cristóbal y gema, estos juntos tomados de la mano y también portando una gran sonrisa, los tres ángeles se sintieron orgullosos de luz y esperanza, siempre juntos.**

**Más tarde franchesco y catalina aparecieron, estos aun estaban un poco sonrojados, floramon y dorumon iban detrás de ellos.**

**Por último Karen y Alice aparecieron, Karen miro a Steve con ojitos de cordero degollado y Steve se estremeció en su silla, Alice sonrió dulcemente a Charlie y Charlie se la devolvió gustosamente.**

**- bien, ya que estamos todos, que aproveche - dijo seraphimon poniéndose de pie y sentándose después de las palabras**

**- Que aproveche!!!! - dijeron todos a coro**

**Los niños al instante atacaron con todo, tostadas por un lado, café para los más mayores y leche con chocolate por otro lado, zumo de naranja y huevos fritos, arroz y sopa por otro lado y para los más atrevidos gachas y gofres.**

**Los niños en unos instantes arrasaron con todo, se notaba que aun había hambre, después de haber estado casi dos días sin comer por la gran batalla.**

**- bien hoy diré los grupos, recordar que las zonas se dividen de este modo:**

**NORTE: La zona helada, grandes glaciares y montañas nevadas os esperan allí, al igual que puede que haya algún que otro frigimon o mojamon controlado por la oscuridad.**

**- hmm interesante, me gustaría que me tocara allí - dijo Steve sonriendo a gabumon**

**- sí parece interesante - también dijo Charlie**

**SUR: La zona seca, mucho calor y extensos desiertos, pero con abundantes aldeas de poyomon o koromons, al igual que en el norte aquí también os podréis encontrar con que algún otro meramon controlado por la oscuridad**

**- calor, yo prefiero el frio, pero en mexico estamos acostumbrados así que, me gustaría estar allí - dijo Karen **

**- sí, a mí también me gustaría estar - salto Alice**

**ESTE: La zona verdosa, grandes bosques y con un clima agradable, por la noche fresco y por el día húmedo, al igual que en el norte y en el sur aquí os podréis encontrar con diversidad de bichos controlados por la oscuridad**

**- Es el sitio ideal - dijo Cristóbal**

**- me gusta lo verde - agrego gema- por eso me encantan tus ojos**

**- arigatou amor - dijo besándola**

**OESTE: La zona montañosa, pero a la vez desierta, diversidad de minotauramon os podréis encontrar controlados por la oscuridad**

**- umm, no me gusta, prefiero el frio - dijo franchesco**

**- yo prefiero lo verde - dijo catalina**

**Ahora Ophanimon se levanto y dijo los grupos**

**Grupo 1: Zona: Norte**

**- Steven - Amistad**

**- Charlie - Valor**

**Grupo 2: Zona: Sur**

**- Karen - Amor**

**- Alice - Conocimiento**

**Grupo 3: Zona: Este**

**- Cristóbal - Esperanza**

**- Gema - Luz**

**Grupo 4: Zona: Sur**

**- Franchesco - Sinceridad**

**- Catalina - Inocencia**

**Los chicos se sintieron satisfechos, excepto franchesco y catalina que no les toco donde querían, pero luego se sonrieron al saber que iban a estar juntos. Una persona en concreto hablo y pregunto por los seudónimos que ponía al lado del nombre**

**- que es eso que pone al lado de nuestro nombre - pregunto Alice**

**- esperanza - susurro Cristóbal**

**- luz - susurro gema**

**Pues estos dos últimos ya conocían sus significados**

**- amistad...tal y como dijo leomon - dijo Steve**

**- valor, claro que sí, yo soy valiente - dijo orgulloso Charlie**

**- ¿sinceridad? - se extraño franchesco - desde cuando soy súper sincero**

**- no serás sincero pero no tienes miedo a decir lo que piensas, esa es la verdadera sinceridad - le ayudo seraphimon**

**- amor - susurro Karen - yo casi nunca he amado, pero ahora... - dijo mirando a Steve**

**- inocencia - susurro catalina - ya sé porque **

**- ¿conocimiento? - se extraño Alice - pero si yo.....**

**- ya lo entenderás - la dijo seraphimon con una sonrisa - bien chicos si no tenéis ninguna duda podéis partir enseguida**

**Los chicos se levantaron de la mesa y se despidieron de los ángeles y junto a sus digimons partieron a la salida**

**- luz - llamo antes de marcharse Ophanimon - la ciudad del inicio está por donde vais, recupera a Gatomon y buena suerte**

**- gracias Ophanimon-sama - dio las gracias gema mientras se marchaba junto a su amado**

**-Bien chicos, hora de separarse nuevamente - dijo Cristóbal**

**- buena suerte amor - se despidió Charlie de Alice**

**- buena suerte - contesto ella al beso**

**- bueno chicos tenemos los D terminales así que cualquier problema acudiremos enseguida - dijo Steve - buena suerte amor - eso ultimo se lo dijo a Karen**

**- buena suerte Steve - dijo ella dándole un beso**

**- bueno chicos, hora de partir, nos veremos, cuidaros mucho - dijo por ultimo Cristóbal mientras cogía el camino junto a patamon y gema**

**-Iremos primero a la ciudad del inicio, no te preocupes - dijo abrazándola mientras andaban**

**- la echo mucho de menos - dijo tristemente**

**- lo sé amor, y.... **

**- no fue culpa tuya - suspiro gema**

**- fue el destino Cristóbal - le dijo patamon**

**- si...el destino - acabo por decir Cristóbal**

**Una nueva aventura se acercaba, en el castillo los 3 ángeles volvieron a sus caras de siempre, tuvieron que aparentar delante de los niños para que estos no se asustaran**

**- Creo que hemos hecho bien - dijo seraphimon**

**- dándole las identidades de sus emblemas, los necesitaran para la batalla final - dijo Kerpymon**

**- arcademon se ha unido a su cuerpo verdadero, ahora dependemos de los emblemas más que nunca, tienen que ser capaces de encontrarlos y saber utilizarlos, la única forma de derrotar al verdadero arcademon es llegando a hacer la slash digievolucion (nota autor: lo veréis más adelante...xd)**

**- si, según Gennai los emblemas se encuentran por donde están los niños - agrego Kerpymon**

**- pero el de luz y esperanza ya están encontrados - dijo Ophanimon - nacieron con el emblema**

**- pero amistad amor valor inocencia sinceridad y conocimiento están dispersados por esas zonas - dijo seraphimon**

**- estarán bien, no te preocupes - agrego Kerpymon al ver la cara de tristeza de Ophanimon**

**- eso espero, el mal aun esta fuera, la batalla final se acerca - dijo por ultimo Ophanimon**

**Bueno hasta aqui, seguire trabajando en mis fics^^**

**gracias por leer**

**espero que me dejeis algun review con animos para seguir trabajando en esta miniserie n.n**

**cuidaros mucho**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: kibou_hikari**


	32. capitulo 31 una visita nocturna inespera

**Capitulo 31: Una visita nocturna inesperada**

Iban por el camino con una vista preciosa a los lados cogidos de la mano, y el pequeño digimon apoyado en la cabeza de la chica, el cual viajaba tranquilo y cómodo. Desde donde estaban ya se divisaba una ciudad animada y demasiado llamativa, la chica la vio e inmediatamente notó la presencia de su digimon. Los dos muchachos se adelantaron lo más rápido que podían, y una vez habían llegado vieron muchos digihuevos en un campo verde y hermoso, los tres lo admiraron y un digimon en forma de conejo pequeño y blanco se acercó a ellos.

-¿vosotros sois los niños elegidos?

-Sí. –dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Tú debes de ser luz ¿verdad? –volvió a preguntar mirándola.

-Si ¿porque? –preguntó extrañada.

-Alguien te está esperando. –acabó diciendo con una sonrisa. –Sígueme.

Los dos le siguieron y vieron un digihuevo con el símbolo del emblema de la luz, este estaba en una cuna y alrededor varias cunas con digihuevos, pero el digihuevo de la luz estaba en el medio y al entrar la chica del emblema similar, este empezó a moverse y cayó de la cuna, pero la joven corrió y consiguió salvarlo de la caída, e inmediatamente sintió como si un sonrisa se mostrara en el digihuevo, lo abrazó fuerte, se giró y le dijo al digimon blanco que les había llevado allí.

-Arigatou.

Salieron de allí y se sentaron debajo de un árbol que ofrecía vistas maravillosas del área de esa zona, que aunque algunas cosas estaban destruidas, parte de ellas aun se conservaban y eran preciosas.

-Se ve bonito. –dijo el chico apoyando su espalda en el árbol.

-Sí. –dijo sonriendo a la vez que abrazaba su digihuevo.

-Este lugar no ha sufrido daños, asique no iremos pronto ¿no Cristóbal? –dijo Patamon tumbado en las piernas de la chica.

-Hai, en cuanto Gema-chan descanse nos iremos.

-No hace falta que esperéis por mí, yo puedo seguir. –dijo ella levantándose, pero el joven la cogió de la mano y la sentó en sus piernas, luego la recostó en su pecho y dijo.

-No hay prisa mi vida, podemos descansar. –dijo besándola en la frente, y ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos como una niña pequeña.

Pasaron 30 minutos y estos volvieron a encaminarse hacia la siguiente aldea que necesitaba ayuda para reconstruirla, iban muy tranquilo caminando, ella seguía abrazando a su digihuevo y el chico la cogía de la mano mirándola divertida, hasta que la chica le miro y le dijo extrañada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Jeje, pareces una niña pequeña. –dijo riéndose.

-No es justo, lo dices porque soy pequeñita. –dijo ella quejándose.

-Y porque antes parecías una niña pequeña acurrucada entre mis brazos. –dijo esta vez el riéndose aun mas y tocándola la cabeza como si fuera una niña de 5 años.

-No vale, sabes que siento debilidad ante los mimos.

-Por eso, pareces una niña pequeña. –dijo riéndose más.

-Sigo pensando que no es justo, soy una niña comparada contigo. –dijo un poco triste.

-No te pongas así, que era una broma, sabes que me gustas como eres, y que eres mi niña. –dijo abrazándola por la espalda mientras andaban e intentando consolarla.

-Se que era una broma tranquilo. –dijo sonriéndole.

Los dos siguieron andando y ya anochecía y el frio empezaba a notarse, el chico no lo notaba apenas, pero Gema ya sentía que las manos empezaban a enfriárselas y que la garganta la dolía poco a poco, y ya apenas hablaba, Cristóbal lo notó y la dijo:

-¿Te pasa algo? –ella negó con la cabeza. –Entonces ¿Por qué no hablas?

-Me duele la garganta, creo que he cogió frio. –dijo sonriéndole haciéndole ver que no pasaba nada, pero el chico la dio su sudadera.

-Toma, póntela así no tendrás frio.

-No puedo aceptarla, yo estoy bien tranquilo, además pronto llegaremos a la siguiente aldea. –dijo ella rechazándola pero al final, el chico se la puso encima y la abrazo mientras caminaban, ella intento replicar, pero el joven la cayo con un dulce beso, Gema se sonrojo y lo tapo con la sudadera.

Cuando llegaron, los digimons les reconocieron y les dieron alojamiento para luego al día siguiente poder pedirles ayuda para reconstruir su aldea, ellos aceptaron el alojamiento e inmediatamente Gema se metió en la cama, pues estaba cansada.

Mientras el chico hablaba con los digimon sobre cómo se organizarían para ayudar en la reconstrucción, cuando fue a la habitación, observo que su novia ya estaba durmiendo, se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios suavemente para no despertarla, pero la joven abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, el chico la toco la frente y dijo.

-No tienes fiebre, pero creo que deberías descansar. –la dijo retirando su mano.

-Hai Cristóbal-kun, arigatou. –le dijo abrazándole.

-No tienes porque darlas, y ahora duérmete. –dijo volviéndola a besar, luego la tapo y se fue a su cama a descansar.

Todo estaba tranquilo y todos dormían plácidamente si saber que alguien les observaba preparando un ataque. Patamon dormía plácidamente al lado de su compañero pero despertó, como todos, al escuchar una explosión proveniente del campo que estaba en frente de la aldea, los dos humanos salieron como todos los digimons y vieron que un digimon en forma de shuriken atacando si parar.

-Vamos Patamon. –dijo Cristóbal. –Tú quédate y protege a los digimons. –le dijo a Gema.

Patamon digievolucionó a Angemon y lucho contra el digimon, pero había otro que acechaba por la oscuridad.

-Entregadme a los digimons pequeños y no os pasara nada. –dijo un digimon en forma de mono saliendo de la oscuridad con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Otra vez tu Makuramon. –dijo el jefe de los digimons de esa aldea mirándole con odio. –Te dijimos que no volvieras más por aquí.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Gema a uno de los digimons pequeños.

-Es Makuramon, viene cada mes aquí en busca de digimons pequeños para absorberlos, ya que nuestra energía es muy poderosa. –acabo de decir mientras se escondía detrás de la chica.

-Dádmelos o vuestra aldea será destruida del todo. –dijo acercándose más.

-Lárgate de aquí. –dijo Gema poniéndose delante de él muy segura.

-Una criaja como tú no me vencerás, y menos si tu digimon aun no ha nacido, apártate y no te pasara nada. –pero ella no se movía, hasta que el digimon sonrió y la asestó un golpe en la tripa lanzándola contra la pared de una de las cabañas.

-¡¡¡Gema-chan!!! –dijeron los digimons, a esto que Cristóbal miró hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, y vio a su novia levantándose débilmente y acercándose a los digimon que tenía que proteger.

-¡Angemon vamos! –dijo el chico corriendo hacia los digimons y Angemon le siguió en cuanto acabó con su enemigo.

-Maldita sea, ese estúpido digimon ha fallado, por hoy os habéis librado, pero volveré y no podréis hacer nada. –dijo Makuramon escapando cuando el chico se acercaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntaba

un poco nervioso.

-Makuramon ha vuelto. –dijo el jefe tristemente.

-¿Quién es ese Makuramon? –volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Viene todos los mese a llevarse digimons pequeños y abastecerse de su energía, si no se los damos destruye nuestra aldea. –dijo aun más triste.

-Es imperdonable, ¿cómo puede hacer eso? –dijo gema aun dolorida por el golpe.

-¿estás bien mi amor? –dijo el chico preocupado.

-Si tranquilo no ha sido nada.

-Sera mejor dormir o mañana no podremos trabajar. –dijo uno de los digimons.

Todos volvieron a dormir esperando poder descansar para estar llenos de energía al día siguiente y ayudar a reconstruir los daños causados.

Por la mañana, un chico se levantaba bostezando cansado y con sueño, fue al baño y se lavó la cara con agua fría para despejarse, salió y se acercó a la cama de la chica que dormía en la misma habitación que él, se agacho y la toco la frente y vio que tenía algo de fiebre.


	33. capitulo 32 makuramon y su plan de inmor

CAPITULO 32: Makuramon y su plan de la inmortalidad

el chico se acerco a la chica y le toco la frente

- mierda, tiene fiebre- dijo el chico llevandose las manos a la cabeza

- ¿pasa algo cristobal? - le pregunto su fiel amigo alado

- no....nada, patamon - llamo el chico conn voz apagada y casi en un susurro

- hai - contesto el alado digimon

- ¿puedes cuidar de gema-chan mientras salgo a comprar? - le pregunto su compañero

- claro que si - contesto el alado contento

- esta bien, no tardare mucho - dijo el chico mientras hacia amago de irse - patamon - volvio a llamarle - si se despierta dile que fui a por agua

- ¿vas a por agua? - pregunto el digimon

- no, voy a la ciudad a comprar medicinas, tiene fiebre - dijo el chico con la voz apagada

- gema-chan..... - suspiro el digimon alado

- no tardare patamon, cuidamela bien, sayonara - dijo el chico mientras salia corriendo del lugar

- sabes que puedes confiar en mi amigo - dijo el digimon seguro de si mismo mientras observaba a la chica que yacia dormida y dormia intranquila - no te preocupes gema-chan, tu angel a ido a buscar medicinas, volvera enseguida - dijo mientras le humedecia la frente

Mientras en otra parte del digimundo

- je je je je el plan sale mejor de lo que esperaba - dijo una sombra - despues de absorver todo estos datos conseguire la inmortalidad

- amo, antes de conseguir la inmortalidad necesitaras los dos emblemas pilares - le dijo una sombra siniestra

- de eso te encargas tu no....makuramon - le dijo con una media sonrisa

- porsupuesto que si amo - le contesto con otra media sonrisa

- amo en el sector de hielo....muajajajajajaja....atrape a esos dos ilusos - hablo una voz fria cerca de bakuramon

- sabia que no me fallarias ice devimon, pronto mi plan dara resultado y esos 3 dioses y su aliado gennai no podran hacer nada

- bien amo en mi sector los niños cayeron en mi trampa, nadie supera al poderoso etemon, la proxima estrella - hablo aora un mono naranja con un microfono y un osito de peluche en su cinturon

- sabia que no me fallarias etemon - dijo el amo0 complacido - yu tu?.....metalmeramon

- no tuvieron oportunidad ninguna - dijo simplemente

- bien pues solo faltas tu makuramon.....mas te vale no fallarme

- no lo are amo arcademon - dijo seguro de si mismo

En el pueblo, el chico iba andando de tienda en tienda preguntando si tenian medicinas, llego a las 6tienda cuando un bakemon le atendio, este le dio unas medicinas.

-muchas gracias - le dio las gracias el chico

- a ti por la compra

ya afuera de la tienda

- un fantasma digimon vendiendo medicinas...¿podre confiar en el? - se preguntaba el chico mientras miraba fijamente las medicinas - ahora no es tiempo de dudar sino de correr

el chico inicio su carrera, pero a mitad de esta se choca con un digimon

- gomen nasai, no mira por donde hiba - dijo el chico en el suelo bastante dolorido por la caida

- no tiene importancia, de seguro que tu te as echo mas daño que yo - dijo el digimon con lenguaje robotizado

- asi es.....¿tu eres? - pregunto el chico

- mi nombre es andramon, ¿y tu? - pregunto andromon

- mi nombre es cristobal - se presento el chico

- parecia que llevaras prisa, no te retrasare mas, espero volver a vernos

- lo mismo digo, sayonara - se despidio el chico mientras reanudaba su carrera, pero a medio camino se da cuenta de algo - LAS MEDICINAS!!!!

Andromon estaba comprando acceite para su chasis cuando se agacha y ve algo que le llama la atencion

- ¿que es esto?, parece....medicina "recordando" ese chico, esto es suyo, no deve de estar lejos - dijo mientras corria en direccion donde se fue el chico

Cerca de donde se encontraba andromon un digimon siniestro le observava con una sonrisa malefica dibujada en su rostro

- nivel mega....muajajajjajajaja....es ora de probar mi invento "con una espiral osura estilo digimon emperador" aqui tienes "lanzandolo"

Andromon recibio el impacto y callendo al suelo se empieza a retorcer del dolor, en esos instantes cristobal llegaba al lugar exhausto por la caminata

- pero que dem........

Bakuramon alverle solo sonrie,- muajajjajaja, llegas justo a tiempo esperanza......tu hora final a llegado

- andromon, ¿se encuentra bien?

- destruir a los niños elegidos "agarrandole del cuello"

- argh, pero que haces...argh...me...ahogas....." recordando" asi se devio de sentir gema-chan....(.gema-chan....gomen ne, no podre llevarte las medicinas "caiendose una lagrima" gomen nasai gema-chan te he fallado)

Andromon al recibir la lagrima del chico en su cuerpo le pasa algo que hace que pare de estrangularle

makuramon al verle parado solo se desesepera

- pero a ke esperaas....matale.....ahogale....descuartizare...pero no te quedes parado maldita chatarra

- chatarra....ahora te enseñara lo que hace esta chatarra......ametralladora de misilies

makuramon los esquiva con facilidad pero uno de ellos da la vuelta y mientras le dispara elotro choca contra el

- ahhhh!!! maldito - se quejaba makuramon

- espada esp......

pero andromon no pudo continuar ya que alguien le habia atacado y le habia devuelto a nivel guardromon

- ¿que pasa? - pregunto cristobal desde el suelo recien levantado.....tu...tu quien eres

- sabia que no podia cofiar en ti makuramon, el amo hizo bien en enviarme - hablo una siniestra figura cerca de guardromon

- que haces aqui......speedmon - hablo ahora makuramon

- tu que crees payaso - contesto con una media sonrisa el digimon

- este trabajo es mio.....no te entrometas - se quejo makuramon

- payaso, no podrias ni con un botamon, solo eres escoria, apartate sino quieres que olvide que somos nakamas - le advirtia speedmon

Makuramon al ver el nivel en el que estaba decidio de mala gana apartarse

- bien guardromon, seguimos por donde lo dejamos - ironizo speedmon

- maldito - dijo guardromon levantandose - esta me las pagaras

- andromon - llamo el chico

- ahora soy guardromon, no te preocupes, vete a llevarle las medicinas a quien se las hibas a llevar, yo les distraeres, pero date prisa, y no mires atras - dijo guardromon

- muajajajjaja, ¿te crees que le dejare marchar? - pregunto speedmon

- por supuesto, ahora corre cristobal, corre, guardro blaster - ataco guardromon mientras el chico salia corriendo

- ( no te preocupes guardromon volvere ) - penso cristobal mientras corria, pero una explosion mas fuerte se oyo en el lugar, este se dio la vuelta y un mal presentimiento se le vino a la cabeza - guardromon - susurro para si mismo - nunca "apretando su puño" nunca te olvidare "caiendose una lagrima" te vengare - dijo mientras iniciaba de nuevo su caminata

En la casa donde gema-chan descansaba un inquieto patamon revoloteaba por toda la habitacion mientras se repetia asi mismo una y otra vez la misma frase

- si el estuviera en peligro yo lo sabria, no me tengo que preocupar

pero el digimon estaba cada vez maspreocupado, su compañerose fue hace como 2 horas y aun no habia regresado, ademas la chica a la cual custodiaba se habia despertado 1 hora depsues de que el chico partiera

FLASHBACK

_Patamon estaba sentado en la cama custodiando a una chica, este se encontraba intranquilo ya que su compañero se habia ido hace na hora al pueblo a comprar medicinas para su novia, el alado digimon en un impulso de quitarse los nervios y las preocupaciones se estiro en la cama y sin poder evitarlo emitio un bostezo._

_La chica al escuchar el rudio del pequeño digimon se desperto sobresaltada y un poco sudada a causa de la fiebre_

_- gomen nasai gema-chan no era mi intencion despertarte - se disculpo el digimon arrepentido_

_- no tiene importancia patamon, ya habia dormido mucho, ademas, tenemos que arreglar el pueblo - dijo intentando ponerse de pie, pero fracasadamente cayo desmayada al suelo_

_- gema chan!!!! - grito el pequeño alado asustado, cosa que hizo que unos babamon entraran a la casa_

_- ¿pasa algo? - pregunto babamon_

_- ¿podeis ayudarme a ponerla en la cama? - pregunto el digimon anaranjado con la cabeza agachada_

_- claro que si - rapidamente babamon y bobamon ayudaron a patamon a acostar a la chica en la cama de nuevo_

_- muchas gracias - dio las gracias el alado digimon_

_- un placer ayudar- dijo babamon marchandose por donde habia venido_

_Depsues de un rato la chica volvio a despertar pero esta vez en peo estado y casi delirando_

_- cristobal-kun te siento lejos......¿donde estas?, no me dejes onegai te necesito......cristobal-kun, te necesito, no me dejes, no me dejes_

_- gema-chan, gema-chan, cristobal viene enseguida-dijo mientras le tocaba la frente- o kami-sama, esta ardiendo_

_- cristobal-kun, onegai, no me dejes-decia la chica mientras se estremecia en la cama_

_- (cristobal date prisa)-pensaba patamon_

_En esto que patamon escucha una explosion fuerte cerca_

FIN FLASHBACK

- estoy seguro que esta bien, no me tengo que preocupar

Pero otra explosion se escucha, y esta vez a patamon se le ponene los pelos de punta, ya que la explosion se escucho cerca de la casa

Cristobal ya habia llegado a la casa, entrando corriendo por la puerta se aventura dentro de la habitacion y para su sorpresa no habia nadie,

- ¿donde....donde estan? - se pregunto para si mismo cristobal - no, no pueden haber desaparecido.......

En esto que el chico escucha un ruido procedente de una esquina de la habitacion, se acerca con sumo cuidado y para su sorpresa se encuentra con un snow botamon y una cascara de huevo al lado

- ola, mi nombre es snow botamon enccantado - se presento el chibi digimon

- etto....hola, yo soy cristobal, pero no soy tu compañero - dijo cristobal

- lo se, mi compañera es gema-chan, ¿donde esta? - pregunto el digimon con gran interes

- gomen,no, no lo se....... - dijo tristemente cristobal contestando a su pregunta

- no te preopcupes la encontraremos ya veras - le sonrio el pequeño digimon

- hai, tienes razon - le devolvio la sonrisa cristobal

Despues de la charla con el digimon cristobal escucha pasos

- alguien viene escondamonos - dijo mientras cogia al pequeño digimon y se escondian en un armario cercano, este lo abrio un poco para ver quien se acercaba y sorpresa se llevo al ver que era..............


	34. capitulo 33 los ataques comienzan

**Capitulo 33: Los ataques comienzan, una nueva misión esta apunto de empezar**

… abrió un poco para ver quien se acercaba y sorpresa se llevo al ver que era un babamon con los ojos rojos y de mal humor. El joven no pensó ni un momento en salir de su escondite, pues sabía que si lo hacía estaría acabado, y escucho la conversación que mantenía con el otro digimon que había entrado después del mismo.

-Aquí no están, se han movido. –dijo el babamon mirando a toda la habitación.

-No pueden andar muy lejos, recuerda que la chica tenía fiebre. –dijo el otro digimon con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los dos digimons se marcharon y el Cristóbal y el SnowBotamon salieron del armario, en busca de los demás digimons que habían huido. Entraron en el bosque profundo que había delante de la pequeña aldea esperando encontrar a los demás sanos y salvos, pero unos minutos antes….

***flashback***

_Una explosión había retumbado toda la casa en la que se encontraban, y muchos digimons alterados entraban a la habitación de Patamon y de Gema pidiéndoles que les siguieran, la joven se levantó con dificultad y con ayuda de Patamon empezó a caminar hacia la salida abrazada de su digihuevo, pero otra explosión hizo que se le resbalase y desapareciera de sus brazos._

_-¡¡¡Vamos daos prisa!!!_

_-Mi digihuevo se ha…_

_-¡¡¡CORRED!!!_

_Los digimons y Gema se adentraron en el bosque para huir de los enemigos que les perseguían, dejando atrás al digihuevo en el cual estaba un digimon a punto de nacer._

***Fin flashback***

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó un SnowBotamon confundido.

-En el interior del bosque, hay que darnos prisa y encontrarles rápido, según mi dispositivo, están cerca.

Cristóbal y el chibi-digimon siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un pequeño lago tranquilo, no había nadie, solo se escuchaban los pájaros y nada más.

-¿Ocurre algo? –dijo el digimon

-Deberían de estar aquí, pero no hay nadie. –dijo el chico confuso y mirando a todos los lados, pero una voz conocida le tranquilizó.

-¡¡Cristóbal!! – decía un Patamon alegre volando hacia el joven.

-¡Patamon! ¿Dónde estabais? No os encontré en la casa y me asuste.

-Gomen pero nos atacaron y tuvimos que huir, ven con nosotros, estamos en un lugar seguro. –dijo el digimon alado llevándole hacia el lugar de donde había salido, los tres entraron y el joven se vio envuelto en una cálida luz azul claro, pues todo estaba cubierto de cristales que desprendían luz.

-¿Y Gema-chan? –pregunto SnowBotamon impaciente.

-¿Tu eres…? –dijo Patamon fijándose en el pequeño digimon que portaba el joven.

-Si Patamon, es la compañera de Gema-chan, ha nacido. –dijo con una gran sonrisa el chico.

-Por fin habéis llegado, me alegro de veros esperanza. –dijo un digimon con forma de esfinge negra.

-¿Dónde está luz?

-No os preocupéis, ahora ella está descansando, tenía mucha fiebre cuando llegó, estar aquí la vendrá bien.

-Menos mal. –dijo aliviado el chico.

-Y ahora debéis de descansar todos, el señor gennai vendrá y os comunicara vuestra nueva misión. –volvió a decir el digimon.

Los tres fueron con los demás digimon y esperaron a que Gennai llegara para decirles su misión. Pasaron 2 horas y nadie había dicho nada importante en el tiempo transcurrido, hasta que la puerta se abrió y una chica frotándose los ojos aparecía y los demás se quedaban mirándola mientras ella daba un bostezo, pero este fue interrumpido ya que un chico se había abalanzado hacia ella para abrazarla, y estaba de rodillas rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de esta.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Cristóbal-san. –dijo ella tocándole la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo mirándola un poco preocupado.

-Si tranquilo ya no tengo fiebre. –le dijo con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

-Me alegro. –dijo quitándose un peso de encima.

-¿Gema-chan? –dijo un pequeño digimon apareciendo delante suya.

-¿SnowBotamon? –pregunto ella un poco confusa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era su compañera digimon que ya había nacido, el chibi-digimon se abalanzo hacia ella a darla un fuerte abrazo y esta también la abrazó.

-Ya que estáis todos reunidos, os comunicare la nueva misión. –dijo gennai entrando por la puerta, seguido de la esfinge negra, cuando gema la vio, dijo sonriente.

-Domo arigatou Anubimon-san.

-No tienes porque darlas luz.

-Atended todos porque es necesario, arcademon sigue vivo y… -cuando la joven escucho ese nombre, se estremeció y por su mente empezaron a pasar todos los momentos que había vivido cuando se enfrentaron al malvado digimon. – debéis de destruirle por completo antes de que su verdadero cuerpo se vuelva a unir.

-Entonces les atacaron para matarles. –dijo babamon.

-Exacto, Arcademon no quiere que os interpongáis en su resurrección. –dijo mirando a los emblemas pilares.

-No podemos permitir que vuelva a nacer. –dijo Cristóbal furioso.

-Gema-chan, ¿te preocupa algo? –dijo Patamon.

-No tranquilo Patamon, no es nada.

-Luz… -llamo Gennai, esta levanto la cabeza. -… no tienes de que preocuparte, tu hermana no está con ellos.

-Arigatou Gennai-sama.

-Los demás también saben la situación en la que el mundo digimon se encuentra y se están preparando para luchar contra los emisores de arcademon. Saldréis pasado mañana al amanecer.

-¿Por qué no mañana? –preguntó Patamon.

-Mañana toda la superficie estará llena de digimons malignos buscándoos, no nos podemos arriesgar. –dijo Anubimon. –Además así reuniréis fuerzas para luchar, las necesitareis.

Tras oír su nueva misión, estuvieron pensando en cómo afrontarla para salir victoriosos sin perder a sus amigos, algunos se ausentaron para dormir, y los demás aun estaban callados, hasta que la chica se levantó, fue hacia su novio, le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo.

-Voy a dormir, oyasumi nasai. –luego se fue con su chibi compañera.

Pasaron 20 minutos y el chico y su digimon decidieron irse también a dormir, él y gema dormían en la misma habitación, pero en diferentes camas, cuando entró, la vio durmiendo tranquilamente, aunque realmente no estaba dormida, solo tenía los ojos cerrados y pensaba. Cuando los abrió vio al chico que más quería tumbado en su cama delante de ella y mirándola fijamente.

-Pensé que estabas dormida. –dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Para nada. –dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Cuando acabemos con Arcademon, y volvamos al mundo humano, ¿Qué pasara? –dijo el joven tumbándose mirando al techo. La chica no dijo nada al respecto, solo pensó en lo que su novio había dicho, se destapó, se acercó a la cama del chico, se puso de rodillas, y le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nos volveremos a ver tranquilo.

-Pero ¿y si no nos volvemos a ver? –volvió a decir sin mirarla.


	35. capitulo 34 recuerdos de dolor

**CAPITULO 34: RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS**

**- pero ¿y si no nos volvemos a ver? - volvió a decir sin mirarla**

**- ¿porque piensas tan negativamente? - le cuestiono la chica**

**- muy fácil - dijo el levantándose - porque si no llego a verte....no tendré vida - dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo por la puerta**

**La chica ante el comportamiento del chico se entristeció, parte de razón le daba, estaban muy unidos y se amaban, pero lo mejor sería pensar que se volverían a ver, pensado esto la chica se tumbo e intento dormirse**

**Por otra parte el joven se encontraba sentado en una silla en el oscuro pasillo, no sabía porque pero ahora estaba empezando a tener malos pensamientos, por su mente solo pasaba oscuridad y mas oscuridad, recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado se le venían encima, recuerdos que ni quería volver a recordar**

**- por favor, no quiero sufrir mas - decía mientras por su cara caían lagrimas de dolor - no más sufrimiento - pero era inútil por su mente solo pasaban esos recuerdos**

**- ¿quieres dejar de sufrir? - dijo una voz siniestra dentro de el**

**- si, por favor - dijo el chico con la voz apagada y con lagrimas**

**- muy bien, solo tienes que hacer una cosa - dijo la malvada voz **

**- lo que sea, pero por favor haz que pare - dijo sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza**

**- perfecto, has dicho lo que sea ¿no? - pregunto la voz**

**- sí, lo que sea - contesto el chico desesperada**

**- muy bien....entonces.....dame tu emblema - pidió la voz**

**- ¿ehh? - cuestiono el chico**

**- dijiste lo que fuera ¿no? - volvió a preguntar - pues bien dámelo - levanto la voz en la cabeza del chico**

**- NO!!! - grito con furia - todo menos eso, jamás te daré el emblema**

**Patamon que dormía en el cuarto se aterrorizo al escuchar el grito de su compañero, gema que dormía en la cama de al lado no se encontraba, y eso aterrorizo más al digimon**

**- ¿dónde estarán? - dijo asustado**

**Se acerco a la otra cama para ver si el pequeño Snow botamon dormía....pero...no encontró nada**

**- tampoco esta**

**El pequeño digimon alado salió del cuarto y se encamino por el oscuro pasillo para ver si encontraba algo**

**Mientras tanto Cristóbal intentaba entrar en razón con la voz siniestra que le había empezado a atormentar**

**- no te lo puedo dar - decía entre lloros - pero por favor para estos recuerdos, COMO LOS AS CONSEGUIDO!!!!!**

**- muajajajajajaja, muy fácil, tengo el poder de entrar en las mentes de mis victimas y hacer salir recuerdos trágicos, muajajajajajaja - se reía la voz en su cabeza - ¿qué te parece si.....ooo si este.....este es perfecto?**

**- no, no PARA!!!, PARA!!!!, he dicho que pares por favor, no más sufrimiento, no más sufrimiento - pedía el chico, mientras por su mente pasaban recuerdos dolorosos para el**

**FLASHBACK**

_**Era de tarde en un barrio español del municipio de Alcalá de Henares, por el intenso calor que había se podía deducir que estaban en verano, o comenzando el verano. En un piso cercano a un parque vivía una familia, dentro de ese piso actualmente habitaba una madre con dos hijos, uno de esos hijos el mas mayor estaba teniendo una discuta como siempre con el más pequeño.**_

_**- te he dicho que no adrian, y es que no, no puedes venir - le gritaba el mayor**_

_**- pero Cristóbal, tu siempre te lo estas pasando bien, y yo aqui aburrido - se quejaba el pequeño**_

_**- mira escúchame, es una excursión con el colegio, no puedes ir, si no fuera........**_

_**- siempre con tus excusas, te odio**_

_**El chico ante esas palabras no mostro pena ni tristeza alguna, se podía decir que estaba acostumbrado.**_

_**El gran día llego y el chico a las 8:00 horas cogía un autobús en el centro del municipio y se dirigió al lugar de la excursión junto con sus compañeros de clase, el joven se sentía mal pues le había mentido a su hermano menor, el si podía ir, lo que pasa es que no quería que fuera, el lugar de la excursión era el parque de atracciones.**_

_**- he cristobalin, despierta ya tron, que hemos llegado - le decía un joven al lado suya**_

_**- gracias rafi, ya me había quedado roque**_

_**- vamos dormilón despierta, que han llegado los reyes - se burlaba un joven detrás de el**_

_**- a ver si tienes narices a volver a repetirlo en el campo de batalla - le retaba Cristóbal**_

_**- pues a que esperamos - dijo el joven**_

_**- no dirás lo mismo cuando te estrelle contra la columna - se rio Cristóbal**_

_**- Víctor, no le hagas caso, no le sigas el juego - dijo una chica**_

_**- oooh venga aranisse, no seas así, si sabes que lo digo de broma - se entristeció cínicamente el chico**_

_**- venga Víctor no tengo todo el día, vienes o no - se marchaba Cristóbal, mientras el otro se despedía de su novia**_

_**El campo de batalla no era ni nada menos que los coches de choque, el lugar donde siempre se retaban estos chicos, lo hacían contando los choques frontales y traseros durante todo el transcurso de la atracción, y como todos los años, el vencedor era Cristóbal**_

_**- jajaja, te gane - se rio Cristóbal**_

_**- con tanta gente es normal - ponía excusas el chico**_

_**- bueno ahora iremos a comer ¿no? - dijo aranisse**_

_**- preferiría montarme antes de comer en el abismo, sino.... - hacía gestos de potar rafa**_

_**- y quien no amigo - contestaba Cristóbal**_

_**El día transcurrió bien, a las 18:30 Cristóbal y sus amigos partían del parque de atracciones y se dirigían al municipio alcalaíno.**_

_**A las 19:30 el chico se despedía de sus amigos en el centro y se dirigía a su casa. Media hora más tarde el chico ya estaba en la asa**_

_**- hola mama - dijo al entrar - etto... ¿ay alguien? **_

_**El chico se asusto al ver que no había nadie, rápidamente llamo por teléfono a su madre, pero esta no se lo cogió, siguió llamando pero sin ningún resultado**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**- NO SIGAS MALDITO!!!! - el chico andaba en el suelo llorando, él sabía bien lo que venía, y no quería volver a vivirlo**

**- muajajajajajaja, entonces... ¿me entregaras el emblema? - volvió a insistir la voz**

**- noooo noooo noooo NUNCA - grito de nuevo**

**- muajajajajajaja, entonces sufre**

**FLASHBACK**

_**Eran las 21:00 horas en el barrio alcalaíno español, el chico estaba en su casa tumbado en el sofá y asustado, no era normal que su madre y hermano no estuviese, ya se estaba asustando, hace tan solo 15 min había llamado a su abuela, pero esta tampoco se lo cogía, llamo a sus tíos, y no sabían nada de ella ni de su hermano, lo único que había conseguido el muchacho fue asustar a su familia.**_

_**- ¿dónde estarán? - dijo asustado levantándose de pie - joder, esto no es normal do.... - pero el ruido de su teléfono móvil le saco de sus pensamientos - diga!!! Contesto de un grito**_

_**- Cristóbal - la voz de una mujer llorando se escucho - lo siento por no cogerte el teléfono no podía**_

_**- MAMA!!!, que pasa, porque lloras - se asustaba el chico**_

_**- tu…tu...hermano...tu hermano…**_

_**-que pasa, que pasa con adrian, respóndeme maldita sea - decía el chico llorando**_

_**- tu...tu hermano ha sido atropellado esta mañana**_

_**Lo único que se escucho a continuación fue el ruido de un teléfono cayéndose encima de una mesa de cristal, el chico ahora estaba en trance, no hablaba, no respondía, por suerte uno de sus tíos fue avisado media hora antes y ya se encaminaba a su casa, por suerte tenia copia de llave y abrió la puerta, lo que se encontró fue al chico de pie como estaba hace 15 min sin mirada y sin poder hablar**_

_**- Cristóbal, ¿estás bien? - pregunto el hombre**_

_**- jo… jose, t-te has… enterado - dijo el chico sin casi tono de voz**_

_**- sí, vengo a llevarte a mi casa, dormirás hoy conmigo**_

_**- y adrian - pregunto temeroso - ¿co… como esta? - **_

_**- no lo sé - contesto el hombre triste - pero tranquilo que seguro que estará bien**_

_**- es...es mi culpa...si...si yo...si yo le hubiera llevado.......soy un desastre - se echaba a llorar el chico**_

_**- no es tu culpa Cristóbal, tranquilízate leches...... - pero el ruido del móvil del hombre interrumpió su discurso - diga....mely....de verdad?....sí....si vale...me alegro.....vale...si esta aqui conmigo.....se alegrara de saberlo......mañana me paso con el......descansa.....hasta mañana**_

_**- que pasa, que pasa, cuenta - se alegro el chico de ver en la cara del hombre una sonrisa dibujada**_

_**- tranquilo...está bien.....solo tiene por fortuna un traumatismo craneoencefálico leve de la caída contra el suelo y un esguince en la pierna.....bueno también tiene la muñeca partida y unos cuantos rasguños...pero nada grave**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**El chico estaba en el suelo tirado y llorando mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, es lo que vio la chica cuando llego al lugar seguido por las voces**

**- cristobal-kun - llamo la chica- ¿qué te pasa?**

**- fue mi culpa...fue mi culpa...fue mi culpa.... - decía el chico una y otra vez**

**- ¿el que fue tu culpa? - pregunto la chica mientras se arrodillaba ante él y le abrazaba con fuerza - venga tranquilízate Cristóbal, deja de llorar, onegai**

**- si yo le hubiera dejado ir....nada de eso hubiera pasado…nada - decía el chico mientras intentaba parar de llorar**

**- ¿pero qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntaba la chica**

**- después de ese día...mi hermano no fue el mismo.....no podía dormir solo.....no siguió en el equipo de futbol........se asustaba con nada....no quería salir a la calle.....y todo por mi culpa - seguía llorando el chico - todo me sale mal....todo me sale mal…no valgo para nada...todo saldrá mal....todo saldrá mal....todo - **

**Después de esas palabras el chico inconscientemente se durmió, pero en su cabeza**

**- ves como no era tan difícil - se reía la voz - ahora solo me queda coger el de la luz**

**- maldito....maldito...maldito - repetía una y otra vez el chico**

**- no puedes hacer nada....te has quedado sin esperanza....muajajajajajaja.....- se reía otra vez la voz**

**La chica cogió al chico como pudo y junto a patamon que acababa de llegar le trasladaron al cuarto, le tumbo en la cama y le dio un suave beso en los labios**

**- duerme bien cristobal-kun veras como mañana estarás mejor - pero la chica sabía bien que al chico le había subido la fiebre -¿porque tendrá tanta fiebre?**

**- gema-chan - llamo el alado digimon - no sé qué me pasa - de repente patamon paso a estado tokomon - me siento débil**

**- ¿que estará pasando? - se pregunto la chica**


	36. capitulo 35 recuerdos que causan estrago

**Capitulo 35: Recuerdos del pasado que causan dolor; la luz de la protección**

-¿Qué estará pasando? –se preguntó la chica.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Escuchamos gritos y… -decía Anubimon mientras irrumpía en la habitación. - … la oscuridad está cerca.

-Eso es imposible, no nos han podido descubrir tan pronto. –dijo uno de los digimon que acompañaba a Anubimon.

-Arcademon ha entrado en la mente de Esperanza y le ha quitado su emblema, ahora sabe donde estamos, atacara en busca de Luz en cualquier momento. –dijo triste la esfinge oscura.

-Nos marcharemos ahora mismo. –dijo Gema cogiendo sus cosas y a su chibi-digimon. –No quiero que destruyan este lugar. –dijo con una gran sonrisa. –Aunque Cristóbal-san, no sé si se podrá mover, tiene fiebre y su emblema, tengo que recuperarlo o sino Tokomon… -lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono triste.

-No te preocupes por mi Gema-chan. –dijo Tokomon con una sonrisa intentando alegarla. –Yo estaré bien y…

-Nos iremos ahora, Tokomon tu quédate y cuida de Cristóbal-san por mi onegai, si me quedo, vendrán aquí a por mí y destruirán este lugar. Volveré pronto, lo prometo. –dijo marchándose con cuidado para no ser vista.

Salió a la superficie e inmediatamente notó la fuerza de la oscuridad por todas partes, se introdujo en el bosque pero fue sorprendida por unos digimons poseídos por la oscuridad, estos las atraparon y las llevaron a un castillo sumergido en las tinieblas, y Arcademon estaba allí junto a demás digimons oscuros.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí, pero si es la señorita valiente ¿crees que tu sola me veceras?

-¿crees que busco la victoria? –dijo ella retóricamente.

-¡¡CALLATE!! Aquí soy yo quien pregunta, encerradla hasta nueva orden. –unos Phatomon la llevaron a las celdas y la encadenaron a la pared en la oscuridad, ella suspiro y dijo un poco triste:

-No dejare que me engañes Arcademon, no entraras en mi mente ni me quitaras el emblema. –dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero una voz empezó a hablarla bastante fría.

-¿Crees que podrás evitar que te quite el emblema?

-No lo creo… lo sé.

-Jajaja eso ya lo veremos pequeña. –el silencio se apoderó de la sala pero una punzada en el corazón de la joven la crispo los nervios y la angustió, pero esta pudo soportarlo aun viendo los recuerdos que el mal la mostraba.

-No te servirá de nada, ya supere una vez ese recuerdo y lo volveré a hacer.

***Flashback***

_Era una tarde calurosa en España, en las piscinas de Móstoles, tres chicas disfrutaban de la brisa y del agua de aquel momento, pero un ambiente tenso se formo después de recibir una llamada._

_-Soy yo… quería saber cómo estabas y si podías… -decía una voz llena de ilusión._

_-Ya te he dicho que quiero estar solo un tiempo, deja de llamarme cada semana. –pero unos ruidos de gente riendo y pasándoselo bien sonaba de fondo, y esto hizo que la chica sintiera un profundo dolor, y antes que el chico colgara, ella quiso decirles sus últimas palabras._

_-Si de verdad quieres estar solo, lo estarás no te preocupes que ya no te voy a llamar, y vete con tus amigos y diviértete olvídate de mí. –dijo la chica colgando y soltando algunas que otras lágrimas. –Voy a nadar un rato chicas. –le dijo a sus amigas que estaban sentadas en las toallas jugando a las cartas._

_La joven se lanzo al agua de cabeza empezó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas, su cabello moreno se movía por el agua apresado por una coleta alta, pero no le impedía moverse libremente, todo iba bien, hasta que un en la pierna sufrió un calambre que impidió que saliera a flote para coger aire, los socorristas inmediatamente se lanzaron a por ella y la sacaron para darle aire, ella despertó buscando aire._

_-¿estás bien Gema? –pregunto una chica rubia._

_-Si tranquilas, solo fue un calambre. –respondió ella con un tono frio._

_-Sera mejor que descanses en la toalla. –la dijo un socorrista ayudándola a levantarse. –las amigas la llevaron a la toalla y ella se tapó con la mirada perdida._

***Fin Flashback***

La chica estaba con la cabeza agachada y lagrimas le brotaban de los ojos, intentaba reprimirse y sacar la luz que llevaba dentro para ser inmune a esos recuerdos, pero parecía imposible, Arcademon al ver que era difícil persuadirla, utilizo otro recuerdo que tal vez la podría hundir.

-Este será tu fin pequeña Luz. –dijo con un tono de orgullo

***Flashback***

_-No me voy a echar atrás. –decía una chica entre sollozos, mientras miraba sus muñecas de las cuales resbalaban lagrimas, y en la otra mano sostenía un cuchillo fuertemente y con decisión, lo acercó poco a poco a la muñeca de su otro brazo y lo deslizo haciendo que las gotas de sangre cayeran al suelo lentamente. –Todo esto por el… por cómo me trató… por cómo me engaño… por cómo me mintió… por como… -pero la joven se desmalló al instante por falta de sangre en su cuerpo._

_Horas después, se despertaba en un hospital con la muñeca, que minutos antes derramaba sangre, vendada y una vía en su brazo que la suministraba sangre._

***Fin Flashback***

-¡¡¡YAMETEEE!!! –dijo ella con un impulso de valor y de luz en su corazón, lo que hizo que su emblema brillase protegiéndola de otro ataque de Arcademon, luego cayó rendida y llorando.

La noche pasó y un joven se despertaba de un sueño no muy placido.

-¿Don-donde estoy? –preguntaba mirando a todos lados.

-Cristóbal, por fin despiertas. –dijo Tokomon lanzándose hacia a él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Q-que ha pasado?

-Te desmallaste y tuviste fiebre. –mintió este para no hacerle recordar cosas que no eran necesarias.

-¿Y Gema-chan? –pregunto extrañado al no verla por ningún sitio.

-Etto… ella esta…


	37. capitulo 36 juntos x siempre

**CAPITULO 36: JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE "promesas de corazón"**

**-Ya entiendo....así es como le quitaste el emblema - dijo la chica mientras lagrimas le recorrían por la cara**

**- tengo que admitir que eres fuerte pequeña, tu estúpido emblema te está protegiendo, pero no duraras mucho, tarde o temprano desearas que te libere, pero para eso ya sabes lo que quiero - dijo la voz fría mientras acompañaba con una risa maléfica**

**- eso jamás.... - dijo la chica triste**

**- gema-chan... - suspiro el chibi digimon - si al menos pudiera evolucionar**

**Mientras en el castillo............**

**- que has dicho patamon!!!!! - le grito el chico a su digimon - como la pudiste dejar marchar sola!!!! , no entiendes que está en peligro**

**- lo siento Cristóbal....no era mi intención de veras....lo siento....soy un fracasado como compañero - decía el digimon llorando**

**- no, no no perdóname a mi patamon....yo soy el fracasado, fui débil y ahora....ahora...sin el emblema......no dejare que eso pase - dijo decidido el chico - te salvare patamon, cueste lo que cueste, no dejare que desaparezcas de mi vida, y gema-chan......te hice una promesa y la pienso cumplir **

**Dicho eso el chico salió corriendo del castillo junto a su digimon mientras Anubimon y los otros digimons guardianes le gritaban avisos**

**- no podrá solo - dijo Anubimon - no sin su emblema, ahora mismo está más indefenso que un chibi digimon - dijo decidido**

**- sí, eso es cierto, la guerra parece perdida, pero recordar, lo último que se pierde siempre...es..... La esperanza - dijo con especial énfasis en la palabra esperanza gennai**

**- sí, tienes razón gennai-sama, pero recordar que él no tiene ya el emblema, ahora la esperanza la tiene arcademon - dijo preocupado seraphimon**

**- no entendéis ¿verdad? - dijo riendo gennai - el verdadero emblema, es el que se tiene en el corazón, ¿recordáis las escrituras?, solo el que posee suficiente fuerza de voluntad para querer salvar a una persona, conseguirá activar el emblema de la esperanza - recito gennai - ese chico ahora mismo quiere salvar a dos personas muy importantes en su corazón, luz y patamon**

**- entonces...... ¿crees que podrá activar la verdadera fuerza del emblema? - pregunto incrédula Ophanimon**

**- no lo creo......lo sé - dijo con una sonrisa gennai - la verdadera batalla se acerca, tenemos que estar preparados **

**Dicho eso gennai desapareció**

**- ¿donde fue? - pregunto Anubimon**

**- a por la artillería - dijo riendo seraphimon mientras los otros se quedaban con una gota al más puro estilo anime**

**Cerca de allí un chico castaño caminaba agitadamente mientras un digimon blanquecino regordete estaba apoyado en su cabeza**

**- ¿queda mucho? - pregunto tokomon a su amigo**

**- no...Ya estamos cerca, además siento una presencia muy maléfica por los alrededores, la oscuridad se está concentrando en aquella dirección - dijo el chico mientras observaba una montaña alta y unas nubes negras con rayos cayendo y una corriente de aire frio que se te quedaban todos los pelos de punta**

**- ese lugar me da miedo - dijo tokomon**

**- y a mi amigo....y a mí....pero tenemos que superar nuestros miedos, sino no conseguiremos nada.... ¿quieres volver a ver a Nyaromon? - pregunto Cristóbal con una semisonrisa**

**- claro que si - dijo decidido tokomon - ¿y tú quieres ver a gema-chan? - pregunto tokomon con otra semisonrisa**

**- eso ni se pregunta amigo, vamos - dijo Cristóbal levantando el brazo para arriba - no sé que nos espera en ese lugar, pero lo que sé es que allí esta una de las personas más importantes de mi vida...y no la quiero perder.....tokomon, yo hice una promesa un día de no dejarla nunca sola...y ya sabes que lo último que falto yo es a mi palabra, así que vamos**

**Dicho eso digimon y humano se encaminaron a ese lugar escalofriante mientras una corriente de aire frio les rodeaba y una risa maléfica se escuchaba haciendo eco**

**- no dejaremos que nos intimiden con eso ¿verdad tokomon? - pregunto decidido el chico**

**-claro que no Cristóbal, se necesita algo mas para detenernos - contesto decidido tokomon con una semisonrisa**

**- calla amigo, no les des ideas al enemigo - dijo Cristóbal con una gota al más puro estilo anime**

**En la cumbre de la montaña una chica observaba como dos figuras conocidas se acercaban a la montaña**

**- no...No no tenían que haber venido - grito desesperada**

**- muajajajajajaja, demasiado tarde ¿no crees? - rio maléficamente arcademon mientras observaba dos digimons - ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, traérmelos vivos, a ver si con eso nuestra querida luz colabora - rio de nuevo arcademon**

**- no… no onegai....no les hagas daño....onegai - pedía la chica asustada**

**- pues ya sabes que hacer.....colabora!!! - le grito arcademon - si colaboras....os dejare marchar.....sino.....los 4 moriréis aqui ahora mismo muajajajajajaja - volvió a reír maléficamente arcademon mientras observaba una mirada de inseguridad por parte de la chica**

**- no lo hagas gema-chan - dijo el pequeño digimon - si se los das nos mataran igualmente**

**- no le hagas caso a ese inútil, si me lo das os dejare marchar...te doy mi palabra muajajajajajaja - mintió arcademon, puesto que gema-chan se dio cuenta**

**- mentira, mentira, nos mataras igualmente**

**- insolente de criaja.....veras morir a esos dos aqui ahora mismo - dijo arcademon fastidiado**

**En los pies de la montaña........**

**- que fastidio... ¿ahora como subiremos? - pensaba Cristóbal**

**- si pudiera ser Angemon..... - decía tristemente tokomon**

**Pero de inmediato dos digimon aparecieron cerca suya**

**- ¿quiénes sois? - preguntaba Cristóbal con pose de defensa**

**- quienes seamos no importa - dijo el digimon mientras golpeaba al chico y se lo subía encima - **

**- no le hagas daño maldito...burbujas - atacaba tokomon pero débilmente**

**- jijiji cógele y vámonos - dijo el digimon al otro digimon igual que el**

**De inmediato los dos digimons se encontraban otra vez frente a su amo**

**- phantomons....bien hecho - dijo mientras veía al chico y al digimon tirados en el suelo**

**- NÖOOOO!!!! - grito angustiosamente la chica al ver al chico y a su digimon tirados en el suelo**

**- tranquila muajjajaja, por ahora están vivos, el chico solo duerme plácidamente, muajjajaja, pero ya sabes que tienes que hacer para que mis Phantomon no les maten - dijo arcademon**

**- no....no puedo dártelo - decía la chica mientras lagrimas de impotencia recorrían su cara...no puedo**

**- muy bien., muajjajaja, tu lo has querido, Phantomon, acaba con ese insecto **

**- NOOOOOO chotto matte, - pidió gema-chan**

**- demasiado tarde, muere!!!!**

**- a sus ordenes mi amo, adiós niño elegido**

**- NOOOOO **

**Pero algo sucedió, el chico esquivo el ataque milagrosamente, mientras arcademon veía como su cuerpo brillaba**

**- pero que ha pasado!!!! - grito furioso**

**- lo ha esquivado… mi señor...yo - se intentaba excusar Phantomon, pero arcademon lo mato**

**- siervo inútil, **

**- Cristóbal - llamo patamon - ¿qué ha pasado?**

**- el deseo de gema-chan se ha hecho realidad, patamon......salvemos a nuestros seres queridos - dijo firmemente el chico**

**- si, patamon shinka......Angemon - digievoluciono patamon**

**- no es posible, yo, yo tengo tu emblema, no es posible, yo tengo tu asqueroso emblema!!!!!!**

**- una vez hice una promesa.....juntos por siempre....y esa es la ultima promesa que romperé!!!! Angemon acaba con él!!! - grito Cristóbal**

**- muajjajaja, no sé como lo has hecho, pero ¿crees que un digimon en etapa campeón me derrotara?, muajajajajajaja, tu morirás primero - grito arcademon mientras atacaba al chico**

**- Cristóbal!!! - grito Angemon mientras corría para salvarle**

**- morirás asqueroso niño elegido - grito arcademon mientras con su garra intento descuartizarle**

**Pero una inmensa luz de repente recorrió todo la montaña, cegando al propio mal, los verdaderos emblemas salieron a flote, los corazones de los dos niños se abrieron y ocurrió el milagro - susurro gennai mientras observaba como la montaña maléfica se iluminaba con una fuerte luz**

**- sí, la profecía se está cumpliendo al pie de la letra - dijo un dragón con unas cadenas**

**- azulongmon, crees que.... - dijo gennai**

**- no lo creo mi fiel amigo....lo sé.....esos dos ganaran la batalla - dijo decidido azulongmon**

**- entonces yo también creeré en ellos - dijo decido gennai - lord holy Angemon....acaba con arcademon!!!**

**En la montaña maléfica un mal no se creía lo que sus propios ojos estaban viendo**

**- no… no puede ser....no puede estar ocurriendo...no me lo creo!!! - gritaba aterrorizado arcademon**

**- arcademon… has creado oscuridad, la as utilizado, y eso es imperdonable, por el poder de la luz y el poder de la esperanza...yo acabare contigo!!! - gritaba un digimon con aspecto humano**

**- como....como lo has conseguido....como!!!! - preguntaba asustado arcademon**

**- muy fácil - rio el digimon iluminado por la luz - han conseguido abrir sus corazones, al mismo tiempo el verdadero poder de los emblemas se han activado......se puede decir que sus dos deseos más fuertes se han interconectado místicamente....la gente lo llama...DNA evolución**

**- maldito seas...es imposible...yo tengo el emblema de la esperanza....es imposible que esa escoria me lo haya arrebatado - dijo arcademon furioso**

**- sí, tú tienes el emblema...pero no el poder - dijo sonriendo el digimon - el poder no se puede arrebatar...es algo inarrebatable**

**- malditos....maldita escoria...acabare con vosotros!!!! - se enfureció arcademon mientras se preparaba para atacar**

**- haz de luz!!! - grito el digimon**

**- argh, argh malditos, malditos, acabare con vosotros....algún día todos moriréis - dijo por último el digimon mientras se evaporaba en datos**

**- ya esta - dijo el digimon iluminado por la luz con una capa blanca y un aspecto humano - Cristóbal, gema-chan, ¿os encontráis bien?**

**- si…pero...patamon...Nyaromon... ¿cómo.....? - preguntaba dudosa la chica**

**- llámame lord holy Angemon - dijo el ángel digimon **


	38. capitulo 37 regreso a la mision original

**Capitulo 37: Vuelta a la misión original; ¿el fin?**

-¿Cómo habéis digievolucionado? –preguntó el chico liberando a su amada de las cadenas.

-El verdadero poder de los emblemas pilares ha salido a flote, y ha hecho que vuestros digimons digievolucionado. –dijo Gennai entrando por la puerta con los tres Ángeles digimons.

-Gennai-sama… ¿Arcademon volverá? –dijo Gema frotándose sus muñecas a causa de los grilletes.

-Ha sido desintegrado en datos, volverá a la ciudad del comienzo, por una parte se purificara, pero sabéis que no hay luz sin oscuridad. –dijo este acercándose.

-Ahora deberéis volver a vuestra misión original, reconstruir las áreas del mundo digital que han sido dañadas. –dijo Seraphimon.

-Pero ahora os separareis de uno en uno, las zonas han aumentado, ya que los siervos de Arcademon han dañado más áreas para buscaros y robaros el emblema. –dijo Ophanimon un poco triste al saber la reacción que los chicos iban a mostrar al saber la noticia.

-Entonces… Gema-chan y yo…

-… nos tenemos que separar ¿no? –acabo de decir la joven.

-Me temo que sí, pero os veréis pronto, cuando acabéis volveréis al castillo a celebrar la victoria del bien. –les dijo Kerpymon sonriendo.

-Entonces… ¿es una despedida? –dijo Cristóbal.

-Solo es un hasta pronto. –le tranquilizó la chica con su dulce sonrisa, luego se abrazó a él y este la correspondió. –Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

-Yo también. –el chico la subió la cara y la beso despidiéndose de ella hasta volver a verse en el castillo de los Ángeles.

Lord Holy Angemon desdigievolucionó en Poyomon y SnowBotamon, y estos se marcharon con sus compañeros y otros digimons que les llevaban a sus otros destinos; un Dobermon llevaba a la espalada a Gema y a su SnowBotamon, y un Garurumon llevaba a Cristóbal a su espalda con Poyomon.

La chica se fue al lado más verde y caluroso donde la primavera parecía no acabar, y el joven se fue al lado verde, pero un poco frio y pocas veces el sol resplandecía completamente.

Por el camino, algunos digimons atacaron a la chica, aun controlados por el mal, y a esta no le quedo más remedio que quedarse parada mirando como Dobermon les atacaba o les esquivaba para poder seguir con su trayecto, al joven Cristóbal le pasaba lo mismo y no había otro remedio que ver como los demás luchaban, cuando llegaron se pusieron a trabajar para acabar cuanto antes y volver al castillo de los tres Ángeles a ver a aquella persona a la cual querían con toda su alma.

Pasaron 5 días, y el trabajo cada vez era más duro, había que reconstruir casas, cuidar de los más pequeños, traer material, defender el poblado etc. Y el paisaje no ayudaba a Gema a seguir con su misión.

-¿ocurre algo Gema? –dijo SnowBotamon

-No es nada… solo que este paisaje me recuerda mucho a Cristóbal-san. –dijo un poco triste.

-Tranquila, pronto le veras, mañana volveremos al castillo y él te estará esperando. –dijo intentándola animar.

-Tienes razón, y ahora volvamos al trabajo. –dijo ella cogiendo a su digimon y volviendo a la aldea para seguir con su misión, pero no solo ella echaba de menos al chico que más quería, el joven nombrado, también la echaba de menos, y no veía el momento de volver a verla y a abrazarla.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche del día de vuelta al castillo, el mundo digital había vuelto a recuperar su normal equilibrio después de los ataques de la oscuridad.

Todos los niños ya estaban en el castillo, pero faltaba una persona por estar sentada en aquel amplio salón:

-¿Dónde estará? –se repetía un chico un poco asustado e inquieto.

-No te preocupes Esperanza, -le calmaba un ángel femenino por detrás posando su mano en el hombro del muchacho. –no tardara en volver, esta con Dobermon y sabes que ella se puede defender.

-Si… tienes razón Dama Ophanimon. –dijo más tranquilo al oír sus palabras.

Esperaron 15 minutos y nadie aparecía, hasta que por una de las ventanas abiertas, un digimon en forma de perro color crema saltaba seguido de un pequeño digimon negro con un pañuelo rojo anudado a su cuello con una carta en su mano, y por la puerta entraba una chica de cabellos castaños y rizados con un gato digimon en sus brazos, y al lado Dobermon custodiándolas.

-Gomen nasai Ángeles sagrados, tuve un inconveniente con esos dos. –dijo mirando a Labramon y a Ipmon.

-No pasa nada Luz, ¿realizaste correctamente tu misión? –la dijo Ophanimon.

-Si Ophanimon-sama, y los digimon a los que ayude me dieron esa carta para que os la entregara personalmente en mano. –dijo cogiendo la carta de las manos del travieso Ipmon y dándosela a Seraphimon que leyó el principio, luego la cerró.

-Wizarmon. –llamó Seraphimon, y a la llamada, un mago blanco apareció delante de los tres Ángeles. –Guarda esta carta hasta el momento indicado. –dijo dándole la carta cerrada, el digimon obedeció y desapareció en una nube blanca.

-Y ahora ya que estamos todos, disfrutad de la cena, os la tenéis merecida niños elegidos. –dijo Kerpymon.

Los niños empezaron a comer como si su vida dependiera de ello, pues los días anteriores habían comido pero no aquellos deliciosos manjares que los tres Ángeles digimon les ofrecían, cuando acabaron se fueron a contar sus aventuras y por lo que habían pasado para encontrar sus emblemas, para luchar contra los siervos de Arcademon y para reconstruir las áreas asignadas.

Estuvieron más de 1 hora contando sus aventuras por el mundo digital, y cada uno se lo pasaba bien escuchando y contando sus anécdotas recientemente vividas, pero las horas pasaban y el cansancio se mostraba en los rostros de los digimons y en el de las chicas, pero por los chicos hubieran seguido hablando toda la noche.

-Estoy cansadísima. –dijo Karen soltando un bostezo pero tapándose la boca.

-Yo también. –dijo Catalina frotándose los ojos.

-Sera mejor irnos a dormir, mañana será otro día. –dijo Gema levantándose y despidiéndose de los demás, y de su novio con un beso en la mejilla.

La chicas de marcharon a sus cuartos a dormir, y los chicos se quedaron para seguir hablando un rato mas, pero 30 minutos después, cada uno se fue a su cuarto, o eso parecía.

Los tres Ángeles que pasaban por allí veían como cada chico iba a la puerta del cuarto de su novia, entraban y de allí no saldrían hasta el día siguiente, como por ejemplo Cristóbal entraba en la habitación de Gema, y la veía durmiendo en la cama tapada hasta el cuello, pero no estaba sola, Ipmon y Labramon las acompañaban, a Gema y a SnowBotamon.

-Parece que están bien acompañadas ¿no Patamon? –dijo divertido Cristóbal.

-Sí. –dijo de mala gana.

-¿ocurre algo Patamon?

-No nada, solo que… creo que a Ipmon le gusta Gatomon, no tengo nada que hacer. –dijo desanimándose, y no solo ellos escuchaban la conversación, alguien de los que parecían estar dormidos había despertado y lo estaba escuchando todo.

-No digas eso Patamon, seguro que a Gatomon le gustas tú y no Ipmon. –dijo animándole para que lo intentara con toda su alma.

-Pero yo… -Patamon no pudo terminar su frase ya que alguien despertaba perezosamente.

-¿Patamon? ¿Cristóbal-san? –dijo la joven frotándose los ojos aun con sueño.

-Gomen Gema-chan, no era mi intención despertarte. –se disculpó el chico.

-No pasa nada tranquilo, por cierto ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Etto… Patamon quería dormir con Gatomon. –dijo el chico para darle una oportunidad a su alado amigo.

-¿¡Yo?! Etto… -dijo Patamon sonrojado.

-Como veras aquí no cabe nadie más, pero si quieres puedes dormir con ellos y yo me voy a dormir con Cristóbal-san.

-Ya está decidido, Patamon dormirá aquí. Buenas noches amigo. –dijo el chico guiándole un ojo a su alado amigo y saliendo de la habitación con su novia. Patamon se metió en la cama y se tapó esperando poder dormir a gusto, mientras, que los dos humanos se abrazaban para darse calor e intentaban dormir esperando que ese momento no acabara nunca.

Al día siguiente, ninguno de los dos quería levantarse, estaban despiertos mirándose a los ojos y dándose mimos (XD):

-¿Cuándo crees que nos separaremos? –pregunto la chica temerosa por la respuesta y la reacción del chico.

-No lose, el mundo digital ya está en su equilibrio, de seguro que pronto. –dijo tristemente.

-Pero nos volveremos a ver. –dijo acercándose a él y abrazándole.

-Sí, lo sé. –dijo acercándose a sus labios y besándola dulcemente.

Pasaron 20 minutos y ya era hora de levantarse e ir al salón, no solo los emblemas pilares sabían que pronto se alejarían, los demás habían sido conscientes de la situación y se esperaban las palabras de los tres Ángeles digimon.

-Niños elegidos, os agradecemos mucho todo lo que habéis hecho por el mundo digital. –dijo Kerpymon.

-Pero no os podéis quedar aquí eternamente. –dijo Ophanimon.

-Debéis de volver a vuestro mundo inmediatamente. –acabo de decir Seraphimon.

-Os abriremos una puerta para que volváis cuanto antes. –dijo Gennai abriendo una puerta al mundo real.

-Pero… ¿y nuestros digimon? –pregunto Charlie.

-Podrán ir con vosotros. –dijo Ophanimon. –y ahora despediros.

Los niños elegidos se despidieron de sus compañeros esperando volver a verlos pronto, y uno a uno se fue marchando a su casa en el mundo real dejando atrás sus aventuras en el mundo digital.

Cada uno llego en el momento en el que se habían ido, y siguieron sus vidas normales y corrientemente, como siempre lo habían hecho, pero ¿esto significaba un adiós? ¿O tal vez era un hasta pronto?.


	39. capitulo 38

**CAPITULO 38: DE VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

**Era una mañana como otra cualquiera en el colegio Filipenses de Alcalá de Henares, en una sala de computación una luz se hizo presente, pero por fortuna no había nadie a esas horas**

**- Ya estamos aqui - susurro el chico triste - vaya ya vamos al recreo patamon...patamon... ¿patamon donde estas? - se asustó el chico al no ver a su amigo alado con el**

**- pata qué?, oye Cristóbal hoy estas rarito ehh - hablo un chico rubio con anteojos en la cara **

**- Carlos cuanto tiempo!!! - dijo el chico - ya te echaba.....digo ola Carlos....**

**- lo que dije, estas rarito de narices, bueno tron vamos al recreo, tenemos que ganar a Víctor y compañía, jejeje**

**- Eehh?**

**- sí, ¿lo habías olvidado?, si te dije hace un momento que nos han vuelto a retar, y te necesitamos **

**- para que...aaa....ya, ya recuerdo, jejeje, gomen, digo perdona Carlos**

**- desde que volviste de Japón estas más raro tronco**

**- sí, Japón........**

**- aun no me has contado que hiciste, a quien conociste, ni nada**

**- lo siento Carlos, he estado algo ocupado**

**- me imagino amigo, bueno vamos**

**Los dos chicos salieron de la sala de informática, el castaño salía triste mientras el rubio se extrañaba más de su comportamiento. Mientras patamon salió de su escondite, hace poco cuando volvieron vio que alguien se avecinaba y rápidamente se escondió en la mochila de alguien**

**- bueno buscare la de Cristóbal y me quedare allí mientras - dijo el digimon alado mientras se metía en una mochila negriza con unas letras doradas que decía KAPPA**

**Los dos chicos de antes se encontraban en una plaza rectangular grande, en el medio había una fuente grande con unas caballos y un jinete montado en ellos cargando una espada, era conocida como la fuente del burro, aunque representaba una batalla de unos de los capítulos del quijote.**

**- bueno Cristóbal, charlieton, al fin llegaron, creíamos que os habíais rajado - dijo en un enano xd**

**- tu sueñas si piensas que nos habíamos rajado, solo que nos lo tomamos con calma - contesto Carlos**

**- bueno si pero vamos, que ya son y cinco, solo tenemos 15 min, así que, que empiece el partido - hablo ahora un moreno alto y gordinflón**

**El partido había dado comienzo, el campo de siempre la plaza rectangular gigante más conocida como el huerto de los leones es siempre el campo de batalla entre los dos cursos rivales desde primaria, al principio jugaban dentro del colegio, pero desde que quitaron las porterías y desde tercer curso de la eso juegan en el huerto de los leones.**

**- ya es hora, vámonos - dijo el gordinflón xd**

**- Luis, pasa la pelota, que me quiero hacer toques-le dijo el enano al gordinflón**

**- oye Cristóbal, te pasa algo¨? - le pregunto el gordinflón de Luis**

**- nada chicos, ¿porque? - contesto y volvió a preguntar Cristóbal**

**- porque estas raro tron, ni siquiera as protestado el penalti que te hizo el enano paticorto este - dijo Carlos señalando a Víctor**

**- no es nada chicos, vale, ahora por favor dejarme un rato solo - pidió Cristóbal mientras se adelantaba**

**- desde que volvió de Japón esta más raroooo - dijo Luis**

**- ya se le pasara - confió Carlos**

**- ni siquiera ha contado un chiste - dijo Víctor**

**El chico camino a paso lento por la estrecha calle que conducía desde el huerto de los leones hacia la calle libreros, allí cogió el atajo de siempre, pasar por la plaza de los irlandeses, de inmediato se encontró con la calle escriterios, la calle de su colegio.**

**- ¿cómo estará, se encontrara bien, habrá llegado bien, donde está patamon?, argh...demasiadas preguntas y ni una maldita respuesta "mirando el reloj" son las 11:30, allí serian las 18:30, ufff, solo puedo pensar en ella y en nada más.... - decía el chico mientras cruzaba la calle y entraba a su colegio**

**El chico subió por las escaleras a la primera planta, allí entro a la sala de informática y cogió su mochila mientras notaba que pesaba más de lo cuenta **

**- ¿pero qué.....? - no pudo terminar la frase ya que escucho un ruido**

**- Cristóbal, ¿hay alguien? - pregunto una tímida voz en un susurro**

**- pa-patamon - susurro tristemente el chico - creía que te había perdido - dijo el chico entre lloros mientras abrazaba al pequeño alado digimon**

**- señorito vanderhoef, ¿tan grande y abrazando a peluches? - pregunto un hombre calvo de unos 40 años de edad**

**- etto.....profesor....es que...veras....yo...jejeje...le parecerá raro....pero yo es que.... - se intentaba excusar Cristóbal mientras tapaba la boca a su digimon**

**- anda guarde el peluche y diríjase a clase de inmediato - le ordeno el profesor**

**Después de una hora de aburrida clase de física Cristóbal estaba recostado en su pupitre descansando mientras observaba el maravilloso cielo azul**

**- nada comparado con el digimundo - susurro mientras lo observaba**

**- eyy Cristóbal te hace un 1x2 - le pregunto Luis**

**- no gracias Luis, estoy cansado, quizá mañana - le contesto**

**- como quieras tron - dijo por ultimo**

**De inmediato el siguiente profesor entro y les cortó el juego, ahora tocaba una hora de aburrida clase de matemáticas. Después de la clase de matemáticas tocaba clase de inglés y seguidamente daba turno a clase de francés o iniciativa emprendedora. Después ya eras libre**

**- al fin,- dijo el chico mientras cruzaba la calle, y bostezaba seguidamente - ahora a casita, esperemos que esté conectada**

**- veras como si - le animaba patamon desde la mochila**

**- eso espero - susurro nuevamente - oye patamon, no tengo ganas de bulla, así que vamos a correr ya, ok, prepárate**

**- ¿otra vez los skin-head? - le pregunto**

**- hai, así que vamos, 3, 2, 1, agárrate - dijo Cristóbal mientras corría atajando por el ambulatorio para que no les viesen - ufff, creo...creo...que no me vieron**

**- ¿cuando se lo dirás a la policía? - pregunto patamon harto - oo cuando me dejaras darles un susto**

**- sabes que no me gusta esa idea....y lo de la policía, se lo diría a ángel...pero....sabes que prefiero arreglármelas solo**

**- si huyendo...o enfrentándote a ellos y saliendo perdiendo como siempre, recuerda que tú y tu hermano**

**- lose patamon, lo sé, pero como te dije abandonare este lugar cuando pueda, cuando tenga una mínima oportunidad, lo dejare todo - dijo el chico recostándose en una pared mientras descansaba de la dura carrera**

**- si antes no te matan claro está - dijo patamon**

**- gracias por los ánimos amigo - dijo sarcásticamente Cristóbal**

**- yo solo me preocupo por ti nada mas - se quejaba patamon - al final te mataran Cristóbal, **

**- déjalo estar ya patamon, vale, no me pasara nada, corro más que ellos, ya lo vistes la ultima vez, les deje a mas de 200m de distancia, tranquilo, además no dejare que me maten, porque sé que alguien sufrirá y eso es lo último que deseo, ahora vamos - dijo entrando en un portal**

**Subieron hasta el segundo piso, allí abrieron una puerta que estaba al fondo a la derecha introduciendo la llave, cerraron la puerta y sin hacer ruido se dirigieron a la cocina**

**- comamos algo - susurro Cristóbal - ¿qué quieres para comer? - le pregunto **

**- tortilla, tortilla - canto en voz baja patamon**

**- tsch...no hagas ruido - le advirtió Cristóbal**

**- ok, perdona**

**Cristóbal preparo una tortilla mientras patamon ponía la mesa, en unos 15 min estaban sentados degustando el sabroso plato**

**- estaba riquísimo ¨dijo patamon - cocinas bien**

**- arigatou patamon, ahora veamos cómo esta todo por aqui **

**Quitaron la mesa y patamon se metió otra vez en la mochila de Cristóbal, entraron al pasillo y luego al salón, vieron que no había nadie y Cristóbal ya sospechaba**

**- estará viendo naruto**

**Entraron por otro pasillo y torcieron a la derecha, allí abrieron la puerta y entraron, y efectivamente vieron a un niño tumbado en una cama viendo por un portátil la serie anime naruto**

**- te queda mucho - le dijo Cristóbal en voz baja mientras el niño se quitaba los cascos para escucharle**

**- un episodio más porfi - le pidió el rubio ojiazul**

**- pides demasiado, de seguro mi amiga está conectada ya - dijo Cristóbal**

**- te a-guan-tas - dicho eso se puso otra vez los cascos mientras Cristóbal aguantaba las ganas de darle un zape**

**Sin hacer ruido se tumbo en el sofá y cogiendo su teléfono móvil mando un sms a una persona**

**- ¿ya le as mandado el sms? - le pregunto patamon**

**- hai, ahora solo queda esperar**

**El chico se durmió mientras patamon dormía en su mochila escondido, una hora después el teléfono del chico le vibro y cogiéndolo y abriéndolo vio un sms, enseguida el chico cambio la cara de tristeza por una de felicidad**

**- ¿y bien? - le pregunto patamon**

**- están las dos bien - dijo el chico mientras levantaba el dedo pulgar a su amiguito**


	40. capitulo 39 busqueda en otros paises

**Capitulo 39: ¿Volvemos a la rutina?; búsqueda en otro país**

-¿Ya lo has mandado? –preguntaba un gato blanco mientras que recogía el tablero y las fichas del juego al que acaban de jugar.

-Hai, ya lo habrá recibido, o eso creo. –dijo una chica cerrando el móvil y ayudando a recoger el juego.

-Seguro que están bien, tranquila y él te estará echando de menos. –dijo sonriente, cosa que produjo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Yo también le echo de menos, y ahora vamos a hacer la cena. –las dos bajaron a la cocina y empezaron a cocinar algo de ramen con arroz blanco.

Una vez hubieron acabado, lo recogieron y subieron al cuarto de la chica para encender el ordenador y hablar con la persona que más quería, pero este no estaba conectado, y ella se puso como ausente y empezó a estudiar, mientras que su amiga navegaba por internet.

Pasaron 10 minutos y por fin se conecto el chico al que esperaban, pero ninguna se dio cuenta, ya que una estaba estudiando y su digimon estaba observando cómo caía la nieve. Hasta que el sonido del msn sonó indicando que alguien estaba esperando respuesta, las dos miraron la pantalla del ordenador y vieron una conversación con Cristóbal, ella dejó los libros y se puso a hablar con el joven que esperaba una respuesta suya, pero a la vez estudiaba algo.

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana y ella tenía que dormir algo, ya que el chico la obligaba a dormir, sino se preocuparía innecesariamente y a ella le sentiría mal, se despidieron y ella se metió en el futón con su digimon.

A las siete de la mañana se despertaba una chica con bastante sueño y se vestía con el uniforme de su escuela, cogía su mochila y se marchaba al piso de abajo para poder desayunar algo y marcharse inmediatamente a la estación para luego ir a la escuela.

Una vez había llegado a la escuela, las clases empezaron y no eran divertidas precisamente, la historia japonesa era muy larga y complicada, pero aun así aguantaban con fuerza y esperanza. Pasaron las demás clases y el recreo por fin llegó, y las alumnas de la clase "b" disfrutaban del recreo que bien merecido se lo tenían, pero una de las chicas de su misma clase se acercaba agitada al grupo.

-"Gema-chan por favor te necesitamos en la pista para el partido de tenis". –dijo la chica que acaba de llegar.

-"Pero es que yo…". –intentaba librarse ella.

-"¡¡Vamos Gema-chan tu puedes!!". –la decía su amiga Erika llevándola al gimnasio donde se celebraba el partido.

La chica se cambio de ropa y salió a la pista para jugar, se olvido de toda la gente que la observaba y la animaba y se concentró en el partido, en ganar el partido.

El timbre del fin del recreo sonó indicando el fin del partido quedando la clase "b" ganadora por un punto de ventaja, y la clase "c" detrás. Todos felicitaron a la suplente de la original jugadora que se había puesto enferma, pero tenían que ir a clases rápido o si no les castigarían severamente. Y en efecto, así fue, la profesora de lengua las castigó, estas tenían que arrancar las malas hierbas de la entrada por llegar tarde, aunque tenían una excusa convincente ella no cedió y siguió firme con su castigo.

Las chicas salieron a la entrada y empezaron a arrancar las malas hierbas, pero cuando ya iban por la mitad, una sombra enorme se mostró en el suelo haciendo que las chicas que estaban castigadas dirigieran sus miradas hacia el cielo, donde pudieron ver a un pájaro enorme, una chica de cabellos rizados y castaños se percató de quien era.

-Un digimon Deva… -dijo en un susurro que impidió a las demás escucharlo.

El digimon volaba en círculos, hasta que decidió atacar a las personas que estaban observándole desde abajo, preparo un ataque y lo lanzó con la esperanza de acabar con ellas, pero la chica que ya le conocía dijo asustada:

-"¡¡¡CORRED!!!" –todas empezaron a correr como si nada mas importase, y el ataque impactó contra el suelo produciendo una explosión que hizo que todo el colegio fuera a ver qué había pasado, los profesores salieron a buscar a las chicas que estaban fuera, y todas estaban bien, habían esquivado el ataque pero tenían algunos rasguños, no eran importantes pero aun así debían de ser curados por la enfermera.

Las clases fueron suspendidas a causa del ataque, los profesores pensaron en que había sido un ataque terrorista y evacuaron el colegio hasta nueva orden, todos los alumnos se fueron a sus casas, y Gema, nada más llegar se lo contó a su digimon mientras encendía su ordenador intentando ver si había alguna señal de los tres Ángeles digimon, pues si había aparecido un digimon en el mundo real, los tres Ángeles debían de saber algo al respecto.

Y nada mas encender el ordenador, vio la puerta digital abierta, ella cogió su dispositivo y se marchó al castillo de los ángeles, cuando estuvo ante a ellos, ella mostraba un rostro algo triste y apagado.

-¿Ocurre algo Luz? –pregunto Kerpymon.

-¿Por qué han aparecido digimons en Japón?

-No lo sabemos, aunque creemos que Arcademon pensaba invadir vuestro mundo cuando hubiera dominado este, tenía las ideas claras pero le fallaron los planes. –dijo Seraphimon.

-Por eso creemos que preparo un arsenal en el mundo humano para darles la señal y que lo invadieran, pero al morir Arcademon, los digimons se cansaron de esperar y han actuado por si solos, y han empezado a atacar todos los lugares del mundo. –dijo Ophanimon bastante seria.

-¿Debo detenerlos a todos? –dijo un poco confusa.

-No, sería mucho trabajo para una sola persona. –dijo Seraphimon sonriendo.

-Los demás niños elegidos te ayudaran. –habló Ophanimon.

-Sera vuestra nueva misión, tu irás a España y buscaras a los demás niños elegidos que no pudieron venir al mundo digital, después os daremos mas detalles de la misión. –dijo Kerpymon levantándose y abriendo una puerta a la casa de la joven para que cogiera sus pertenencias. –Date prisa, cuanto antes valláis antes estarán a salvo más personas.

Gatomon y Gema, cogieron sus pertenecías y se marcharon a España con una nueva misión, pero antes, ella tenía una gran duda que tenía que resolver cuanto antes.

-Seraphimon-sama, ¿Qué ocurrirá con mis padres?

-¿a qué te refieres? -pregunto él confuso.

-Mi ausencia la notara todo el mundo, mis padres, mis amigos, mis profesores… ¿Qué pasara?

-No te preocupes, una doble ocupara tu lugar comportándose exactamente como tú, nadie lo sospechara. –dijo Kerpymon.

-Está bien, arigatou a los tres. –dijo marchándose por la puerta que iba hacia España. Cuando llegó, se vio en una habitación, y por la puerta entraba un chico moreno con los ojos azules claros.

-Tú debes de ser Gema ¿no? –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-S-si ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-Los tres Ángeles me dijeron que la poseedora del emblema pilar, la Luz, iba a venir a España y me ofrecí a dejarte alojamiento.

-Gracias, eres muy amable. –dijo sonriendo.

-De nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que no pude ir a luchar contra Arcademon. –dijo un poco triste.

-No pasa nada, le vencimos y eso es lo importante tranquilo.

-Gracias por entenderlo, por cierto ¿y tu digimon? –dijo curioso mirando a todas partes.

-Pues… no lo sé. –dijo un poco asustada al no ver a su digimon, pero una voz se escuchó familiar en el salón de la casa. Los dos salieron y vieron a una niña pequeña de unos 5 años jugando con cuatro digimons.

-¡Alejandra! –dijo el chico regañándola. –Ya te he dicho que no debes tratar así a los digimons.

-Perdón… -dijo ella arrepentida y soltando a los digimons.

-¿Son todos tuyos? –pregunto el chico al ver a tres digimons.

-Ejem… no exactamente… solo el Nyaromon. –dijo avergonzada por el comportamiento de los digimons.

-¿y los demás?

-Hemos venido a cuidarte. –dijo Ipmon.

-Los tres Ángeles nos mandaron para ayudarte en la búsqueda. –acabo Labramon.

-Pero… sois muchos para quedaros aquí. –dijo ella.

-No importa, son pequeños asique no hay problema. –dijo el joven que estaba allí observando a los digimons.

-Gracias, y este deberá ser tu digimon ¿no? –dijo mirando al Terriermon que se había posado en el hombro del chico.

-Sí, soy Terriermon, mucho gusto de conocerte. –dijo abrazándola.

-Jeje que rico ^^, yo también estoy encantada de conocerte, por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre. –le dijo al chico que tenía en brazos a la pequeña que momentos antes "jugaba" con los digimons.

-Perdón se me olvido, me llamo Aitor. –dijo ofreciéndola la mano como símbolo de su amistad.


	41. capitulo 40tu a españa y yo a japon

**CAPITULO 40: TU A ESPAÑA....YO A JAPON**

**El hogar del chico estaba silencioso, solo se escuchaba el insistente tecleo del teclado y unos pequeños ronquidos de un pequeño digimon alado que dormía en una pequeña cama cerca del escritorio, mientras el chico intentaba no hacer mucho ruido.**

**- genial, no se abre - dijo el mas que arto - tengo que llegar a Japón de inmediato - dijo mientras volvía a leer por internet la noticia catastrófica que ocurrió en el colegio donde él fue cuando viajo a Japón - encima no se conecta..... - dijo golpeando la silla y despertando al pequeño digimon**

**- pasa algo Cristóbal - pregunto el digimon mientras se frotaba los ojitos **

**- no, no, tranquilo patamon, solo que.... he vuelto a perder el archivo de la música - le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua - perdona por despertarte amigo, sigue durmiendo, aun es temprano, son las 4am**

**- ¿y qué haces despierto? - le pregunto regañándolo**

**- otra noche que no duermo amigo - contesto simplemente**

**- no se ha conectado y estas preocupado ¿no? - contesto el digimon como si ya lo supiera**

**- exacto...- suspiro el chico**

**- no te preocupes, seguro que ha pasado algo y a tenido que volver a viajar a España, y no te ha podido avisar - dijo el alado digimon**

**- sí, si fuera tan difícil de creer - dijo él mientras se apartaba para que el digimon leyera la noticia - ya lo he traducido al español léela mientras me cambio de ropa**

**El chico se quito el pijama y lo guardo debajo de la almohada, luego cogió una camisa y una sudadera, lo acompaño todo con unos jeans azul oscuro y unas deportivas, luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se lavo la cara y se peino un poco. Más tarde se dirigió a la cocina, se preparo unos gofres y le hizo otro a su amigo, se los llevo al cuarto y se encontró a un patamon pensativo intentando ver algo que no encajaba**

**- ya lo has visto ¿verdad? - dedució el**

**- sí, pero....es extraño Cristóbal - dijo el pequeño digimon**

**- ¿porque? - pregunto el chico**

**- mira fijamente aqui, amplia esa imagen - le pidió el digimon**

**- sí, ya esta, ¿qué es lo que ves? - le pregunto el digimon**

**- esto amigo mío....es un....Deva - dijo patamon**

**- COMO!!!!!! - se asusto el chico haciendo que patamon cayera de la silla por fortuna, ya que un pequeño rubio había entrado al cuarto**

**- que pasa Cristóbal, deja de gritar - pidió el pequeño niño**

**- lo siento adrian, perdóname, venga acuéstate que aún es temprano - le mando el chico**

**- sí, lo hare porque tengo sueño, no porque tú me lo mandas, tonto - le dijo el niño mientras le cerraba la puerta**

**- argh...maldito criajo del demonio....me saca de mis casillas - se enfado el chico**

**- ¿ya puedo salir? - le pregunto el digimon**

**- sí, pero intentemos no hacer ruido - dijo el chico - primero dime....un Deva es un digimon dios ¿no?**

**- así es, son los sirvientes de los dioses del digimundo, no sé porque, pero algo me dice que el plan de arcademon era enviarlos a la tierra para acabar con ella - dijo patamon**

**- y como nosotros derrotamos a arcademon.....ellos ahora son los que controlan la oscuridad, ¿cuántos digimon pueden haber en la tierra? - pregunto a su amigo que se quedo con la cara de ni idea - genial - contesto sarcásticamente - pueden haber millones de ellos y nosotros sin saberlo, es un caos total, tenemos que hacer algo ya, sino.....**

**Pero el ruido de la puerta digital abriéndose le saco de su discurso, de inmediato el joven dio la vuelta a su silla quedándose enfrente de su portátil, abrió la ventana del programa de la puerta digital y busco la de Japón**

**- Mierda, está cerrada - dijo el chico**

**- si… pero la del digimundo está abierta, la del castillo de seraphimon, el tendrá que saber algo de esto, ¿no crees?**

**- si es verdad, pues vamos - dijo el chico levantando su dispositivo digital mientras que patamon se subía a su cabeza**

**Digimon y humano llegaron al salón del castillo de los 3 ángeles del digimundo, de inmediato se encontró con gennai hablando con los 3 ángeles**

**- así es, esos Devas han sabido cómo utilizar el programa de las torres de oscuridad - hablo un señor con una capa blanca**

**- eso es terrible - se levanto Ophanimon de su asiento**

**- sí, pero ya hemos avisado a todos los niños del mundo que tengan un compañero digimon, ellos nos han prometido acabar con esas torres y con los digimons - dijo el conejo digimon**

**- así es, ahora la misión de estos niños será parar el ataque de destrucción de la tierra hecho por arcademon y destruir las torres de oscuridad de inmediato - hablo seraphimon**

**El chico estaba en una esquina escuchando todo, Kerpymon dijo que habían avisado a todos, sin embargo a él no le ha llegado ni un mensaje, es lo que pasaba por su mente**

**- ¿qué hay de esperanza? - pregunto ahora el señor de la capa blanca**

**- gennai, de eso ya hemos hablado anteriormente, sin su emblema, no puede hacer nada - dijo tristemente seraphimon**

**El chico ante esta noticia soltó un grito sordo que por fortuna no lo escucharon los digimon**

**- pero el consiguió hacer digievolucionar a su digimon sin su emblema, y consiguió sacar la verdadera fuerza del emblema - defendió gennai**

**- esperanza, ¿qué opinas de esto? - dijo Kerpymon al notar su presencia en el castillo**

**El chico avergonzado salió de su escondite y se postro delante de los 3 digimon, de inmediato agacho la cabeza y pidió perdón por la intervención drástica que hizo**

**- no te preocupes, si has venido es porque ya sabes lo que está sucediendo en la tierra, ¿verdad? - pregunto seraphimon**

**- así es, y quiero ayudar - dijo decididamente**

**- no puedes sin tu emblema, los Devas son digimon superiores al nivel campeón, patamon no podría hacer nada - dijo tristemente Ophanimon**

**- pero el consiguió.... - siguió defendiendo gennai**

**- por favor gennai, no sigas, el lo hizo sin darse cuenta, para sacar el verdadero poder de los emblemas se necesitan años de entrenamiento y mucha fuerza de voluntad, de lo único que carece esperanza es de los años de entrenamiento - interrumpió Kerpymon al señor gennai**

**- está bien... - se rindió gennai - hablare con lucemon sobre este tema, esperanza -llamo gennai - si buscas a luz...hace poco la tenias cerca - dicho eso desapareció**

**- ¿cómo? - se extraño el chico **

**- así es....luz esta en España, en casa de Aitor, un niño elegido - contesto Ophanimon**

**- pero tranquilo esperanza, no pongas esa cara de celoso - rio Kerpymon**

**- no… que va...no estoy celoso - rio nerviosamente**

**- vamos Cristóbal, si sabes que gema-chan solo tiene ojos para ti - le animo patamon**

**- tú no podrás luchar esperanza....pero si puedes hacer algo......iras de inmediato a Japón, allí te encontraras con una chica, te dará alojamiento y lucharas a su lado, posee un Agumon, y puede llegar al máximo nivel, así que estarás bien protegido**

**- me parece bien - contesto alegre - solo una pregunta ángeles del digimundo**

**- dinos - contestaron los tres al unísono**

**- sino tengo mi emblema.... ¿porque patamon sigue conmigo? - pregunto Cristóbal**

**- por la fuerza de voluntad que posees, tu no deseas que desaparezca y eso hace que se quede contigo - dijo sabiamente seraphimon**

**- pero él no puede digievolucionar - dijo tristemente Cristóbal - otra pregunta... ¿que ha sido de mi emblema?**

**- eso lo ignoramos esperanza, puede que haya desaparecido...o puede que esté en algún lugar del digimundo - dijo Kerpymon**

**- está bien, nada mas, ammm, etto.... ¿a qué parte de Japón tengo que ir? - pregunto Cristóbal confuso**

**- la puerta está abierta y la chica te está esperando, tu solo entra y te encontraras en shinjuku, buena suerte esperanza, nos veremos pronto - dijo seraphimon mientras Cristóbal y patamon entraban por la puerta digital**

**Cuando el chico abrió los ojos se encontró en una pequeña habitación de no más de 50 m2, las paredes plastificadas y un pequeño futón tirado en el suelo, el ordenador era de sobremesa y parecía antiguo, dedució el chico que era un Windows 2000 Pentium 3, unas voces le sacaron de sus pensamientos**

**- "He dicho que me lo des pedazo de glotón, dámelo!!!!" - grito una joven en japonés**

**- ¿entendiste algo? - pregunto patamon con una gran gota gorda en la cabeza**

**- algo de que le de algo creo - dijo Cristóbal pensativo**

**La puerta corredera se abro de un tirón y un digimon anaranjado entro con un trozo de pastel en su mano y lo engullido en un segundo**

**- konichi wa - hablo el digimon**

**- "no le digáis que estoy aqui" - dijo mientras se metía debajo del escritorio**

**- ¿Ein? - se extrañaron los chicos**

**Pero otra vez la puerta se abrió de sopetón y una chica con rasgos occidentales y ojos negros pelo castaño completamente alisado entro enfurecida**

**- "quienes sois" - pregunto con un palo en la mano**

**- etto....gomen nasai...etto....jejeje....estoy en blanco - dijo el chico asustado provocando una caída al estilo anime de patamon**

**- "debes de ser el chico que me hablo gennai hace un segundo" - dijo la chica - entoncez te abrare en español, aunquez no zez muzo**

**- te entendí no te preocupes, yo intentare hablarte un poco mejor en japonés - dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la nuca - Amm, si buscas a un Agumon esta allí abajo - señalizo el chico la mesa de escritorio**

**- "ahora no te escaparas maldito" - se enfureció la chica - "donde esta mi pastel" - ataco la chica al digimon anaranjado**

**Mientras los chicos veían la pelea con una gran gota gorda en cada uno de las cabezas, mientras suspiraban a la vez**

**- perdonaz, demo....me quito mi paztel - dijo la chica**

**- (todo por un pastel....si que da miedo de verdad la chica) - pensó Cristóbal**

**- Amm, gomen nasai, me llamoz noemy, un gusto -dijo la chica mientras le extendía la mano a Cristóbal**

**- el gusto es mío, me llamo Cristóbal - dijo dándole la mano**

**- yo soy Agumon - se presento el digimon adecuadamente**

**- ¿hablas español? - pregunto patamon**

**- un poco - contesto el digimon mientras se sobaba la nuca**

**- yo soy patamon - se presento el digimon a Agumon**

**- bueno... estez ez mi ogat - dijo la chica - no ez muzo, demo.....ez mi ogat **

**- si ya veo, un pequeño apartamento es un buen hogar - dijo el chico**

**- ez lo único que me queda de mis padrez - dijo la chica tristemente - bueno debéis de estaz ambrientoz, ire a preparar algo - dijo la chica mientras se iba - estaiz en vuestra casa**


	42. capitulo 41 el festival de primavera

**Capitulo 41: El festival de primavera y el shisha Deva**

La diferencia de hora en España y en Japón eran notables, y cada uno estaba preocupado por el otro, uno porque no sabía donde se había metido, y otro porque temía que pasara como en el digimundo, que la arrebataran de su vida.

Al día siguiente en España, una chica se levantaba a las 7 de la mañana, e iba al baño a despejarse la mente con un chorro de agua fría, pero para su sorpresa vio que el chico con el cual habitaba ya había preparado el desayuno, ella se paró en seco y dijo:

-¿Por qué preparas tan pronto el desayuno? –dijo ella algo extrañada.

-Estoy al corriente de todas las fiestas tradicionales japonesas, y sé que hoy en Japón es el festival de primavera, y Nyaromon me dijo que tenias ganas de ir, asique le pedí permiso a los tres Ángeles sagrados para que nos dejaran ir a Japón. Y me dijeron que podemos ir pero que a tuviéramos cuidado con los Devas que andan sueltos por Japón.

-¿de verdad? –dijo ella ilusionada.

-Por supuesto, asique prepare el desayuno antes para ir cuanto antes a Japón, porque ahora allí serán las dos de la tarde.

-Arigatou Aitor-kun. –dijo ella sonriente al ver la amabilidad del niño elegido que la había ofrecido alojamiento para cumplir su misión.

Terminaron de desayunar y arreglaron la habitación donde habían dormido, después abrieron la puerta digital y se dirigieron a Shinagawa a la casa de la chica, cuando llegaron, el chico se maravillo con ella.

-Vaya, es enorme, nunca me había imaginado que fuera así. –dijo mirando a todos lados.

-Jeje no es para tanto, ¿quieres dar una vuelta por Shinagawa? –dijo ella saliendo de la habitación, él la siguió y fueron a dar una vuelta por todo Shinagawa donde se iba a celebrar el festival de primavera y al día siguiente la comida bajo los cerezos en flor.

Mientras, en Shinjuku, un chico observaba como una chica metía ropa en una maleta y un kimono con cuidado, él se extraño y la preguntó.

-Etto… ¿Vamos a ir a algún sitio?

-Hai… hoy ez el festival de primavera en Shinagawa y vamos a ir. –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Nos quedaremos en casa de su hermano, vive allí y nos dejara quedarnos el tiempo que haga falta. –dijo Agumon también sonriendo.

Los cuatro se fueron a la estación y cogieron el tren con destino a Shinagawa, tardaron bastante pero cuando llegaron, al chico le recordaba todo a ella, a la chica que vivía allí, y que ahora estaba en España, o eso creía él. Pero cuando pasaban por un parque, vio un rostro familiar caminando por allí con colegialas de una escuela conocida. La chica se giró y se percató de que el chico la miraba y se acordaba de él, se acercó le dio dos besos y dijo.

-Me alegro de verte Cristóbal-kun. –dijo la chica con cabellos negros y lisos.

-Yo también Erika-san. –dijo sonriendo.

-Matte… "tú eres la chica que nos ganó el mes pasado en el Lacrosse" –dijo Noemy fijándose bien en la chica.

-"Creo que si, jeje" –dijo ella riendo.

-Gomen nasai demo… "no tenemos tiempo, tenemos prisa" Vamos Cristóbal-kun. –dijo Noemy marchándose. –Sayo.

Los dos se fueron a la casa donde se alojarían durante unos cuantos días para disfrutar de las fiestas, y así de paso investigarían sobre el ataque del Deva.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado. –dijo Gema parándose frente a una calle donde habían muchos puestos y muchos adornos.

-Sugoi. –dijo el chico maravillado por aquella imagen que nunca se le iba a olvidar.

-Esta noche será diferente, todo estará más animado y habrá mucha música, luces, niños corriendo por toda la calle, no lo cambiaría por nada. –dijo sonriendo.

-Me lo imagino, pero hay que llevar kimono ¿no? –dijo dudoso.

-Si quieres sí, yo ya lo tengo desde el año pasado, los chicos no suelen llevarlo, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Los dos se van a casa de la chica y esperan a que la noche llegue para salir y disfrutar del festival de primavera que cada año era diferente y no se olvidaba nunca.

Ya eran las 9 y tanto como Noemy y Cristóbal como Gema y Aitor salían de las respectivas casas con sus digimons como peluches u otros como niños disfrazados. Llegaron a una de las calles y las luces, el olor a dulce, la risa de los niños y la gente era algo que merecía la pena vivir al menos una vez en la vida.

-Es fantástico, y el kimono te queda genial. –dijo Aitor alagando a su compañera y guía.

-Arigatou. –dijo sonriente, ella llevaba un kimono blanco con adornos de mariposas negras, y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y un flequillo liso en diagonal.

Caminaron por toda la calle, pero un puesto llamó la atención de la chica, miró a los premios y pudo ver que uno de ellos era un collar que le resultaba familiar.

-No puede ser… es el emblema de la esperanza. –dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquel premio que debía de recuperar cuanto antes. –Debo recuperarlo.

La chica se acercó al puesto y pagó por intentar ganar el emblema, era una caseta de dardos, por suerte ella era buena tirando a diana, y no le costó ganar aquel premio que deseaba, cuando lo tubo entre las manos, su emblema de luz brilló con luz blanca formando una hilo de la misma levantándose hacia el cielo que solo los niños elegidos podían ver, ellos lo observaron con asombramiento, pero no eran los únicos, Noemy y Cristóbal también se fijaron y fueron hacia el origen de aquella luz, pero cuando llegaron ya no había nadie.

-¿Qué habrá sido esa luz? –dijo el chico confuso y pensativo.

-No lo ze. Pero zolo la pudimos ver nozotros y los niños elegidos japonezes que están en Japón.

-Cristóbal, no sé cómo ni porque, pero siento a Nyaromon muy cerca. –dijo Patamon en forma de peluche.

-¿Por dónde?

-Por allí. –dijo señalando a un parque donde habían niños corriendo y jugando.

Los cuatro fueron pero no vieron nada, hasta que Agumon encontró un digi-huevo con el símbolo de la esperanza gravado en él y con alas acopladas a los lados.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo el digimon cogiéndolo.

-Es un digi-huevo de la esperanza, pero de ahí no puede salir ningún digimon que sea compañero de Cristóbal. –dijo Patamon observándolo.

-Tienes razón, pero entonces ¿de qué será? – preguntó el chico confuso.

-No lo ze. –acabo de decir la chica que portaba un kimono blanco con pétalos de cerezo rosa.

Ellos se lo quedaron para poder observarlo más tarde con tranquilidad, ahora disfrutarían del festival como pudieran. Y fueron a observar el baile tradicional que unas Geishas profesionales iban a realizar para complacer al público y dar comienzo a esas cortas fiestas que iban a ser únicas e inolvidables.

Y en ese círculo viendo a Geishas bailar había personas que tenían que encontrarse pero que parecía imposible, el destino no jugaba a su favor, pero muy pronto iban a encontrarse. Cuando la actuación acabó, un shisha apareció en el centro del círculo, y empezó rugir con fuerza, la gente pensaba que era parte del espectáculo, pero los digimons se dieron cuenta, y avisaron a sus compañeros, estos huyeron de allí inmediatamente, y el digimon notó la presencia del poder de los dos emblemas y les siguió hasta que les acorraló en un pequeño bosque del parque donde los otros niños habían encontrado el digi-huevo con el símbolo del emblema de la esperanza grabado en el.

-¿Creíais que ibais a escapar? –dijo el digimon acercándose peligrosamente a Aitor y a Gema.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo ella.

-Vosotros matasteis a Arcademon, os lo agradezco, no merecía ser el rey de los dos mundos, y ahora dame los emblemas, se que los tienes tu.

-No te los dará nunca. –dijo el chico poniéndose delante de ella para protegerla, pues el también había sido informado sobre la misión que se les encargó al principio a los niños elegidos; proteger a los niños de los emblemas pilares.

-Apártate niñato, solo quiero los emblemas.

-No los conseguirás. –dijo ella protegiéndolos, y haciendo una señal para salir corriendo, y los 4 salieron corriendo, pero el digimon preparo un ataque.

-¡¡¡Shuvaboshana!!! –el shisha lanza una bola azul que impacta delante de ellos, y sus digimons evolucionan para defenderse.

-Vamos Gatomon.

-Animo Gargomon.-dijeron los dos animando a sus digimons, pero no tenían el nivel apropiado para vencer a un Deva, asique fueron derrotados unas cuantas veces, y cuando este iba a acercarse más a la poseedora de los dos emblemas, una bola de fuego le detuvo, ellos miraron a la procedencia del ataque que les habían salvado y vio a un Greimon con…


	43. capitulo 42 2 Armodigievoluciones

**CAPITULO 42: ****dos armodigievoluciones… acabemos con el Deva**

**-Animo Gargomon.-dijeron los dos animando a sus digimons, pero no tenían el nivel apropiado para vencer a un Deva, asique fueron derrotados unas cuantas veces, y cuando este iba a acercarse más a la poseedora de los dos emblemas, una bola de fuego le detuvo, ellos miraron a la procedencia del ataque que les habían salvado y vio a un Greimon con dos niños subidos en él y un patamon en la cabeza de uno de los niños.**

**- Es el!! - se alegro la poseedora de la luz al ver al chico que tenía el patamon en su cabeza**

**- si se te ocurre solo tocarle algún pelo......te mato - amenazo el chico junto al patamon furioso de ver a su amiga en problemas**

**- argh...maldito, no te entrometas - dijo el Deva mandando una ráfaga de aire mandando a volar al chico**

**- cristobal-kun - grito la poseedora de la luz mientras veía caer al chico que quería**

**Pero el golpe no se produjo, Greimon ágilmente consiguió rescatarle y el chico no toco el duro suelo**

**- maldito niño con suerte, la próxima vez no estará tu digimon para salvarte - le amenazo el Deva**

**- baka, " no es su digimon, es mío, Greimon" - hablo la chica**

**- Greimon shinka.....metalgreymon - superdigievoluciono Greimon - " ahora juguemos tu y yo"**

**Cristóbal y su digimon estaban sentados en la hierba, se alejaron un poco del intenso combate entre Mgreymon y el Deva**

**- ¿quién crees que ganara? - le pregunto Cristóbal a su digimon**

**- son del mismo nivel....no se sabrá hasta que se acabe la batalla - dijo patamon tapándose un poco del polvo que venia después de la giga explosión de Mgreymon**

**- espero que gane Mgreymon - dijo el chico**

**Unas voces llamándole se hicieron presentes, era la chica de la luz y su acompañante**

**- Cristóbal-san, ¿estás bien? - le pregunto la chica agachándose a su altura y abrazándole**

**- hai, demo.....me ahogaras - pidió el chico**

**- gomen... - se disculpo avergonzada**

**- no pasa nada tonta - dijo el chico abrazándola - te eché de menos**

**- ¿por eso estas aqui? - pregunto la chica**

**- no, los 3 ángeles me enviaron aqui, con noemy - dijo el chico apuntando a noemy que estaba al lado de un árbol animando a su digimon**

**- con que noemy.....eeee - dijo la chica haciéndose la ofendida**

**- etto....gema-chan.....y qué hay de el - dijo el chico haciéndose también el ofendido**

**- ahh, lo siento, soy Aitor encantado - se presento Aitor**

**- Cristóbal, mucho gusto - se dieron la mano**

**-bueno ahora que os conocéis...podríamos planear un plan de ataque - propuso la chica**

**- buena idea pero........ - intento hablar Aitor, pero las voces de noemy y un Mgreymon tirado en el suelo convirtiéndose en tokomon les distrajo**

**- muajajajajaja, lucho bien hay que decir, pero no fue lo suficiente, ahora dame los emblemas niña de la luz - amenazo el Deva**

**- ¿los? - se extraño Cristóbal**

**- hai, conseguí el tuyo en una caseta de juegos - dijo la chica sonriendo al chico**

**- sugoiiii, dámelo rápido - pidió el chico**

**- no te dejare!!!!!, impacto mortal - ataco el Deva dispersando a los chicos**

**- estáis bien cof cof - pregunto Cristóbal**

**- hai, seguimos vivos - dijo la chica**

**- con tanto polvo no veo nada, por suerte nos libramos - dijo Aitor**

**Los chicos fueron separados, una gran grieta los separaba, las ambulancias y los coches de policía se avecinaban y el Deva perdía la paciencia**

**- dame los emblemas niña de la luz, o destruyo tu ciudad por completo - dijo el Deva preparando una gran bola parecida a la fuerza de gea de wargreymon**

**- está bien, te los daré - se rindió la chica**

**- gema-chan..... - susurro el chico - eso nunca, nunca, patamon, intentémoslo**

**- lo haré lo mejor que pueda Cristóbal, confía en mi**

**- siempre lo hago amigo, juntos por siempre, recuérdalo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde - dijo el chico animando a su digimon**

**De pronto el digihuevo empezó a brillar intensamente y una voz se le hizo presente al chico en su cabeza**

**- ¿qué es esto? - pregunto el chico sosteniéndolo en los brazos**

**De pronto el digihuevo empezó a brillar intensamente y una voz se le hizo presente al chico en su cabeza**

**- solo tienes que decir digihuevo evolución, así conseguirás la armo digievolucion - le dijo la voz**

**- ¿quién eres? - pregunto el chico extrañado**

**- tu hazlo, quien sea ahora no importa - dijo la voz**

**- está bien.....lo are......DIGIHUEVO EVOLUCION - grito el chico**

**De pronto el emblema de la chica brillo mientras salía otro digihuevo**

**- ¿Nani?-se extraño la chica**

**- solo tienes que decir digihuevo evolución, así conseguirás la armo digievolucion - le dijo la voz**

**- ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti? - pregunto gema**

**- tu hazlo, quien sea ahora no importa - repitió la voz**

**- mmmm....lo haré, Gatomon - llamo gema**

**- preparado estoy - dijo Gatomon**

**- muy bien...DIGIHUEVO EVOLUCION - grito la portadora de la luz**

**Y así como si estuvieran sincronizados patamon y Gatomon brillaron intensamente cegando al propio Deva que lo miraba todo con asco y con furia**

**- patamon armodigievoluciona en............pegasusmon de la esperanza creciente**

**- Gatomon armodigievoluciona en.............nefertimon de la luz de la sonrisa**

**Cuando la luz se disipo se pudieron ver dos digimons de forma de caballo, una dorado y otro con la esfinge de nefertiti en la cabeza**

**- qué bonitos - dijo Aitor**

**- este es patamon - se extraño Cristóbal**

**- sube amigo, venzamos el mal - dijo pegasusmon**

**- claro - dijo el chico montándose sin miedo**

**- estas muy bonita así Gatomon - dijo la chica**

**- arigatou gema-chan, ahora sube y venzamos el mal juntas - dijo nefertimon**

**- claro que si - monto la chica sin miedo**

**Y así volaron hasta quedar en frente del Deva que los miro extrañados y luego con una sonrisa diabólica dijo....**

**- creéis que dos digimons tan débiles como vosotros acabaron conmigo...muajajajajaja - se empezó a reír el Deva**

**- pruébanos maldito - dijo pegasusmon - lluvia de estrellas - ataco pegasusmon**

**- piedra roseta - ataco nefertimon**

**- argh....malditos**

**Mientras Aitor y noemy estaban abajo cuidando a terriermon y a tokomon**

**- tenemoz que hazer algo - dijo la chica**

**- sí, pero....terriermon está mal y tu tokomon también - dijo Aitor tristemente**

**- "yo quiero ayudar...me sienta mal ver como todos luchan y yo me quedo aqui quieta" - dijo noemy**

**- etto...puedes repetirlo...no se japonés - dijo el chico riéndose mientras se sobaba la nuca**

**- jeje, gomen nasai....demo...yo quiero ayudar - dijo la chica - quiero ayudar - volvió a repetir mas fuerte mientras apretaba su puño - QUIERO AYUDAR - grito**

**Y de repente su dispositivo brillo y tokomon digievoluciono a Agumon**

**- "me siento con mas energías" - dijo Agumon - "tienes algo para comer"**

**- etto...no - dijo noemy**

**- ¿qué ha dicho? - pregunto Aitor**

**- comida - dijo noemy**

**- toma - dijo Aitor entregándole unas galletas**

**- "perfecto, ahora a la acción" - dijo Agumon - Agumon shinka.........wargreymon - "ahora ven aqui gusanito, te enseñare lo que vale un peine"**

**Wargreymon se puso delante del Deva**

**- "ataquemos todos juntos" - dijo wargreymon**

**- hai - contesto gema**

**- me lo traduces? - dijeron pegasusmon y Cristóbal al mismo tiempo con una gran gota en sus cabezas**

**- en dos palabras......al ataque - ordeno gema-chan**

**Y así los 3 digimons empezaron una dura batalla**


	44. capitulo 43 hay que relajarse antes de

**Capitulo 43: Mas niños elegidos; hay que relajarse antes de las batallas**

El Deva, esquivaba los golpes, pero también atacaba, y con el mismo, los digimons los esquivaban e intentaban atacarle con un golpe mortal para que desapareciera. Pero era bastante difícil alcanzar con uno de los ataques a un Deva, casi como un dios digimon, pero las ambulancias y los policías llegaron, los niños no tuvieron más remedio que huir de allí si no querían ser descubiertos.

-¡¡Corre Aitor dame la mano y sube!! –dijo Gema montada en Nefertimon y ayudando a su amigo a subir y huyendo. Cristóbal iba montado en Pegasusmon y Noemy iba en Wargreymon.

El Shisha les siguió, pero estos no podían atacarle en ese momento, sino estarían en peligro las personas que disfrutaban del festival.

-Debemos alejarnos más, sino las personas estarán en peligro. –dijo Nefertimon alejándose más de aquel lugar y llevando a los demás a un descampado donde estaban construyendo un centro comercial. Los humanos se bajaron de sus digimons y se escondieron, pero lo que no sabían era que había mas digimons malvados acechando por allí, esperando el momento justo para robar los emblemas.

Los humanos se escondieron detrás de una pared, pero desde la oscuridad un Apemon controlado por la oscuridad se acercaba peligrosamente a la poseedora de la Luz, la tapaba la boca y se la llevaba a la oscuridad sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había acabo de ocurrir. Mientras, los digimons luchaban, y el malvado Deva, sonreía orgullosamente mientras miraba al tejado de uno de los edificios, y veía a su sirviente y a la poseedora de la luz peligrosamente al borde.

-Muajjajaja, si me atacáis otra vez, vuestra querida amiga morirá. –al oír esas palabras, todos se giraron hacia donde estaba el Apemon y pudieron contemplar como Gema estaba en el borde del edificio mientras que el digimon no la dejaba retroceder.

-Gema-chan… maldito. –dijo Cristóbal mirándole con odio y desprecio.

-Ahora pequeña, dale los emblemas al Apemon o morirás. –dijo el Deva orgulloso de sus palabras.

-Yo… -ella bajó la cabeza, pero luego dijo muy segura. – Nunca te los daré.

Al instante el Apemon quiso empujar a la chica, pero esta lo esquivó como pudo e intento huir, pero la acorralo volviéndola a llevar al borde, y ella resbaló y cayó, pero Nefertimon la salvó, aún así el digimon controlado por la oscuridad atacó y ella lo esquivaba pero tuvo que dejar a su protegida en una viga que estaba bien sujeta, a la cual iba a estar a salvo, ya que ella, Nefertimon, haría que la oscuridad del digimon desapareciera de su corazón.

Una vez hubieron acabado con la oscuridad del corazón del Apemon, el Deva no vio ninguna oportunidad para vencer y decidió retirarse antes de que acabara mal. Todos se reunieron para verificar si estaban bien, pero se les olvidaba algo.

-Ejem… ¿no os olvidáis de algo? –decía Gema sentada en la viga la cual parecía fija y fuerte.

-Gomen, ire a bajarte. –dijo su novio mientras se montaba en su digimon alado y volaba hacia el lugar donde estaba ella, la cogió y la subió con él mientras que la abrazaba. –Vamos princesa. –decía mientras sonreía y daba gracias de que estuviera bien, y ella le colocaba su emblema.

-Arigatou. –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándole con cariño.

Luego volvieron al festival, pero la policía estaba cerca asique optaron por dejarlo para los otros días y descansar, ya que se lo merecían, cada uno se fue por su lado, esperándose ver los demás días del festival.

Por la noche, en la casa de la chica, en el mismo cuarto, mientras que los digimons dormían, dos jóvenes hablaban:

-Entonces, ¿él es el otro emblema pilar? –preguntó Aitor.

-Sí, él fue quien venció a Arcademon, dio toda su energía para vencerle.

-Es muy valiente, parece buen chico.

-No lo parece… lo es. –dijo la chica sonriendo. –Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, hoy ha sido un día muy largo, te costara acostumbrarte al horario japonés.

-Pues ya tengo bastante sueño. –dijo el riendo.

Los dos se durmieron mientras que Noemy y Cristóbal, prácticamente hablaban de lo mismo, de lo ocurrido en la noche y de la poseedora del otro emblema pilar, luego también se durmieron.

Al día siguiente, en casa de la chica, los rayos de luz entraban en la habitación iluminándola levemente, y un chico y varios digimons dormían, pero la joven no se encontraba allí, ella estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuna para los digimons y para su invitado.

20 minutos después todos se despertaban con hambre y bajaron a desayunar lo que la chica había preparado minutos antes, ellos se lo agradecieron y se vistieron para ir a un pequeño bosque al lado del parque que un día atrás habían encontrado, sus amigos, un digi-huevo que les había salvado, allí se encontrarían con sus amigos, y con mas niños elegidos llamados aposta para saber qué hacer con los Devas que acechaban en Japón, principalmente, ya que allí se habría abierto la puerta, y por donde salían todos los digimons, y debían de cerrarla cuanto antes o si no sería muy tarde.

Ya se encontraban en el bosque esperando a los demás niños elegidos japoneses, y todo estaba tranquilo, no había apenas nadie que les molestara, y los digimon jugaban felices, aunque Patamon parecía triste, entonces Gema se acercó a él y le dijo.

-¿Pasa algo Patamon?

-Nada Gema-chan ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo extrañado.

-Te veo raro, como triste y no juegas con Nyaromon ni con los demás.

-No es nada solo que…

-¿te da vergüenza por Nyaromon? –dijo insinuando.

-¿Qué? yo… que va… solo que… -dijo un poco rojo.

-¿Te gusta Nyaromon? –dijo con mirada picara.

-No es eso solo que… me gusta un poquito. –dijo en bajito.

-¿Un poquito? –seguir diciendo ella con el mismo tono.

-¡¡LA QUIERO CON TODO MI CORAZON!! –dijo gritando cosa que hizo que los presentes le miraran extrañados y este se enrojeciera mas, luego Gema rio viéndole gracioso ante tal situación.

-No te preocupes, tienes una oportunidad seguro con ella, confía en mí. –dijo guiñándole el ojo y marchándose con los demás.

Mientras, algunos niños elegidos llegaban al lugar donde se iban a reunir, y cuando ya estaban todos, Gema se levantó y empezó a hablar en el idioma de la mayoría de los niños.

-"Me imagino que sabréis la situación. Arcademon ha muerto, pero él pretendía conquistar este mundo por eso mandó a los Devas, pero como ya no está Arcademon, se han descontrolado y quieren los emblemas para apoderarse de los dos mundos".

-"¿Cómo se lo impediremos?" –pregunto una niña de unos 9 años con un Yokomon.

-"Debemos de luchar contra ellos, pero son de un nivel superior al nuestro". –dijo Noemy.

-"Eso ya es complicado, pero lo intentaremos". –dijo un chico de 17 años levantándose y animando, este iba con un Tsunomon.

-"Pero… algunos vivimos muy lejos, será complicado luchar juntos". –dijo un chico de 12 años con un Gigimon.

-"Eso tiene fácil solución". –dijo Gema. –"Os podéis quedar en mi casa si queréis hasta que les venzamos, hay mucho espacio y mis padres se irán hoy a España". –los niños elegidos aceptaron y fueron a por cosas que iban a necesitar, y cuando entraron a la casa vieron que la chica no mentía, que era grande y espaciosa, y también acogedora, y para relajarse antes de la batalla, decidieron celebrar una pequeña fiesta.

Mientras los demás disfrutaban, una chica se sentaba en el parquet de la ventana corredera que daba al jardín, miró al cielo y se relajo, pero un chico se sentó al lado suya, pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica abrazándola, y ella también le abrazó por la cintura, él la beso la cabeza y ella sonrió.

-Te eché mucho de menos. –dijo la chica.

-Yo también, pero sabía que nos íbamos a volver a ver. –dijo apoyando su cabeza en la de la chica la cual estaba apoyaba en el hombro del chico.

-Me alegro de volver a estar junto a ti.

-Yo también además… -pero uno de los chicos japoneses les interrumpió.

-Gomen nasai Gema-chan. –dijo disculpándose.

-"No pasa nada Satoshi". –dijo la chica sonriendo. –"¿Pasa algo?".

-"Han aparecido dos digimons extraños en el salón". –ella miró y vio a Ipmon y a Labramon jugando.

-"No te preocupes, son amigos". –dicho esto, el joven se fue volviéndoles a dejar solo, pero cuando iban a fundirse en un tierno beso, otra persona les interrumpió, era…


	45. capitulo 44 shinagawa y madrid en peligr

**CAPITULO 44: 2 nuevos enemigos.......Shinagawa y Madrid en problemas**

**-"No te preocupes, son amigos". –dicho esto, el joven se fue volviéndoles a dejar solo, pero cuando iban a fundirse en un tierno beso, otra persona les interrumpió.**

**- gomen nasai.....demo...."tenéis que ir a ver esto" - les dijo una chica**

**- hai, vamos Cristóbal-san - le dijo la portadora de la luz mientras le jalaba del brazo y se lo llevaba al salón**

**Todos estaban reunidos en un mismo punto, estaban observando las noticias, un señor con corbata y traje azulado y un poco nervioso estaba leyendo todas las nuevas que le iban pasando, ataques terroristas, alqaeda ha vuelto, eta pone una bomba en país vasco, alqaeda destroza Madrid......**

**- nani???? - se asusto Cristóbal al leer la noticia que dijo el reportero**

**En la televisión salió en primera plano, un edificio lateral junto a otro de la misma estatura estaba ardiendo, Cristóbal tembló al verlo, las torres kyo destruidas, el símbolo de Europa ardiendo. Ahora el reportero se puso más nervioso de lo habitual, estaba en primera plana el central park de nueva york, un agujero de 10 km de diámetro se veía las víctimas eran incontables, ahora el reportero tartamudeaba y.........**

**- kami-sama....es....es.....un digimon - dijo gema**

**- ¿quién es? - preguntaron todos, ya que era un digimon desconocido hasta por los digimons**

**- no lo sé....demo.....esta aqui en Shinagawa - dijo gema - no permitiré que mi ciudad sea destruida**

**- "ha parecido otro monstruo extraño....este ha sido localizado donde las torres kyo en Madrid España - hablo el reportero**

**- ¿qué ha dicho? - pregunto Cristóbal extrañado - kami-sama....es....mi ciudad - se asusto el portador de la esperanza**

**- otro digimon desconocido - dijo patamon**

**- no lo permitiré...vamos patamon ay que volver a España urgentemente - dijo Cristóbal - demo.....aqui también ay otro **

**- no te preocupes Cristóbal-san, tu salva tu ciudad, yo salvare la mía - dijo firmemente gema**

**- demo gema-chan... - intento hablar**

**- no admitiré un no como respuesta, vete ahora y destruye a ese digimon, rápido, yo destruiré a ese otro - dijo la portadora de la luz**

**- está bien......ten cuidado- dijo Cristóbal abrazándola - volveré te lo prometo**

**- lo sé - dijo correspondiendo al abrazo - ten cuidado**

**- lo tendremos, ¿verdad patamon? - pregunto mirando al alado digimon **

**- claro que si - contesto con una amplia sonrisa - acabaremos con ese maldito**

**- hai, vámonos por la puerta digital - dijo abriendo el ordenador portátil de la portadora de la luz - Ipmon, Labramon, cuídenla - dijo mostrando una sonrisa - Aitor, **

**¿Vienes? - le pregunto al chico **

**- claro, vamos terriermon - contesto entusiasmado**

**- cristobal-kun, Aitor-kun, "cuídense los dos" - dijo noemy**

**- ¿Ein? - se extrañaron los cuatro**

**- dijo que os cuidéis, te amo Cristóbal-san - dijo la portadora de la luz besando al portador de la esperanza**

**- evitar comer pan delante de los pobres - dijo Aitor haciéndose el ofendido**

**- jeje, lo siento Aitor, pero no la veré hasta quien sabe, cuídense todos, ja nee - dijo el portador de la esperanza desapareciendo por el ordenador**

**Ya en el digimundo**

**- ¿traes tu portátil Aitor? - pregunto Cristóbal**

**- claro, aqui tienes - dijo entregándoselo**

**- bien, abriré una puerta a mi casa, allí montaremos en pegasusmon y iremos a Madrid - dijo Cristóbal**

**- está bien - hablo Aitor**

**- bien pues esto ya esta, vámonos - dijo desapareciendo por el portátil**

**Ya en España**

**- bonito cuarto - dijo Aitor sutilmente después de aparecer debajo de unas mantas**

**- jeje, lo siento, me fui y dije el ordenador así como siempre - se disculpo el portador de la esperanza**

**- menos mal que lo tenias encendido - se alegro el chico**

**- siempre lo dejo encendido con el cargador puesto - dijo Cristóbal**

**- parece que no hay nadie en tu casa - dijo Aitor observando el piso**

**- seguramente estarán en mi pueblo con mi clon - contesto el chico como si fuera normal**

**- a saber que estará haciendo mi clon - pensó Aitor**

**- Aitor, Aitor, mira encontramos chucherías - se alegro terriermon**

**- deja eso hay terriermon, no es tuyo - le regaño Aitor**

**- déjale, si tengo un montón, eran para navidad, demo.....da igual - ofreció las chucherías Cristóbal**

**- sí, Cristóbal y yo las comemos siempre por las noches mientras le ayudo a escribir historias - dijo patamon**

**- bueno basta de cháchara, patamon digievoluciona en pegasusmon - ordeno Cristóbal**

**- etto....Cristóbal...tienes que decir eso de digihuevo evolución, además si me convierto en pegasusmon en tu cuarto...lo romperé todo, y el escándalo que hará en la calle - dijo patamon**

**- tienes razón amigo, bajemos y detrás del ambulatorio digievolucionas - dijo Cristóbal**

**Los 4 bajaron a la calle y anduvieron hasta el ambulatorio, terriermon y patamon estaban tapados y camuflados, en la calle ya se escuchaba el rumor del atentado contra las torres kyo y la aparición de un monstruo**

**- bien aqui amigo, DIGIHUEVO EVOLUCION - grito Cristóbal**

**- patamon armodigievoluciona en.......Pegasusmon de la esperanza creciente**

**Los 3 subieron al digimon dorado y volaron hasta alcanzar una notable altura**

**- aqui no nos verán - dijo pegasusmon**

**- bien pensado amigo - le felicito Cristóbal**

**- no habrá peligro de aviones helicópteros radares, aves.... - hizo una lista Aitor con las manos**

**- descuida amigo, tu solo sujétate bien y todo saldrá bien - dijo Cristóbal**

**- sí, para ti es muy fácil decirlo - dijo Aitor**

**- momantai amigo mío - dijo terriermon**

**- ¿dónde has aprendido esa palabra? - le pregunto Aitor**

**- me la dijo Agumon - contesto terriermon**

**- allí es, agarraos fuerte - dijo patamon mientras descendía**

**En pocos segundos tocaron suelo, en sus miradas se notaba miedo y preocupación estaban delante de un gran digimon de aspecto tenebroso y asqueroso, se parecía mucho a un digimon que tuvo que luchar contra Cristóbal**

**- se parece a....Miotysmon - dijo Cristóbal**

**- si es verdad - dijo patamon**

**- da miedo - hablo Aitor**

**- muajajajajajaja, soy el amo del mundo, llamarme venomyotismon, ahora quiero comer, - decía mientras sujetaba un autobús lleno de personas y se lo intentaba comer**

**- pegasusmon, ataca - ordeno Cristóbal rápidamente**

**El alado digimon disparo su ataque contra la garra del digimon haciendo que el autobús cállese, rápidamente terriermon se transformo en Gargomon y lo sujeto con fuerza, la gente del autobús se desmayo**

**- tampoco soy tan feo - dijo Gargomon**

**- amigo, no están acostumbrados a verte, ahora ayuda a pegasusmon - dijo Aitor**

**Los dos digimon atacaron con fuerza a venomyotismon, pero este solo sintió cosquillas**

**- muajajajajajaja, vaya, pero si esta aqui el portador de la esperanza, que coincidencia aparecer en tu ciudad - rio venomyotismon**

**- maldito, tú, ¿cómo sabes quién soy? - pregunto Cristóbal**

**- yo he vuelto del infierno, convertido en mi verdadera apariencia, muajajajajaja, me vengare de ti maldito criajo del demonio, muere -dijo venomyotismon tirándole acido**

**- Cristóbal!!! - gritaron los 3 al saber que no podían hacer nada**

**- gomen nasai.....gema-chan - susurro Cristóbal cerrando los ojos esperando el fin**


	46. capitulo 45 las esferas del poder

**Capitulo 45: Las esferas del poder, hay que buscarlas por el mundo digital y así vencer.**

En ese momento, una punzada en el corazón de una chica la evitaba moverse, y los demás niños elegidos que la acompañaban la miraban confusos y preocupados, Noemy se acercó a ella la toco el hombro y vio que estaba temblando, la agarro de los dos y la zarandeo para que reaccionara.

-"Gema-chan ¿Qué te pasa?" –decía esta asustada, y Gema pudo reaccionar y la miro con miedo.

-Tengo que ir a España cuanto antes. –dijo montándose en Nefertimon y abriéndola puerta digital que conectaba a España, cerca del lugar donde VenomMyotismon estaba atacando la ciudad. Nefertimon y Gema sobrevolaban los cielos infestados de oscuridad, cuando pudieron divisar a Pegasusmon y a Gargomon, se acercaron allí, y lo que vieron no les gustó nada, Cristóbal yacía inconsciente en el suelo y alrededor estaban los digimons y Aitor intentando hacer que volviera en sí, ninguno se percató de la presencia de la chica, estaban demasiado ocupados intentando que su amigo les respondiera.

-Decidme que es una broma. –dijo la chica con la cabeza baja, los presentes se giraron y vieron a Gema que era incapaz de mirarles a la cara.

-Gema-chan… dijo Pegasusmon.

-¡¡¡DECIDME QUE ES UNA BROMA!!! –repitió ella llorando.

-VenomMyotismon le lanzó ácido y no lo pudo detener. –dijo Aitor decepcionado.

Hubo un silencio crispante y ninguno se atrevía a romperlo, la chica se acercó al joven que yacía en el suelo, se agacho, le abrazo y le susurro llorando.

-No te puedes morir, dijiste que ibas a estar a mi lado siempre. –una luz salió de los dos emblemas y envolviendo a la chica y al chico, y una voz empezó a resonar en aquel lugar.

-Esperanza y Luz… no os lamentéis mas y luchad unidos… los dos mundos os necesitan ahora para salir adelante.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto la chica aun abrazando al joven.

-Soy Azulongmon, una de las bestias sagradas del mundo digital. El chico que tienes en tus brazos no morirá, no ahora. –una bola de luz azul voló hacia el cuerpo del chico y se introdujo en el pecho de este haciéndole despertad, la chica estaba feliz de saber que el chico estaba bien y le volvió a abrazar con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así. –dijo la chica llorando.

-Yo… te lo prometo Gema-chan. –dijo él abrazándola también.

-Ahora luchad contra VenomMyotismon y acabad con los digimons que siembran el mal. –dijo la bestia sagrada desapareciendo.

La luz se esfumo y volvieron al mundo real, donde los demás les esperaban impacientes por saber que había pasado, y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Cristóbal de pie y con energías.

-¡¡Cristóbal!! –dijeron todos corriendo hacia él y preguntándole que había pasado.

-Ahora no es el momento, debemos acabar con VenomMyotismon cuanto antes. –dijo el chico avanzando hacia Pegasusmon y montándose en él. -¿venís?

Los demás afirmaron con la cabeza y cada uno se montó en su digimon preparándose para luchar, pero antes, la puerta digital Japón-España estaba abierta y por ella, estaban pasando todos los niños elegidos se Japón preparándose para luchar contra la oscuridad.

-Muajajajajaja ¿creéis que me podréis vencer otra vez? – dijo el oscuro digimon.

Los digimon formaron un círculo y atacaron todos a la vez esperando, por lo menos, hacerle un rasguño. Pero el digimon ni siquiera se inmuto y atacó a los digimons que había a su alrededor haciendo que retrocedieran a causa de la fuerza del ataque.

-Ikuso… -decía Gema en el suelo con Nefertimon.

-No hay forma de vencerle. –dijo Aitor protegido por su digimon Gargomon.

-No digas eso, alguna forma habrá. –decía Cristóbal levantándose y volviéndose a montar en su digimon.

Todos los digimons voladores emprendieron el vuelo alrededor del enemigo evitando que les volviera a atacar, estos esquivaban los ataques y atacaban al enemigo, aunque no les hacía nada persistían en seguir atacando, alguna vez le tendría que afectar algo.

-No podréis vencerme nunca, he vuelto desde la oscuridad y soy mucho más poderoso que todos vosotros y nadie ni nada me detendrá nunca jamás. –dijo volviendo a lanzar un poderoso ataque que esta vez, por suerte, no dio a nadie. VenomMyotismon iba a volver a atacar pero un círculo de luz se formo delante del enemigo y los tres Ángeles sagrados aparecieron y pararon el ataque que este lanzaba y devolviéndoselo. VenomMyotismon decidió retirarse a causa del dolor que había sufrido por su propio ataque devuelto incluso a más velocidad que la que él lo había mandado.

-Niños elegidos… agradecemos vuestros intentos por salvar los dos mundos del nuevo enemigo resurgido de la oscuridad pero… -dijo la dama Ophanimon.

-No tenéis suficiente poder para vencer a VenomMyotismon. –dijo decepcionado Seraphimon.

-Entonces… ¿Qué debemos hacer para poder vencerle? –dijo un chico de unos 14 años acercándose con su digimon y con mas niños elegidos por detrás.

-Vosotros debéis de ser los niños elegidos de España, me alegro de veros. –dijo una hombre saliendo de detrás de los tres Ángeles digimons.

-Sí, gracias Gennai por avisarnos de que íbamos a luchar. –dijo una chica de unos 16 años con un Renamon a su espalda.

-Ahora lo único que deberéis de hacer será entrenar y buscar unas esferas de poder con el símbolo de vuestro emblema que están por todo el mundo digital. –dijo Ophanimon.

-Os separareis para buscar las esferas, así os dará un nuevo poder, pero recordar estas tres cosas: Nada es lo que parece, las esferas están en lugares donde la oscuridad abunda y es peligroso, y por último, haced caso de lo que os diga el corazón. –dicho esto, los tres Ángeles desaparecieron en el cirulo de luz que minutos antes había aparecido, Gennai se quedo allí con todos los niños elegidos y con sus digimons pero tenían que irse inmediatamente pues la policía se acercaba rápidamente, los niños elegidos se marcharon inmediatamente al mundo digital, en concreto, a las cercanías de la ciudad del hielo.

-(tiritando) Hace frio. –decía Gema abrazando a Gatomon.

-Yo te doy calor. –dijo el poseedor del emblema de la esperanza abrazando a la chica por detrás y dándola su calor, mientras los demás miraban a su alrededor y otro a la pareja dándose calor.

-Ejem… Bueno sigamos con lo que estaba diciendo. –dijo Gennai intentando disimula a los emblemas pilares. –Iréis por todo el mundo digital y una vez que encontréis vuestra esfera, esta os teletrasnportará hacia un paisaje donde pasareis una prueba la cual deberéis superar si queréis ser los verdaderos dueños de las esferas que consigáis. –dijo Gennai enseñándoles un prototipo de las esferas que debían de encontrar.

-Nos iremos cuanto antes, pero ¿debemos ir solos o por grupos? –dijo Aitor.

-Podéis ir como queráis mientras consigáis las esferas y ayudéis al mundo digital y humano.

-Pero VenomMyotismon ahora está herido y no creo que tarde en volver a la acción, ¿Qué pasara con nuestro mundo mientras nosotros buscamos las esferas? –dijo un chico rubio ojiverde con un Monodramon al lado, e inmediatamente Esperanza le reconoció.

-¡¿Adrian?! -dijo el impresionado porque su hermano pequeño tuviera un digimon.

-Hermano… al final sabia que acabaría viéndote aquí. –dijo este mirándole sonriente.

-Ahora deberéis de iros, buena suerte. –dijo Gennai después de marcharse.

Los grupos se hicieron e inmediatamente salieron en busca de las esferas, aunque Cristóbal parecía no aprobar que su hermano pequeño fuera un digi-elegido como él. Caminaron hasta llegar a uno de los pueblos de la zona helada, allí los digimons les dieron alojamiento por salvar, tiempo atrás a su mundo de la oscuridad, una vez que estuvieron dentro, los componentes del grupo; Aitor, Noemy, Adrian, Gema y Cristóbal, se taparon hasta arriba con las mantas que había en la habitación que ellos iban a ocupar, en total tenían 5 camas, una para cada uno, y se disponían en círculo alrededor de una pequeña hoguera que estaba protegida por un cristal azulado que daba a la habitación un color muy tranquilo y acogedor, pero la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, había un hermano mayor pensando seriamente en las consecuencias que llevaría tener a su hermano con él.

-Tienes que volver al mundo humano Adrian. Aquí corres peligro. –dijo mirándole seriamente.

-Estoy con Monodramon, él me protegerá y yo luchare a su lado. –dijo muy seguro.

-No lo entiendes, esto es más peligroso de lo que parece, hay digimons muy fuertes que nos quieren destruir. –dijo mas serio aun y un poco enfadado ya que su hermano se negaba a irse.

-El que no lo entiendes eres tú, si me eligieron es por algo, soy fuerte y puedo vencerles, encontrare mi esfera y luchare contra VenomMyotismon, y tu no me lo podrás impedir. –dijo saliendo de la habitación, el hermano mayor se quedo de pie pensando en cómo solucionar el problemilla de que su hermano estuviera con ellos.

-Si quieres puedo ir a hablar con él. –le dijo Gema cogiéndole de la mano dulcemente, luego se marcho en busca del joven rubio.

Cuando le encontró, se sentó a su lado, y dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tu hermano y tú sois muy parecidos, sois como almas gemelas.

-No entiende que Monodramon está conmigo y que me va a proteger. –dijo quejándose.

-Tu tampoco lo entiendes bien, tu hermano solo quiere protegerte de los enemigos que hay, son muy poderosos y no tienen escrúpulos, son capaces de todo, por eso tu hermano no quiere ponerte en peligro, le importas demasiado como para que los digimons oscuros te hagan daño. –dijo ella esperando que lo entendiera.

-Aun así debe confiar en que podre hacerlo y que estaré bien, ya soy mayorcito como para cuidarme de mi mismo.

-Para los hermanos mayores nunca se es mayor, lo digo por experiencia. –dijo ella riéndose. –Asique comprende el porqué tu hermano te dice eso y no te enfades mas con él, solo lo hace por tu bien. –dijo abrazándole y dándole un beso en la frente. –Ahora ve con él y dile lo que piensas de verdad.

La chica se levanto y ofreció la mano a su acompañante, este la acepto y se fueron a la habitación, pero por el camino, uno de los digimons que les había ofrecido alojamiento, apareció y pidió al joven rubio que bajara al comedor que uno de los Ángeles le esperaba, el chico bajó con el digimon, pero Luz no se fiaba asique les siguió y descubrió que el "Ángel sagrado digimon" no era más que un digimon controlado por la oscuridad que intentaba raptar al rubio para pedir a cambio el emblema de la esperanza y de la luz, pero la chica que observaba todo lo permitiría que eso ocurriera, por eso se lanzó a por el digimon que era un Phatomon pero este la ataco y…


	47. capitulo 46 la trampa de phantomon

**ANTES KE NADA ME GUSTARIA ACLARAR QUE AL AUTOR DE ESTE FIC ( OSEA YO ) LE GUSTARIA RECIBIR ALGUN QUE OTRO REVIEWS DE ANIMOS PARA PODER SEGUIR CON ESTE PROYECTO, QUE PARA MI JUICIO ES EL MAS LARGO QUE E ESCRITO JAMAS**

**BUENO AORA OS DEJO CON OTRO CAPITULO**

**CAPITULO****46: la trampa de phantomon y el nuevo emblema**

La chica se levanto y ofreció la mano a su acompañante, este la acepto y se fueron a la habitación, pero por el camino, uno de los digimons que les había ofrecido alojamiento, apareció y pidió al joven rubio que bajara al comedor que uno de los Ángeles le esperaba, el chico bajó con el digimon, pero Luz no se fiaba asique les siguió y descubrió que el "Ángel sagrado digimon" no era más que un digimon controlado por la oscuridad que intentaba raptar al rubio para pedir a cambio el emblema de la esperanza y de la luz, pero la chica que observaba todo no permitiría que eso ocurriera, por eso se lanzó a por el digimon que era un Phantomon pero este la ataco y la mando volando contra la mesa de madera que habitaba en mitad de la sala.

- gema-chan!!! - se asusto el chico rubio a verla magullada en el suelo

- no te preocupes por mi y sal corriendo, ese digimon es maligno - advertía la chica

- no le hagas caso a esa niñita, sabes que conmigo al lado seremos invencibles y destruiremos a ese venomyotismon - manipulaba el maligno digimon

- pero...... - intentaba hablar el chico

- ¿no es eso lo que tú quieres......que tu hermano vea que eres realmente fuerte y que no le necesitas para nada? - insistía el digimon maligno

- sí, claro que si - afirmaba el testarudo joven

- nooo, no le hagas caso, el es malo, te utilizara - advertía la joven chica mientras veía como el hermano de su novio se iba con el digimon maligno - matte!!!!!!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el joven rubio desaparecía volando junto al digimon fantasmal y el Monodramon del chico que intento poner resistencia ya que sentía y veía que lo que hacia el fantasmal digimon era manipular la cabeza del chico.

La chica estaba destrozada, acababa de perder al hermano de su novio, no sabía cómo decírselo, sabía que se iba a poner histérico pero ella le conocía bien, intentaría creer que la culpa no era suya sino de él, pero aun así la culpa realmente era de ella. Subió por las escaleras lentamente, su pierna había sido dañada por la caída y tenia los brazos arañados por las astillas de madera, asique a paso lento se iba acercando a la cama del chico.

- Cristóbal-san, gomen nasai - susurro la chica mientras movía el cuerpo del chico suavemente para despertarle - Cristóbal-san onegai despierta

Pero el chico no daba señales de despertarse, la chica alarmada lo zarandeo más fuerte pero no despertaba

- onegai despierta, despierta!!!!! - pedía la chica asustada a gritos - chicos levantaros por favor, Alex, noemy despertar, Aitor despierta onegai, ¿porque no despertáis?

La chica estaba cada vez mas asustada, ninguno de sus compañeros se levantaban, arrodillada en el suelo con las manos en la cara intentaba no ponerse a llorar y a pensar algún plan

- ¿qué está pasando? - se preguntaba la chica - salamon, salamon ¿donde estas? - llamaba la chica a su compañero digimon, pero sin resultado alguno espero una vana respuesta.

El silencio reinaba la casa, demasiado silencio pensaba ella, le gustaba estar sola, pero ahora mismo necesitaba a alguien, necesitaba a su novio, que le diera un abrazo y la tranquilizase, pero el problema era ese, que ni su novio ni sus amigos despertaban, los digimons habían desaparecido, todo estaba en calma.

En una esquina de la habitación estaba la chica sentada apoyada en la pared con la cabeza agachada y acurrucada, susurraba una frase mientras poco a poco iba sumiéndose en un aura oscura sin que ella misma se diera cuenta

- todos me han abandonado, no pude salvarle, el me odiara, me odiara, me quedare sola, sola, no me lo perdonare, nunca, nunca - susurraba la chica mientras ese aura oscura la atrapaba cada vez mas sin que ella se percatase de lo que estaba pasando

En una casa del digimundo un chico ojiverde castaño se despertaba algo cansado

- ahhhh, que mal dormí, estos colchones digitales están algo duros - decía mientras se estiraba

- si es verdad, fallara el programa o algo así - contestaba Alex mientras también se estiraba

- "sois unos quejitas" - susurro noemy en su idioma mientras se levantaba - Ohaio gozaimasu - saludo cortésmente

- Ohaio noemy-san, ¿qué tal dormiste? - pregunto el portador de la esperanza

- sugoiiii, no había dormido tan bien en añoz - dijo la chica mientras los dos chicos tenían una gran gota en la cabeza

- a juzgar como estaba su casa, no me extraña - susurro Cristóbal al chico

- buenos días chicos - saludo Aitor - Cristóbal.... ¿y tu hermano? - pregunto el chico

- es verdad..... ¿Y donde esta gema-chan? - se asusto el chico por la ausencia de sus dos seres queridos

- busquémosles, a lo mejor se fueron a dar una vuelta - dijo patamon

- ella no saldría sin mí.....creo - dijo tristemente Gatomon

- Monodramon no está - dijo terriermon

- tampoco están en el bañoz - dijo noemy

- no están en la casa - se exalto Aitor

- ¿dónde pueden estar? - se pregunto tristemente Cristóbal

Los chicos bajaron a la sala para preguntar al digitamamon que la residía si la habían visto salir, pero sin éxito alguno no le encontraron

- esto es raro chicos, no está ni tu hermano, ni gema, ni siquiera está el dueño - se empezaba a asustar Alex

- donde esta - se entristecía cada vez mas Gatomon

- tranquila Gatomon - le apoyaba patamon

- tampoco ay qué preocuparse mucho, están con Monodramon - dijo Aitor

- eso es lo que me preocupa, mi hermano es muy pequeño, no sabe hacer nada bien!!!! - se exaltaba Cristóbal - si le pasasen algo a los dos...yo...yo me moriría

- no digas esas gilipolleces - le golpeo Alex - tienes que asentar la cabeza, tranquilízate, así no ayudas para nada - le dijo el chico

- Alex..... - susurro el portador de la esperanza mientras se tocaba la marca del puñetazo

- ¿estás bien? - le ofrecía la mano para que se levantase

- hai, arigatou, no sé que me ha pasado, cuando me pongo nervioso me estanco y no pienso bien, gracias Alex, eres un gran amigo - le dijo el chico

- que raroz estoz chicoz ¿verdad Agumon? - le pregunto noemy a su digimon - primeroz se pelean, luego se abrazan - dijo con una gota en la cabeza

- amistad - dijo simplemente Agumon

- bueno sigamos buscando - dijo Cristóbal mas contento - Gatomon prometo encontrarla, veras como si

- confió en ti Cristóbal, encontraremos a tu hermano y a gema-chan, lo sé....... - dijo Gatomon mientras se paraba de repente

- ¿pasa algo? - le pregunto patamon

- Allí esta!!!! - dijo Gatomon mientras se iba corriendo hacia ella

Y así era, encontraron a la chica apoyada en una esquina cerca de la puerta del jardín, estaba acurrucada entre sí mientras repetía esa frase y un aura oscura le envolvía por completo

- todos me han abandonado, no pude salvarle, el me odiara, me odiara, me quedare sola, sola, no me lo perdonare, nunca, nunca - repetía la chica

- gema-chan!!! - salto Gatomon hacia ella - gema-chan, gema-chan, despiértate - la zarandeaba sin éxito alguno

- gema, amor, despierta, ¿donde está adrian?, despierta onegai, despierta - la zarandeaba también su novio, pero todo en vano, ni siquiera se movía

- parece una estatua - se impresiono Aitor

- ¿os habéis fijado en el aura oscura que tiene? - pregunto terriermon mientras todos observaban ese extraño aura oscuro que le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera que la viese

- gema-chan..... ¿Qué te pasa?- susurro Cristóbal mientras caía de rodillas junto a ella - onegai…Despierta....onegai - le pedía - ¿donde está adrian, donde esta?

- Cristóbal.... - susurro patamon mientras le veía llorando cerca de ella - lo siento Cristóbal yo no sé qué hacer - dijo patamon para el mismo

Lejos de allí un rubio ojiazul estaba arrodillado llorando asustado encerrado en una pequeña jaula

- dejarme salir por favor - pedía sin éxito alguno

- cuando tengamos lo que queramos, muajjajaja - se reía el fantasmagórico digimon - ahora cállate, te presentare a mi amo, amo, aqui tengo un regalo para usted

- el hermano de esperanza, muajjajaja, muy bien amigo, pero con el a nuestro poder ya no necesitaremos mas a esperanza, ni a luz - dijo la voz que era fría y muy grave

- ¿porque amo? - pregunto el digimon

- porque su emblema es más importante que el de todos a la vez, muajajajajaja - reía la voz maligno

- yo no tengo emblema - dijo adrian asustado

- muajjajaja, sí que tienes, pero aun no lo sabes, muajajajajaja - dijo la misteriosa fría voz

- ¿cuál es? - pregunto el rubio

- pronto lo descubrirás - dijo el futuro amo de la oscuridad - muy pronto.......

CONTINUA


	48. capitulo 47

**Capitulo 47: Los sueños y la esperanza nunca se pierden; el emblema nacido de otro**

Mientras, Gema aun tenía el aura oscura alrededor suya, y parecía persistir en quedarse, pero Gatomon no lo soportaba mas, se acercó a ella y la araño en la cara para que pudiera reaccionar, ella se quedo inmóvil con el arañazo en la mejilla derecha, y de repente Gema pudo volver en sí y mirar a los demás como antes, pero recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche antes, y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo, ella miró al chico que la sostenía de la mano, agacho su cabeza, y entre algunas lagrimas le dijo muy triste y arrepentida sintiéndose como un estorbo:

-Gomen nasai Cristóbal-san, yo intente protegerle, pero la oscuridad se lo llevó y yo no pude hacer nada, soy un estorbo. –dijo ella apretando levemente la mano del chico, el al principio no lo comprendió pero luego pudo entender lo que ella quería decir; la oscuridad se había llevado a su hermano.

-¡¡ ¿Cómo dejaste que se lo llevaran?!! –dijo el agarrando por los brazos a la chica que tenía delante, pero al ver que ella estaba asustada por el comportamiento del chico y que se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido, la abrazo y dijo. –Gomen Gema-chan yo no quería gritarte, perdón, tengo miedo de que…

-No importa Cristóbal-san, se que te preocupas por tu hermano, no pasa nada no tienes porque pedir perdón, fui una descuidada dejándole ir solo, gomen nasai. –dijo hundiendo su cara en el pecho del chico para esconder lo mal que se sentía.

Los demás observaban esa escena hasta que supieron que ellos sobraban allí, se alejaron para que ellos dos pudieran hablar tranquilos sin que nadie les molestara.

-¿Quién se lo llevo? –dijo él un poco serio y aun abrazándola

-Un Phantosmon le engaño diciéndole que le daría poder para vencer a VenomMyotismon. –dijo ella sacando la cara de su escondite.

-¿Sabes donde se lo llevo?

-No… -dijo ella más triste. –pero te prometo que le buscare y le salvare de la oscuridad. –dijo mas decidida. –Prometo pagar el error que cause, le traeré sano y salvo.

-No… Debo salvarle yo, soy su hermano mayor y mi deber es protegerle, como protegerte a ti. –dijo dándola un beso en la frente.

-Demo… fue mi culpa el que se lo llevaran, quiero ir a salvarle y…

-No iréis solos. –dijo Aitor por detrás, estos le miraron y vieron a todos sus compañeros preparados para salir. –Iremos todos juntos.

-Gracias amigos. –dijo Cristóbal sonriendo, pero en realidad estaba preocupado por su hermano, no sabía si estaba bien o no.

Emprendieron el viaje en busca de la oscuridad que solo podía sentir Gema al ser la cara opuesta de la misma. Cada vez que iban avanzando hacia la rosa de las estrellas más sentía ella la oscuridad, pero aun así ella se sentía mal por haber dejado que se llevaran al hermano del chico al que más quería. Una vez estaban en la puerta, allí es donde más oscuridad se sentía, los chicos pasaron esperando que el rubio estuviera bien y no en peligro ni controlado por la oscuridad.

Se adentraron en el bosque que estaba en silencio y parecía solitario y abandonad, pero en realidad había varios digimons oscuros esperando el momento justo para acechar a los poseedores de los emblemas y acabar con ellos. Pero ninguno de ellos se lanzo a atacarles, pues su amo les había ordenado que les dejara seguir para que vieran al poseedor del emblema aun desconocido.

Una vez entraron en un castillo oculto por la niebla que recorría todo el bosque, pudieron escuchar las voces de Phantomon y del joven ojiazul, el hermano del rubio corrió en la dirección en la que estaba, y pudo ver a su hermano en una jaula pidiendo que le sacaran y a un digimon oscuro vigilándole y diciéndole mentiras para que la oscuridad se apoderara de él, pero este no caía tan fácilmente, seguían ignorando lo que el digimon decía y lo único que pensaba era en salir de la jaula y buscar a su hermano mayor, pero este estaba en la puerta con su digimon preparándose para atacar.

-Aitor, Alex y yo atacaremos a Phantosmon y mientras, vosotras sacareis a mi hermano de aquí, luego os seguiremos nosotros. –dijo Cristóbal preparándose para entrar y atacar al digimon.

Los tres chicos, con sus digimons, lanzaron un ataque que produjo humo, en esto, las chicas aprovecharon y sacaron al pequeño rubio de allí, le cogieron y salieron del castillo, pero los digimons que estaban escondidos salieron para evitar que se llevaran a aquel que el amo de la oscuridad quería utilizar para apoderarse de los dos mundos.

Nefertimon llevaba a Gema y a Adrian, mientras que Wargreymon llevaba a Noemy y a Monodramon, pero la cosa se torció porque muchos digimons aparecieron para atrapar al joven rubio, las chicas lo impidieron, pero un ataque dio a nefertimon y los dos cayeron, pero la chica abrazo al ojiazul para que no sufriera algún daño al chocar contra el suelo.

La chica quedo impotente para luchar, y el joven rubio pudo verlo todo y se sintió mal por haber metido a los demás en eso, pero ahora debía de luchar, se levantó y junto con Monodramon quiso luchar, pero los demás digimons oscuros solo se reían del valor que tenia al intentar hacer que un digimon principiante luchara contra digimons de nivel campeón o mas nivel, pero el chico no se rendía y lo intentaba pero más de una vez le tiraron al suelo, aunque el se volvía a levantar.

-Ríndete ya y ven con nosotros. –dijo uno de los digimons.

-Nunca. –decía volviéndose a levantar al igual que su digimon.

-¿Crees que podrás vencernos? El amo te ha robado todos tus sueños y esperanzas. –dijo otro digimon tirándole al suelo.

-Todas no, me queda un sueño y una esperanza; ¡¡¡el poder venceros y el de encontrar mi emblema!!! –dijo con valor y firmeza.

El emblema de Esperanza brillo, con intensidad separándose en otro emblema del color azul claro, se dirigió donde estaba Adrian, y este supo que era su emblema pero lo que no sabía era que ese emblema iba a salvar a todos de la situación en la que se encontraba. Su digimon evolucionó a StrikeDramon, y lucho contra los digimons oscuros, pudo vencer a algunos, pero así pudo hacer tiempo para poder huir con los demás, una vez estuvieron a salvo, ella abrazó a Adrian agradeciendo que estuviera bien.

-Gomen nasai Adrian. –dijo ella separándose de él.

-No te disculpes no pasa nada, fue culpa mía, lo siento, os preocupe. –dijo el sobándose la nuca.

-¿Entiendes ahora porque decía que volvieras a casa? –le dijo su hermano mayor serio.

-Ahora que tengo mi emblema, puedo luchar con vosotros, y tengo el poder suficiente como para estar a vuestra altura. –dijo el chico con valor y decisión.


	49. capitulo 48 yo tambien quiero luchar

**CAPITULO 48: YO TAMBIEN QUIERO LUCHAR!!!**

**-¿que sabrás tu de poder? - se enfureció el hermano mayor**

**- tranquilo hermano de adrian yo no dejare que le pase nada malo - dijo muy seguro de si Monodramon**

**- además ya vistes como pude con ese digimon - dijo seguro de si el pequeño rubio**

**- adrian lo ha hecho bien.....deberías de darle una oportunidad onegai - pidió la chica**

**- venga Cristóbal, tu hermano también es un digielegido, tiene hasta su propio emblema y todo...por cierto ¿qué emblema es? - pregunto Aitor**

**- no lo sé- contesto adrian**

**- se separo del mío - dijo extrañado Cristóbal**

**- si es verdad, entonces tiene que ser algún elemento que derive de la esperanza - dijo gema**

**- ¿justicia? - dijo inseguro Aitor**

**- no, ese no puede ser- dijo seguro Cristóbal - tiene que ser algo más importante, algo como.....deseos....sueños.... - dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho donde habitaba su emblema**

**- me gustaría tener el de los sueños - dijo adrian contento - ¿qué te parece Monodramon?**

**El pequeño dinosaurio solo se atino a sonreír mientras adrian lo miraba con dulzura**

**- entonces.... ¿puedo quedarme hermano? - le pregunto con seriedad**

**- bueno..... - intrigo el portador de la esperanza **

**- onegai Cristóbal-san, yo cuidare de él también, para mí ya es como si fuera mi hermano - dijo con dulzura la chica**

**- venga Cristóbal enróllate, lo cuidaremos todos, además estoy seguro que le necesitaremos para algo mas - dijo Aitor**

**- yo voto por que se quede - dijo noemy**

**- chicos....muchas gracias, prometo no defraudaros - dijo adrian**

**- confiamos en ti enano - le dijo Aitor cariñosamente**

**- ufff, está bien, todos estáis en mi contra - dijo Cristóbal mientras se disponía a caminar junto con patamon a la cabeza - puedes quedarte - dijo mientras se alejaba**

**- Cristóbal -san, matte onegai - dijo gema mientras que con Gatomon se disponía a seguir a su chico**

**- bueno entonces movámonos, ¿a dónde iremos? - pregunto adrian**

**- al zur - contesto noemy mientras se alejaba y seguía a gema**

**- allí encontraremos lo que buscamos - dijo Aitor mientras seguía a noemy**

**- con la ezfera de poder atacaremos a venomyotismon - dijo noemy**

**- ¿y entonces le venceremos? - pregunto adrian**

**- claro que si con esas esferas venceremos a VenomMyotismon - dijo Aitor levantando el puño en señal de victoria**

**- ¿y decís que se encuentran en el sur? - pregunto adrian**

**- eso creemoz -contesto noemy**

**- vamos no os retraséis - dijo Cristóbal desde ya lejos**

**- lo siento, esta cabreado por mi culpa - se disculpo adrian**

**- naaa, ya se des cabreará, puede ser cabezota cuando quiere - dijo gema sonriendo**

**- quien se lo abra pegado... - susurro Gatomon**

**- ¿nani? - se enfureció gema**

**- na, na, ¿que parece que ya es hora de que descansemos no? - dijo Gatomon nerviosa**

**En lo lejos del grupo**

**- ¿estás cabreado? - le pregunto un pequeño digimon alado que posaba encima de su cabeza**

**- no patamon...solo estoy disgustado - contesto con naturalidad**

**- te disgusto ver que tu hermano se podía defender solo y ahora no depende de ti - dijo patamon con seguridad**

**- etto...no es eso patamon...es que....no quiero que el tonto ese este aqui, si le vuelve a pasar algo, o algo más gordo, no me lo perdonaría jamás-dijo Cristóbal**

**- pero el está con su digimon, no le pasara nada, Monodramon le defenderá con su propia vida si es necesario - dijo patamon - no seas cabezón Cristóbal, no le pasara nada**

**- espero que tengas razón amigo - contesto Cristóbal**

**De repente un sonoro ruido se escucha de las profundidades y un terremoto se forma en el lugar tirando a los niños y digimons al suelo**

**-¿qué es eso? - pregunto Aitor asustado**

**- un terremoto - contesto gema**

**- hai - afirmo noemy**

**- no es eso, es un digimon - dijo patamon señalando al lugar donde un drimojemon salvaje había salido**

**- prepárate terriermon - dijo Aitor **

**- patamon - nombro Cristóbal**

**- Gatomon - nombro gema**

**- Agumon - nombro noemy**

**- Monodramon - nombro adrian**

**- no, de eso nada, tu refúgiate, no lucharas - dijo decidido Cristóbal haciendo que los presentes abrieran la boca de par en par despistándose haciendo que el salvaje drimojemon lanzara su ataque contra todos**

**- Ikuso... - maldijo gema por el despiste**

**- ¿estáis todos bien? - pregunto preocupado adrian**

**- sí pero vete, aléjate idiota, no te metas, patamon vamos, DIGIHUEVO EVOLUCION - grito Cristóbal**

**- patamon armodigievoluciona en......pegasusmon de la esperanza creciente - armodigievoluciono patamon**

**- vamos a ayudarles Gatomon, DIGIHUEVO EVOLUCION - grito gema**

**- Gatomon armodigievoluciona en..... Nefertimon de la luz de la sonrisa - armodigievoluciono Gatomon**

**- vamos ataquemos - ordeno Cristóbal**

**Pegasusmon y nefertimon mantenían al débil digimon a ralla mientras que Agumon y terriermon digievolucionaban**

**- nozotros también Agumon - dijo la chica**

**- hai - contesto el digimon - Agumon digievoluciona en.......Greimon - digievoluciono**

**- vamos terriermon, que España no quede mal- dijo el chico con energía**

**- si Aitor - contesto con una gotita en la cabeza - terriermon digievoluciona en....Gargomon**

**Los dos digimons salieron a la batalla junto con pegasusmon y nefertimon**

**- yo también quiero luchar, vamos Monodramon - dijo el pequeño rubio**

**- no - le grito su hermano desde el digimon alado dorado - tú te refugiaras te he dicho, así que hazme caso**

**- no quiero, yo también quiero luchar he dicho, y lo hare - dijo confiado adrian**

**- he dicho que no - se puso más serio Cristóbal, pero se desconcertó nuevamente y no vio como el ataque de drimojemon venia hacia el haciéndolo caer de pegasusmon ya que el también se desconcertó**

**- hermano!!!! - se asusto adrian mientras iba a ver su estado - ¿estás bien? - le pregunto mientras le ayudaba a levantarse**

**- si tranquilo, tu corre lo mas lejos de aqui, ¿puedes continuar pegasusmon? - preguntaba el chico mientras volvía a montar en pegasusmon - vete de aqui, rápido**

**- no!!!, yo quiero pelear - siguió insistiendo el rubio**

**- e dicho que no!!! - se ponía duro el mayor hermano**

**Con tanto gritos y desconcentraciones no se dio cuenta que Greimon y Gargomon habían sido derrotados, miro para la izquierda y vio como su novia caía de nefertimon a una altura razonable para partirse algún hueso, rápidamente pegasusmon fue en su rescate y la salvo, otro digimon maligno se había unido**

**- es digmon - dijo Gatomon en los brazos de gema**

**- nosotros hemos gastado ya todas las energías, gomen nasai Cristóbal-san, no hemos comido y ya no podemos digievolucionar - dijo Agumon**

**- estamos perdidos - susurro Cristóbal al ver el panorama**

**- hemos llegado muy lejos, no podemos rendirnos ahora - dijo gema - aun hay esperanzas**

**- pegasusmon.... ¿puedes seguir? - le pregunto Cristóbal al único digimon sagrado que había en pie**

**Pero digmon había lanzado su ataque taladradora metal golpeando en pegasusmon haciéndole retroceder a un tokomon herido**

**- tokomon - se asusto Cristóbal**

**- ahora si estamos perdidos - dijo Aitor**

**- un placer conocerlos chicoz - dijo noemy cerrando los ojos**

**- gema-chan - se dispuso Cristóbal rápidamente a cubrirla con su cuerpo**

**- si ay que morir moriré contigo - dijo decidida gema abrazando a Cristóbal**

**Los dos digimons dispararon a la vez sus ataques pero un milagro hizo desviarlos, una luz se apodero del lugar y un digimon volvió a nacer **

**- StrikeDramon - dijo el digimon apareciendo**

**- ahora es nuestro turno - dijo adrian serio**

**- hermano.... -susurro Cristóbal**

**- a por ellos adrian - animo gema**

**- vamos enano enséñales de que estas hecho - dijo Aitor**

**- vencelez - dijo noemy**

**- ayúdanos a ganar y poder seguir nuestro camino - volvió a decir Aitor**

**- no os preocupéis chicos, venceré - dijo con una semi sonrisa**

**Y el combate entre dos digimons salvajes malignos contra StrikeDramon estaba a punto de comenzar**


End file.
